Dark as Knight: Undaunted
by Monster Galore
Summary: Before the curse, The Evil Queen had found her happy ending in the Enchanted forest only for it to be snatched away from her yet again. 9 years later, now in a new world, she finds that there are new rules, new heroes and new enemies. The Dark Queen and Dark Knight will fight to keep their family together, even if that means diverting back to their old ways. [GP!Emma, SQ!Kids]
1. Goodbye Boston

**Hey! Welcome back to all the one's who are coming in from "Dark as Knight" !**

 **If you're not new this note isn't for you, go read. Lol. But to all the new readers clicking on this story, I recommend you go read the first installment before glancing at this one. it's not mandatory tho, but you'll eventually get lost the further this story progresses.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _Captain Swan was exhausted as she walked through the hangar that housed her units Apaches on a massive Navy aircraft carrier. Being on the coast of Pakistan for nearly eight months tended to wear down even the best of them, especially with the heat that rivaled Texas' by two times. Sandstorms that threw off flight schedules and MRE's (Meals ready-to-eat) that destroyed your stomach and the chow hall didn't help matters, either. It gave the term 'homesick' a whole new meaning. The only thing that kept the blonde going was her five year old daughter Madeline, or Maddi, as she preferred to be addressed. Captain Swan was luckier than most, her only family was her daughter—normally carrier ships barely had enough room for pilots and personnel, but since it was just one Emma was given permission—her impressive service record helped with that as well. She was grateful even though raising her daughter on a carrier ship was not easy, especially for an Apache pilot...and it wasn't cheap._

 _For the first 2 or 3 years, at every port stop, Emma spent more money on diapers and food for her child than for herself, and put the rest of the money in savings. Her daughter only had her, and she only had her daughter. However; being stuck on a aircraft carrier, in private quarters no less, with a toddler was no walk in the park—Emma learned to pick her battles._

 _"Captain Swan! Captain Swan!" a male's voice broke her from her thoughts that were always on her daughter or work._

 _Captain Emma Swan stopped and did a halfhearted about-face quickly, startling the private that was chasing after her; causing him to crash into her. Emma managed to keep her footing, despite the nearly six-foot-tall man stumbling into her._

 _When he finally got himself together and off his high ranking Commander, he immediately went to the position of attention and saluted her._

 _Emma returned the salute then told him to relax, because saluting inside of the hangar was unnecessary, but she could tell he was nervous, and probably new. "What do you need soldier, I have things to do."_

 _"I-I understand ma'am but the flight schedule's changed for tonight."_

 _Emma raised a brow with the scar, and crossed her arms. Waiting impatiently... "Do you wanna tell me what's going on or are we going to start playing twenty-questions?"_

 _The tall private shook his head, he wasn't the first to get lost in Captain Swan's beauty and she was used to it...annoyed still, but used to it. "Oh right, uh you and Lt. Ryder are providing air support with the Apaches for Special Forces tonight."_

 _Emma slowly nodded, she was already aware that she and her gunner were going out for support against a very large and impressive group of Taliban. Thanking the private for confirming her plans for the night, and reminding her to inform PFC Bell she'd be babysitting tonight. Again. Captain Swan continued on her way to her office to take a much needed nap, she was going to take advantage of it while she could._

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma slowly opened her eyes, staring tiredly at the wall next to her giant window that looked over Boston. It was always the dreams that woke her, sighing quietly, Emma rolled over onto her back and looked at her alarm clock. It wasn't a surprise that she woke up five minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off at 7am. It's been something that has been happening for years and she wasn't even sure when it started—as far as she knew, it's been happening all her life. The groggy woman pushed the covers away from her tired body and placed her bare feet on the cold, hardwood floor of her master bedroom. The two bedroom condo was located in the heart of Boston, and had a magnificent view of the city. It was pricey, but Emma had the money to blow, as it's only ever been herself and Madeline for as long as she could remember.

The same feelings plagued Emma's mind, it was as if there were some kind of missing piece in their life, like they weren't complete, but she never thought too hard on it—it always resulted with a nagging headache. Emma pulled on her gray sweatpants and pulled on a purple t-shirt before shuffling out of her room, going down the hall to the kitchen. She didn't bother to wake her nine year old daughter; the rhythmic thumping from her radio could wake the dead. Emma put the coffee on then went back to her room to get ready for the day.

She had just finished preparing and had her Desert Eagle sitting on her lap when there was a loud knock on her door before Maddi poked her head in, brunette hair falling past her shoulders. She knew better than to come in unannounced. "Hey Mama, are you ready yet? I'm going to be late if we don't leave in the next twenty minutes."

Emma rolled her eyes, putting her .50 cal Desert Eagle in its single-holster, shoulder-holster. "Are you rushing me?"

Madeline pushed the door open all the way and walked into the room, sitting on the bed next to her blonde mother and dropping her backpack on the floor between her feet. Of course she is wearing flats today, Emma sighed, shaking her head. She swore this girl wasn't hers sometimes, sure she looked a lot like her, without the brown hair...but as far as dressing and the crap that comes out of the young Swan's mouth—that was beyond Emma's gene pool.

"Not at all, I was simply preparing you for Mrs. Carlson's wrath. You know she stands on the sidewalk to greet students."

Emma narrowed her eyes, slipping on her calve high fitted black boots. "That really creepy lady with the bifocals?"

Madeline nodded, smirking. "Yes, her. If you don't mind, please hurry. If I'm late, she'll start breathing down my neck...I'd rather not throw up my Lucky Charms." With that, the nine-year-old picked up her backpack and left her blonde mother to finish getting ready. It never ceased to amaze Emma how canny her daughter was.

"Fix my coffee!" Emma called after a moment. She heard a loud sigh, but the sound of the cabinets opening and closing made her smile. "Kid really loves me."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

The orange, SRT Hellcat Dodge Challenger, with the all black rims pulled out into traffic and Emma stepped on the gas as she set her coffee mug in the cup holder. The engine growled as it warmed up and Madeline turned on the radio, switching it to her favorite pop station that was currently playing Rihanna, but she didn't turn it up too loud because she was all too aware how sensitive her mother's ears were. "Are you working tonight?"

Emma glanced at her daughter, "I hope not, why? Are you having another sleepover?" Emma hated those damned sleepovers her daughter insisted on having. Emma understood that the girl was raised on an aircraft carrier on the coast of Pakistan since birth up until she was six years old, but having a house full of gossiping girls who did nothing but watch the Disney channel and hog up the living room TV all day and night, was surely nothing to look forward to. Emma often had to lock her door because those girls had no sense of personal space or boundaries, and Emma definitely did not need to be scarring nine-year-old girls and having angry parents knocking on her door.

Madeline looked at Emma as if she were slow, "Today is your birthday. Remember?"

Emma's nose crinkled, grumbling under her breath. "No it's not."

"Yes. Yes it is. How can you forget your own birthday? Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard last week? It's never too late to make sure you didn't damage the rest of your brain cells."

Emma scoffed, "The rest of my brain cells?"

"Yes...you are a blonde." Madeline supplied with a giant smile. "I found that joke on Google."

Definitely my kid. "Keep trying."Emma shook her head, yet she couldn't help but laugh. She quickly pulled into the school parking lot, noting the low number of parent cars and that they had barely made it on time. "Sometimes I wonder who raised you, the internet or me."

Madeline unbuckled her seat belt once Emma put the car in park and turned off the radio. Maddi reached over and hugged Emma tightly around the neck. Emma was used to it—Madeline has been hugging Emma like it was their last hug since she was three years old. "I love you mama, and happy birthday."

Emma smiled and kissed the top of her daughters head. "I love you too Maddi. Now get inside Mrs. Carlson is creeping me the hell out right now."

Madeline pulled away and wiped at her eyes quickly, but Emma's sharp green eyes caught the tears. "What's wrong baby girl?"

Madeline sniffed softly, and shook her head. "I'm just glad you're getting older..." And not dead in Pakistan. She didn't need to say it, but they were both thinking it.

Emma smiled, sitting back in her seat forcing back her own tears. "I'll be here to pick you up at 3. Maybe we can go for pizza and a movie okay kid?"

"Or, we can just order in and watch Netflix?"

"Nah, I wanna go out tonight I think..."

"But mom, you know-"

"Hey. You want me to remember it so bad. So my birthday my rules kid, live with it."

Madeline rolled her hazel eyes, "Whatever, bye birthday girl."

"Woman!" Emma shouted just before the door slammed shut. The ex-military pilot waited until her daughter was safely inside the building before driving off.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma was halfway home when her work phone rang, she fished it out of her back pocket and flipped it open. "Swan."

"Swan, I got a job for you. A skip worth five hundred grand." It was one of the bail bondsmen she occasionally did business with, Sherman. He was a squirmy, hairy, little man, although he seemed to be afraid of Emma when they were together in person, he did get testy over the phone sometimes.

Emma bit her bottom lip, she did sort of promise her kid that she wouldn't be working tonight and that she would actually be there to pick her up, and it wasn't like Madeline had money for the bus fare today. "No thanks, I don't need the money." and that was the honest truth. Emma took to bounty hunting because it was too late for her to go through the police academy but she just needed something to do with her time...and the money was just an added bonus to the thrill.

"Swan, you're my best bounty hunter...it's just one-"

"I'm not your bounty hunter, I just do business with you. You know I'm freelance. I'm not interested in the job."

"Five hundred grand! Five hundred! This is too good to pass up and I'm the only one who has wind of this skip!"

"And that worries me even more" Emma drawled sarcastically as she pulled into the long line at Jack in the box...her rumbling stomach growling in protest, as if it could see how long the line was.

Sherman sighed in frustration, and Emma could almost see him pinching the bridge of his stubby nose. "I'll give you half. Please. I need this, my business needs this! Those contract bounty hunters I hired are sucking me dry and they don't bring in the heavy money like you do."

Half of five hundred grand? Well, Emma glanced at her watch. She had eight hours. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. If I can't get him in before three, deals off. Got it?"

"Thank you! Thank you! I can kiss you right now!"

Emma winced, trying to push away that mental image. She flipped her phone shut and tossed it in the passenger's seat. She didn't have to wait long for the email thankfully, it was usually hours before Sherman sent her a profile...maybe he wasn't being so dramatic after all. Emma opened the email on her screen that she had installed just beneath the navigation/radio screen. It was just below the gear shift. She opened the attachment and raised a brow at the smiling mug shot, "Neal Cassidy. Nice to meet you."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

It had been three hours and still no sign of this Neal guy, Emma parked her car behind a bar, blocking in an old yellow Volkswagon. It was in the neighborhood that Neal was supposedly occupying, but unfortunately he wasn't home. Of course finding her target at home would be way too easy. Before she went in, she decided to leave her gun and holster in the car—it'd been a while since she'd gotten her hands dirty.

The bar was nice, nicer than it appeared on the outside. It wasn't well-lit, but Emma never really had trouble seeing in the dark—she had better vision than most, and it had saved her life more than once while she was overseas. The blonde took a seat at the bar and ordered a Coke, and drank it leisurely, completely unaware that there were dark brown eyes glued to her back the moment she sat down.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Madeline had just shut her locker door when her best friend Lily came over with a giant smile on her face, looking way too happy, seeing as they were at school. Madeline despised school, she'd rather look everything up on Google and hang out with her mom all day—but life didn't work out that way, well not anymore. "Hey Lily."

"Hey Maddi, did Mrs. Carlson say anything to you this morning?"

Madeline shook her head, rolling her eyes in annoyance at the mention of the old woman's name. "No, thank god...I know she wanted to though."

Both girls began walking to their homeroom, though at the pace they were walking they were definitely going to be late. Not that either girl cared, it was Friday after all. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

Madeline winced, "I can't, my mom and I made plans..."

"Oh cool, can I come along? Your mom is way cooler than both of my parents."

Madeline chewed on her bottom lip, looking at her best friend apologetically. "Sorry Lily, tonight is my mama's birthday and-"

Lily's eyes widened in understanding."Oh right! You've been talking about it for like two weeks, no don't worry. We can hang out this weekend or something."

Madeline smiled; relieved. She was worried that Lily wouldn't understand. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

"No one will judge you if you have a beer so early in the morning."

Emma turned towards the chuckling voice, blood running cold when she came face to face with her skipper; Neal Cassidy. He was even more of a tragedy in person...and he had this smell, this certain odor...this particular smell that didn't have a name, one just knew it when they smelled it, and it wasn't pleasant. Emma smiled, "I don't drink." She was lying through her pearly white teeth. She had a 24 pack of Heineken bottles in her fridge at home, just calling out her name.

Neal chuckled as he sat on the bar stool next to hers, uninvited. "That's a shame, and here I thought you were the perfect package."

"Not everyone is perfect...?" she trailed off, fishing for a name.

He held out his hand, "Neal."

Emma thanked her lucky stars she kept hand sanitizer in her car as she shook his rough hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Do I get a name?"

"Oh..." Emma set her glass down with a smirk, "You're gonna have to work for that buddy."

Neal laughed slightly, "A challenge. I like a good chase."

Emma turned to him, eyes shining with laughter. "So do I." Emma shrugged off her black leather jacket and set it on the stool next to her, revealing a low cut v-neck shirt. Neal took in the new view just as she knew he would, but she didn't expect him to tense up when he saw the quarter-sleeve tattoo that wrapped around her upper-right arm down to her elbow.

Neal recognized the Coat of Arms insignia anywhere, with the burning apple in the center. Emma's tattoo was bold and black with hints of purple shading around the corners, and the apple was so red it looked like it was her blood that was coloring it, and the purple and black flame mixed together was a nice touch. Neal swallowed and chuckled nervously, "That looks painful."

Emma glanced down at her arm, then back to Neal. "It was worth the blood loss."

"What does it mean?"

Emma frowned, shrugging. She had no idea what the hell it was, she thought about the ring she kept in her car and its unique design on the ink black metal. It just seemed so right to get it tattooed on her right arm, but she still had no idea what it meant. "I saw it on the internet one night and thought it was cool." Emma lied easily enough.

Neal realized that this blonde woman had no idea, no idea at all...but he knew. He was going to capitalize...it wasn't every day that the son of a coward could fuck a former princess and the Evil Queen's pet. He signaled the bar tender to bring him another beer. The light glimmered from his watch and it caught Emma's eye. "Nice watch." The watch did not match the person wearing it; however, and Emma knew it was time to bring this to a close. "Wouldn't happen to be an Avianne and Co. watch would it?"

Neal's smirk faltered slightly, "Oh, uh yeah...you know watches?"

Emma's grin turned predatory, and Neal suddenly looked nervous. "I know everything."

The dark haired man slipped off the bar stool, throwing a twenty on the counter; his blood running ice cold. "Ah, you know what...I just remembered that I have to be somewhere. Maybe we will see each other soon beautiful."

Emma held up glass ,as a silent cheers and let him leave. As soon as he was out the door, she grabbed her leather jacket and ran through the bar to the exit sign between the ratty restrooms. She pushed open the door. She wasn't surprised to see Neal standing next to the Bug in frustration. She shrugged on her jacket and let the steel door slam shut, alerting him of her presence. "Neal Cassidy, I believe you skipped court this morning. No need to worry buddy, I'm here to help you out."

"Fuck you." he spat and ran. He jumped on top of Emma's orange Challenger in attempt to escape. Emma watched amused and simply popped her trunk via remote and Neal's foot got caught on the spoiler in surprise, and he went hurtling down onto the pavement face first. Emma pulled her cuffs from her jacket pocket and went to detain him, roughly. "Ow!"

She dug her knee into his lower back and tightened the cuffs just a bit more than necessary as she eyed the boot print on her rear windshield. She pulled him to his feet as she stood herself, and opened her trunk a little more. Neal realized what she was about to do and began to struggle in vain. "I have my rights, bitch!"

Emma smirked, pushing him in the trunk effortlessly. "Best part about being a bounty hunter? I don't have to memorize your rights. Therefore...you don't fucking have any!" she slammed the trunk shut, and went back inside to finish her Coke.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma walked into Sherman's Bail Bonds shop with a firm grip on Neal's upper arm. She put him in a cell in the back and signed him in. Sherman smirked from his desk, "I knew I made the right decision calling you. The best on the East coast!"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever. Just don't forget our deal this time Sherman. I'm not only good at just finding people."

Sherman swallowed his smile, and nodded. He knew she wasn't kidding, everyone knew she wasn't kidding. Just ask Lou's bail bonds...well if you can find him that is, it was a rumor that he threatened Emma's daughter if she didn't sign a contract with him...that same night, Lou was gone and his business quickly hit rock bottom. "Y-Yeah, I'm not gonna cross you Blondie."

Emma nodded and left the office, and Sherman relaxed back in his seat then looked over at Neal. "That is one scary woman."

Neal shook his head, "You have no idea."

Sherman shivered, and began filing the paper work.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma caught another skipper and turned the last one in around two. Now she was at her daughter's school around three, a little late...but she had caught every red light on the way over.

"You're late." was the first thing out of Madeline's mouth when she slid into the passenger's seat and threw her backpack into the backseat.

Emma blinked, "What? No 'Hey Ma, how was your day?' ?"

Madeline glared at her blonde mother, "I don't sound like that, and you're ten minutes late. I was worried."

"Traffic kid, traffic. How was school?"

"It was school, absolutely boring!"

Emma scoffed, pulling out into traffic. "Well did you learn anything?"

"Yeah" Maddi pulled out her phone and tossed it in the cup holder, "Google is too advanced at math, and now my teacher keeps calling on me, I had to stop her from signing me up for the math club! Do you know how stupid I'd look if they asked me a question and expect me to answer just like that?!"

Emma laughed so loud that she startled her daughter, but she couldn't help it, considering her daughter was clueless when it came to numbers and she was being picked on by her math teacher—for the wrong reasons.

"Oh sure, laugh at me. It's so funny." Madeline mocked, eyes rolling dramatically. "Anyway... don't want to stay in anymore."

Emma glanced at her daughter with a raised brow, of course it was established they were going out tonight, but Madeline was the type of person who needed the idea to be hers. Emma knew her daughter would eventually grow up to be a control freak. "Well, what would you like to do?"

"Dinner and a movie sounds okay."

"Here I thought it was my birthday." Emma commented sarcastically. She turned her orange muscle car around and headed to a section of downtown that had all the best restaurants and the awesome, but very expensive, movie theater that gave away free stuff.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

It wasn't until later that night when Madeline and Emma got home. Madeline couldn't stop talking about the movie they had just seen; Maleficent. Maleficent was actually a pretty decent show. Both mother and daughter stepped off the elevator, in sync, on the top floor of their condo, yet neither really noticed a small figure sitting at their door, until they came right up on him. Upon closer inspection Emma saw that he was a young boy, probably a year or two younger than her daughter's age. He had auburn hair that was shaggy, but tidy and he was also asleep.

Emma kicked his converse-covered feet gingerly until he responded. It took half a second for him to jump up nervously. He had dark brown eyes and he was shorter than Maddi and he dressed as if he came straight out of a private school.

"Uh, h-hi."

Emma raised a brow, while Madeline crossed her arms; eying the boy like he had some sort of disease. "Uh, Hi?"

"Are you uh Emma? Emma Swan?"

Emma nodded warily, eyes darting around the hallway. For all she knew this kid could be bait for an ambush, suddenly the weight of her gun was comforting. "Who's asking kid?"

The young boy nodded, feeling a little more confident and straightened out his hoodie. "My name is Adam Whale, and I need your help."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma paced in front of her large plasma TV with her arms crossed, and tried to wrap her mind around what this kid was telling her. She stopped and held out both her hands, "Wait wait...stop." Emma ran her hands through her blonde hair, "So what you're telling me is...you came all the way to Boston to find me just to tell me I'm a...what?"

"Savior." Maddi supplied, amused; thumbs moving across her phone screen flawlessly.

Adam sighed, exasperated at both of them. "Yes!" Emma smirked, seven-year-old kids sound so cute when they're annoyed.

"And the Mayor of your little town is the Evil Queen and she cursed some fairytale land to this world? And no one can leave right? And your dad is the evil Dr. Frankenstein?"

Adam nodded, smiling. "Yeah!" the he frowned, "But Frankenstein isn't my dad!"

"Ugh." Maddi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as well as giving Adam the 'are you kidding me?' face—the face Emma received more than twice a day. "Okay, but how did you get here then genius?"

Adam returned Madeline's look but it wasn't as strong, he shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a book with brown leather covering. "The book. It keeps me safe and lets me leave town." Then Adam checked his digital Pokemon watch. "We should get going."

Madeline looked at her mom, then back to Adam. "Going...where?"

Adam smiled like it was obvious, "I want you to come home with me."

"Okay kid" Emma pulled out her work phone, flipping it open and dialing 9-1-1. "I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

Maddi snorted, getting up to go to the kitchen to get herself some juice. "Yeah, good luck with that. Google is our witness."

Emma's thumb hovered over the call button, eye brow raised. "Google?"

Madeline pulled out a carton of orange juice and a bowl of grapes, "Yeah, Google tracks our location until I turn it off. Cops won't believe some mop-head kid when we have Google."

Emma laughed, "Never thought I'd be saying this...but thank you Google."

Adam got up, stopping a few feet from Emma looking up at her pleadingly as he offered her the book, "Please, you have to come home with me. Please. You're the savior, you have to believe me...it's in the book."

"Oh brother."

The blonde sighed, rubbing her face with both her hands. "Okay, okay. Where is home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke?" Adam nodded, looking a little too hopeful for Emma's liking. She sighed, pulling out her car keys. "Alrighty then...let's get you back to Storybrooke."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma had just topped off her tank and they were on the highway leaving Boston. Adam was in the backseat and he wouldn't stop gushing about how cool his 'The Saviors' car was while simultaneously coming up with ludicrous ideas about how Emma was going to break the curse and destroy the Evil Queen.

Emma scoffed, she was pretty sure the 'Evil Queen' was some harmless old lady who was stuck in the office thinking about the 'good ole' days'. Madeline; however, had no qualms telling Adam where to put his operation ideas and turned on the radio to some music that seemed to slow down Adam's talking.

Emma noticed that the closer they got to Storybrooke the thinner traffic became, until it was just them on the road and Emma was going well over ninety miles an hour. She also noticed the lack of street lights, and the heavy fog. She turned her fog lights just in case—the road that was not showing up on the GPS anymore and there was nothing but darkness and woods around them. The powerful engine and lights of her challenger were the only thing that could be heard and seen.

Madeline, who had finally put down her phone, was starting to get worried. Really worried.

"Uh, Mama?"

Emma held up her hand, keeping her eyes focused on the road in front of her. Her eyes were darting everywhere, as if expecting a masked man in robes to jump out from behind a tree with an RPG (rocket propelled grenade). Madeline knew her mother well enough to know when she was starting to freak out. She stayed quiet, but kept an eye on Emma...ready to turn the music up loud enough to bring her back.

Finally...Emma took a deep breath, spotting the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. She loosened her grip on the steering wheel when town lights appeared over the horizon. The town was much bigger than she had expected, especially for not being on any map. Emma settled back into her seat, lowering her window to get some much needed fresh air. "I'm here, I'm okay."

"What happened?" Adam asked, startling the two in the front seat, who forgot he was there...and why they just drove three hours to a town that was literally not on the map.

"Nothing kid" Emma waved him off as she downshifted, slowing down as she entered the town. "Where do you live?"

Adam shook his head, "Will you stay if I told you?"

Tired of his games, Emma pulled over across the street from a place called Granny's Diner and put her car in park, she turned in her seat, but just as she was about to get on Adam about his games, she spotted something in the diner. Someone with a badge. "Let's go kid. Game's over." Emma shut down her engine and opened her door, ignoring Adam's attempts to get the blonde to listen to him.

Once everyone was out of her car, Madeline walked behind them as Emma gently hauled Adam to the diner. As soon as she opened the door and the bell jingled, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door. A man with dark brown hair wearing scrubs was the first to recover to the fact that there was a stranger in town and saw his son. "Oh my god Adam!" he pulled the boy into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. "Where the hell did you run off to boy?!"

Adam pushed himself away from the man, frowning. "I went to find help, to get away from you!" all eyes went back to Emma, and Madeline hid behind her mother.

"Uh," Emma's eyes widened, and she held up her hands. "Look, he showed up at my house and I brought him back. No harm no foul. I'll just be on my way now."

Madeline quickly backpedaled out of the diner as her mother did, though the sheriff was on her heels. "Hey now wait a minute!" he ran in front of the two stopping their escape. He was a rough-looking man, at least 6 foot 3, with dirty-brown hair, and it seemed as if he was sporting a mountain-man beard. Emma wouldn't be surprised if he lived in a cabin without electricity. He seemed athletic in his brown sheriff's uniform, but he wasn't impressive by any means...and he didn't believe in oral hygiene.

"You can't just show up with a kid, and leave. You have some questions to answer, stranger."

Emma frowned, shoving her hands in her front pockets. Aware of her daughter hiding behind her once again, and she had to force herself not to get too invested with the idea of forcing this guy to tone down his approach. "We brought him home alright? I understand it looks suspicious. But that's what happened. No need to make a big deal out of this..." Emma glanced at his name plate, "Sheriff Lochlyn."

"He is a 7 year old boy, I'm sorry but you're going to have to come down to the sheriff's station to answer a few questions."

Emma dropped her head back, sighing. "Of course." she pulled out her keys and handed them to her daughter, "Go wait in the car."

Maddi eyed the sheriff warily before taking the keys and leaving the two adults alone. Before Emma or the sheriff could speak, the diner door opened behind them and Emma heard heels coming up behind her. "Is everything alright, sheriff?"

Emma turned and stopped, as did the brunette. Both women just simply stood there and stared at each other. Emma has been around plenty of beautiful woman, but she's never felt the urge to pursue them for anything aside from friendship, but here she stood about five feet away from a woman slightly shorter than herself, wearing a tight black dress that was nothing short of professional but enticing at the same time. Emma took in the short, dark hair, the high heels, the perfect hour-glass figure and completely forgot where she was and why. The brunette's brown eyes were so familiar that they just swept Emma out of reality.

Sheriff Lochlyn cleared his throat, unaware of the ogling he just interrupted...or rather, the visual reuniting Regina was enjoying. It seemed that the older Emma got, the more beautiful she became. Regina resisted the urge to pull out her wedding ring that was currently nestled between her breasts beneath the fabric of her dress on a simple silver chain. She didn't notice any sort of jewelry on Emma's person and was simultaneously relieved, and almost disappointed.

"Madam Mayor" Emma noticed his change of tone, it was a little deeper and she could hear the hankering undertone; it was disgusting. This woman was not his to yearn after, she was hers and hers only. Frowning Emma wondered where that possessive thought came from, she hardly knew this woman...for all she knew these two were fucking married. That thought alone almost made her throw up in her own mouth, but she managed not to dry-heave. Barely. "I was just telling this stranger that she's gonna have to stay and answer some questions."

Emma turned on him, "Look my kid is tired, and so am I. I'll stay and answer your petty questions, but at least let me get some sleep."

The sheriff shook his head, "How will I know you won't skip town?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but it was the brunette who spoke this time. "Sheriff, it's alright I can take it from here."

"But-"

"Sheriff." Regina settled her intense glare on him, and Emma raised her eyes brows impressed when the sheriff inclined his head and went back inside the diner, but not before glaring at Emma one last time.

Once they were alone, the two women stared at each other. Emma felt as she knew this woman, but she was so sure that she hasn't seen her in her life...but she wished she had; because there was just no way in hell this woman wasn't single. Emma didn't just want to look, she wanted to touch—so badly.

Shuffling nervously, Emma brought her hands out of her pockets and held out her right hand. "Emma Swan."

Regina glanced down at the calloused hand before taking it in her own, she felt the familiar scar on Emma's palm and she felt at home, she felt as if her heart had finally come home. "Mayor Regina Mills."

"Nice to meet you." Emma smiled,reluctantly releasing the brunette's soft hand. "Ah, does Storybrooke have any hotels? Within five miles?"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is the best we have to offer, dear, its right behind the diner."

Emma took notice of the triangular roof that was hovering over the trees and the diner and blushed slightly for not noticing it earlier. "Right, thank you Madam Mayor."

Regina nodded and watched the blonde awkwardly wave goodbye before turning on her heel and crossing the street to the orange car that was rumbling across the street. She watched as the headlights flickered on—those obnoxious xenon lights—and drive away. Regina sighed, desperately wishing to go home and form a plan to get the blonde…to just drop everything and pull her family together after all these years. She knew she had to stay to be the Mayor for a few more hours.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma and Madeline weren't waiting long for Granny to show up to give them a room, she came from the backroom a few moments after they entered the lobby. Emma signed her name in the log book, noticing that no one has visited in years...or at all. That set off an alarm in her head and she was thankful she decided to bring her .50 cal Desert Eagle. It was currently tucked safely in her single shoulder-holster that was concealed by her black leather jacket. Being in her line of work, and being good at it—the protection was necessary.

"You're the one who brought Adam back, hmm?"

Emma nodded, setting the pen down. "Yeah."

The white-haired, older woman shook her head, but she was smiling. "That boy is a sweetheart, but I think he's just going through some things and seeking attention."

Emma frowned, ignoring Maddi's sigh—she knew that look...the look when Emma wanted to be nosy. "What do you mean? Going through something? He's only 7."

Eugenia shrugged slightly, "He recently found out he was adopted, and has lost his little mind since. How many nights are you staying?"

"Uh, one." Emma answered absentmindedly, feeling a little guilty for treating the kid so poorly. She had met plenty of orphaned children during her tours overseas and she'd seen many of them die—all because they wanted to belong. To feel needed because they were abandoned at an early age. Emma cleared her throat, trying not to think too much about it. "How much do I owe you?"

"On the house." Emma raised a brow, not quite believing it. "You did a good thing tonight, the least I can do."

Emma smiled warily, taking the offered room key. "Well, um, thank you."

Eugenia nodded, waving towards the stairs. "Second floor, last room to the left. You two enjoy your stay."

Emma adjusted their small emergency travel bag that she always kept in the trunk and followed her daughter to the second floor.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

The room wasn't as bad as Emma expected it to be, seeing as Storybrooke wasn't even on the map—on any kind of map. Since it was apparent they didn't have many visitors, Emma thought the room would smell bad and would be dusty and cold. It was the opposite. There were two twin beds with a nightstand between them with a lamp and rotary phone by it sitting on Storybrooke's phone book. There was a bathroom, and a dresser. It wasn't that big, but it was enough.

Madeline huffed, finally closing the door. "No TV? This room sucks. I bet they don't even have wi-fi."

Emma tossed their back on the edge of the first bed and sat down with a tired sigh.

"Ma? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired, long drive." Emma rubbed her eyes before shrugging off her jacket and tossing it at end of the bed before kicking off her boots and laying down; yawning loudly. "Going to sleep."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower." Madeline grabbed the bag and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later Emma heard the shower turn on and she rolled over, sleep coming easily.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

The next morning, Emma and Madeline found themselves back in Granny's Diner munching quietly on pancakes. Neither of them were really morning people. Thankfully, the diner wasn't that crowded like it was the night before. Just an old man in a jumpsuit covered in oil was sitting at the bar drinking coffee, eating eggs and reading the morning paper, a couple sitting in the corner behind them, the overly-friendly waitress, Ruby, and Eugenia in the back making a lot of noise with the pans.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Emma pushed her plate away. Those were probably the best pancakes she has had in years.

Maddi shook her head, still scrolling through her messages. "Movie-thon with Lily. You?"

Emma scoffed, she had no plans. She never had plans. "Work probably."

Madeline turned her phone off, sighing in annoyance. "Of course you do. Sometimes your job really sucks."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "What happened to me being a badass?"

Maddi shrugged nonchalantly, but Emma could tell there was something weighing down on the young girls mind, she may be nine years old but she had a brain like a machine and her being raised around officers and tough men and women- Maddi was mature beyond her age. "That little boy; mop-head. He's an orphan."

"Yeah. He is."

"Like those kids in the Middle East and Africa right?"

Emma groaned inwardly she did not want to have this conversation at—she glanced at her outdoors wrist watch—7:58 in the morning. "Well yeah, but he wasn't recruited to..." the blonde was gesturing with her hands, struggling to find the right words without scaring her kid more than she already was. "He wasn't recruited to hate the entire world and lay down his life for something he will never understand. Adam has a home, and he has someone that loves him honey...he's just going through a tough time."

Maddi twisted her lips to the side like most kids do when they're trying not to cry. "I would've been an orphan too huh?"

Emma scratched her eyebrow, she really did not want to have this conversation—ever. Thankfully Ruby chose that moment to interrupt with that beautiful bright smile of hers. Just seeing Ruby smiling tickled something at the back of Emma's mind, but she just summed it to her being tired. Working all week and doing an impromptu road trip on her birthday night, Emma was ready to crash in her own bed.

"Hello ladies, did you enjoy your pancakes?"

Emma smiled at Ruby, though whether it was real or not she couldn't be too sure. "The pancakes were delicious Ruby" she actually meant that, "I think I might miss them when we leave."

Ruby smiled and collected their plates and finished cups. "You're always welcome to stay in Storybrooke, I could use a friend my age." Ruby winked salaciously and Emma fought against her blush, watching her walk away to the back of the diner behind the door.

Maddi rolled her eyes, "Keep it in your pants, Ma. She might have something."

Emma rolled her eyes at her daughter, and set two twenties on the table and slid out of the booth. "Let's go, I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

Maddi pulled on her pink hoodie and fixed her hair as she followed her mother out the door, the morning air was a little on the cold side, but it felt nice. "I don't know Ma, I kinda like it here. It's quiet, and homey. It's nothing like Boston."

"Oh yeah? Google tell you that?" Emma unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat, shivering when the coolness from the leather seats seeped through her tight jeans. She quickly started the car and shut the door.

Maddi clicked her tongue, shaking her head as she put her seatbelt on. "No I did. I hate living in Boston."

"Since when?" Emma cried in disbelief, slowly pulling out into light traffic. "When have you hated living in Boston and why haven't you said anything?"

"Because you like it so much cause of your stupid job."

"Oh it's stupid now."

Maddi ignored her mother and continued to rant, "Seriously Mom. I have to ride the bus a lot! I hate riding that bus! Everyone is so stupid and I'm by myself. Lily is my only friend-"

"What about Jocelyn, Ashley and-"

Maddi waved her hands frantically, "They're associates Ma! They don't matter."

Emma's eyes were dancing between her daughter and the road wildly, what the hell? "Uh...so what matters then?"

"I don't know!"

Emma sighed, never in her life has she been so thankful to see the sheriff's station. She parked between the sheriff's patrol car and a sleek black Mercedes Benz with black tinted windows. It was actually a sexy car and Emma had an idea who it belonged to, but she had a distraught child to deal with—unfortunately. She shut down the car and turned to Madeline, gently tapping the young girl's temple. "Okay kid, breathe...and tell me what is going on up here?"

"I like it here...and I don't want to leave."

Why? Emma blinked, why couldn't she just have one weekend. One weekend of peace. It seemed that every damned weekend her daughter had something. It was always something. But nine years of juggling parenting and a full time career on an aircraft carrier taught Emma extreme patience...well when it came to her family. "Because you hate Boston right?"

Maddi nodded, eyebrows pulled so far in and pouting so hard Emma thought she looked like a mad troll. "Yeah, I hate riding the bus. But what I really hate is worrying about if you're coming home or not. I hate the loud noises at night. I hate when you leave for work in the middle of the night, because then I stay up all night thinking and worrying and then go to school looking a mess!"

Emma wiped away the hot tears that were starting to spill over and run down her daughter's rosy cheeks. "Madeline...I'm so sorry. I had no idea, why didn't you say anything sooner? I would have quit months ago! We don't need the money honey, I was just bored."

Madeline sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeves, "I know, that's why I never said anything."

Emma frowned; confused. "So why now?"

Teary hazel eyes sought out viridescent eyes. "Because I feel like we finally found home."

Emma sat back in her seat, this was a lot to take in, but she heard her daughter loud and clear. For the umpteenth time Emma sighed, and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "We can talk more later, alright? Let me just…" she gestured towards the sheriff's station loosely, "get this over with, okay?"

Madeline sniffed again, but she was no longer crying but her cute little nose was red along with her eyes and she still had the long face going on. Emma hated feeling guilty and she wished she would've picked up on her daughter's feelings earlier on. "Promise, Ma?"

"I promise."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma sat across from Sheriff Lochlyn, she wasn't going to be the first to break the tense silence between them and it was clear he was trying to intimidate her. Emma didn't even know why, for bringing back a runaway kid that found out he was adopted and was talking crazy with absolutely no proof except a damn book?...and she was the one being questioned? The bounty hunter couldn't believe it, who gave this man a fucking badge?

Jake Lochlyn tapped his pen against the table a few times, "What do you do for a living Emma Swan?"

Emma smirked, "I find missing people...or sometimes I make sure missing people stay missing." she saw the alarmed look on the sheriff's face, and she laughed. "It was a joke. Lighten up Sheriff. I'm a bounty hunter."

Sheriff Lochlyn had a feeling though, deep down, that she wasn't joking at all. Those green eyes held so much and they were so cold. He cleared his throat, straightening up in his chair. "Oh so pretending to be a cop huh? Should have figured that."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Are you here to make yourself feel better or actually do your job and ask me questions that don't involve my personal life? I'm here voluntarily, asshole."

Outside the interrogation room on the other side of the mirror, Mayor Mills observed her wife carefully. She may not remember who she was before, but she was the same Emma Regina knew and loved. In a way. Regina had been waiting for this moment for nearly ten years, to see her wife and baby girl again.

It's been almost ten years since Snow White broke apart her family in the Enchanted Forest, ten years she has missed watching her daughter grow up and to take care of her like she's been doing for their son; Maximilian or Max as he prefers to be called now. He was so much like his mother and stubborn. Regina had to bribe him with forty dollars and junk food just to keep him at home. He wanted to come to the station to see his mother and sister for the first time in person—away from the pictures but Regina wasn't ready, she had to see them first. She was being selfish, she was aware.

For ten years Regina paid big money for a private investigator to find Emma and Madeline and it took him two years. It wasn't an easy feat but it was worth the raised taxes and the heat she received for doing it. She didn't really care, she was the Evil Queen; it's what she does...and enjoys. When Regina discovered that the curse put Emma in the armed forces she flipped her shit and it was not Storybrooke's happiest times...Then when Emma and Madeline disappeared from the grid, records and all...even Mr. Gold had enough self preservation to stay away from the Mayor during those wicked three weeks.

Regina turned her attention to the nine year old sitting in the chair next to the sheriff's desk. Regina would never admit it, but she was afraid to go and talk to the girl. Yes she was her daughter, but they were strangers to each other. Well, Regina was hoping to change that.

Taking a deep breath, Regina pulled her hands from her coat pockets and made her way over the sheriffs desk, placing one of her hands on the back of the plush chair. "Hello, dear."

Madeline barely looked up from her phone, "Hey."

Regina glared at the device as if trying to make it disappear with her eyes alone. "I'm Regina Mills. What is your name?" It tore at Regina's heart to ask her own daughter for her name.

"I'm Madeline."

Madeline. The name they had agreed on. At least Emma remembered that much. Regina swallowed nervously but she refused to show fear, and continued to smile down at her daughter. "May I sit down?"

Maddi sighed and looked up at Regina with a bored look, "You're the Mayor, right?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well since you run this town. Technically this is your office, and so that's your chair. You don't need my permission to sit down." Maddi went back to her phone and Regina's eye twitched and her smile faltered. Now she knows where most of her genes went, because Max definitely had all of Emma's.

Regina took a seat and crossed her legs at the knee carefully, "How old are you?"

"I'm almost ten." Maddi mumbled, swiping furiously across her screen her little body tilting this way and that.

"So...you're nine." Regina smirked then mentally smacked herself, this was her daughter and here she was trying to get back at her for making her seem like an imbecile earlier. Regina cleared her throat, "Are you and your mother staying for the weekend?"

Maddi shrugged, biting her bottom lip as she looked up from her phone. Regina saw so much of herself in the little girl it almost hurt to look at her, knowing she missed so much of her life already. "I don't know...I hope we do, I kind of like it here."

Regina perked up slightly at hearing this bit of information, Max hated Storybrooke and the fact that Madeline, her daughter, liked it made Regina's heart swell with excitement. "Really? In such short time dear?"

Madeline set her phone on the desk, something Regina was grateful for—it was incredibly rude to play on a phone when someone is trying to engage a conversation with you. "Well it's quiet, and it's safe...and I'll know where my mom is and that she's okay."

Regina's head tilted to the right slightly, studying her twin daughter lightly. "What do you mean sweetheart?" Regina winced at the endearment but the girl hardly seemed to notice.

"Well, my mom...she well...she used to be a soldier."

The brunette pretended to be surprised, "Really now? Wow, I guess you two traveled a lot didn't you?"

Madeline smiled and nodded, and Regina saw Max for the briefest of moments. The eyes and the smile were about the only things they had in common as far as looks went. "Yeah we did! But we mostly stayed on the coast...I stayed on the aircraft carrier."

"What is an aircraft carrier?"

"A humongous war ship that carries helicopters and jets and stuff. Mama flew a war helicopter called an Apache. She would always leave at night and to help guard the rescue helicopters from the bad guys."

"Oh...wow." Regina blinked, wondering just what the hell Emma has been doing with their child until she remembered that Emma wasn't the same Emma from the Enchanted Forest, her memories were suppressed by her insipid mother and that damned Blue Fairy. "That sounds terrifying. Weren't you scared when you were left alone?"

Madeline shook her head, "I had a babysitter. But mama promised that she'd always come back to me..." a dark shadow fell over Madeline's face for a moment before it cleared but Regina had caught it, it was the same look Emma had when a particularly bad thought or memory came to her, but Regina didn't comment on it.

" What does my small town have to do with your mother being a soldier, dear?"

"She has PTSD. She gets these flashbacks and freaks out sometimes...she's really jumpy sometimes and-" Madeline stopped, feeling as if she were telling this strange woman too much about her mother and her problems—betraying her trust, but this short-haired woman sitting behind the desk she...She made Madeline feel as if she could say anything and she could trust her with whatever she said. This woman felt like home and that scared her because no one felt like home except for Emma. "I want my mom."

"I'm—of course, dear." Regina quickly covered and stood, she watched the emotions play across Madeline's face before fear took over and it took every fiber of Regina's being not to reach out and comfort her own daughter. "They should be done by now. It was nice meeting you. I hope this will not be the last time we see each other." Regina turned on her heel and went back to the interrogation room. Just as she was about to open the door, it was swung open and she was face-to-face with Emma.

"Madam Mayor" Emma smirked, "Nice to see such a lovely face so early in the morning."

Regina smirked, stepping aside to allow the blonde out of the room followed by the sheriff who smiled in Regina's direction, but it wasn't returned. "I do hope you and your lovely daughter enjoyed your stay last night." Regina hated that Sheriff Lochlyn was lingering around them, she wanted nothing more than to kiss Emma and tell the blonde how much she has missed her—even if she had no idea what Regina would be talking about.

Emma nodded, looking down as she felt a smaller hand slip into her own. "Yeah we did actually. It's funny, one night staying here and she wants to move here."

"We could always use the extra hands around the station." Regina suggested casually, winking at Madeline slyly.

Emma's smile faltered slightly as she looked at Regina then back to her daughter, while Sheriff Lochlyn nearly lost his cool. "What? Madam Mayor we have plenty of good men who will be just fine taking up the deputy position."

"They're mostly drunks Mr. Lochlyn."

"They are still plenty of men Madam Mayor, locals too."

"Um, while I appreciate the offer...I'm going to have to decline. I'm not interested in becoming his deputy."

Regina nodded dejectedly, "Of course, please. Allow me to walk you out, I'm sure Sheriff Lochlyn has plenty of paperwork he should be finishing for me by Monday morning."

Sheriff Lochlyn nodded and went back into his office while Regina followed Emma and Madeline outside. The brunette found that Emma's ass in those jeans were enticing, but part of her wished they were made of leather and not denim. Just as Emma unlocked her car, Madeline turned and hugged her blonde mother around the waist not caring that they had company...in fact, that's exactly why she was going to do what she's been planning all along. "Mom please, please can was stay for the rest of the weekend? Or forever? Please? I promise I'll stop making blonde jokes-" Regina snorted unladylike, "-and I'll take over kitchen duty forever, and I'll stop asking-"

"Kid..."

"And I promise to never ask for a dog again!"

"Kid…"

"Or a cat or-"

"Madeline!" Emma placed a hand over her daughter's mouth. She didn't raise her voice nor did she seem all that angry, she was calm and she was patient, and if Regina wasn't mistaken—Emma was amused. Regina approved of how Emma was with their daughter. Regina tucked her hands in her pockets, smiling fondly as she watched her wife kneel before their nine-year-old daughter. Perhaps taking care of a child changed Emma in ways Regina didn't think possible.

"Kid. Okay, I made a promise...and I'm going to keep it, but there are things I need to sort through in Boston before I make any quick decisions okay? We can't stay the weekend." both Regina and Madeline were thoroughly disappointed hearing this, but Emma didn't notice Regina's disappointment—mostly because her back was to her. "We are going back to Boston today..."

Maddi nodded sadly, looking down. "Okay."

"Because we need to pack and I need to break my lease sooner than later." Emma finished, and Regina couldn't keep the grin off her face as she stood directly behind them, she looked like a woman winning the lottery. Madeline had a slower reaction, and when her mind processed what Emma just said, she laughed and threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tightly; thanking her profusely. Emma let it go on for a few moments before extracting herself from the girl's death hug and gave her the keys as she stood.

Much to Emma and Regina's surprise, Madeline gave Regina a one-armed hug and a smile before running off to get in the car and away from the cold. Emma summed it up to the kid being too happy for her own good, but Regina's heart was too warm to even care why—she suddenly had the urge to just send little Adam a gift for running away. Perhaps a box of comics and candy.

Emma cleared her throat, shrugging awkwardly. "Sorry about that. She's just happy."

Regina shook her head, still smiling. "I understand."

"Uh, Storybrooke wouldn't happen to have a real estate office would it?"

Regina saw a prime opportunity and took a step forward, pleased when Emma didn't move away. Neither were aware that they were being watched by two sets of eyes from different angles. "We do not, but I would be happy to be of service dear."

Emma reached inside her jacket pocket and hesitated briefly when she saw Regina's eyes widen and zero in on her holstered weapon—Emma pulled out one of her cards, and handed it to Regina. "If you find something worth looking at, give me a call Madam Mayor. Okay?"

Regina stared down at the black card, there was a number in silver letters and when she flipped it over, she gasped quietly. Beneath the bounty hunter title was Emma's name, but that isn't what caught her attention. It was the coat of arms insignia that was engraved on the card, it reflected off the gloomy light from the sky. It was something so simple, yet so beautiful and significant. Regina tucked the card away carefully, and gave Emma her best genuine smile. "Of course, Miss Swan."

Emma hesitated a moment before leaning in and giving Regina her own, but loose, one-armed hug and whispering her gratitude. Regina stood there on the sidewalk just outside of the sheriff's station and watched the blonde get in her car and drive away, back to Boston. Regina wished them a safe farewell and went home herself to tell Max the good news.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Long chapter, slow start. It'll pick up, just wanted to introduce new faces and personalities. Yah, Yah..lol.**

 **MonsterGalore.**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Oh my god. The reception for chapter 1 was amazing. Wow. Thanks so much for the love y'all! I'm studying taking a break from finals right now...and decided, maybe y'all need one too.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

It had been a week since Emma and Maddi came back from Storybrooke. And another week after Regina had called Emma with information about a dock-house, it had three bedrooms with an office, a grand kitchen, a game room with a nice view of the bay and a three car garage sitting beneath it, and the price was just right.

Emma expressed no hesitation when telling the Mayor that she would take the dock-house. It sounded perfect for her and her daughter.

Once the agreement of payment was settled, Emma dropped a grand to officially break her lease on the condo she had in Boston. Add the paper work she had to fill out to take Maddi out of school, and packing box after box; Emma was officially ready for their move to be over with—and possibly seeing Regina Mills again. Madeline on the other hand was ecstatic...she just couldn't stop talking about the mop head kid that showed up at their door that night, or the woman that helped them find their new home. Her good mood was infectious and it was hard for Emma to stay grumpy all day.

Though out of all Madeline's friends, it was Lily that put a small damper on her good mood. They were best friends, and being three hours apart instead of 30 was going to change everything. There were promises of Skype calls and weekend visits but neither fourth grader thought about just how difficult some of those promises would be to keep. Emma didn't comment on it though, she wanted the chips to fall where they may...and she vowed to be there for her daughter if didn't work out.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma sighed and closed the trunk of her car. Today was the day, Maddi was officially out of school and Emma took care of the important loose ends she has in Boston that pertained to her bounty hunting hobby. She was a mother with a u-haul attached to her orange muscle car with things they wanted to bring and her 2010 Fatboy Harley; it wasn't much so it all fit with out much of an issue.

It was almost depressing when Emma and Maddi realized just how little they had but they were both just so used to living with what they could carry—the habit stuck. Emma stood on the sidewalk outside of their old building and took a deep breath, getting one last good look at Boston. The day was turning out to be gloomy and foggy but it was still a good day to her.

Maddi rolled down her window, and stuck her head out. "Ma! Hurry up! I wanna get there before the zombie apocalypse."

Emma rolled her eyes, but the kid was right...it was supposed to be raining pretty badly later on when they departed with Boston and it was best to leave sooner than later. Fate decided to pick a damn good day to drop bad weather.

The drive was pretty relaxing despite the weather that practically had Emma driving like a grandma on the highway. The music play-list Maddi had set from her phone was relaxing and upbeat, and neither Swan felt inclined to start conversation with each other—well at least not until the highway eventually turned into a two way country road that was virtually empty. Maddi stopped playing her on her phone and looked at her mom, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"Settling down?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she took her eyes off the road briefly to look at her daughter, "We settled in Boston, and I wasn't nervous."

Madeline shook her head, "We didn't settle in Boston, otherwise...we'd have more stuff and convincing you to leave would've been much harder."

Emma cracked a smile, "You sure you're only nine kid?"

Maddi smiled proudly, she loved when her mother acknowledged her intellect and observation skills, and how much she improves at it every year. "I'm positive. So..are you nervous or not?"

Emma shrugged, "I guess, yeah. But I mean...it's a pretty decent sized town, so I should find a hobby fast."

Maddi hummed, shrugging too but she didn't say anything. She unbuckled her seat belt and crawled into the back seat, but not before kissing the blondes cheek. Emma smiled and, for the millionth time in her life, thanked her lucky stars for making it as a pilot—she knew most parents in the service were estranged from their children. Emma figured she got lucky because she was stationed on an aircraft carrier instead of being placed in the middle of the dessert. She probably would have never gotten the chance to raise her daughter had that have happened.

By the time they arrived in Storybrooke the rain had let up, and it wasn't as foggy but the skies didn't promise blue skies. Regina's instructions where burned into Emma's brain and she followed them to where the docks were and she was surprised by the amount of boats that Storybrooke possessed. She turned onto their new street just as Maddi woke up and hugged her mother around the seat, "Whoa...is that our new place?" she questioned in awe, her hazel eyes round with excitement.

Emma whistled and pulled up in front of the garage next to the sleek black Mercedes Benz. As soon as Emma put her car in park and killed the engine, Mayor Mills stepped out of her vehicle; and _wow..._ she made professional look sexy. She wore a small smile as she rounded her car to the passengers side with a key dangling in a black gloved hand. Maddi flicked her mama's ear to snap her out of her staring.

"Close your mouth ma! At least the windows are dark—that would've been embarrassing." Maddi pulled herself back into the front seat and exited the car, making a dramatic show of stretching and taking large breaths as if she been in prison all her life. Emma got out too, and smiled sheepishly at the Mayor who was looking at Madeline.

"Sorry about the drama princess over there."

Amused, the Mayor of Storybrooke turned her sights back to Emma, "I hope your drive was alright in this weather?"

Emma shrugged, shuffling closer to the Mayor as she stuffed her hands in her front pockets of her tight cargo pants. "Yeah, it was alright thanks. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long Madam Mayor?"

Regina wanted to reach out and kiss those thin pink lips she has missed for so long but she simply held out the key to Emma and Madeline's new home. "I haven't been waiting long at all."

Emma slowly took the key as Madeline finally joined them, smiling at the Mayor. "Hi Madam Mayor."

"Hello dear, it's so nice to see you again. Are you excited to be living here in my little town?"

Madeline nodded vigorously, glancing at her mother from the corner of her eye. "I am."

Emma, who didn't miss her daughters look, cleared her throat; rocking back on her heels. "So, you didn't say this place used to be warehouse. Nice."

Regina turned and took in the old building with a small amount of pride. She couldn't find anywhere good enough for them to live, not even on Miffin street because it just didn't seem to fit Emma's personality being there. "It's converted dear. This building was once a place where Storybrooke built it's finest boats but as business winded down the owner couldn't keep up with his bills. I had the property renovated into a living space but no one in town was interested. It's been sitting here for years. When you inquired about real-estate two weeks ago, I thought this spot would be perfect for you and your daughter."

"It's so...humongous. It's like a mansion." Madeline was still in awe about her new home, staring at it like it was the newest invented _Samsung._ "And the water is so close, I love it! Do you love it too ma?"

Emma shrugged again, she had to admit it was pretty nice. "I can make it work kid, come on lets check out the inside."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Five thousand square feet worth of two story, three bedroom and three and half bath. For a place being empty for years, it was warm and dust free; the hardwood floors were polished and the lighting from the roof was unobstructed. The first floors space was incredible and so open that Emma was positive that they didn't have enough furniture to cover it, but she had an idea where she can put her basketball board...and possibly a pool table. The kitchen was just as impressive as the front room area but cooking was Madeline's area not hers so she had no real interest in it like her daughter.

She left Regina and Madeline in the kitchen as they talked about whatever kitchen lovers talked about—though she found it amusing that her nine year old daughter roped a grown woman into kitchen talk. Emma walked into the pantry and through the second door where there was a washer and dryer and they looked fairly new and were stainless steel like the refrigerator. When Emma came back into the kitchen, she interrupted their conversation.

"Did you have this place updated? I mean everything here is so. I don't know...modern?"

"Yes, it was a welcoming and a thank you gift for bringing Adam back home safely." Though Regina knew that if Emma had her memories, she knew the situation with Adam would've played out differently. "Would you like to look upstairs Miss Swan?" She didn't wait for an answer as she was already moving towards the stairway.

Emma and Maddi followed the Mayor up the stairs though Emma's eyes were zeroed in on the brunette's ass moving beneath the thin fabric of her gray dress. Emma could feel her dick twitch and tingle in her pants, and she almost missed a step. Sure she's been attracted to plenty of women before and they made her hard, but she's never _tingled_ before.

The second floor was even better than the first floor, there was a hallway to the right of the stairs that led to the two bedrooms that were right across the hall from each other. One had a window that overlooked the harbor and the other had a window that replaced it's ceiling that allowed for a beautiful night in bed for star gazing. Madeline wasn't one for the stars and she immediately grew attached to the bedroom with the walk in closet and bathroom with the giant window. Madeline broke away from the two adults to go get her things to start marking territory.

The master bedroom,however, is what really sold Emma because it was so big and so open. The master bedroom was on the opposite side of the two bedrooms on the second floor, and secluded. Emma's bedroom had a clear view of Storybrooke, the harbor, and the docks. It was simply perfect. The bathroom was bigger than her bedroom back in Boston and she could see herself sitting in the jacuzzi tub for hours. Briefly, Emma saw herself making love to the Mayor in her bed beneath the stars or rain and her groin tingled again. _Whoa...calm down. Don't get a boner...don't get a boner...don't get a bo-_

"Do you approve Miss Swan?"

Emma turned and found Regina closer than she expected and nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Y-yeah, it's beautiful." Emma wasn't sure if she was talking about Regina or the bedroom. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Have dinner at my house Miss Swan." Regina suggested, licking her top lip purposely.

Emma's brain nearly fried itself, and she was sure she was sporting a semi-hard on and thanked whatever god that was looking after her, that she decided on cargo pants. "Um, I—I..wait, dinner? Like eating or—"

Regina nearly laughed and she gave the blonde some breathing room, "Of course eating, what did you think I meant Miss Swan?"

Emma blinked shaking her head, blushing deeply. "I, er, I...right, would your husband mind?"

"I don't have a husband Miss Swan, but I do have a son and he is just dying to meet you and Madeline."

"He is? Why?"

"He's a car fanatic." Regina supplied easily.

"Got it." Emma nodded in understanding, "Well if you don't mind, can we settle in first then we will take you up on your offer?"

Regina's smile broadened, "Of course. I look forward to seeing you and your daughter Miss Swan. If you need anything. Anything at all, you can find me at city hall."

"Or I can just call you." Emma winked, having no idea where her flirtatious demeanor was coming from all of a sudden. "I mean...it's easier right?"

Regina's eyes involuntarily dropped to Emma's crotch, noting the subtle tent. "Yes but I doubt you'd find our talks as stimulating over the phone. Enjoy unpacking dear."

Madam Mayor left Emma standing in her new bedroom with a slack jaw. Regina made sure to tell Madeline goodbye before leaving the pair alone. Her wicked smile lighting up the dark interior of her car as she went back to city hall.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

It took Maddi and Emma almost two weeks to finally settle into their new home—well mostly Emma because Maddi was at school for eight hours a day so Emma was left with the unpacking and rearranging the furniture until it was just right. It was slowly coming along to look like a dream bachelor pad...but with a kid. Her thoughts often strayed to Madam Mayor while she worked, and more times than she'd like to admit—she dialed the brunette's number before shaking her head and putting her phone away like it was a bad temptation. She didn't want to come across as desperate ...but she didn't want to seem elusive either.

It was a Friday and it was turning out to be a pretty decent day. Emma figured she'd go into town and explore, maybe meet some new people.

Emma decided to take her Harley for a ride through town, since the weather was nice and warm. She found a grocery store the size of Costco, a sports store and Emma contemplated about getting Maddi a bike from there. Since the kid didn't want her taking her to school or picking her up. Something about non-polluted air doing her some good—unless it was raining.

There were a few clothing stores, an auto shop and store, an electronic store that resembled something similar to a _Best Buy_ and a liquor store. Besides those stores, there wasn't much more that stood out but there were a lot of interesting places she found she'd like to visit...except Mr. Gold's pawn shop—that sounded like somewhere she didn't really need to be. However, _Cora's Enchanted Bistro_ that was a block away, sounded delightful.

Coming to a slow stop by the curb in front of the bistro, Emma pushed down the kick-stand and dismounted her Harley. She smiled politely at a cute elderly couple that walked past her before going inside the sandwich shop. Emma wasn't too shocked to find the place void of any life what so ever, though the rich aroma of bacon in the air made her mouth water. The shop was pretty open with tinted windows, but it was soft oldies music that completed it's homey sentiment.

The door closed behind her softly, and just as it did an older woman came out from the back with a small smile on her face. She was brunette and quite tall, almost a little taller than Emma if not the same height. To Emma she looked like a MILF and oddly familiar, especially those red lips and brown eyes. Cora's smiled widened curiously when she saw just who had walked into her quaint little bistro.

"Why hello my dear."

Emma moved closer to the counter and took one of the three seats offered, "Hi...uh?" she searched for a name tag but she didn't find one, so she just took a wild guess, "Cora?"

The older woman just winked, "Are you looking for a job...?"

"Emma" the blonde supplied, clearing her throat. "And no I'm not, thanks." She picked up a menu from the brown wicker basket next to the tip jar. This place had food and drinks alike, and though the menu wasn't as diverse as Granny's—the sandwiches were calling out her name and she couldn't resist the toasted BLT on sourdough with an option of avocado. Emma set down the menu and ordered that, and a side of water. "I hope your sandwiches are as good as you say Cora. I'm starving."

Cora waved carelessly towards Emma, and placed a bottled water in front of her. "Trust me dear, my sandwiches are to die for. No one has complained yet." Cora went back through the door that led to the kitchen and Emma slipped away from the counter with her water and to sit at a booth near a window. She could see the older brunette moving around in the kitchen via the small counter window but otherwise she had nothing else to look at...that is until two other dark haired women walked into the shop.

One was taller than the other and clearly Native-American and beautiful—and well built for her height. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and judging by her clothing and taut muscles...Emma pegged the woman for a gym junkie. The other woman was dressed a little more professionally, almost uptight but she seemed more approachable than Mayor Mills but she didn't match her in beauty—at least not in Emma's eyes. She watched them take the table in the middle of the cafe, sitting across from each other. She couldn't tell if they were together or not. They weren't really happy looking when they walked in, and it looked tense.

Cora finally came out of the kitchen with her sandwich, and smiled wide when she saw that she had two more guests. Emma leaned back in her booth, stomach growling as Cora set the sandwich in front of her. She had to admit it smelled heavenly, the older brunette smirked and left the blonde to it.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

That was the best sandwich she has ever eaten in her life...the avocado adding was beyond Emma's taste buds, and she almost ordered another one but figured that she would probably look like a fat-ass. In the span of forty-five minutes, she has watched several people—sheriff included—come in, and order their food to-go and leave. Sheriff Lochlyn didn't bother Emma when he spotted her in the corner booth, but he did try to intimidate her with a glare which was met with a smirk and a sly middle finger smoothing out an eyebrow.

The professionally dressed brunette had left long ago angrily but Emma had pretended not to notice when the high heeled brunette looked her way. Emma got up and went to the counter to pay for her meal, and dropped a five in the tip jar.

"How was it dear?" Cora asked casually as she collected Emma's change, though they both knew the answer.

Emma shrugged, "Granny has nothing on your BLT Cora, I'll give you that. I think I may be addicted."

Dark red lips pulled into a smirk, "Granny can eat her heart out. Have a nice day dear."

Emma pocketed her change, laughing lightly as she walked out of the bistro. She had just mounted her bike when the gym junkie from inside approached her. "You're the one that brought Dr. Whale's boy home right?"

Emma nodded warily, on full alert. She wasn't sure who sheriff Lochlyn's lackeys were in this town just yet. "Yeah, why?"

The woman held out her hand, "Lucy."

"Emma." Emma shook the womans hand firmly, pleased when it was returned equally.

"Listen I know you're new in town, and probably still settling in but you look like you know a thing or two about the gym. Yeah?"

Emma nodded, "Maybe, why?"

"I own the fitness club near the docks, you should definitely swing by blondie. I could use a competent spotter. Maybe you and I can go a round or two on the mats."

Emma's eyebrows rose a few notches. This woman just met her and she already wants to give her a black eye and a busted lip? "Well...I live on the docks so sure, why not? How much is the membership?"

"First three months free, only because you're the first brave soul that agreed to spar with me. Usually it's 110 every three months."

Emma nodded, starting her Fatboy. "Not bad, we can start next Monday around six am...that sound okay?"

The dark haired woman stepped back onto the curb as Emma pushed back her kickstand, "Sounds great. See ya around blondie."

Emma mock saluted her and left, she had a feeling...she may have just made another friend or two in town. Though as she rode through the streets of Storybrooke, there was only one person on her mind that made her smile and tingle all over. When she got to the next red-light...she pulled out her phone.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Later that day..._

Regina had just picked up her son Max from school, he seemed to be in a decent mood. She wondered how long it would last, he had been very moody lately and testy with her in the past week or so. Maximilian wasn't a bad son, but Regina saw more of Emma's genes in him than her own. He was stubborn and she found herself arguing with him more and more as he got older—and over the smallest of issues. She was firm on him but even that started to be ineffective with her son.

"How was your day sweetheart?"

Max shrugged, sighing loudly. "Would be better if Madeline would talk to me."

Regina glanced at him, "Maybe you should let her come to you...she doesn't know who we are Max. Convincing her will be harder than it will be to convince Emma."

"We don't have to convince Emma! She just needs to remember mom."

"And now that she is finally here in Storybrooke, I'll get right to it."

Max rolled his eyes in annoyance, and glared at Regina. "And when do _I_ get to see her? Emma? You've seen her three times already! I bet Grandma has already seen her! It's not fair."

"She's coming to dinner." Regina reminded him patiently, maneuvering her car into the light traffic.

"But when?"

Regina smiled and turned onto the bridge that lead to the second half of Storybrooke, where the supermarket and strip mall was located. "Tonight actually. Your grandmother has started making her famous cinnamon apple cheesecake." she smiled when Max's face lit up in excitement—that was his favorite dessert and add to the fact that Cora only made it for the holidays or special occasions, his mood was immediately lifted.

"What are you gonna cook for dinner mom?"

Regina thought about it for a moment, "How does the porterhouse steak meal sound to you?"

Max was practically salivating at mouth, he definitely had Emma's appetite. "Think Madeline will like that though?"

Regina had considered that, but she had came to the conclusion that, "Madeline is my daughter. Of course she'll like it...if she doesn't eat meat, the salad will be second best for dinner."

Max seemed satisfied with that answer and Regina was relieved, she wasn't sure if she could deal with more of his sour attitude for another day without smacking him upside his hard head. "You know she's pretty smart, like you."

Regina glanced at her son, "You're smart too Maximilian, you know that right?"

He shrugged and looked out the window, "Yeah but she's Google smart."

"Google smart? When did that become a term?"

"I don't know. I heard some of the kids around school talking about it...maybe we can ask her at dinner...and maybe she'll talk to me. I mean...I'm her brother! Shouldn't we click or something?"

Regina felt bad for her son, but she also knew that if Madeline was anything like her...he'd just have to show a little patience. "I understand you're frustrations sweetheart I do. Maybe tonight will break the ice for you two. I know you want to know your sister...but you can't force it."

Max sighed and crossed his arms, sliding lower in the leather seat. "Yeah...I know. It just sucks. She's friends with Paige and Ava."

Regina frowned slightly at that, pulling into the lot of the supermarket and found a spot right up front. "Is that right?"

"Yeah but I don't think it'll last." he followed his mom out of the car, and went to grab a basket that was nearby.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Later that evening..._

Maddi rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, for one she came home to find that Emma managed to rearrange the living room set to mount a basketball board and rim on the wall. Emma also set up a three 8 ball rack beneath it. Now they had a half court in their living room and to make it worst...they were suddenly having dinner at the Mayors house and Maddi had no idea what to wear. She threw another pair of jeans on the floor and stormed out of her room, across the condo and into her mothers room.

"Ma! We can't go!"

Emma was was lounging in the middle of her bed,half dressed in a white dress shirt and black boxer briefs. Emma opened one eye, "Why not?"

"Because I don't have anything to wear and we leave in 30 minutes! And you're not even dressed!"

Emma sighed, she would've liked to have a small nap before leaving but her little drama Queen wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Emma stood and yawned, her shirt falling over her crotch area somewhat. "When are you going to college again?"

Maddi glared at her halfheartedly, "Rude." she followed her mother out of her bedroom and back to her bedroom, which was a mess.

Emma stepped over a pair of haphazardly thrown pair of shoes. "Okay kid, dress or no dress?"

"No dress."

Emma walked into Madeline's closet, and emerged with pair of jeans that had bedazzled back pockets with a short sleeved gray Mickie Mouse shirt in one hand and a pair of gray chucks in the other. "I'm gonna finish getting dressed since I couldn't get a nap."

"I'm sorry but you know how I am!"

Emma smiled a little smile, "Yeah I do kid. And before you ask, pull your hair up in a ponytail and use the Hollister body spray."

 _28 minutes later..._

Madeline already had the Challenger started and warmed up by the time Emma downstairs and got in. Maddi had noticed that her mom had decided to change her shirt She was now wearing a black polo shirt with the dark denim jeans and boots. "Nice...now we're going to be late."

"Nice..as I look nice or sarcastic nice?"

"Both." Emma chuckled and pulled out of the garage.

"So how was school today?"

"Annoying. There's this girl, Ava. She's super annoying."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and turned onto main street, deciding to run all the yellow lights. "What has she done to you to annoy you so much?"

" _Talk._ All she does is talk, I'd rather talk to mop-head than talk to her. She even said we'd be best friends. As if."

"Don't be so mean kid, maybe she's lonely...and-"

Maddi dropped her phone in her lap and gave Emma a look, "I'm not mean, I'm just real like that."

"You're 9! The only 'real' thing you need to worry about is passing math this semester. You don't want to do summer school again do you?"

"That was so embarrassing. Swear to me you won't bring it up tonight."

Emma was grinning like Cheshire now, "Bring what up? That my kid flunked math and had to go to summer school? And she cried two weeks straight?"

"Ma!" Maddi almost stomped her foot.

Emma simply laughed and continued to drive to 108 Mifflin street. When they got there, Emma made an illegal u-turn and parked in front of the Mayors house. Emma whistled low as she and Madeline checked out the Mayors house, and the Mercedes and BMW sedan in the drive way. "Wow, the Mayor is living pretty nice huh?"

Maddi nodded slowly, then turned back to Emma. "We should've brought something."

"Already ahead of ya kid." Emma winked and reached back into the backseat, she revealed a bouquet of lavender roses (Which represents love at first sight and Enchantment—not that Emma was aware.) and a bottle of wine; _Tres Picos Garnacha._ It was a bold type of red wine from Spain, nothing too expensive but Regina did hint at steak...and this would go great with steak, according to Google.

Maddi looked impressed at the flowers and wine then her look turned suspicious, "Wait. You never brought wine and flowers to dinner before." Maddi gasped dramatically, "You like the Mayor don't you?"

Emma turned a little pink and quickly exited the car. "C'mon kid, we're gonna be late."

Maddi was hot on her mothers heels, trying to catch up with her long strides to the front door. "Wait...I have blackmail on you! You don't bring up summer school and I won't rat you out."

Emma ignored her daughter and rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds later, the door was answered by a smiling Mayor. Emma couldn't stop her eyes from roaming even if she wanted to. Regina was wearing a tight black dress that plunged generously in the front but still managed to be appropriate for dinner with a thin leather belt around her waist. Her smooth tanned legs were long and shapely and—Maddi, completely embarrassed, coughed and not so subtly nudged Emma out of her one too many once overs of the Mayor.

Emma cleared her throat and bravely met the Mayors amused brown eyes. "Uh, sorry we're so late. She couldn't find anything to wear. Uh, I brought these for you and this for dinner."

Maddi was giving Emma a weird side eye glance and was already dreading the rest of the night. She knew something embarrassing was going to happen...it never fails with her mom.

Regina's smile widened when she took a good look at the bouquet of roses Emma brought for her and took them gingerly, but her eyes caught sight of the tattoo on Emma's upper right arm and she recognized the Dark Kingdom's insignia immediately and her heart soared. "Thank you Miss Swan, they're absolutely beautiful. I'll go put these in a vase right away. Please, both of you come inside...I just finished dinner."

Regina lead them further into her home to the dining room, both Emma and Madeline were impressed with the sheer elegance of the Mayors home. And it smelled so good it had both their stomachs rumbling. The dining room table was already set up with the food and plates. Regina had cooked up porterhouse steak with baked potatoes with bacon bits and a salad mixed with green cucumbers and tomatoes and Fresh mozzarella cheese artichoke hearts.

The amount of quality food wasn't the only thing that caught the Swans attention, but the two occupants at the table. Emma recognized Cora and put two and two together while Maddi had done the same when she saw Max's smiling face as she followed her mom to the other side of the table and sat down. "Small town indeed, good to see you again Cora."

Regina exited the kitchen full red lips pulled into a smile and took the seat at the head of the table with Emma to her right, and Max to her left. "Now that everyone is here...let's eat shall we?"

Emma ended up taking Maddi's phone in the middle of dinner so she could actually enjoy the meal and follow the conversation—something the other three occupants were grateful for, Cora was close to reprimanding the young girl for being rude at the dinner table.

Regina cleared her throat politely and looked at Emma as she picked up her wine glass that had her famous apple cider in it. "So Miss Swan...how are you liking Storybrooke?"

"Please just call me Emma Madam Mayor."

"Regina." The brunette smiled softly and Emma nodded. "Storybrooke?" Regina inquired again.

"Right." Emma leaned back in her chair, "I like it. I wasn't sure at first but I like it. It's quiet, well built...plenty for me to do."

"What are you gonna do for work?" Cora asked curiously, polishing off her own plate and going for a second of helping of salad.

"Well..." Emma bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I was thinking of buying a boat and some jet skis. To rent them out to tourists or something...maybe take them out fishing during the spring and summer."

"Sounds very profitable, unfortunately Storybrooke doesn't get a lot of visitors." Regina added, almost apologetically.

Max looked at his mom, then back to Emma with a smile. "Yeah but that doesn't mean Storybrooke doesn't need it. It's a little big town, you'll make some good money Emma."

Maddi raised a brow, "What would you know about making money? You're always slacking off in math."

Emma was about to tell Madeline to be polite but Max smugly beat her to it. "Yeah but I don't need a phone to help me with my homework. I have an A in that class. What do you have?"

"Maximilian!" Regina wasn't that shocked with his smug attitude but she never thought she'd see that directed at their guests, no less his own sister.

Emma surprised them all by laughing, "Wow...an A? Maybe you two can study together before she has to go to summer school again!"

Cora raised a brow, "Again?"

"When did she go to summer school?" Regina asked, eyes wide. _Her_ daughter went to summer school? Her daughter was bad at something? Regina couldn't believe it.

"Ma! You promised!" Maddi whined, red in the face.

Emma shook her head, still smiling. "She struggles with math. I got her a couple of tutors but..." Emma shrugged again and ate the last piece of her steak. There was more left over, but she'd just have to take it home because if she ate another bite she'd go into a food coma. "Jesus Regina, this food was so good. Cora, you taught her well."

Cora smiled ready to take credit, but Regina took that opportunity away. "Oh no. I taught myself how to cook growing up. I'm pleased you liked it."

Emma looked between Cora and Regina and she had a feeling there may have been some bad blood between them but that was none of her business. She drank the last of her wine, "Right well. I can't cook."

"She really can't" Madeline added with a smirk, and trying to get off the topic of her and math. "I try to cook, but sometimes the instructions in the books are confusing with all the fractions." and was doing a horrible job at it.

Regina saw a prime opportunity and jumped on it like a lion on a gazelle. "It helps if you have a mentor dear, it's hard to do it alone. Especially at your age."

Emma scoffed, "If you could give her some pointers, we'd appreciate it. Between the two of us, I'm shocked we made it this far."

Cora saw the opportunity Regina saw and smiled sweetly. "Well if you're serious about learning how to cook, maybe Regina can give you lessons on Sundays. That's when we have our family dinners."

"If it's alright with you." Regina added quickly when Emma frowned.

Madeline's face lit up like Christmas but Emma looked a little hesitant, "Hm. No that's okay...I mean, it's your family Sunday dinner and we don't wanna intrude."

Max looked disappointed, pleading with his his eyes for his mom to do something. "You won't, promise!"

"Honestly dear, it would be my pleasure. It's not often I get to cook for others besides those two...not everyone is a fan of the Mills family you know. I'd love to teach Madeline too cook."

"Hmm.." Emma still looked hesitant, and Maddi took her moms hand on the table prompting Emma to look at her.

"Please! I promise I'll be good and I won't ask for anything else until the summer. I really wanna learn how to cook please! I'll do anything!"

At that Emma's frown finally cleared and she was smiling. "Anything huh? Fine. Let Max help you with math Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. And I'll come pick you up at 4."

Madeline hesitated then nodded begrudgingly, Emma looked at Regina and Max. "Is that okay?"

Max looked like someone just gave him a new bike and a puppy, and Regina couldn't believe how easy this was falling into place...it was as if fate was rewarding her for those 9 years of patience. "Yes, however I'm not usually home when he gets out of school...usually Max goes to my mothers shop or my office after school. I would be okay picking him up from your house...that is if you don't mind?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope. I don't mind at all."

Cora stood and began collecting everyone's dishes and waved off Emma's query if she needed help before the blonde could even ask but it was written all over her face. "I hope you're all ready for dessert." she commented and disappeared behind the door.

"What do you guys do on Sundays?" Max asked curiously before the silence could settle at the table.

Emma gestured loosely in front of her, "Not much. I'm usually working on my car and my bike..."

"You work on your own car and have a bike! I have a bike too but the chain is broken." Max pouted cutely and Emma frowned, he looked exactly like Maddi when he pouted. She had noticed through dinner their similar eye and hair color, and skin complexity but she didn't think too much on it...now it was starting to get a bit weird.

"Uh, right...I have a bike, but not the kind of bike you have. Mine has an engine."

"Wow." Max whispered, eyes full of wonder as he stared at Emma. "You're so cool." Maddi rolled her eyes and Regina's heart soared once again because she's never seen that look on Max's face before and it was beautiful. "Can I go with Emma on Sundays mom please? Please?"

Regina bit her bottom lip, now she was the hesitant one but for different reasons—she still trusted Emma with her life, repressed memories and all, but she wasn't sure if Emma would be up for the Maximilian challenge. It was one thing getting to know her daughter who wasn't aware of anything of who her family really was. Whereas Max knew exactly who Emma and Madeline were to him, and she didn't want Max to move too fast. She'd have to set his boundaries in private.

"Only if Emma is okay with it?"

Emma shrugged again, "Yeah, it's only fair. Besides...maybe I can fix your bike this Sunday."

Just then Cora came back in with the cinnamon apple crusted cheesecake in one hand and small dessert plates in the other.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

After dinner and dessert, Cora had given Emma and Madeline some of their left overs—which Emma more than likely would be devouring later that night. Regina, being the perfect host she was, walked Emma and Maddi to their car. She had invited Emma to stay a while longer but the blonde didn't want to overstay her welcome—something Regina would have to work on.

Maddi thanked Regina again for the food and the promise of cooking lessons before taking Emma's keys and leaving the two adults to talk on the sidewalk—she did not want to watch them flirt.

Emma stuffed her hands in her front pockets and smiled at Regina, who had her hands clasped in front of her. "Well, thank you for dinner on such short notice. It was good, Regina. Honestly. I haven't eaten that good in years."

Regina smirked, holding back a vulgar comment. "I suggest you get used to it dear, this will occur every Sunday."

Emma subconsciously licked her lips, and Regina glared at the pink muscle—remembering the way it teased her almost every night before the Dark Curse. "Right, well...still. And thank you for the offered cooking lessons, I know you have much better things to do than entertaining a kid—but it means a lot."

"Emma, it's not everyday I have an opportunity to give lessons on one of my favorite hobbies. I'm honored."

Emma nodded, trying to keep her eyes from roaming the Mayors body—not sure if she was doing a good enough job or not since she found herself looking at the womans legs every few seconds. Her pants were starting to fit a little tighter than before and she knew that was her cue to go home soon. "Right, well what time should I drop her off on Sunday Madam Mayor?"

"I prefer to cook from scratch, so 1 will be fine. I have to stop by the supermarket, so I can swing by and pick up Madeline and drop off Max."

"Sure that's fine, also...She likes to be called Maddi."

"Noted Miss Swan, thank you."

Emma nodded, she wanted to say goodnight before she embarrassed herself but just couldn't seem to get the words out. "No problem."

Regina's eyes dropped to her right arm for the umpteenth time that night, "Your tattoo... What does it mean?"

Emma shrugged sheepishly, choosing to go with the common lie she told when asked about her tattoo. "Uh, I saw it one day and it looked familiar to me. It was just one of those things that I had to keep I guess."

Regina hummed low in her throat, her suspicions being confirmed after 9 years of speculation. "So it doesn't mean anything to you?"

Emma opened her mouth then shut it, she was tempted to mention the ring but she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. "It's just a unique tattoo that I couldn't resist."

Regina reached out without thinking and touched the apple in the middle of the tattoo gingerly and Emma shivered slightly. "Regardless, it's beautiful Dear."

"Thank you Regina." The strain in her pants was beginning to push it's way to the front of her consciousness, and it wasn't going to be ignored easily. She smiled reluctantly, "Well, I better get home. See you Sunday Regina."

Regina smiled and watched as Emma walked around to the drivers side, "Drive carefully."

"Yes ma'am!" Emma called back as she closed the door behind her, and ignored Maddi's mocking.

Regina stayed outside until the rumbling orange muscle car disappeared before taking a deep breath and going back inside.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Regina was wearing a tight blue suede dress that plunged down to the middle of her back. Her hair was pinned in a messy, yet elegant bun on top of her head. Her high heels that were hidden beneath the dress clicked and clacked loudly on the large scaled gray tile before stopping at the edge of her bed. She wasn't saying anything but the deep red smirk was highly amused and her brown eyes were darkened with arousal._

" _Lady Swan. Just what do you think you're doing?"_

 _Emma grinned as her eyes opened slowly, but her hand never ceased it's movement. She was stark naked in the middle of the bed, laying back on the horde of pillows in the Evil Queen's personal bedchambers. Her armor was left haphazardly on the floor by the side of the bed, and the balcony doors were wide open letting the warmth of the day in. "What does it look like I'm doing my Dark Queen?" Emma brought her left leg up and placed the flat of her foot on the bed to push herself into sitting position._

 _Regina began to pace seductively in front of the bed, eyes raking over Emma's bare body. Taking in the hard dusty pink nipples that were a little red and the erect flesh that was trapped between the blondes hand. "If I'm not mistaken, you're about to ruin my bedspread."_

 _Emma groaned, shifting again as she forced herself to slow down. The object of her desires was only a few feet away, and she wanted to enjoy this. "I can think of a few ways to prevent that..."_

 _Regina stopped pacing at the foot of the bed. She was now once again standing directly in the middle with her hands on her hips. "I don't know what you expected when I walked in here Lady Swan, but I do have court in a few minutes...and so do you; as my Champion needs to be at my side at all times."_

 _Emma squeezed and bit her lip, Regina's firm tone sent shivers down her spine and pushed her closer. "Oh shit...that's all I need Regina please...I—uh..I can't go to court like this."_

 _Regina raised a brow, the control freak in her enjoying this display of need from her most powerful asset and lover. "I don't see how this is my problem, but if you're not done by the time I finish my work I'll-"_

" _Please!" Emma breathed, voice raspy with want...with need. "Regina I need you, please. I'll do anything, just don't leave me like this."_

" _Anything?" Regina licked her top lip with the tip of her tongue and Emma nearly came at the gesture...so many things that tongue could be doing than sealing her inevitable fate. "Anything like hunt down a chimera for me and collect it's head for my trophy wall?"_

 _Emma's eyes widened at the absurd request, "W-what? Are you serious?!"_

" _Times wasting dear."_

" _Fuck. No. I mean.." Emma cursed her weakness. "Yes. I'll do it."_

 _Regina grinned as she hiked up her dress and climbed up on the bed like a cat that was about to eat the canary. She crawled over Emma's taut body and straddled her. Emma couldn't see anything because of the damned dress, but she could feel Regina's warm bare skin against her own. Somehow, Regina managed to line up their sexes perfectly and took Emma's eight inches in one go; revealing she was more aroused than she let on. Emma moaned so loud the guards outside the thick wood door probably heard her._

 _Emma tried to lift the Dark Queens dress, but Regina slapped both her hands away. "No. Put your hands behind your head and be still or I'll leave." Emma quickly did as she was told, her cock twitching in the tight space that was Regina. "Good girl." Regina smirked, leaning forward she cupped Emma's breasts taking both aching nipples and pulling them as she began to rock back and forth._

 _The fact that she couldn't see anything was killing her, but it felt so good. She lifted her hips to get in deeper and Regina slapped her right nipple. It startled Emma back to reality and she found Regina staring back at her. "Be. Still."_

 _The knocks on the door went ignored by both the Dark Queen and the Dark Knight as Regina continued to ride Emma like it was her last ride. Emma had worked up a sweat by now, straining to keep still until she couldn't take it anymore. She brought her hands out from behind her head and held Regina's waist with an iron grip, ignoring the stings of the Dark Queen's black painted nails into her skin as she tried to pry them off. Emma planted both feet on the bed and began hammering into the Evil Queen like she originally wanted to. Regina's cries and growls spurring her on...the tightening muscles that were massaging her had finally pushed her over the edge and she rolled them over—thrusting hard and deep into Regina until they came undone together._

Green eyes snapped open, and Emma sat up quickly; panting hard and fast. Confused and highly around, Emma looked around with wide eyes. She was in her bedroom in Storybrooke...in her own bed and alone. "That was one hell of a dream..." Emma murmured, but it felt so damn real. It took a moment for Emma to realize where her left hand was...she pushed back the covers and groaned. She had masturbated in her sleep and ruined her sheets and sleeping shorts...and by the looks and feel of it, she came hard. "Damn it."

Emma laid back down and sighed loudly, hand still wrapped around her dick. The back of her head hurt a little, but she just couldn't shake the realness of the dream. Emma summed it up to her wanting the Mayor so bad, but it was obvious the woman was straight...she had a kid. _Right?_ Emma shook her head clear of those thoughts and got out of bed, she needed a cold shower.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **I promised more smut, I just didn't say how. So...dream or memory? Lol, totally a duh question.**

 **You guys know I'm a very detail orientated person. I've added my own things to Storybrooke...put in a little wardrobe for Emma. Etc, etc. Next Chapter has more SQ, so be ready for some smut set up! . I just feel for the first 3 chapters...the SQ kids come first since they are new to you all. and I have known them since we started this series.**

 _ **But...**_

 **I have a feeling you guys will be alright with 'casual and friendly' until Emma is our favorite Dark Knight again. ;) ;)**

 **Thanks, and hopes this tides you over until I'm free of finals.**

 **Monster Galore.**


	3. Quality Time

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Early Sunday morning Emma was dressed in a pair of lime-green, Nike running shorts and a gray Under Armour compression sleeveless shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she had worked up quite a sweat from her run. As she was jogging back home under the hot sun, Emma realized that she had completely lost track of time at the gym because when she rounded the corner on the docks to her home, she saw a familiar black Mercedes parked behind her Challenger. Upon closer approach she heard that the engine was running, but it soon became silent when she stopped next to it. _'_ _For the love of all that's unholy, can't I be on time once?'_ , yet she refused to let them see her feathers ruffled and show them her normally cocky attitude.

The Mayor and Max got out, Emma was panting, but not hard enough so that she couldn't carry on a decent conversation. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time at the gym."

Regina took in the way the gray shirt was soaked with sweat and clinging to Emma in ways that she didn't think was altogether possible…and it was quite obvious that her wife still took her physique quite seriously. "It's fine dear, we haven't been waiting long at all. Maddi actually just went back inside to call you."

Emma smiled, and Maddi suddenly ran out of the front door, rolling her eyes when she saw her mom and looking a bit frazzled, not that she'd admit it to anyone. "Oh there you are! I was calling you like crazy and you left your phone."

Emma chuckled, "Cut the dramatics kid and go learn how to cook. What time is dinner?"

Regina thought for a moment, "6:00 should be fine for our menu."

"6 it is..." As she glanced aside, Emma noticed a bike sitting against her garage and smiled at Max, "That yours?" he nodded, looking up at Emma with a smile. "Alright...come on in kid, I need a shower and some food...then I'll show you how to fix that chain. Be good Madeline, and no back talking!"

Madeline mock-saluted Emma and got into Regina's car on the passenger's side, and Regina in turn settled a stern look at Max. "Remember what I told you Maximilian."

"Yeah yeah, no slip ups..." Suddenly he looked like a deer caught in headlights and with the look Regina threw, she looked like she could've snatched him up and put him back in the car. Emma noticed, thinking it was a little odd, but let it go… Now Regina was even more reluctant to leave him alone with Emma. He did have distinctive Charming genes, genes that were notorious for not being able to keep a secret. "Bye, mom?" Max prompted, almost pleadingly.

Regina forced a smile, "See you two later. Be good." she got back in her car, started it and left, leaving Max and Emma alone.

Confused, Emma looked down at Max, really was curious about what just happened, but she didn't want to grill the kid and scare him. "Come on dude." she walked into her converted warehouse and walked up the flight of stairs that led to the main living space. "Make yourself at home and I'll be right back." Emma went up the stairway that led up to her bedroom and closed the door somewhat. Max looked around in awe...the last time he'd seen the place was when he and Regina made sure everything was in working order.

In the living room there was a giant, flat screen TV mounted on the wall with a black backdrop and Max's jaw literally dropped. Beneath the TV was an entertainment center that was modern enough to go with the rest of the house and it held rows of DVD's and a few gaming consoles, and there was a spine shelf in the corner by the TV that shelved dozens of games. Someone was in _heaven!_

Behind the black living-room set was a single basketball hoop on the wall, not too low or too high, and a rack beneath it that housed 4 basketballs. Emma had literally moved the furniture around to make a half-court in the living room and it was so cool. Max ran over to the rack and picked up a basketball.

 _Meanwhile_ _,_ _across_ _town..._

Maddi was following Regina around the supermarket, and for the first time in a long time, the young girl wasn't on her phone, but paying rapt attention to what Regina bought and which brand. She would even; every-so-often, ask Regina questions, which the older brunette answered easily, but beside that...the pair was actually really quiet.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, Regina just felt content to be spending time with her daughter while Maddi was fantasizing about being a professional chef with Regina's help. So far the Mayor had been very nice to her, but she could tell by the looks from the other people around them that the Mayor probably wasn't a very nice person at her job—much like her mom wasn't a very nice person when she was working.

"So, how long have you been the Mayor of Storybrooke?"

Regina looked down at Madeline with a smile as she tossed a box of Max's favorite cereal in the basket—briefly wondering if Maddi like cereal— "Almost 10 years."

Maddi smirked, "So 9 years. Nice, you must be good at your job then."

Realizing that she had her own words thrown back at her from the first time they talked, Regina laughed; surprising the other shoppers around them. Regina began walking toward the front of the store to check out. "Oh, I'm the best dear."

"Has anyone ever tried to run against you?"

Regina shook her head, "No. Storybrooke is my town, and it always will be. Why? Do you plan on taking over the throne of Storybrooke one day Ms. Madeline?"

Maddi grinned up at her and Regina saw so much of herself and Emma in the girl that her heart swelled. If it swelled anymore, she was afraid she'd have a heart attack. "Maybe after I graduate college."

"Oh? And what will you study at college?" Regina found an open register without a line and began placing her items on the conveyor belt.

Maddi helped the Mayor and organized the items, out of habit. "I want to go to Harvard and study law."

Regina raised a brow, "You want to be a prosecutor?"

"No...I want to be a criminal defense attorney."

"Interesting." Regina commented, "Definitely an admirable goal." Her genes were shining brightly! To think, she'd never spent a day with this child… yet they were like clones. Points for 'Nature over nurture'.

The boy behind the register sighed when he finished bagging the groceries and putting them in the basket. "That'll be 47.59 Madam Mayor."

Regina handed him a $50 and told him to keep the change.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma came down in a pair of slim fit black jeans with a light red v-neck shirt and white chucks. She found Max down stairs working up a little sweat as he tried over and over to make the goal, but failing each time. When he saw Emma coming down the stairs he hurriedly put the ball away, but Emma smiled and went to get it back off of the rack.

"Do you play at school?"

Max shook his head and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts. "Nope. I suck at basketball...I'm more of a football fan."

Emma raised a brow, "Yeah? Who's your favorite team...and choose wisely kid; otherwise I won't repair your bike."

Max grinned and shrugged, "Patriots...you?"

Emma smirked and set the ball back on the rack. "Looks like your bike is getting fixed after all."

They both went downstairs and Emma opened the garage. Max caught his bike before it hit the ground, but that's not what caused his frown. Adam Whale was just getting off his own bike and grinning like an idiot…until he saw Max.

"What are you doing at the Savior's house?"

Before Max could tell Adam to get lost, Emma came up behind him and smiled somewhat when she saw Adam. She was hoping the kid didn't know where she lived...but parking her overly obvious orange, and loud car outside her house didn't help too much in that regard. "Adam...what's up?"

"I wanted to come by and see if you wanted to hang out!" Adam chirped and put his bike on his kickstand and took off his helmet. "Why is the Evil Queen's son here?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "You can stay kid, but you gotta drop the fairytale shh...stuff alright?" Emma censored herself, best not teach the kids a new word...or encourage it. She turned around and went to get her toolkit, now she understood why she had that weird dream—Adam put that Evil Queen nonsense in her head and her imagination ran with it once she got a good look at the Mayor.

Adam shrugged and put down his backpack, which no doubt carried the _'Once Upon A Time'_ book. "But why? You believed me, that's why you moved to Storybrooke to break the Dark Queen's curse!"

Emma froze and nearly dropped the wrench in her hand, _Dark Queen?_ But... Emma turned around quickly. "What did you just say Adam? The Dark Queen?"

Adam and a very annoyed Max looked at her, Adam smiled and nodded his head; inviting himself further into the garage and ignoring Max's death glare. "Yeah, sometimes she goes by the Evil Queen and other times, it's the Dark Queen."

Emma's mind reeled back to her dream and then further back to find if Adam had used that term before—but he hadn't, she would've remembered it. So how the hell did...she jumped when someone touched her arm and Max jumped back. "Emma, are you okay?"

 _No. I'm confused and a little weirded out._ She tossed the wrench back in the tool box and pulled out her keys. "Adam go home, I forgot that we need to go to the store. C'mon Max, let's go."

Adam pouted, just as surprised by Emma's mood swing as Max's, but he was happy they were ditching the boy. "Can I-"

"No Adam. Go home." Needless to say, Emma didn't need to be seen around town with the child that ran away to find her all the way in Boston...it just wouldn't look right in her mind and she didn't need any more trouble with the sheriff, lest she shoot him.

Adam nodded and sadly waved goodbye to Emma as he picked up his backpack and put on his helmet. "Sorry for making you mad."

Emma rubbed her chin and shook her head, feeling a little guilty—but still annoyed and confused. "Be careful." Adam nodded and rode off. Emma sighed loudly and unlocked her car and Max couldn't wait to get into the passenger's seat. The car smelled like new leather and the interior was dark and so very cool to the 9-year-old boy.

One thing in particular that caught his utmost attention...was the item hanging from the rear-view mirror. The object was an onyx ring, eerily similar to the one Regina always had worn around her neck, but without the diamond. It was a simple black band with light purple markings on it...and it was hanging there by a simple-looking, royal purple silk cord.

He gasped when he realized exactly what it was, he quickly looked around for Emma but she was busy putting his bike in the garage. He stealthily pulled out his phone and messaged his mom.

 _[M] Found Emma's ring!_

The response was almost immediate.

 _[R] I told you not to snoop Maximilian!_

 _[R] Where is it?_

Max saw Emma closing the garage and coming to the car, so he rushed and took a picture, then sent it to his mom. He had just put his phone into his pocket as Emma got in and started the car. Though Max really wanted to ask Emma about the ribbon and ring, he managed to hold his tongue in check—he knew his mother would not like it if he did that. He asked regardless of the repercussions. "That's a cool ring. Where did you get it?"

Emma glanced at the ring that she has had since she could remember, "Thanks, so um...your bike. Is it just your chain, or is there more you wanna do to it?"

 _Talk about avoidance. Geez!_ Couldn't imagine where he'd inherited that trait that he'd so skillfully mastered (especially when grades or trouble were involved)…Max was a little disappointed that Emma didn't really answer his question, but thankfully her own question instantly perked him up, making him almost forget what had just happened.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Later that evening_ _,_ _at the_ _Mayor's_ _house..._

Cora hadn't joined them for dinner this Sunday, something about having some things to take care of at the shop...but she did leave behind a tray of homemade walnut brownies that Emma and Max couldn't wait to sink their teeth into.

Emma pushed her plate away after eating her third helping of Regina and Maddi's homemade lasagna, salad and garlic bread… and Max, who was sitting right next to her, was busy devouring his second plate.

"Wow, dinner was good tonight." Emma sighed with content, and smiled at her daughter. "Learn a lot?"

Madeline nodded enthusiastically and Regina smiled behind her glass of cider. "I have a cool teacher...and she doesn't yell at me when I mess up." Maddi's tone was accusatory, yet Emma took no offense to it what-so-ever.

"Learning how to drive and learning how to cook are two different things."

Regina nearly choked and dropped her glass, "You're teaching her how to drive at her age?!"

" _Cool!"_ Max exclaimed, mouth full of food but Regina was too focused on Emma to notice.

Emma's eyes widened at the brunette's outburst and shook her head quickly, "No, no! Well, not really. It was one time... she took us through a corn field, and I vowed to wait until she learned her left from right."

"You said right!"

"I said left!" Emma stated, "Why on earth would I tell you to turn into a corn field?" If Regina wasn't so shocked, she might have been laughing at the playful banter.

Max snickered and continued to eat his food, while Regina looked between Emma and Madeline, noting how the blonde was with their daughter. No matter how frustrated the little brunette was, Emma was always calm. It amazed Regina, but she was still appalled that Emma let a 9-year-old behind the wheel of a car...much less a powerful car, like the one parked in front of her house. But she let it go— _for now._

Regina cleared her throat politely and looked at Emma and Max, while Maddi whipped out her phone to check her messages. "Did you enjoy your day with Emma, Max?"

Max swallowed the last of his food and wiped his mouth, nodding. "We fixed my bike today! I have a new chain, tires and handle bars! I have some awesome pegs too, but we got the wrong size and couldn't put them on. Next Sunday, we're giving it a new paint job and new pegs!"

Regina raised a brow and looked at Emma who was avoiding eye contact with the Mayor, "That sounds exciting but Miss Swan. I really can't allow you to buy things for him without paying-"

Emma knew what the Mayor was going to say and quickly, but politely interrupted her. "No, no. I didn't mind. It was fun, really. There's no need to pay me back for anything!"

Regina sighed, "Very well, but I insist you stay for awhile after dinner...or I'll send you a check."

"You play a dirty game, Madam Mayor." Emma grinned. Maddi rolled her eyes but continued to text her friends as Max wiggled his eyebrows at Regina while Emma wasn't looking, but Madeline certainly saw it—and was naturally curious and suspicious at the same time. "I can stay only an hour or two."

"Cool!" Max looked across the table at Madeline, "We can go upstairs and play _Call of Duty._ Or we can watch a movie if you don't know how to play video games."

Madeline set her phone down and smirked, "You don't know _Call of Duty_ until you played against me."

Max sneered at Madeline, accepting the unspoken challenge. "I'm a beast at _Call of Duty._ "

Madeline grinned wickedly and Emma tried not to laugh. She knew what was coming next, because she knew firsthand how sharp her daughter's tongue was. "Well I'm the Queen, and nobody beats the Queen. The Queen slays everyone and everything."

Regina and Max stared at Maddi with wide eyes and mouths agape, while Emma laughed. "Jesus kid, tone down the vanity. Your crown is showing."

Max stood from his chair, smiling wide now. "Challenge accepted."

The main thought that went through Regina's mind; _twins._ It was such an amazing revelation to watch unfold before her eyes. She also wondered if Emma was noticing this; for lack of better term, _familiarity._ It's as if these two had never been separated at birth, in moments like these, and she sure as hell couldn't wait to start spending these moments together as a true family, without all the false pretenses.

Madeline looked at Emma, and her mom nodded. Maddi got up and followed Max out of the room and upstairs to the media room. Regina chuckled and stood while collecting the plates. "Those two will be the best of friends, I can tell already...Emma, sit down. I can handle this."

Emma ignored Regina and continued to collect the dishes that Regina couldn't carry. "Nope. Nope. Nope. You cooked, the least I can do is to help with the dishes."

Emma followed Regina into her kitchen and quietly set the dishes on the counter next to the sink, taking the role of washing the dishes, while Regina was forced to be the dryer and put them away in the dishwasher. They worked quietly at first, neither knowing what to say—for Emma this was the most domestic she'd been in a couple of years. After Madeline grew old enough and somewhat self-sufficient, Emma relaxed (got lazy). "Does your mom live with you?" Emma asked out of the blue, the question throwing Regina off guard, since Cora was the furthest thing from her mind.

"No, my mother has a house out in the woods with a wonderful view of Storybrooke and the bay."

Emma nodded, looking impressed. "Must be nice, living in that sort of tranquility."

Regina glanced at Emma as she took another glass to dry it off, "Do you want to live in tranquility one day, Emma?"

Emma washed another plate, mulling over her answer for a moment. "Not really. I'd go crazy honestly, I do better with noise."

"Do you think it's because you were once a soldier?" Regina inquired curiously, as she put away the last dish and closed the dishwasher.

Emma wiped her hands dry on the towel, and turned to lean back on the counter with her arms crossed...in the distance they could hear Maddi and Max upstairs trying to provoke each other and the sound of gun shots. Emma wasn't shocked that Madeline told Regina about her being in the military, wondering how much the Mayor knew—but Emma didn't want to ask fearing it would open a door she'd rather avoid. "I guess, yeah."

"How long did you serve?" Regina leaned on the counter across the blonde, mimicking Emma's position.

"Almost 7 years...and trust me, being in the military and raising Maddi was no walk in the park…" Emma laughed slightly, "I'd have to say though, that in the long run...it was worth all of the challenges that I went through to make sure we had a secure life."

Regina frowned slightly, wondering what that meant. "What about her father? Is he still in the picture?" Regina refrained from chuckling, having to pretend she didn't know anything about Emma's body was seriously frustrating, but the Emma she knew would be annoyed with this as much as she was.

"I...uh...no, he isn't. I searched but...I was low on funds, and I had to care for my daughter." Emma was no longer smiling, because she hated lying—especially to Regina…but she didn't want to explain her body...not now. Her sad frown didn't bode well with Regina and she resisted the urge to caress that frown away. She desperately needed to know what the Blue Fairy did to her wife. She needed to know if she did more than try to blind her...

"I'm sorry...do you mind if I asked what happened?" Regina pried as gently as she could without looking too eager, she was so close to a solution she just needed to know the cause of the problem.

Emma sighed, staring down at her feet. The blonde uncrossed her arms and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I can't really tell you myself. I was diagnosed with amnesia almost 10 years ago. All I remember was waking up in a ratty motel with no money, wearing nothing but a pair of sweats, running shoes and shirt. I had a baby that was crying as if I were killing her...and I couldn't remember _anything._ To this day if I tried to think about my past, I'll go into some sort of anxiety attack or I'll get a headache that will last a week."

Regina's frown deepened and she felt her anger starting to boil under her skin. If the Blue Fairy hadn't already suffered a brutal death—Regina would've locked that fucking gnat underground until she starved to death. Literally. She was sorely reminded that Snow and the Blue Fairy still managed to steal away her happiness...she was also painfully reminded that the Blue mosquito had attempted to murder Emma and their daughter.

Regina could normally curb her tongue, but those two gods-forsaken imbeciles brought out the absolute worst in her. Hopefully she was doing a fair job of concealing her pure hatred in front of her lost Dark True Love. The time would soon come when she would no longer have to hold back… The lies and omissions were wearing at both of the women. "Emma, I'm so sorry you and Madeline had to go through that. But you are doing well now, right? That is something to be thankful for." Regina felt like she was grasping at straws in order to hold a decent conversation, without setting off any emotional triggers for either of them…

Emma smiled somewhat and looked into Regina's intense brown eyes. "Yeah...took me a while though. I had to work odd jobs before I finally just decided to join the military. I couldn't afford to keep looking for my past, so I started making a future, both for my sanity and for Madeline's sake. I went through so many medical and physiological exams I almost quit...but going back to that hotel with my kid? No, I kept with it. It's amazing what shabby carpets and worn linens will inspire you to do… Not to mention the cockroaches. (That was going a bit overboard…. Both knew she'd never stoop that low, amnesiac-or-not.) It was Emma's lame attempt at a joke to lighten the mood, but they knew the truth that was behind the half-witted humor. "Eventually I was able to join...but with no family, I didn't have anyone I trusted with my daughter."

Emma shifted and sighed, "The recruiter I was talking to suggested that I take on being a military pilot on an aircraft carrier, that way I could do my job and raise my daughter. It took some time to get there, and we struggled that entire year...but..." Emma trailed off for a moment then shrugged, "We survived. Honestly, I'm just glad that by the time she started remembering stuff, I was someone worth looking up to."

Regina couldn't help herself anymore, she pushed off the counter and took Emma's wrists to pull her hands out of her pockets so she could hold them in her own. "Emma. The sacrifices you've made for your daughter," _and for Maximilian and I._ "Are more than admirable and even if you chose a different path, your determination and love for your daughter would've earned you the same look she gives you now. She admires you. Trust me, she does." _…_ _and_ _so does Max, and so do I._

Emma squeezed Regina's soft hands, not wanting to let go. "Thank you Regina, really...Thank you." though Regina's words really did make her smile, she just couldn't help but think that whomever Madeline's mother was, she was too ashamed to admit that she slept with Emma and got pregnant with her child...if only Emma could remember that far back.

Regina raised a brow, wondering if Emma knew she was talking out loud. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Emma asked, looking down at Regina who was much closer than she was before, and she wondered if the brunette was aware of the inches of space between them now... Emma certainly was. She could practically feel Regina's body heat through their clothes—if she was brave enough to kiss Regina all she had to do was lean down and just-

"You said Madeline's mother was ashamed that you got her pregnant...what did you mean?"

Green eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but Regina wouldn't let her. The Evil Queen in her didn't care anymore, she needed her wife...and if she had to push a little harder in her impatience—she was going to. Emma's memory loss was caused by the fairy dust and not the curse...she needed a push. It was logic Regina would stick to until she saw results. "I um...I don't know. My thoughts are all over the place...it probably just came out wrong or something."

Emma was praying that Regina didn't push, but the strange and determined look in the Mayor's eyes, told her that her prayers would go unanswered. Regina's mind was going a million miles per hour… She was definitely on the right track to give her wife just the little nudge she needed. She just needed to be a tad bit more patient.

Surprisingly, Regina relented. She had no desire in scaring Emma off, not when she was so close. Literally. "My apologies...my curiosity got the best of me." she reigned in her impatience and took a step back, reluctantly letting Emma's hands go. "Would you join me in my study for a drink? That is, if I haven't yet managed to scare you off...?" This was truly out of character for Regina.

Emma picked up on the worry in the Mayor's tone but the blonde just smiled and pushed off the counter, feeling cocky again. "Gonna take a lot more than a nosy Mayor to scare me off. Lead the way Madam Mayor."

Regina opened her mouth to defend herself because she was _not_ nosy...but then she shut it and quietly lead a chuckling Emma out of the kitchen and into her study.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma and Regina sat next to each other in front of the empty fireplace on Regina's sofa in her study, both drinking Regina's apple cider—which Emma complemented several times. They weren't exactly talking about anything specific and an hour had already passed. The kids were still upstairs playing video games, but it sounded as if they switched to a racing game.

Emma found that talking to Regina was refreshing, and she wasn't just saying that because she was attracted to the brunette. Eventually though, their conversation had dwindled down into a comfortable silence... Emma was staring down at her hands, at nothing in particular, but Regina was watching her like a hawk. Observing her.

She noted that Emma still had her annoying little habit of fidgeting with her thumbs. Her scars seemed lighter but still very much the same, some visible...some weren't.

"Where is Max's dad?"

"Pardon?"

Emma's eyes snapped to Regina, thinking she's stepped over a line. "I'm sorry...I was just curious. I didn't mean to cross the line."

"You didn't dear, I was just distracted." Regina drank the last of her cider and set her glass down on a coaster on the table in front of them. "Max's father is non-existent."

Emma wanted to ask, but Regina's finality in her tone warned her not to, and so she didn't. "Well, he's a good kid...you raised him well Regina." Emma finished her own glass and set it down next to Regina's.

"As did you with Madeline." Regina saw Emma glance down at her watch, but she wasn't ready to let Emma go. "Ah, tell me about this boating expedition of yours."

Emma looked confused for a second before it clicked in her mind, "Oh right...well it's just an idea, nothing serious."

Regina raised a brow, "It sounded serious. If you change your mind about it, you can always pay me a visit at city hall. Talk about permits and regulations."

Emma frowned, "Isn't that the sheriff's job?"

"Well if you'd rather talk to him, be my guest...but my door will still be open if you change your mind."

Emma simply laughed, and settled back onto the sofa and Regina visibly relaxed, a notion Emma found interesting. "You know Madam Mayor...you don't strike me as the nicest person in the world."

Regina gave Emma a look, a look that was daring Emma to continue. "Excuse me?"

Emma smiled, not at all bothered with the Mayor's stink eye. "No, no. I mean... I just get this impression from everyone in town that you aren't the most...friendliest woman in general. Here I am having dinner with you and your son on Sunday. You're a complete stranger...not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but why are you being so nice to me? Is there something you want from me?"

 _I want everything from you Emma. I want you._ Regina sighed, she couldn't say that though…no matter how badly she wanted to. "Exactly dear, you're a stranger, _someone_ _new_. The people in this town are boring and downright afraid of me...not that I don't mind it, but..."

"You get lonely?" Emma asked gently.

Regina crossed her legs at the knee and looked off to the side. Emma's eyes looked down as more of Regina's soft skin was being revealed, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"You're right." Emma's eyes snapped up, but the Mayor wasn't looking at her. "I'm not the nicest person in the world...and that is exactly how the people of Storybrooke view me, and it affects my son as well."

"How so?" Emma could see the people of Storybrooke avoiding Regina, but her son? She didn't believe it...she spent at least 6 hours with the kid. He was fun, and he liked to work with his hands, she noticed. When they finished his bike, the kid had a look of pride on his face. It reminded Emma of herself when she finished upgrading her car and bike.

"He never has friends over, and he never gets invited anywhere. Maximilian doesn't have many friends Emma, if any at all."

Emma frowned, lips pursued. She felt for the kid, remembering that Maddi was like that before they had moved to Boston—but that was because Maddi's personality required a friend with tough skin. "Well if it makes you feel any better Madam Mayor, Madeline likes Max."

Regina's eyes widened and she stared at Emma, with worry, which confused the blonde. "She _likes_ him? As in she wants to marry him in the future?"

Emma realized what the Mayor was concerned about, but she feigned offense. "Why? She's not good enough for him or something?" Regina looked like a fish out of the water as she tried to come up with an answer, and Emma could practically hear the gears working in the woman's head before she finally laughed and set a hand on the Mayor's bare knee without much thought. "Relax! I was joking! She likes him as a friend. Which is saying a lot."

Regina couldn't help the relieved sigh because Maddi liking Max like _that_ would certainly complicate things, not to mention it would make the situation awkward. "I didn't mean to offend you Miss Swan. Max is just my little boy."

"I understand completely." Regina was suddenly hyper aware of the calloused hand on her knee and looked down, and it took Emma a moment to notice it as well. She took it back, thinking she made the Mayor uncomfortable.

"Sorry...uh...maybe it's time for me to go."

"So early dear?"

Emma didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay sitting in the Mayor's study all night talking to the brunette, but unfortunately she couldn't. "Tomorrow is Monday."

"Of course." Regina slapped herself mentally for forgetting it was a school night. "I suppose we can chat another time." She felt desperate but _damn it._ Emma was supposed to be her happy ending. No. Emma _is_ her happy ending and after 9 years of being anything but (completely) happy...she had a right to keep her wife to herself. It was selfish and Regina didn't care.

Emma bit her bottom lip, not sure if her next question would be out of Regina's comfort zone but she asked anyway, albeit nervously. "Regina if you'd like...can we have lunch tomorrow at Granny's or your mom's shop?" Before the brunette could respond, Emma's nerves got the best of her, "I mean if that's okay with you... I'm fine if you're not okay with it. Really."

Regina stood, with a sly smile. "If you can be at Granny's at noon sharp, I'd love to have lunch with you Miss Swan."

Emma was grinning like a kid in the candy store as she finally got to her feet, "I'm surprised. Don't you want to have lunch at your mom's bistro?"

Regina laughed, but it was dry. "I see her daily. I'd rather not see her when I'm on my lunch break when I don't necessarily have to." Regina finished with a small sigh, smile dwindling down. This was going to be harder than she expected.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _When Emma and Madeline were gone..._

Regina and Max stood in the foyer, both leaning on the wall on either side of the closed front door. Neither said anything for a few minutes, both thinking about the last 3 hours.

"I have a lunch date with Emma tomorrow at Granny's." Regina finally said, with a small smile as she pulled out the black diamond wedding ring that never left her neck.

Max looked at his mom with a bright smile, "Awesome."

"How did things go upstairs?"

Max shrugged and scratched his short cropped hair, "She's talking to me...she's a lot like you mom...but I think we're actually gonna be good friends."

Regina nodded and stood up straight, "Good...now go get ready for school in the morning, and go to bed."

"Yes ma'am." he went to hug Regina goodnight before running up the stairs, two at a time. The Mayor of Storybrooke smiled and went to clean the rest of her kitchen.

 _Across town..._

Emma went to check on Madeline to make sure she was actually going to sleep, and not on her phone. She was satisfied to see the young Swan cuddled under her purple cover set with her favorite tiger stuff animal. Emma kissed her daughter's forehead, and turned off her lamp. "Night baby girl."

Emma was walking out of the room, about to close the door when Maddi called out to her. Emma stopped and turned to see what her daughter needed. Madeline sat up a little, "He looks like you."

Emma frowned, confused. "Who?"

"Max. He looks like you."

Emma laughed and shook her head, leaning on the door frame. This was the second time Madeline has compared another kid to Emma. Emma knew it was because Madeline was curious about who her other parent was, and if she had any siblings...and sometimes Emma wanted to tell her to just stop, but she didn't have the heart to do it. But she would be there to catch her when she would fall. "Do you have a theory for this one?"

Madeline shook her head and laid back down, yawning quietly. "No. He just looks like you...good night Mama. I love you."

Emma was shocked, it was rare that her daughter didn't have some long winded theory but she was grateful. She was tired. "Love you too Madeline." Emma turned on the ceiling fan and closed the door behind her. She went through their house to make sure everything was closed and locked. Another ritual.

She paused at the foot of her stairs, thinking about what Maddi had told her...and her thoughts reverting back to her time spent with Max. He reminded Emma of herself...and Maddi, in all seriousness, thought they looked alike. Emma had no answers though...she was coming up blank, but she wasn't completely brushing it off...she was too just way too tired to think about it now. Turning off the hall light, Emma retired to her own room.

Emma slipped off t-shirt and tossed it on the other side of her bed before slipping under the sheets, but sleep was not coming easy to the blonde. Her mind kept reverting back to a certain brunette. Everything about her...her smell, her voice...those intense brown eyes that just seemed to suck Emma in every time she looked into them. She felt her groin waking up the more she thought about the Mayor of Storybrooke...as if the first time wasn't enough.

Her thoughts went back to their moment in the kitchen, how close they were. Emma could keenly recall wanting to kiss those plump red lips so badly and it seemed as if the Mayor was all for it. _God._ Emma wanted to kiss the woman so badly, to push her against the counter and ravish her.

Emma was exhausted, her mind was screaming at her...but as she closed her eyes, she saw her and Regina in a heated kiss in the middle of the kitchen, wrapped in each other so passionately it sent another wave of arousal through her body. Emma sighed and reached over to her night stand to pull out one of the neatly folded towels from the drawer—she wasn't washing any more sheets this week.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter and picked up on some things! It answers a few questions I've been getting and selectively answering ;)**

 **Bye for now.**

 **Monster Galore.**


	4. Casual and Friendly

**Yo! Guess what this is! Hell yeah, Enjoy.**

 **Oh there is something I'd like to confess...**

 **It terrifies me how many people ship Captain Guyliner and Emma...I mean honestly. My face resembles the Futurama "Not sure" Fry meme when I venture into that section.. Lmfao. I'm sorry, Enjoy!**

 **PS...Henry is dead. He is not the savior, he isn't Adam incognito. That boy is gone dudes and dudettes. Adam may SEEM like him for now, but he ain't. I'm sorry if you like that kid, I don't.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!..."Captain Swan! Are you in there?!"_

 _Emma sighed and opened one green eye. Her office was dark and a little chilly, but her fatigues kept her warm. She had been lying on the floor, halfway beneath her desk. The knocking continued, causing Emma to groan and rub the sleep from her eyes, "Hold on already! Gods, you'd think the world was coming to an end!" Emma didn't take well to being woken during a good dream...or anytime, if you want to be honest about it. Good thing her job is flexible that way…_

 _The officer sat up and nearly bumped her head on her desk as she turned on the lamp, while simultaneously shaking her computer mouse so that she could pull up a few completed reports to make it seem like she had been working. Emma got to her feet and went to open the door, and saw the private that ran into her earlier. "What is so damn important, Private?"_

 _He swallowed nervously. Despite the messy work area and reports on her computer screen, the private could tell that his commanding officer had obviously been sleeping. It wasn't uncommon for officers, especially pilots, to be found literally knocked out everywhere. It was either that, or they were chatting up to anybody willing to listen to whatever it was they had to say. Nobody really bothered the pilots anyway…Unless it was extremely important. Chalk it up to bearable favoritism, only because there were actually pilots like Captain Swan, who remembered that everyone outside the aircraft were human too. It seriously boosted the morale on the carrier when the officers made the others feel like they mattered._

" _There's been an incident in Baraki, Afghanistan, ma'am...The General is calling for all pilots on the support roster to get the war room right away, ma'am!"_

 _Emma swore under her breath and pushed past the private and began to run down the hallway. Anything could've gone wrong...there'd even been speculation about sending troops directly into Baraki, because it was a set up, Special Forces or not—Shit! It seems that the conspiracy goons were actually right this time._

 _As Emma was racing to the war room, her vision was becoming bleary and suddenly it was as if everything had become foggy, but she hadn't stopped running. When her vision came back into focus, she felt a lot heavier and her boots were no longer softly thumping on the hard concrete flooring, they were now softly clicking onto the stone flooring, before she stopped and pushed open a heavy oak door that had suddenly appeared before her…_

 _Emma pushed back her hood as she closed the door behind her, "You called for me, Your Majesty?"_

 _The Evil Queen looked with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Lady Swan. I have a problem."_

 _Emma smirked and came around to sit on the corner of Regina's desk, ignoring the woman's pointed look. "Of course you do..."the Evil Queen always had a problem for her to deal with. "How may I be of service to you today, My Lovely Evil Regal?" Emma responded in an almost challenging-tone…that only she could get away with using toward the queen._

 _Regina pushed her chair away from her desk and stood, and as usual; green eyes drank her in, as if she were the finest wine in all of the Enchanted Forest. Red coats and skin-tight leather fit the Dark Queen very well...of course Emma's leather pants were no longer fitting as comfortably as they had when she donned them._

 _Regina, not oblivious at all to her subject's desire, smirked cruelly. She moved to stand between the blonde's slim, but deceptively strong legs, with her blood-red painted nails, precariously resting atop her thighs—getting dangerously close to her groin. Regina was enjoying this far too much, almost to the point of torturing her knight, just for the fun of it. "I need you to kill someone for me today."_

 _Finally, the reason behind that nefarious look in her lover's eyes…Emma's focus dropped to Regina's lips, then back to her eyes, the windows to her soul... "Where can I find this poor, unfortunate soul?"_

" _Down in the villages, north of the castle." Regina whispered, squeezing Emma's thighs teasingly, enjoying the shiver she felt pass through the younger woman's body. "He's been defiling one of our young maidens for secrets of this kingdom. She's been dealt with...now it's his turn."_

" _Just how messy do you want his death to be, my Queen?" Emma groaned when Regina's left hand found its way between her legs, still relentlessly teasing the poor woman._

 _Regina leaned in, fighting a grin. She did love it so when Emma spoke dirty. Emma thought Regina was going to kiss her, that is until the older woman leaned right, to whisper into her ear, hot breath sending even more shivers down her spine. "I want you to come back completely filthy my Dark Knight...the dirtier you are, the harder I'll ride you…until I break you."_

" _Wow." Emma swallowed, willing her hips to stay still against that damned hand, but her attempts were futile. "Where, um, where is he, exactly?"_

" _You'll have to work to find out, Lady Swan." Regina chuckled wickedly. With one final squeeze, she pulled away quickly and sat back down, picking up the scroll that she had been reading, prior to her Knight's entry. Finding herself in a particularly egregious mood, she decided to up the ante with Emma and gave her an almost-impossible ultimatum. "You have until lunch, or the deal is off." She knew her lover would have no problem if she set her mind to the task. Regina liked to keep Emma on her toes, for some reason, it was an incredible turn-on when the beautiful warrior returned home after the nearly-impossible, and sometimes unusually cruel tasks that she demanded of her…_

 _The blonde sat there shocked and aroused, the fog in her mind clearing as what had just transpired became clear. She got to her feet grinning. How she did love to play along with Regina's games. After collecting her thoughts Emma immediately vanished, in her signature cloud of black smoke. She had a mission to complete, after all…To be quite honest her one-track mind was ultimately focused on the handsome reward that awaited her when she returned home to her nefarious queen._

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma sat up quickly, eyes darting around her room rapidly. _What the actual fuck was that?_ She was back in Storybrooke, in her room and in her bed. Emma tried to slow her breathing—she really felt as if she had been running and those dreams had felt so... _so real._ She was sure that the first dream was a memory, as she recalled the Baraki mission quite vividly—as it had been the final nail that had driven her right into retirement. But the second one? Holy fuck! She couldn't wrap her mind around it…That was _not_ a memory, Emma was sure. It had to be some kinky fantasy dream that starred the Mayor of Storybrooke...just like the last dream. Her body was definitely responding to the kink, seeing as she was rock-hard and her nipples were aching, but at least she didn't wake up to a mess.

 _This time…_

Emma sighed and checked her watch that was sitting on the nightstand...well, Madeline was at school already and she still had a couple of hours before she was supposed to meet with Regina at the diner. She had no idea how she would be able to look at woman without thinking about the last two dreams—hell she wasn't even sure how she managed with the first one.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Regina had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she finally managed to get that idiot, Sidney Glass, off of the phone. She was just grateful that he decided to call instead of making an appointment. Regina was overly-annoyed with the puppy-eyed, looks of adoration that he constantly sent her way. No matter how hard he tried to hide it from her—she knew that the imbecilic, Sidney Glass adored her. It was sickeningly annoying and if she still had her magic, Regina wouldn't hesitate to send him back into the mirror, where he truly belonged— if only it wouldn't be so oddly suspicious for him to suddenly vanish off of the face of the earth. Minor details…

Regina sighed and picked up her pen once more prepared to throw herself into paperwork until it was time for lunch.

 _Lunch._

Cursing herself once more, Regina glanced at her elegant wrist-watch; yet again, to check the time for the umpteenth-time since arriving this morning. Muttering the time aloud, as if that would make it pass by more quickly.

' _At this rate, I'm starting to drive myself crazy! But I have that right. Don't I? Great, now I'm talking to myself!'_

Regina took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, this was getting ridiculous. She didn't do nervous, yet, right now she was surely acting nervous. ' _Damn it all to hell.'_

Emma bringing Adam back home was still the talk of the town. Add to that the fact that she had also decided on the spur of the moment to make Storybrooke her permanent residence. Nobody moved to Storybrooke. Not anyone. Ever—Of course Sidney was itching for the story that still had everyone talking about _weeks_ later. He was literally chomping at the bit to cover this story. Apparently, it seemed that Miss Swan seriously intimidated the town's only reporter though, and he had resorted to asking, basically begging, Madam Mayor to convince the blonde to agree to an interview.

Regina said she'd try, just to appease the incorrigible man, but didn't elaborate on how much effort she would actually put forth. The woman had much better things to attend to, such as doing everything in her power to rid Emma of the fairy dust-induced amnesia, and to help re-surface her lifetime of lost memories.

Pushing the thoughts of Emma from her mind, Regina forced herself to at least get this month's budget reports done, seeing as nothing else was going to get accomplished. Thankfully it had taken up an hour of Regina's time to finish, but only because she was consciously pacing herself.

It became abundantly clear that she wasn't going to get anything else done until lunch, so she decided to shut down her computer and put away her documents for later. The Mayor checked her watch again and sighed, she still had an hour left to go. She got up and went to stand by her window that overlooked half of Storybrooke. Her view was incredible. The sun wasn't out, like always, but Regina still considered this to be a beautiful day. Her eyes drifted toward the docks, unsurprisingly. From her office, she could faintly see Emma and Madeline's dock-house and the unmistakable orange muscle car, nicely sitting in front of it. She looked past the modern, renovated dock-house, to the selection of empty boat docks that were surrounding it.

Regina, with new-found energy, went back to her desk. She had finally figured out a new task to pass the time.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma walked into to Granny's diner a couple of minutes past noon. Since she had decided to walk, she was a little late, but only by two minutes. The diner was full, but spotting the Mayor wasn't hard at all, she stood out...her and those dangerously high-heeled shoes that she seemed to favor over comfortable shoes…like normal people. Her short hair was immaculate as usual, and it was simple. Not that terrifyingly exaggerated hairstyle of the Evil Queen in her dreams.. _.No Emma. Don't even start to think about that right now! Damn that kid and his ridiculous fairy tales._

Emma slid into the booth across from Regina near the back of the diner, noting they had a bit of privacy. Emma also took notice that she had her back to the wall, and she could see the door. She appreciated the gesture. "Hi Madam Mayor." She greeted the gorgeous woman in front of her with a cheesy smile. _Shit, where in the hell did that come from? Come on Emma, hold yourself together…It's just lunch,_ she thought to herself.

Regina checked her watched and smirked. Emma was never the one to be on time. "Good afternoon Miss Swan. I was worried that you got lost." she stated facetiously.

Emma laughed slightly, "I didn't mean to keep you waiting, Madam Mayor."

Regina waved it off as if she was bored, but the corners of her mouth curving upwards betrayed that tale. "I'm starting to realize that being on time is not part of your resume?"

"It's part of my charm." Emma shrugged, acutely aware of the diner patrons looking their way continuously and talking amongst themselves—no doubt about them. If Regina was aware of it, she was doing a damned good job of ignoring them, and Emma decided she would too.

Ruby suddenly appeared at their table with her pen and paper ready, looking entirely too curious for Regina and Emma's liking. "Madam Mayor."

"Miss Lucas." Regina inclined her head slightly, and suddenly, the wallpaper was much more interesting than the waitress.

Emma noticed Regina's change of demeanor, but she found it more curious and amusing than anything—seeing the Mayor of Storybrooke that everyone fear and avoided. Emma smiled up at Ruby, "Hey Ruby, nice to see you again."

Regina's interest was piqued and she was instantly possessive, but she quickly reigned it in. Emma and Madeline had been in Storybrooke for two weeks now, it was only normal that they would eat at the diner on occasion...well, at least Emma did, seeing as they were already on a first-name basis. It's not like the town as overflowing with places to eat. Being in Storybrooke for the past nine years really helped Regina with her short-temper. Being the Mayor was way more different than being the Evil or Dark Queen. It literally forced her to calm down. She was wondering how Emma would react to the changes, once she regained her full life's-worth of memories.

Ruby's smile widened when she turned to Emma, and damn if Regina couldn't stop the spike of possessiveness again. She knew Ruby was nowhere near her league of competition, but Regina can still recall having to drive thoughts of the wolf from Emma's mind when they recruited her to their liege back in the Enchanted Forest. "Well, if it isn't my favorite blonde. Where have you been hiding this weekend?" Ruby boldly inquired.

Emma shrugged once more, "Home...Why, did I miss a party or something?"

"Nah, I was just hoping that we could hang out." Ruby winked, "I need someone my age around here."

Regina nearly laughed, but managed to detain it. Just barely, "Miss Lucas I am not sitting here for my health. Either do your job or we shall take our business elsewhere." Regina almost felt bad. Almost. She never did quite 'forgive and forget' what had happened between her wife and the wolf. Poor Ruby seriously picked the wrong day to be exuberant and friendly, Regina was not in a sharing mood.

Emma was shocked at the brunette's tone and attitude , she'd never heard or seen it before—but given the way Ruby snapped to attention, and seeing as how a few of the other patrons quickly looked away, this was a common occurrence. "Of course, Madam Mayor. Your usual?" Regina simply nodded, and then Ruby turned to Emma with a forced smile. "What about you Swan? Bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake?"

Emma grinned, already salivating. "Ruby, you already know the way to my heart!"

Ruby laughed, "Through your stomach...yeah I know. I'll be right back with your orders"

Regina did _not_ like the way Emma's eyes lingered on the younger brunette's retreating form for 2 seconds before turning her attention back to her. She did _not_ like the fact that Ruby knew Emma's order (even though it was the woman's job) and she _hated_ how friendly they were already.

 _Jealousy is an ugly trait my dear._

Regina was not jealous. She was- "Madam Mayor?" Emma easily cut through her thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm rather starved and this is not supposed to be social hour for Miss Lucas." Regina blinked and adjusted her seating, as she crossed her legs under the table, her stiletto-clad foot pressing firmly against Emma's bare calf. The blonde didn't seem to mind, so Regina made no efforts to move.

"Right...so how was your morning?"

 _Long. I missed you._ "The usual. Reports to fill out, phone calls to suffer through...typical office work."

"Sounds like you were hard at work Mayor." Emma quipped with sarcastic smile, Emma had more to say, but the sudden appearance of food being placed in front of her cleared her mind promptly.

Ruby placed Regina's grilled chicken salad in front of her, and then with perfect balance, set their drinks down on the table and flipped the tray with a proud smile. "Enjoy!" Ruby sent a sly wink at Emma before going to the next table and Regina grit her teeth as she squeezed two lemons into her water.

Emma hadn't bothered to respond to Ruby; instead, she began digging into her food as if she was starved. Regina smiled as she thought of how much Emma was still the same, even without her memories. It almost made her even more impatient to get her back though… Patience Regina, Patience. It was becoming her inner-mantra. The beautiful brunette took a few bites of her salad before deciding to talk 'business'. "The entire town is still raving about you bringing little Adam Whale home."

Emma rolled her eyes, but at least she had the decency to swallow her food and wipe her mouth before speaking. " _Still?_ That was almost two weeks ago!"

Regina smirked, "Yes, well...it's a small town, dear. What did you expect? You're the closest thing we have to a celebrity. The local paper wants to do an article on Storybrooke's newest residents as well…"

Emma shook her head, inhaling half of her shake. "No. _Hell no._ All I did was bring the little boy back home."

 _Hm, Emma was still Emma._ Regina had expected that very response and she didn't push it. That was Sidney's problem, definitely not hers. The Mayor was curious about something though since they were on the topic, "I am curious as to how a 7-year-old boy convinced a grown woman to not only drive him home, but to an entirely different state, instead of calling the police."

Emma turned a little pink and popped a fry in her mouth along with a stray piece of bacon. "Fairytales."

The fork halted mid-way, "Excuse me?"

Emma ate another fry, "Fairytales. I thought he was a little slow, so I opted to drive him myself. I mean...during the entire 3 hour drive, that kid convinced me that he was certifiably nuts. Especially with him carrying that big book like it's a lifeline."

Regina set her fork onto the table, she was still trying to wrap her mind around what Emma had told her. "Fairytales, Dear? And what book?"

Emma gave Regina a look and the Mayor shut it down quickly with one of her own. Emma sighed then gestured loosely with her hands before eating another fry. "Fairytales. You know, like Snow White and the Evil Queen. Stuff like that!"

Regina's eyes narrowed slightly, a motion that was lost on Emma as she finished off her fries greedily. "Interesting."

"I guess. He freaking thinks his dad is The Insane Dr. Frankenstein and that you're the Evil Queen. The kid is insane I'm telling you! I couldn't just put him on a bus back home or call the police. He'd be put into a mental facility or something. I honestly don't know what possessed me, but I just felt pulled to the poor kid. The longer we drove, the more concerned I got for him though."

Regina was suddenly no longer hungry, "Just who does he think you are? Must be someone important if he hunted you down in Boston."

Emma laughed lightly, "He's thinks I'm The Savior."

Regina raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and she felt no relief with the knowledge that the book was wrong—the woman sitting across her was no savior. The question that burned in her mind was why such a book...even existed. Regina had so many questions and not enough answers, she needed to get her hands on that book. "I see."

"He's definitely going through something. I saw him Sunday, but he was talking about those fairytales again."

"What did he say?"

Emma hesitated slightly, and Regina sensed it immediately. "I don't know. Nonsense about the Evil Queen. So Max and I went to the hardware store."

Ruby chose that moment to come back to their table with the check and Emma immediately plucked it from the waitress' hands before Regina could attempt to pay. "Thanks Ruby."

"No problem Emma." Without further commentary, Ruby left them alone—and Regina was extremely grateful. She'd rather not have to sit and watch them talk, lest her jealousy rear its ugly head again...not that she'd actually admit that out loud.

"Miss Swan I am-"

"I invited you out, so it's my treat. Next time you can pay." Emma tossed a twenty on the table.

Regina smirked as she realized that Emma was still as presumptuous as she had remembered. "Next time Dear?" Regina pressed her foot harder into the blonde's leg and saw her eyes drop down to the table briefly.

"Of course Madam Mayor, but next time maybe we can talk less business and fairytales?" Emma smirked and shifted her leg until the bare skin of Regina's foot was touching her leg. Although the skin contact was minimal, it was definitely rewarding.

Regina checked her watch and sighed, her time with Emma was up—for lunch at least. "Miss Swan, if you'd be so kind to accompany me to my office, I'd like to discuss Storybrooke's boating and navigation permits with you."

Emma looked a little surprised, "You actually pulled that stuff up for something that might not even happen?"

Regina pursed her lips as she collected her belongings that Emma hadn't really noticed until now. Regina slid out of the booth, and Emma immediately missed their playful contact. A few curious eyes slid back to them, but Regina was ignoring them—knowing no matter how hard she glared, she and Emma would be the center of the town's gossip before the day's end. "You never gave me a definite answer. Am I wasting my time?"

Emma drank the last of her shake before standing as well, "Nope. Lead the way Madam Mayor."

A very satisfied Regina turned on her heel and Emma followed her out of the diner— Ruby watched them curiously, until they were no longer in sight.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Regina leaned up on the front of her desk as she closely watched all of Emma's silent reactions to the documents that she had printed up earlier. She was excited to see her wife's reactions, but didn't want to make it seem like a big deal…Emma set the papers down on the desk next to Regina and leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head, causing her gray v-neck to slowly tighten around her torso. Regina struggled very hard not to stare at the body that she was so addicted to... "Was everything to your satisfaction Miss Swan?"

"Yup. And I must say Madam Mayor, that your office is absolutely gorgeous! Very swanky…It actually seems like royalty belongs here."

Regina felt a sense of pride, as she had spent quite a bit of effort decorating her office and home, more so than anything else…simply because it was hers. "Why thank you very much Miss Swan."

Emma gestured to the papers sitting on the edge of Regina's desk, "Do you mind if I take these with me?"

"I didn't print them for myself, Miss Swan."

"Cool, thanks." Emma picked the papers up once more and stood, trying not to feel awkward. "Uh, I should be going then. Thank you for these."

"You're most welcome, and thank you for lunch Emma. It has been entirely too long since I've eaten outside the comfort of my home and office. If I can help it, I do send for food...otherwise I wait until dinner."

Emma was shocked at that admission, but Regina wasn't—not anymore. She was on a simple, yet complicated mission to get her wife back...mind, body and soul; not necessarily in that exact order.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess we should make it a habit of getting you out of the office during your lunch hour, Ms. Mills."

Regina raised a brow, back a little straighter. She was starting to realize that she and Emma were falling into comfortable and playful banter, just as they had when they first met—minus the choking. Minor details…Perhaps when Emma's arrogance decides to make a real appearance...she'll choke her, just for old time's sakes. "That idea sounds lovely Miss Swan, unfortunately, as Mayor of this town—leaving the office every day for lunch is not a luxury that I can afford."

Emma took a small step forward and leaned forward into Regina's personal space. "Well… in that case, I guess I'll just have to bring lunch to you then."

Regina pushed herself from her desk and stood upright, leaving very little room between them. "That's awfully sweet of you Miss Swan. Do you always exhibit such kindness?"

"Nope." Emma smiled cheekily, "Consider yourself special, Madam Mayor."

"I'm jumping for joy Miss Swan." Regina deadpanned, refraining from rolling her eyes. "But I'm afraid I don't desire to eat foods that will ruin my figure or provide heart attacks when one least expects it."

 _No, don't look down...don't look down..._

Emma's traitorous eyes lowered anyway, much to the Mayor's amusement.

 _Those boobs will be the death of me...and those legs...I wonder if they're as strong as they were in my dreams..Oh, just no..._

Emma exhaled slowly, "No...We definitely wouldn't want to ruin Madam Mayor's flawless figure now, would we?" She looked back into Regina's eyes, briefly wondering if she was pushing too far...but the glint in the brunette's eyes indicated that Regina was enjoying this as much as she was. "I assume rabbit food is your preference?"

"Amongst other things, yes...you assume correctly." Regina saw that Emma had another remark waiting to roll off of her tongue, just to stall the moment—but the brunette decided that she was finished talking. She needed to make her first move now. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against soft, thin pink ones. Emma was taken by surprise, but she quickly recovered…and deeply kissed Regina back.

Emma pulled away first when she felt her body beginning to react, and she smiled sheepishly, but neither said anything. Of course Regina knew why Emma had pulled away, but she didn't voice her knowledge. Instead, she quietly waited. Emma cleared her throat when the silence and Regina's dark gaze began to unnerve her… just ever-so-slightly. She held up the papers, "Thank you...for these...and for everything Regina."

Regina waved it off nonchalantly, "Consider it part of our friendship, dear."

"Our friendship is...what exactly?"

Regina's shoulders rolled slightly, "Friendly, and casual...for now."

Emma frowned and she almost laughed, but she was nervous. This was her dream come true...quite literally, and although she wasn't the least bit ashamed of her body—but she had no idea how a regal woman like Regina would react to her being, well...not-so-womanly, down there. "I'm starting to get the impression that you're anything but friendly and casual."

Red lips stretched into a small, but mischievous, grin. "Lunch tomorrow Miss Swan?"

Emma did laugh this time, and took a step back. "But of course, Madam Mayor. See you tomorrow."

Regina stayed in front of her desk until her office door was firmly closed behind Emma, before releasing the breath that she wasn't even aware that she was holding. The extremely satisfied brunette had made significant progress today with Emma...and she was sure Max would be happy to hear this; though Regina would be censoring out that she had seduced Emma into casual sex—or at least into thinking about it.

There was just a small problem...Regina laughed to herself as she went to sit in her chair to resume working. Well, there was more than a small problem...but just like the first time, Regina will have Emma. Of this she was certain.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma was fighting her smile as she walked away from Town Hall, she couldn't believe that a woman like Regina...would— _wow._ Emma was so happy that she nearly collided with someone, just because she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh sorry about that..."

"Gold, Mr. Gold." the incredibly unattractive, short and scrawny, older man introduced himself after a few seconds of intensely staring at Emma. _Fuck, that's not creepy at all… insert the facetiousness here… That gaze felt like hours! What the hell?!_ Emma was a hard one to put-off, but this man managed to do it…He didn't offer his hand, and neither did she. "You must be Emma Swan."

Emma raised a brow, it was no surprise that people knew her name in town, but she'd never even seen this guy until... _oh. Gold's pawn shop. Right. He looks like the creepy collector guy in town._ "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Mr. Gold smirked, eying Emma uncomfortably. "The one who brought the runaway boy home, you're name is all over town, dearie... and it seems you're some sort of _Savior_ now."

Emma laughed, but she was so not enjoying the way that he was looking at her—he was acting as if he knew her, and Emma was damned sure she didn't know this skuzzy creep. Guys like this put her on edge. "I'm no "Savior" Mr. Gold, far from it."

 _Isn't that the truth..._ Mr. Gold; however, chose not to entertain that thought—not today. "If you ever need anything Miss Swan, my shop is always open."

Emma narrowed her eyes, smiling a little tighter than she was before. "If I need something, I'll get it myself, but thank you." she was polite yet her eyes told an entirely different story. Mr. Gold was definitely not on Emma's good side. Emma wasn't sure if he had somehow managed to set off the paranoid soldier in her, or if it was something else—regardless of what it was, she'd be watching her back around that imp-like man.

"Of course, dearie." Mr. Gold smirked before he turned and hobbled down the street to his shop. Emma shook her head and began her walk home, taking the long way so that she would be able to take in the amazing scenery. Who knew that Storybrooke, Maine was so incredibly beautiful? As she sauntered along the pier that led to the docks, Emma saw a small, but sorta, run-down castle playground on the beach.

Emma wouldn't have thought much of it had she not seen a small boy sitting in front of the slide hugging his knees. His backpack was in front of the slide, contents laid out in the sand without a care. Emma spotted the corner of a brown leather book peaking out and sighed— "Damn." she really didn't want to—she wanted to just leave him to it, but the parent in her overruled the hard-ass officer in her. _Shit, seriously Emma? Here we go again. Hopefully he doesn't talk about fairytales._

Emma found the stairs that lead down to the beach and she made her way to the castle, upon closer approach—she could hear the unmistakable sounds of sniffling. _Damn!_ Without thinking too much about it, Emma folded up the papers that the Mayor had given her and put them into her back pocket. She reached the end of the slide and pulled the book from his bag. Adam watched Emma curiously through his teary eyes and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Emma managed to climb onto the castle to sit next to him, but her back was against the wall that was next to the slide's small opening.

Adam turned to her, but he wasn't smiling like he usually did and Emma could tell the boy had been sitting here for awhile crying. Emma sighed, fingers picking at the tread on the book. "You're in what? 2nd grade? Aren't you too young to be skipping school?"

Adam shrugged, "Who cares."

"I don't, but I'm sure your dad will when he finds out."

Adam looked at her with alarm and hostility, "He's not my dad!"

Emma was taken aback by his extreme anger, "Whoa, calm down. What's up with you, kid? Is someone beating you up?" _Ha. No surprise there...stop it Emma._

"No...I don't know. I hate it here!" Adam huffed then glared at the book in Emma's lap. "And I hate that stupid book!"

"Two weeks ago you loved this book, now you hate it? Why?" Emma was used to talking to a crying child...Maddi cried more times than the young girl would actually ever admit. As an ex-officer in the military, Emma had developed a skill to cut through the bullshit...with a soft hand _and_ a heavy fist. It was a talent that was truly necessary for raising a child with a personality like Maddi's, but right now she had a distraught 7-year-old to tend to. _Great._

Adam shrugged again, "Because. It's not real...and everyone makes fun of me for believing in it."

"Everyone? Who is everyone?" Emma asked curiously.

Adam glared down at the book, hugging his knees tighter. "The big kids...they call me mean names and make fun of me for believing the book and running away."

Emma couldn't help but think that the kid brought it on himself, but she didn't voice her opinion. "Why did you do it? Run away I mean...besides the fairytale stuff?"

Adam sniffled again, and wiped his snotty-nose with his sleeve again. Emma tried not to grimace at that too much. "I wanted The Savior to _save me_ _ **…"**_ he said it so softly that Emma had almost missed it.

"Save you from what?"

"He drinks a lot...and he's mean to me."

"Your...Dr. Frankenstein?" Emma questioned refraining from rolling her eyes, she would've thought the kid was spitting out bullshit again if his eyes weren't so damned big, innocent, and sad. "How is he mean to you?"

Adam swallowed and shrugged, not wanting to talk anymore. He laid his head down on his arms again, and Emma could see his little body shivering. She sighed quietly...this was not her problem. Not her problem at all...but Emma found herself opening the book and tingles went through her arms. Yet, these weren't the least bit pleasant. It was almost as if something was trying to shock her.

 _The fuck was that?_

She glanced at Adam, but the young boy wasn't heeding her much attention, Emma looked down at the book...and noticed how _thick_ it was. She flipped through the pages uninterestedly...she came across dozens of fairytales, but they reminded her of the Grimm's Brother's fairytales more than anything. Emma came across a story that was entitled _'The Savior'._

 _Interesting. Not._

The Savior is supposed to break the curse that the Evil Queen used to take everyone to the world without magic to punish Snow White and to escape death with her family. The Savior comes from a land that is not a part of the Enchanted Forest, and she is destined for good, with the powers that can both destroy and create life. Her parents had died when she was a young girl, leaving her and her baby sister alone to fend for themselves. In time, they would take their places in royalty when they came of age—until then it was their Aunt who took the role of the Queen.

Emma continued to read on about this Savior and she sounded a little...frigid to Emma, but she didn't think too much about it—it was only a story. She turned the page, and there was a picture that took up the entire page. It was a blonde, standing there… The image shocked Emma a little. For one, this illustrated drawing was wearing modern clothes—as in jeans, a graphic shirt and ankle-high boots—add to the fact she was standing on a hilltop that overlooked Storybrooke. The only reason Emma even knew it was Storybrooke, was because of the huge clock in the middle of the town.

"Kid... _how_ did you find me?" Emma asked as she continued to flip through the pages until she came across one that made her heart skip a beat. A woman with a wicked smirk that looked very similar to a certain Mayor stared back at her, holding up an apple…and then, behind her, there was a hooded figure, with their bare arms crossed and long, blonde hair falling past her shoulders. "I mean... _how?"_ Emma slowly closed the book and looked at Adam. "This is getting weird."

Adam looked up at her. His eyes were dry now, but still red from the crying. "Why do you care? You don't even believe me."

Emma did roll her eyes this time, _kids and their dramatics._ "Okay I admit...the book is a little creepy and interesting, but there aren't any names in here...except the Dark Knight, the Evil Queen...Queen of the Sea... uh..." Emma thumbed through a few more pages, "King of-"

"I know what's in there!" he practically yelled. That was the first time his voice had been above a whisper. Apparently, she had finally struck a chord… "I'm the one who read it, remember?"

"Yeah okay, it still doesn't explain how the hell you found me...and why you think that the woman on the hilltop is me." Emma checked her watch and noted that she should've gotten him back to school at least 30 minutes ago, but she needed to know how this 7-year-old child had found her.

Adam sighed, "The book said that Snow White and King Charming had two kids. One had the Heart of the Truest Believer and the other was the product of True Love, one of the most powerful forms of Light Magic. They named her Emma, that's you, and their son Henry."

"Okay… then what happened?"

"The Princess ran away...and no one knows really happened to her, there are tons of theories...and then the Evil Queen took Henry's heart to start the curse."

"So who is this?" Emma went back to the page where the Evil Queen and mysterious person stood together…

"That's the Evil Queen's Dark Knight!" Adam exclaimed, eyes excited. "The Dark Knight had Shadow Magic, and she was super evil! Just like the Evil Queen! She even killed King Charming and a lot of Snow White's friends." The excitement in his voice picked up as he spoke. It was drawing Emma in as well...she wanted to shoot herself for admitting that.

Emma now raised a brow, "I see. But how did you-"

"The Swan."

..."What?"

Adam reached forward with a sigh with a slight eye roll, and took the book. He flipped back a few pages until he found Snow White and King Charming holding their first child. "The Swan. On the blanket...and in the window." Emma leaned forward to where he was pointing, and saw the blanket indeed had a Swan stitched on the corner...and a wooden carved Swan in the window. "Emma. Swan. Emma Swan! Snow White and King Charming's first child is you!"

Emma laughed and waved that comment off, "There are tons of Emma Swan's out there you know."

"Not really. You were easy to find..."

"How?"

"Dr. Frankenstein works at the hospital...it wasn't hard, medical records."

"How old are you again?" Emma was impressed, alarmed, but impressed. Never underestimate a determined child.

"7" Adam stated proudly, then his smile died down and he closed the book, "I guess I was wrong though...The Savior isn't real...and I'll never be saved." Tears collected in his eyes again…

"Or maybe you were just wrong. Maybe The Savior is still out there." Emma never should have said anything. _Damn it._ Adam looked up at her curiously and Emma knew she couldn't take it back...not with those puppy-eyes staring at her like that. "I mean...what if I'm _not_ this 'Savior'."

"Not possible. The book-"

"The book tells you the story...it doesn't tell you the truth kid. Remember that."

Adam frowned, looking confused. "I don't get it...that doesn't make sense Emma."

Emma slid off the castle and stretched her long limbs then she went around to the slide and crossed her arms. "The book said The Savior isn't from the Enchanted Forest...Snow and Charming's first kid is though."

Emma's grin slowly grew as realization dawned on Adam, and his face lit up like Christmas. "Emma! You're a genius!"

Emma picked up his backpack and handed it to him, which he took gratefully—and he was looking much happier than he did before. "Makes you wonder who you really found doesn't it?" Emma teased, satisfied she cheered him up, but feeling a little guilty for once again pushing him back into the land of fairytales.

By the time Adam finished stuffing the book in his bag; Emma's words registered in his mind, but she was gone when he looked up.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Monster Galore.**


	5. Protection

**Oh well would you look at that! It's another chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

It'd been a few days since Monday's events, and even though she and Regina had agreed to a 'friendly and casual friendship'—the most they'd done so far was to meet for lunch at Granny's each day, and Emma had made a habit of walking Regina back to her office. It reminded Regina of their days in the Enchanted Forest, when she and Emma would walk throughout the area surrounding the castle and just talk about things that were going on in their hectic lives. It was very relaxing, and both Regina and Emma eagerly awaited their precious time together. Neither really said anything about it though, because neither wanted to 'ruin a good thing', as it were… They would just talk about the mundane things, like their children's progressing friendship now that Max was helping Maddi after school on Tuesday and Thursdays with math. Too bad life couldn't always be so simple and easy…

It wasn't until the following Friday after their lunch break that Regina grew bored and irritated of Emma's avoidance. Of course she knew why Emma was acting so skittish after lunch, but Regina was not fool enough as to think that Emma hadn't taken on any lovers in her absence...her needs; Regina begrudgingly admitted, were far more intense than the average person.

Quietly, Emma followed Regina into her office like always and locked the door behind her just in case her assistant came back from lunch earlier than usual. As Regina went to her desk to check her email, Emma helped herself to the Mayor's small, but well-stocked, wet bar behind the sofa, and fixed herself a glass of Revel Stoke cinnamon whiskey in the delicately designed, lead-free crystal glasses Regina had in the cabinet. Of course she would have the Stolze Glencairn, tapered glasses that were only manufactured in Scotland. Everything screamed class in Regina's office, practically royalty Emma silently thought. This woman never ceased to amaze her. She put so much thought and detail into everything she did, nothing was done half-assed.

The blonde had already finished half of the drink by the time she sat down on the sofa, and her green eyes drifted towards the brunette, they were roaming over her bent at the waist over her chair…giving her a very nice and appreciative view down her black, button-up vest that she was wearing beneath her blazer. Emma threw one arm over the back of the sofa and took another small sip from the glass. She was sure she'd have a dream about that too.

For the past two weeks, she'd been dreaming about Regina—doing things to her...with her...There wasn't a night that Emma didn't end up needing to get herself off. She was afraid that her left arm would grow bigger than the other. She even tried to get rid of her tension each day with Lucy at the gym during their early-morning workouts, but the woman was just too distracted, and Lucy would end up landing a nice jab to her ribs or whatever open spot Emma allowed as she slacked… The frustrated blonde was always fine. Winded…but fine.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear or really even see Regina approaching until the half-full glass of whiskey was literally whisked right out of her hand. Unfocused green eyes looked up at Regina, watching her with interest as she drank the last of the contents and placed the now-empty glass on the table behind her. Emma didn't come back to reality until an extra hundred and some-odd pounds settled directly onto her lap. Her hands instinctively flew to Regina's hips and her eyes were wide—Regina was straddling her, legs firmly on either side of hers, almost as if challenging her to try and escape—or remove her.

"Regina, wha-"

Red lips seized pink ones, cutting off whatever was about to come spouting from them. That thought was long gone… Pale hands tightened their grip on Regina's hips and Emma readjusted her lower body to get more comfortable beneath Regina. She felt the brunette firmly tipping her head back with her own as she hovered above her, pushing her tongue deeper into Emma's mouth, battling the blonde for control.

Soft, yet deft hands, were now easily undoing the buttons of her shirt and Emma was skillfully pushing the blazer from her shoulders as fast as she could, trying not to rip the material too much—but the sound of fabric stretching alerted them both that the jacket would be history, unless it was repaired.

Said jacket was carelessly tossed somewhere behind them and Regina pulled away for much needed air—her lungs burning due to the lack of oxygen, her body shaking with need to reunite with her soul-mate...her One True Love. Emma pulled off her black v-neck and tossed it aside, while Regina shrugged off her blouse and settled all of her weight onto Emma's lap—and in that single moment, it seemed as if whatever mood Emma was in, was instantly broken. Like glass being smashed by a hammer.

Regina knew _exactly_ what she was sitting on, but she simply raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow and wiggled her hips slightly. Emma stifled a groan, managing to control her hips. "Ms. Swan, it seems you're more prepared than I had anticipated. I'm very impressed."

Regina's hands slid down over pebble-hard nipples that were protected by the thin, gray sports bra, down Emma's toned torso, to the blonde's belt buckle. Emma let Regina's hands wander a bit. She even went as far as to let her undo her belt, just before reaching down between their bodies…catching the Mayor's overly-curious and quite eager hands in her own.

" _Wait..."_

"Is something wrong dear?"

"Uh...Maybe… It actually depends on you." Brown eyes looked up questioningly, but Emma wouldn't meet her gaze...she kept her eyes trained on Regina's bare chest (still mildly surprised that the woman wasn't wearing a bra). "I um..." Emma smiled sheepishly, "I...don't wear strap-ons."

Regina's eyebrow leveled with the other, and she was doing a very good job of looking confused. "Then would you care to explain what I'm sitting on?" she glanced at the clock, they still had half an hour before her assistant came back from lunch. "Ms. Swan, please don't beat around the bush with the answer."

Emma sighed to herself and she knew she could just shove the woman off of her, get her shirt and leave. Literally leave Storybrooke, but...she didn't, she couldn't. She opened her mouth to explain, but then she shut it again— _Time to put up or shut up soldier._ Regina wanted a straight up answer and there was only one way Emma knew how to give it. Steeling herself for the worst, Emma released Regina's hands and pushed them aside.

She opened the button of her pants and Regina lifted herself slightly to give Emma more room to maneuver down there. When Emma pulled herself free, Regina gasped loudly. Emma closed her eyes, expecting the absolute worst—but had she looked, she would've seen nothing but absolute joy on Regina's face that she made no effort to cover.

Emma's cock was still as smooth and big as she remembered, the same few veins were there, and she was still bare as the rest of her body except for the hair on her 'other' head. Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma softly, "Open your eyes Emma."

Slowly… green met brown. Finally… Emma was relieved beyond belief to see no hostility at all, just open curiosity, and something else that she couldn't yet place. "You...are you okay with this? You're not in shock are you?"

Regina shifted her weight and Emma flattened her feet on the ground to support her. Regina's right hand reached down and wrapped around Emma's cock, this time Emma couldn't stop the loud moan from escaping. "No dear, I'm very much _okay_ with this." Regina slid off of Emma and stepped out of her heels and unbuttoned her slacks...then let them drop, pooling around her now bare feet.

Emma's jaw dropped, Regina had gone completely commando today. She smirked as she leaned forward and tugged Emma's pants down until they were cuffed around her calf-high, black boots. Emma surged forward and grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled woman back onto her lap. In midst of their kissing, Emma was lining herself up with Regina's sex—not worried about foreplay, as the Mayor was already quite hot and ready.

"Wait...do you...do you have a condom?"

Emma pulled back and swore under her breath, "Uh...no. But my pull out game is strong."

"Your...Ms. Swan, honestly! If you're going to have a penis, at least wield it responsibly!"

"Well, do _you_ have a condom Madam Mayor?"Emma rubbed the head of her cock along Regina's wet slit and the brunette bit her bottom lip, glancing at the clock yet again. "I promise I'll tell you on time...but we don't have to if you don't want to."

Regina wanted to, more than anything. Fuck it, she was going to.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Regina fluffed out her short hair as she stood in front of her small mirror, fixing her collar. She glanced over her shoulder via mirror and saw Emma fully-dressed once more and half-asleep on her sofa, nearly laying down on it. Regina smirked...yep, she still had it. She contemplated letting her nap, but she knew the blonde couldn't stay in her office _asleep._

Heels softly clicked on the hardwood flooring and she went to the blonde to wake her. It took a few soft smacks on her cheek, but Emma finally pulled herself from dreamland and sat up. "Oh, sorry...I didn't mean to fall asleep, Madam Mayor."

Regina still wore that cocky smirk, seemingly proud of herself. "It's quite alright Ms. Swan. If I recall, you've never been ridden that hard in your life...am I correct?"

Emma blushed deeply as she got to her feet, "Oh yeah...I meant that too."

"So...just how many women _have_ you've slept with Ms. Swan?" Regina had convinced herself that it was not rage-filled jealousy at the pit of her stomach, just genuine curiosity...curiosity that threatened bodily harm.

Emma shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know, 4...5?"

"I see. Have you brought any of them around your daughter?"

Emma's eyes widened at the sudden line of questioning that was starting to sound accusatory. "Whoa, no. Not ever. I just needed some stress relief on the carrier, one-time thing...sometimes twice."

"Did you use protection on those occasions Ms. Swan?"

Emma raised her own brow, not sure how this concerned the Mayor, but she nodded anyway. "Yeah, always."

Regina nodded, seeming satisfied...for now. She crossed her arms, still staring hard at Emma. "Very well."

Emma cleared her throat awkwardly, "I'd better go...thanks for lunch and stuff Regina."

Regina said nothing, so Emma quickly turned and made a beeline for the door, but stopped when Regina said her name. Emma looked over her shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Be sure to stock up on condoms. We will _not_ have a repeat performance of today. Are we clear?"

Emma's blush deepened, and she nodded. "Yeah, I got it." she quickly excited the office and took a deep breath. When she had come inside of Regina, she was so sure the woman would choke the living shit out of her, but she just slapped her—which she honestly deserved. Emma had no idea that Regina would be nearly virgin-tight and so hot and velvety smooth. Emma still was wearing that goofy grin when she got home and crashed on the sofa.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Adam was startled from reading his book when a lunch tray dropped on the table next to his. He was more than surprised when Madeline took the empty seat next to him. In fact...the circular table that sat five was entirely empty, except for Adam.

"Hey mop-head." Madeline flipped her dark mane over her shoulders and picked up the small container of mixed fruit that she had decided on.

"Uh, Hi Madeline."

The older child paused a moment, then set her fruit cup down. "If we're going to be friends, you need to call me Maddi. I don't answer to Madeline. That's reserved for my mom."

Adam nodded in understanding, but he was confused. "Friends? I thought you hated me?"

"Hate is a strong word, mop-head."

"But...why?"

"Does it matter? We're friends, get used to me."

Adam tried not to smile and blush, but he did. He wasn't a very sociable boy to begin with, and to have a pretty and popular girl as his friend...he wouldn't question it, but he was scared. His friendships never ended well, more like other kids making fun of him, or just completely forgetting about him. He had half a mind to tell her that his name wasn't 'mop-head' but he's never really had his own nickname, and it wasn't so bad if Maddi said it—so he didn't say anything.

Adam wasn't sure what to say, or if he should say anything at all. Maddi was still new, but everyone flocked to her like moths to a flame...and he could tell they were being looked at, but Maddi seemed intent on her fruit cup. Adam looked up when he felt someone staring particularly hard—and he was too shocked to see it was the Evil Queen's son. Max wasn't glaring, but his stare wasn't too friendly either.

"You're still reading that fairytale junk?" Maddi was Regina's child, through and through. If she had a filter, one would be hard-pressed to find it.

Adam turned to Maddi with a small frown, "It's not junk! It's real!" he all but yelled defensively.

Maddi rolled her eyes "And _this_ is why you get beat up." at his continued frowning and weak glare. Maddi shrugged apologetically. "I don't believe in fairytales...they're just bedtime stories."

"Yeah, but they're all real! Look!"

He moved her tray aside, ignoring her small 'hey', (not that she was interested in steamed vegetables and grayish brown mystery meat) and flipped to the page where the Evil Queen held the apple with the Dark Knight behind her. Maddi saw that Adam had spent quite bit of time on this page, there were half a dozen stickies on the pages, all scrawled out in the boy's messy handwriting.

"Look...that's Mayor Mills!"

Maddi took a closer look, and she could see the resemblance after few seconds of staring, but it was pixel-y, making it really hard to tell. "I guess..." her hazel eyes drifted to the hooded-figure with the blonde hair behind the Queen...it was a little clearer than the Evil Queen's. "Who's that?"

"She's the Evil Queen's Dark Knight." Adam grumbled, shivering—and Maddi rolled her eyes. "Apparently she is just as terrible as the Evil Queen, maybe even worse. They killed lots of people together and they even killed Prince Henry to start the dark curse."

Maddi began flipping through the pages until she came across Snow White's page and her eyes grew comically wide. "Whoa—That looks like Ms. Blanchard!"

Adam nodded frantically, "Yeah see!"

Maddi made a face, nose scrunching up cutely. "She looks so much better with long hair..."

Adam frowned slightly, then sighed loudly. "Seriously?"

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. As the students began filing out of the cafeteria in groups, Ava, Paige, and a few of her friends approached Adam and Maddi, stopping them as they were about to leave. Max noticed from a nearby trashcan and he stayed behind to observe.

"You were supposed to sit with us today." Ava crossed her arms, looking down at Maddi—yet the young Swan was not intimidated in the least.

Maddi flipped her hair again, sighing. "Sorry, when did your name go from being Ava to my mama? I sit where I want."

Paige winced slightly, casting a worried glance at the older girl. Ava was the 'it' girl in Storybrooke and nobody dared challenge her. Her mom was Dr. Katherine Nolan, the best in the town and friends with Mayor. "Look, new girl...your 'mama' may be some kind of hero in this town for bringing back the orphan-in-black behind you...but you're not, so-"

"You're what, a 7th grader, hanging out with 4th and 5th graders. I'm so impressed." Maddi scoffed and moved around the group to go to class, leaving the group of shocked girls… and a very disgruntled Ava glaring at her back. Blame it on the years she'd spend around tough officers in the military, or the fact that her mother taught her how to be strong; either way, Madeline Swan was not going to be bullied. Ever.

Max watched as Adam followed his sister out of the main entrance before he left through the side doors...he was pleased that she could take care of herself. Ava was mean, she and her brother Nicholas both. It wasn't lost on Max how Adam hid behind her, and how Maddi seemed to stand straighter in front of him. That characteristic was definitely from the protector mode that ran so strongly in the Charming/Swan family line…

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma woke to the sound of the front door closing and quick footsteps rushing up the stairs. Madeline was on the main floor of the dock-house in seconds, and she was holding a pink flier. "Mom, look!"

Emma sat up, yawing. "What is it?"

Maddi threw herself on the sofa next to Emma and thrust the flier into her mom's hands, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before carefully looking it over. It was an extracurricular activity list that Storybrooke Community Center offered over the summer and winter breaks for the students that did not travel during the holidays. Emma noticed that perfect little stars had been drawn next to the archery and chess courses. "Archery is $600.00 for 12 weeks kid."

Maddi smiled sweetly at Emma, but the blonde knew better than to fall sucker for that look—again. She'd learned her lesson many, many times before. Maddi sighed loudly, "Oh come on Ma! It's archery, and we both know we aren't gonna be doing anything for the summer!"

"Christmas isn't even here yet, and you're trying to get me to shovel out nearly 1000 dollars."

"I promise I won't ask for anything else for a few months!" Maddi clasped her hands in front of her as if she were praying and Emma sighed, cursing herself for being so weak. Madeline caught on to the sigh and sweetened the deal, " _And_ …that can be my Christmas gift!"

Emma frowned a bit, she vowed this year she'd take that oath seriously—but they both knew Emma would give Madeline the world if she asked for it. "When do you need to sign up?"

"2 weeks before summer starts...why?"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You make it out of math with an 'A+' and I'll pay for both activities. Plus, I'll even get your regular Christmas gifts…"Emma was pretty proud of herself, thinking that either way she had won. If the kid didn't bring up her grades, she'd not have to fork out the wads of cash on summer camp activities. Yet, if, and that was a big _IF_ … Maddi got an A+ in math, she would have earned the activities, and she wouldn't even have to nag her about the homework, because Maddi would be forced to do it without complaining _**if**_ she expected this to happen.

Maddi would've been screaming for joy had the stipulation not been so impossible. "But I have a D in that class." She dejectedly stated to her mom.

Emma smirked and stood, still holding the paper. "You realize that it is only September 14th...you have some time. Add it up Maddi. From September 14th to May 14th, which is close to the registration deadline, how many months is that? You figure it out…Consider it your first math assignment. Better tell Max to get off 2+2 soon." Okay, so that was a little mean, but Emma laughed her ass off anyway. Emma quickly figured out that in about 8 months she'd be putting out the cash…Almost long enough to have a baby. This would be Maddi's 'baby'. She knew her daughter could do anything she put her mind to. Would it be easy? Hell no. It sure was going to be interesting to watch her try.

"Real funny. And you have a deal." Maddi glared halfheartedly as Emma was laughing at her own lame joke and went upstairs to her office—the giant office that an opening that overlooked the entire dock-house. Maddi went in the kitchen to fix herself a snack.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Sunday fun-day..._

Emma had dropped off Madeline a little over two hours ago, when picking up Max. While Maddi and Regina sat in the Mayor's living room waiting for their spinach casserole to finish cooking, Regina sipped on her wine as they watched _Lifetime._ Those shows seemed to be able to suck her in somehow, every single time.

"How is school?"

Maddi half-shrugged, "Boring. I can't wait until summer, if I pass math with an A...mom promised to pay for my archery and chess lessons!"

Regina smirked, Max was already in the archery class—but he'd never been so excited about it until just recently. Now she understood why. "Oh, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Cooking, archery, and now chess? Your mother has definitely raised you well."

"Yeah..." Maddi smiled at the compliment, before a small frown took over her pretty features. "Can't say the same for my other parent."

Regina froze, wine glass halting in mid air. "You...you feel resentment for your other parent?"

The 9-year-old shrugged, eyes glued to the TV—her jaw set, "Yeah."

"But...why? Do you know them?" Regina downed the rest of her wine and set it on the table—resisting the urge to go in the kitchen to pour another—or to just get something stronger.

Maddi slowly shook her head, crossing her slim arms and biting her bottom lip. "No, but they never tried...they just left me alone with my mom. What kind of 'parent' does that? They didn't even care..."

Fear and pain tugged at the edges of Regina's heart knowing that her daughter felt such...intense and negative feelings for her, unwittingly. "Has...have you ever considered...that the _other parent_ might have been in a difficult situation as well? Perhaps I—perhaps _they,"_ Regina quickly amended, "didn't know how to find you...or maybe they were afraid?"

Madeline's jaw clenched again, "My mom was scared too, but she didn't leave me alone. She didn't lie to me, she _loved_ me. She's suffering with PTSD now because she wanted me to have the best chance at life! My other 'parent' couldn't even call to wish us me a happy birthday. So yeah, I hate them."

 _Oh god..._ Regina fought back against her own tears, but she couldn't resist pulling the little girl…Her little girl, into her arms. "Oh sweetheart...I'm so sorry. I am _so, so..._ sorry."

Maddi let Regina hug her for a few minutes before she pushed her away and stood, wiping at her eyes. "I have to use the bathroom."

Regina watched her daughter leave the room, not sure whether she should follow her—and further agitate her—or let her cool off. If she was anything like Regina—letting her cool off was the best option. Regina collected her goblet and went back into the kitchen to check on the food, and to refill her wine glass. She sent Max a message to check in, but his response wasn't immediate—her best guess was that he had left his phone in Emma's 'super cool' car.

When she returned to the living room, Madeline was already sitting on the sofa. She looked calmer, but her face was still flushed and her eyes were a little red. Regina said not a word, but she sat closer to the young girl than she originally had and wrapped her arm around small shoulders. The contact wasn't shrugged off, but Madeline was tense for a few moments. Regina sipped her wine, just as tense, eyes focused on the TV. Maddi took a deep breath, and relaxed in Regina's embrace—then she tucked her legs beneath her body.

Smiling Regina rubbed the younger girls arm lovingly, "Everything will be alright Princess. That, I can promise you."

Madeline's only response was to smile, and snuggle further into the Mayor's warm and loving embrace.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma and Max were once again in her garage finishing up his bike's new paint job...well Emma was, Max was just browsing through a few footlockers that were unlocked. Emma's garage was O.C.D clean, and Max was doing his best not to mess it up.

As Emma had her back to him, she sat perched on a small stool with a mask over her face and expertly wielded the spray can gun. Max found a particularly heavy, metal footlocker labeled 'Paintball' and he dragged it out of its hiding box and opened it. His gasp of excitement reached Emma's ears, but she ignored it, thinking that he had found more of her 'cool' army gear that she brought back from her time in the service.

Max, wearing a large grin on his cute face, snuck up behind Emma like he did so many times to people when playing Call of Duty—when Max was close enough, he raised the gun and jumped into Emma's line of vision. "Freeze—ah!"

He wasn't even sure when Emma had changed positions, but she had moved faster than a cobra waiting to strike. The assault rifle was no longer in his hands, and it was now sliding across the garage floor while both of Emma's incredibly strong hands were holding his face firmly. Emma's vision was hazy, and her mind was struggling to stay with reality. The loud clang that echoed in the garage from the deadly weapon hitting the metal footlocker was deafening.

Emma closed her eyes and immediately let Max go. "I...I'm sorry."

Max took a shuddering deep breath, terrified...not of Emma, but why she had reacted the way she did. He could feel the power her hands possessed when she held his face— "I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to scare you! I was just playing around! I've never seen a gun before..."

"So you're first thought was to aim it at me?" Emma chuckled darkly, eyes still closed—her mind in another time...then she opened her eyes and Max gasped. He could have sworn he saw an odd swirling of inky, blackness lingering in the corners of both of her eyes. It was creepy-looking, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Maybe he was just imagining things, since the situation was so stressful…He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and looked back to Emma, and her face was back to normal. "Don't you ever point a gun at me...or anyone else for that matter for the hell of it…Do you understand?"

Max quickly nodded his head, eyes wide with fear and wonderment—searching Emma's eyes for anything, but whatever he had seen, it was gone. "Are you, are you gonna tell my mom?"

Emma sighed deeply, it _would_ be the right thing to do—she didn't necessarily feel comfortable keeping secrets from Regina, especially something like this. Only the pleading-look in the kids eyes...was breaking her resolve—it was weird, and freaking her out. It was the _exact_ same look Madeline gave her when she was trying to get out of something or persuade her. She literally had just used it on her for the archery and chess camp money earlier that very week. Emma thought to herself that she was now just over-thinking things because of the fright that had just passed. She needed to just be calm, not only for herself, but the kid as well…

" _Please?_ Emma. I'm sorry I, I didn't mean to. I like spending time with you and if you tell her about this, my mom will never let me come back!"

Emma swallowed, and crossed her arms. _Damn kid and his puppy eyes._ "Kid..."

Max took Emma's hands in his smaller ones, squeezing tightly. He was starting to panic, he didn't want his mom to take his time with Emma away, he didn't want Emma mad at him... "I'm sorry! I've never seen a real gun before and I thought you'd think it was funny."

Emma mentally pointed out that technically those weren't real guns...the real guns she owned were locked away upstairs in her bedroom, and strategically placed around the house—but she would dare tell him that. Madeline was aware that her mother was packing and loaded, quite literally, but she didn't know where Emma kept them and didn't want to. "They aren't real. They just look like the real guns, because I love to play paintball every year. I also use them to keep up with my weapons training...never know when you might need them kid."

"Like the zombie apocalypse?" Max looked up at her hopefully, eyes still holding a hint of fear and full of awe.

Emma smiled slightly, and then she went down on one knee in front of him so they could be at eye-level—at an understanding. "I won't tell your mom what happened here" _Not today. "But..._ it won't _ever_ happen again, right?"

Max nodded so hard, Emma thought he'd break his little neck. "Right!" then without much thought, he flung his frail arms around her neck, throwing the blonde off her guard and held on tighter than she thought possible. "I'm sorry Emma."

Emma patted his back firmly, and wrapped one strong arm around his back. She knew he was only curious and didn't mean to nearly set off a PTSD trigger—hell she noticed the way he looked at her...like she was best damn thing in the world. It baffled her every time but she just figured that Regina was a 'hover-mom' of sorts and hardly let him have fun—so she didn't comment on it.

"Hey, it's really okay kid..." she pulled back slightly, and smiled. "Look, we still have an hour or two before we have dinner...clean up your mess and go wash up. I'll finish your bike, load up and meet you up there...okay?"

Max's shoulders dropped with pure relief, smiling wide now. "Okay Ma."

Emma and Max froze, "What?"

Max's smile died and he knew...he just _knew_ that his mom would kill him now. "Ma...like...uh, short for Emma...?"

Emma blinked and chuckled nervously. She knew he was lying. His eyes darted around, exactly like Maddi's did when she would lie. But again...she didn't comment on anything. Because...how could she? She didn't know what to say. The similarities between her and Regina's kid were seriously uncanny. Maybe this was a good omen for her and Regina…and their kids. If they were to get serious, it would be really cool to have their kids get along and act like real siblings. It could be a nightmare if the kids were polar opposites, or hated each other… She had seen people dating whose kids didn't get along, and it never fared well for the relationships.

Emma decided it was best to drop it. "Kid, stick to Emma alright. My name is short enough. Now go."

Max felt like he swallowed his heart and quickly got away from Emma before he did anything worse. The blonde remained on her knee, watching him with like a hawk...but her mind, it was elsewhere.

" _Lady Swan!"_

Emma's head whipped to the left, eyes searching, but there was no one there...She could've sworn that was...

" _Lady Swan! Are you paying attention? Look at me!"_

Emma slowly got to her feet, ignoring the sound of metal being dragged behind her as Max put away the footlockers he had found earlier. _Where the fuck..._

"Regina?" she whispered, taking a small step forward, eyes wide. Her eyes were trying to play tricks on her...where was her car? And her Harley? Where the hell was Storybrooke and the bay?! Emma was fairly certain that the freaking Amazon Forest wasn't supposed to be there...or Regina Mills standing in front of her garage with a black carriage and horses behind her. The Mayor was wearing a black, chain-like dress, with her hair sitting in an extremely high ponytail that was pulled to the left, over her shoulder. "Whoa..." The stranger thing? She looked like the Mayor, but different, and for a second she thought she was looking into Madeline's eyes. She was internally freaking out now. This PTSD was seemingly getting worse, when it should be getting better.

"Emma?"

The blonde was brought from her ogling and turned to see Max a few feet behind her, garage clean again. He was confused, looking between her and the opening of her garage. "You okay?"

Emma turned around quickly, pointing halfheartedly...but the question died on her lips, her Challenger and Harley were there once again, along with Storybrooke and the bay. She looked back at Max and he was looking at her oddly, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good kid. Go wash up." Emma waited until he was back inside to start freaking the hell out. She looked down at her trembling hands, willing them to be still, but that...that vision? It seemed so...was it real? Was the spray paint getting to her? No. Emma's been spray painting for a long time...she'd never fucking hallucinated before.

 _So. Why. Now._

The lingering, dull ache behind her skull had her sighing tiredly. As she moved to finish Max's bike, she vowed to stop by the pharmacy tonight. Maybe she did need that medication after all…

 _Later that night..._

Regina was sitting on top of her bed, back against her headboard reading a book when a soft knock interrupted her concentration. Max was standing in the doorway wearing his Batman pajamas and his bare feet.

"Max?" Regina had put him in bed 30 minutes ago and made sure he was asleep before retiring to her own room. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mom—"Max swallowed and shuffled further into his mom's room hoping she didn't see his nervousness, but they both knew that she did see. "Mom I...I did something to Emma today..."

Regina's head tilted back slightly as she studied his nervous behavior closely. She set her book aside and took off her glasses, remaining calm so she wouldn't startle him—he looked like he would run at any minute. "Oh? And what did you do Max?" Regina had sensed that something was off with her son and Emma at dinner—it was too distracting to ignore because neither of them were introverts.

Max was momentarily relieved, she wasn't moving and she didn't look upset _and_ she didn't use his whole name. "I was...um... Emma was finishing my bike today and I was going through her stuff." Max hesitated when a dark eyebrow rose. He began to fidget with the hem of his shirt. "I found guns."

"You found _what?!_ " Regina shrieked sitting up quickly with wide eyes, "Max-"

"They weren't real!" he amended quickly, eyes wide as well. "Not really...they were paintball guns, but they looked super real and so cool!"

Regina sighed deeply, staring hard at her son. "Stop stalling, what did you do?"

Max swallowed nervously and took an unconscious step back, "I pointed one at her and she...she basically freaked. Emma was so fast Mom! It scared me really bad, but Mom, I really didn't mean to do anything wrong. I was just playing!"

Regina stood from the bed and slowly approached her son until she was standing directly in front of him, soft hands placed gently on his small fragile shoulders. "You were scared of Emma today?"

Max shook his head, "Not of Emma...but of what she's capable of. She held my head and-"

"She put her hands on you?!" Regina's hands tightened on his shoulders, but not painfully so. "Did she hurt you?"

Max shook his head, "No...Emma recognized me and let me go and she even said she was sorry...I'm okay mom I promise."

"None-the-less, Miss Swan and I will be having a talk tomorrow."

Max sighed, shoulders slumped—he was sure Emma would be upset with him now, if she wasn't already. Regina sensed his distress and sighed herself, she wanted to comfort him—but there was nothing for her to say that was comforting at all. She kneeled down in front of him, hands sliding down to hold his small hands in her own. "Max...do you remember what I told you of the Dark Knight and the Evil Queen? Your mother and me?"

Max smiled and nodded, "I know...you and grandma told me the stories."

Regina's pursued her lips and shook her head, "Well...the Dark Knight was meant to be here. To be with us. All of us were meant to be a family...and...well, that didn't happen. Emma was placed in the worst scenario this world has to offer, and it's affected her a little, sweetheart, can you understand that?"

Max wanted to say yes, he really did—but he didn't because he didn't understand.

Regina sighed, "Honey...I told you that you had to be careful, because this is a delicate situation. If you can't be more careful, I'll ground you."

"You...you'd do that?"

"I would." Regina kissed his forehead lovingly and stood once more, "I just want us all to be together again sweetheart and I don't want any problems. Now, was there anything else that happened?"

Max wanted to tell Regina about his slip, but thought better of it. "Well, Emma's eyes turned a little black today. It wasn't a lot... _but I saw it_ , and it _was so cool!_ Does that mean she's getting her memories back?"

Regina stared down at her son, hands falling from his shoulders limply. "I..." she cleared her throat, "I would like to believe so, but I will talk to Miss Swan and I-"

"No Mom, please don't be mad at Emma! It was my fault." Max hugged his mother around her waist, his pleading muffled as he pressed his face into her stomach. "Don't be mad at Emma mom. _Please!"_

Regina sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her sons dark blonde hair lovingly, "It's late sweetheart...go to bed okay?"

Max sighed and nodded before letting go of his mother and heading off to bed.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Well, well, well. Nothing to say, I'll let you guys do all the talking for this one. And the guesses for the Savior were spot on...Nice. And there was one about Adam, that was a shoot to kill guess. Thanks for the love.**

 **Monster Galore.**


	6. The Dark Knight pt 1

**Twisted Sister- Thanks for your awesome review, wish you had an account so I could have PM'd you. I try to update every week, can't exactly give you a number of how many times...since this is my 3rd update this week. So like...just regularly check in. lol. Henry and Charming's deaths were...risky, but it worked out well. Rulf is an original character, yes. And sorry, but I find it hilarious about the computer thing. :D, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **And for the rest of you! I am offended that you think I would leave you hanging with the half/smut scene in the last chapter! Lmao! I know the need for GP stories. So enjoy this "Flap" lmao, and no...Adam is not the product of Emma and the Savior lady. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _Late Thursday morning..._

Madeline had left for school a couple of hours ago and now Emma was sitting on the sofa, wide-eyed with her cupful of coffee; strong and black. She sipped the steaming beverage slowly...welcoming the slight scalding sensation down her throat, because it kept her somewhat awake and alert.

The blonde, now content with caffeine, placed her bare feet up onto the black leather ottoman, lazily crossing them at the ankle. In auto-pilot mode, she began casually surfing through the hundreds of channels available on her oversized TV. It seemed that since she'd been in Storybrooke, everything was bigger than life…and overly-excessive. She really was living a swanky life. Frustrated, she re-crossed her legs the other way, without even realizing she was doing it, over and over again. Something had to be on one of these thousands of useless channels…Her mind was starting to spin. Now that she wasn't doing anything to really occupy her time during the day and just sitting on her money, she was just discovering something dire and completely unacceptable.

Daytime TV is a crime against humanity!

Emma huffed and turned the TV off, deciding to do something productive—she went up to her office. The weary woman sat down at her desk and placed her coffee mug so it could be easily reached, rubbing her tired red eyes. It'd literally been days since she last slept...Monday actually, and now it was Thursday. It just happened to be the same amount of days she'd been avoiding a certain Madam Mayor of Storybrooke as well.

Emma leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes momentarily.

 _SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ_

 _Monday morning..._

 _Emma had awoken at the same time as her daughter and prepared the only thing she knew how to cook—scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Yes, she'd even ruin a fried egg…but Madeline had to admit...she had yet to meet a single soul that could fry bacon as perfectly as her mom._

 _The young girl sat quietly at the counter eating her breakfast with water and orange juice, watching as Emma expertly wrapped her knuckles with black tape. This had recently become their Monday morning routine. Maddi really wanted to say something, but figured that this was better than her mom running after some weird or dangerous criminal down a dark alley somewhere in Boston. With a sigh, she finished her breakfast and rinsed her plate before putting it in the dishwasher._

 _Maddi then collected her backpack and followed her mom downstairs. "I'll see you later?"_

 _Emma nodded, and ran her fingers through her daughter's smooth, almost black hair. Lucky kid, it shined and was like silk to the touch, unlike her own coarse, wavy blonde locks. That was obviously a gene from her absentee-parent. She didn't like to give too much thought about who her other parent really was, because it just hurt. Physically, it literally gave her a terrible migraine when she tried to recall even the slightest information, which drove her crazy; because honestly, who gets a migraine from thinking? Mentally, because…. well, it just hurt. "Yep, stay off of your phone today huh? I don't really feel like dealing with Ms. Blanchard again." Emma grimaced when she thought about her daughter's teacher and that grating, high-pitched voice. The annoying woman never stopped talking, not even to breathe._

" _No promises! Bye mom." Maddi smiled and turned to leave, seeing a small figure at the end of the pier waiting for her._

" _Oh hey, wait a minute!" Maddi stopped and turned to see Emma walking to her, but her eyes weren't on her daughter, they were focused behind her. Madeline knew who she was looking at—Adam. "Since when did you start hanging out with the fairytale kid?"_

 _Maddi shrugged lightly and peeked over her shoulder, Adam was looking back at them and he waved. Maddi turned to face her mom. "I just feel bad for him Ma. He doesn't have any friends and...I just know what it's like to be lonely."_

 _Emma's eyes drifted again to Adam who was still waiting patiently. Madeline watched her mom watch Adam and it seemed like forever before Emma took a step back. "Have a good day at school. Be good. Love you."_

 _Madeline laughed lightly, "Bye mom! Love you too!" she called to her mom's retreating form as she jogged to the gym._

 _SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ_

 _Emma walked into Powhatan's Fitness Gym, or as the locals called it, "Chief P's". The owner, Lucy, had a thing for Pocahontas or something, she thought to herself. She saw the usual patrons in there...it was never really crowded, in spite of the massive size of the place. The building itself was also a converted warehouse. Which seemed to be a trend here in Storybrooke. It had the standard gym equipment and sections; a row of treadmills, stair-steppers and elliptical bikes, along with a modern weight-lifting section…mostly occupied by extremely large and well-defined men that Emma suspected juiced more than they actually pumped._

 _On the far side of the gym was a boxing ring, and next to said ring was a wide floor mat where Emma knew that she would find the owner of the facility; stretching and preparing for their morning sparring match. Emma walked over to the edge of the mat before kicking off her favorite lime green Nike runners and socks; then stepped onto the cool mat. She let out a long breath that she didn't even realize that she had been holding._

 _The dark-haired woman smiled when she spotted Emma. She was dressed in shorts and a loose, sleeveless workout shirt, almost the same as the blonde's, the only real difference was that her colors weren't quite so dark and her hands were wrapped with red tape, instead of the black that Emma seemed to favor so much._

" _Morning, Blondie."_

" _Morning." Emma popped her neck as she shook out her pale, long and toned limbs. "No cheap shots today, right?"_

 _Lucy laughed as she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail while Emma did the same, "C'mon Swan...Don't be such a pussy."_

 _Emma laughed this time, and put in her mouth guard. She then held out her fist—and when Lucy was ready, she tapped the blonde's fist and they began their sparring session. Emma, being the cocky fighter that she was, didn't even bother to put up her hands (something that both irritated, and amused Lucy), yet her stance screamed that she was ready for a brawl. Lucy and Emma paced around each other, both focusing on the others body language and drowning out the grunts and clangs of weights being lifted and slammed repeatedly throughout the room._

 _Lucy had a slight, 2-inch advantage over the blonde, but she knew better than to underestimate those long arms—as they were extremely nimble. Lucy threw the first jab and Emma easily knocked the hand out of her face, closing the distance. Emma pulled Lucy into a tight headlock and tried to take the taller woman down with her legs, but the Native-American was quicker and placed her dominant foot behind her, as she reached down and pulled on the back of Emma's extremely-toned thighs and swept the cocky woman off of her feet._

" _Shit." The blonde grunted as her back hit the mat firmly with their combined weight. Emma wrapped her legs around Lucy's waist to immobilize the dark-haired woman. She squeezed her arm that was holding her in the headlock and went for immediate submission. Lucy wasn't that easy of an opponent, unfortunately._

 _Lucy set her knees firmly on the mat, just beneath Emma's butt and with a show of amazing upper- body strength, she lifted Emma from the mat and slammed the blonde down repeatedly to wear her down, but Emma; ever relentless, was still holding tight. Lucy grunted as she gripped Emma's thighs just beneath her buttocks and stood up._

 _The other patrons in the gym had stopped what they were doing and were now watching the two women on the mat with curious gazes. Many were in awe at how strong the owner of the gym was...to not only stand on her own two feet balancing her own body weight, but add to that another woman's, who was just slightly smaller than she was._

 _Emma knew what was coming before she felt her stomach drop. As Lucy plowed the blonde into the mat, she managed to drive her shoulder into her gut, causing Emma to finally release her vice-like grip that she had on the brunette. Lucy immediately took advantage of the situation, and jumped right onto the vulnerable woman. She took Emma's tattooed right arm and rolled into an impressive LeBelle lock. Emma bit down hard on her mouth guard as the muscles around her elbow strained under the pressure. Lucy had Emma's neck and shoulder trapped and the blonde only saw one way out._

 _She spat out the mouth guard and bit into Lucy's leg. The Native immediately pushed Emma away with her feet and laughed. "You bitch...that's cheating!" the other patrons went back to their own workouts, thoroughly impressed with Lucy's abilities on the mat—yet nobody was jumping at the opportunity to go toe-to-toe with her._

 _Emma chuckled and rolled onto her knees, pacing her breathing. "Funny...I remember you taking a cheap shot below-the-belt last Monday."_

 _Lucy's eyes darted around before she took out her own mouth guard, and leaned forward so that she wasn't overheard. "I didn't know you had a dick Swan, shit. Had I known I would've aimed my kick a little higher!"_

 _Emma shook her head and got to her feet, not even considering putting her mouth guard back in. "Whatever."_

 _Lucy grinned and got to her feet, "Round two?"_

" _On the mat, or in your bed?" Emma teased with a cocky half-smile._

 _SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ_

 _Emma walked out of the gym sporting a black eye. She had managed to dodge most of the swings, but Lucy had a long reach and hit Emma despite her efforts—it wasn't as bad as it could have been. With a promise of meeting the following Monday, Emma left and jogged home to work off the rest of her energy._

 _She was surprised to see the Mayor's sleek, black Mercedes parked behind her car; and the Mayor herself leaning against it in a tight red dress. Emma's jog slowly came to a halt as her hazel eyes raked over every inch of the Mayor's body. "Holy hell...g-good morning Madam Mayor."_

 _Regina's dark red, painted lips pulled into a smirk as Emma drank her in like she was the finest wine in all of the land. As Emma came closer, her smirk quickly fell when she saw the blonde's bruised face. "What in the world happened to your face, Emma?!"_

 _Emma turned a little pink and waved off the Mayor's concern, "Just a little fun down at the gym, nothing to worry about Madam Mayor. Uh..." Emma shuffled her feet nervously, "this is kinda unexpected though. You wanna come in?"_

" _If you don't mind, I actually need to have a word with you."_

 _Emma was curious and a little wary. She had a feeling that she already knew why the Mayor wasn't down at City Hall; but instead, following her into her home. As Regina climbed the stairs behind Emma, she shamelessly admired those long legs—watching her tight muscles move subtly beneath pale skin and Emma's ass was even tighter than she remembered and she wanted to do nothing more than to squeeze it, spank it...maybe even bite it._

 _Regina's thighs clenched as they reached the top of the stairs and Emma turned around as she now walked backwards into the kitchen. "You want something to drink or...?"_

" _No Miss Swan, this is not a social visit." Unfortunately, Regina mused as she moved to the living room and took a seat. Emma's home basically looked like a bachelor pad, except for the fact that she kept it neat—surprisingly. Emma got a bottle of water and aspirin from the kitchen before joining the Mayor in the living room, keeping some space between them on the sofa. "So, what's up?"_

 _Regina's eyes narrowed as she smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her dress, then she slowly crossed her legs at the knee (Well aware of the generous eyeful of leg that she was granting to the sore blonde) "'What's up'" Regina spat like it was the most disgusting thing she's ever tasted, "Is you putting your hands on my son!"_

 _Emma swallowed more water before putting the glass on the table. "Regina, I was gonna to tell you about what happened today at lunch...and apologize. I'm-"_

" _Ms. Swan. Maximilian was terrified last night and yet he begged me not to kill you. You can rest assured, dear, that I have no intentions of killing you...but I am not at all happy."_

 _Emma sighed deeply and turned fully toward Regina, kicked off her shoes and socks at the same time and then just left them on the floor, much to Regina's disgust. "I know it was bad, okay. I get that…and I'm sorry. I didn't expect for him to find my paintball equipment, much less point the damned thing in my face!" Emma didn't mean for her tone to sound so accusatory, but with the way that Regina's eyes narrowed even more—it was obvious that she did sound like she was accusing the Mayor of something._

" _What exactly are you trying to say to me, Ms. Swan?" the mayor's "tell" coming out, when her perfectly-sculpted, left eyebrow raised slowly…Emma's brain shut down for what felt like hours, but in reality, was probably 7 seconds at best. She needed to gather her thoughts, and quickly._

 _Emma absentmindedly ran her hand through messy blonde locks and fished for just the words to say that wouldn't set the Mayor off. "No. Really…Somehow that sounded different in my head...but still…he should know better than to pick up a gun, regardless of the type. Much less point it into someone's face..._ right _?"_

 _Regina bristled again because that accusatory tone was back in Emma's lovely voice and her body language also showed the true intent behind her words. Madam Mayor did not like that. Not one little bit. "Miss Swan, you're the idiot that failed to put a lock on said equipment! If you want to blame someone, you should look in the damn mirror!"_

 _Emma scoffed and shook her head, "I didn't need to lock it because those weren't my most deadly weapons, and to top it off…they were on the bottom shelf. To get them off of the thing, he'd literally had to have wiggled the thing out. I have a 9-year-old too, and she has manners Madam Mayor. I'd bet my Harley and my Challenger both that Madeline doesn't snoop around when she goes over to your house." She waited a few seconds before continuing. "I'm right, right? I don't think that it's fair, you placing all of the blame on me!" Emma sounded so much more confident than she felt at the moment._

 _Regina stood and stared down at Emma, pointing a flawlessly-painted, red nail right in the blonde's face. "Oh, I will place the blame solely on you Ms. Swan. Not only did you put your hands on a child, but_ _my_ _-"_

" _Oh my—" Emma was up on her feet and in Regina's personal space in half a second—she startled the Mayor, but she held the woman's upper arms and held her steady. "I'm sorry!" she all but yelled, "I should've told him to stop snooping but I didn't think and-"_

" _No!" Regina yelled at Emma, voice cracking slightly. It was Emma's turn to be startled by the sudden turn of the Mayor's mood, and the crack in her perfect Mayoral mask. "You never think about anything and look at where we are Emma! You had to go back for that damn whistle!" Regina snatched herself from Emma's now weak grip and pushed the blonde back, and Emma was once again sitting on the sofa—staring up at the Mayor with confusion, worry and something else that Regina couldn't place at that very moment._

" _Regina—"_

" _You weren't paying attention! The one time you needed to pay attention, and you..." Regina took a deep breath, holding back the sob that was now on the verge of breaking through. She was ruining everything faster than Max could because she couldn't keep it together...because she couldn't... Regina took another deep breath, feeling the most vulnerable she'd ever felt since leaving the Enchanted Forest and pulled back her mask the best she could._

" _I...I don't know what you're talking about Regina...?"_

 _Regina let out a dry chuckle and shook her head "No. No of course you don't."_ This was not supposed to happen. Regina was in control...and it...she... _Regina took a deep breath, mentally cursing herself. "Have a good day Miss Swan."_

 _Emma watched as Regina turned on her heel and listened to those determined footsteps until the front door closed...leaving her encased in complete silence._

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma had been canceling their lunches ever since that morning. She wasn't sure what to make of it honestly..it went left field so quickly and Emma was positive that the Mayor wanted absolutely nothing to do with her now.

Thankfully, she still gave Max permission to come over and tutor Madeline, but Emma was too much of a damned coward to answer the door and forced the dirty work onto her kid to when she was sure it was the Mayor standing outside. Today would be no different and Emma was planning on bailing out of Sunday dinner as well. She wasn't sure how she managed to fuck up something so nice, so damn quickly! Part of her just wanted to pack up and say 'fuck it'...at least she got to hit it once. But, another part of her, a stronger part of her...didn't want to leave...didn't want to leave it at 'hitting it once'. She wanted more...but Emma wasn't sure how to go about it.

Emma sighed as she finished off her coffee and checked the time. With about an hour and a half until lunch, Emma was contemplating sending a courteous text to cancel lunch. Seeing as the Mayor hadn't responded to the last three messages in the past few days... Emma didn't even bother.

Emma did not want to get started on the amount of dreams that started after Monday, not only did Lucy give her a black-eye, but Emma was apparently losing her mind. She couldn't stop dreaming about Regina in those exaggerated dresses and hairstyles...and the intoxicating makeup, with those luscious red lips, in every shade of red you could imagine, with her perfectly arched eyebrows. The way she walked and talked...and if she wasn't dreaming, she was literally seeing shit—while she was awake. She saw castles, she saw trees that didn't belong here in Storybrooke...and now, the latest and craziest thing is that she saw this man, this seriously huge, dirty man pounding away at metal...and she had no idea _why._

The caffeine kept her jittery, unfocused enough...she couldn't sleep and she was running on fumes now. She went to the gym to get her blood pumping but it only proved to wear her down more than anything else. Emma truly began to question her sanity when she caught herself up late Tuesday night on Google, looking up fairytale stories. She felt like she had truly lost it.

She blamed Adam for everything.

Emma was about to get up to get more coffee when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller I.D and smiled. Out of habit, her back was immediately ramrod straight, and she had to resist the urge to salute her stupid phone. "Colonel Davis. Good morning, sir."

Raspy chuckling was heard over the line, _"Captain Swan. Lemme just say kid, I was surprised when I got your email about boats."_

Emma shrugged and forced herself to relax in her plush chair, "I...well Colonel, I remember you telling me that you couldn't keep up with your charter business after...after the attack and all sir, and I wanted to take a few of those boats off of your hands, sir."

Colonel Davis sighed wistfully, and Emma could hear squeaking in the background. _"You know...I was disappointed to find out you turned down the Major promotion and retired. You were...you_ _ **are**_ _a damn good pilot Swan._ _ **Damn good**_ _."_

Emma scratched the side of her nose, eyes drifting to the clock against her will—trying yet again not to think about the gorgeous Mayor over at City Hall...wondering if she was thinking of her as well. _Fuck man._ She forced herself to focus her full attention back onto the phone call. "I...I couldn't sir...not after Baraki, it was just too much."

" _I understand Captain. Not many people can survive a crash like that...much less walk away with their bodies intact like you did." He silently wondered if her mind and soul had fared as well as her body, but dared not mention it._

Emma chuckled humorlessly, "Oh no...I left with some scars Colonel...some just not as obvious as others." Emma winced, immediately regretting her words. Colonel Davis' scars were painfully obvious to anyone who took one look at him—not that he was bothered by it anymore, but Emma was still sensitive about it. The man was lucky enough to be able to have any use of his mouth, given that he had seven wires on either side of his face holding his jaw together...and that was only the start…It was obvious that they were worried about the other, but didn't want to step on the others' toes…but as much as she liked to reminisce, "About those boats sir?"

" _You still in Boston, Swan? What the hell do you need boats for?"_

Emma turned her chair around slightly and looked out of one the sky windows that overlooked the open waters that surround Storybrooke, "I actually moved to Maine...they have beautiful waters here...and I was thinking it would be good money to start a charter business here. It's a good little fishing town...good for hunting too."

Colonel Davis grunted over the line, _"Sounds like you're finally settin' down some roots, Swan?"_

"You could say that, yeah...Maddi and I like it here in Storybrooke and it's...fresh."

" _You coming to Texas to look at what you want?"_

As smug as she was, she always tried to speak to her Colonel with respect, but even from Texas, he could "see" the eye rolls and smirks when she spoke to him, "I know what I want Colonel, I've checked your site and I have three I want if you still have them."

There was a pause over the line, _"Swan you're a damn good pilot, but do you even know how to handle a boat?"_

Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Of course Colonel. I spent enough time with Helmsman Fusaro during the nights when I couldn't sleep. I understand that the basic knowledge of steering and procedures of an aircraft carrier are different from a boat a hundred times smaller. But I believe I got it covered." Emma rocked back in her chair smugly. "I can list off the boats I want...and we can talk prices. Fair deal, Colonel?"

Colonel Davis released a hearty laugh, _"Swan, you're one of a kind kid. Which ones do ya want?"_

Emma picked up her yellow pad, and flipped through it quickly until she found the page she was looking for. "Sir, I'm requesting the _Trader 485...SeaRay 380 Sundancer..._ and _Grand Banks 46._ Are those still in stock?"

There was another pause and it was starting to irritate Emma, she could feel her crash coming and she needed more coffee, and soon. _"Alright Swan...let's talk business."_

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Back at City Hall..._

Regina checked her phone for the umpteenth time, despite her heavy workload for the day... Emma should have sent her a message 10 minutes ago, but nothing had come through. Regina felt...ashamed that she had let her mask fall so far, and so quickly at that. That was _not_ who Regina Mills, the Evil Queen was. Regina Mills does _not_ lose her cool, especially during a critical mission such as this...and yet here she is, miserable…because she did what she swore to never do ever again. _Fail._ She failed herself. She failed her son and her daughter...and she failed Emma. All because she couldn't keep her emotions in check. A mantra that she was raised on came back to her mind, causing the hackles on her back to rise…'Love is weakness'… _Bull shit._ Love is life. Emma and her kids were proof, but why did she feel so weak right now. _NO._ She refused to go down that path.

Regina Mills had failed and she had no idea how to fix it. Max and Cora were asking questions...about Emma's presence, or lack thereof, because it'd been 3 days since any of them had really seen the blonde or her car...or her bike. Maddi said she was fine, but the girl wasn't giving up much more information than that...Max could feel the distance between him and Maddi...and he could feel it even more with Emma, even though he couldn't physically see her when he was tutoring his sister.

He was angry because Regina had broken her promise. He was really angry, because now...now his family would never be whole again.

 _Or so he thought._

Regina slammed her laptop shut, wincing when she heard a small crack—perhaps she closed it a bit too hard, but she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn. Not right now...probably not ever. She had to fix this. She had to fix this _now._ She gathered her black handbag and stalked out of her office.

"M-Madam Mayor?" her secretary, Ashley Boyd, looked up startled.

"Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day Miss Boyd. I have something else to take care that has higher priority."

"Yes ma'am! I-"

Regina didn't hear what the girl had said, nor did she care, she let the door close behind her as she took the stairs down to the street level. She had a plan. A raunchy plan, but it was guaranteed to work. If she knew her wife...which she most certainly did...then this plan was most definitely going to work. She refused to fail.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma had been crunching numbers when her doorbell chimed. She had no idea who it could be and a quick peek out from her window told her that it wasn't the Mayor, because the familiar Mercedes Benz wasn't parked outside—and she was pretty sure that the Mayor walked _nowhere._ She couldn't decide whether she was glad it wasn't her or disappointed…

Regina rang the doorbell again, trying not to become too impatient. She had stopped by her mother's bistro before walking over—to make sure that the blonde wasn't sitting in the corner of her shop and Cora wished her daughter luck, though Regina had no idea if or how the older brunette knew what her plans were. She'd probably rather not know the answer.

Regina was tempted to start knocking when the door swung open, revealing Emma in a pair dark gray sweatpants and a black shirt, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail—and Regina found herself suddenly nervous.

"Madam Mayor." Emma noted, surprised. Though she really shouldn't have been...Regina didn't seem the type to be ignored and or avoided. For the life of her, Emma couldn't help but wonder what the brunette was wearing beneath her black coat that stopped a few inches above her bare knees. "Hi."

Regina cleared her throat, Emma's appraisal not lost on her, and it gave her some hope. "Miss Swan. May I come in? It's quite chilly today."

"Yeah, yeah of course...sorry." Emma quickly stepped aside and opened the door wider to let Regina inside and as she closed the door behind the woman, she caught a whiff of her perfume and swooned. She couldn't place the smell...but it was rich and it was Regina. Emma followed Regina upstairs to the main house, before snapping out of her daze. "Uh...not to seem rude or anything, but what are you doing here Regina?" After Monday's spat, Emma was certain that she wouldn't see the brunette again—well not one on one.

Regina walked into the kitchen and set a brown bag on the counter, something Emma hadn't even noticed before, since she had been distracted with Regina's unexpected appearance. Regina just...distracted her and she tried to ignore it, but the woman was addicting—Emma knew that the first time she had seen her. Mayor Mills was her new favorite drug of choice. Dropping her would be next to impossible, if possible at all…

"I brought you lunch dear." Regina stated from the kitchen, once again breaking through Emma's daze as the blonde stood near the entrance of the kitchen awkwardly. "You have been canceling lunches since Monday and I suspected that you haven't been eating properly since." Regina's intense gaze studied Emma's face curiously, and then frowned slightly. "Unfortunately, it seems I was right. Have you been sleeping well?" She observed the dark bags beneath Emma's tired eyes (though her right eye was a little dark due to the black eye), and the fact that the entire house smelled like coffee. She could only guess when the blonde had last slept.

Emma crossed her arms defensively, stifling a yawn successfully. "I'm fine Regina. I don't need a babysitter."

Ignoring her argument, Regina just nodded and reached into the brown bag and pulled out a single, white container and opened it. Emma's stomach growled loudly when her hazel eyes honed in on the Avocado BLT and fries. "You were right Emma. I should not have placed the blame solely on you, and Max has been punished accordingly...and I would also like to apologize for my odd behavior and yelling."

"Bribing me with food isn't gonna work Madam Mayor."

"I know." Regina smiled and continued on, slowly beginning to open the buttons of her coat. Emma could feel her attempts at indifference crumbling with each clasp being undone by nimble olive fingers. "But consider it the...the icing on the cake of the apology."

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips, "Yeah? And what are you?"

Regina finished unbuttoning, then untied the sash and the coat pooled around her stiletto -clad feet. "The cherry on top."

Regina was completely naked and she just might have broken Emma. Her pupils were blown with lust and Regina could see the faint outline of Emma's arousal through her sweatpants as she stalked closer to the blonde. She took Emma's arms and gently uncrossed them and put the blonde's hands on her bare waist and then slid her arms around the blonde's neck. "I um...wow, you are _so_ beautiful Regina. You know that, right?"

Regina smiled despite herself and pulled Emma down into a fierce kiss. She'd been missing her wife's lips since the first time she got to taste them after 9 years, and judging from Emma's erection pressing against her stomach and eagerness to return the kiss—Emma missed her too.

They went so fast last time—in her office, but they had hours now...hours to introduce (or reintroduce) their bodies to one another, imprint details into their minds...hear every gasp and moan, to savor each other.

"Bedroom?" Emma gasped when Regina captured her bottom lip between her teeth gently. She was starving, but she wanted Regina more at this moment.

"Yes." before Regina could register what Emma was doing, she found herself staring down at the floor with two strong hands holding her legs. _Did...did Emma Swan just throw_ the _Regina Mills over her shoulder?!_ "Ms. Swan! Put me down! Put me down this instant!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Emma chuckled and unceremoniously, but as gently as she could, tossed Regina into her unmade bed.

Regina was too stunned by Emma's words to put the blonde back in her place for carrying her like some common whore _and_ tossing her around. The brunette's mind quickly caught up and a wicked grin adorned her face. "Your Majesty, hmm?" A sly pink tongue traced a red upper lip, so slowly...so seductively.

" _Damn..."_ Emma whispered as she stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the beautiful, nude brunette laying in the middle of the pillows, short hair wild and exciting her even more. Regina was in _her_ home, in _her_ bed...as if she owned it all.

"Do you want me to be your Queen, _Emma?"_ Regina purred, knowing had control once more.

Emma quickly changed that, Regina had control last time—it was her turn now, and her plan was to fuck the Mayor into next week. She quickly crawled on top of Regina, and forced her body between those naked legs and kissed the mouth that could probably talk anyone into coming undone. Regina wrapped her legs around a slim waist and brought their centers together—the smooth fabric of Emma's sweatpants brushing against her sex causing flutters in the pit of her stomach.

Emma suddenly sat up on her knees and nearly tore her own shirt as she ripped it off and tossed it aside. Regina just grinned, eying those dusty-pink nipples as the cold air hit unprotected, warm skin. She reached up to feel those flawless abs, her smooth fingers brushing past faded, familiar and unfamiliar scars that adorned her lover's skin. Muscles danced beneath her fingertips.

Emma hissed when nails pressed into her skin and continued down until they reached the drawstring of her sweatpants. Regina couldn't help but want to hurt Emma, her jealously and possessiveness was rearing its ugly head again, as she thought about those women who had experienced what was _hers..._ got to see Emma, feel her and— "Take them off. Now."

Emma smirked, feeling her sweats loosen around her waist when the Mayor untied the drawstring. "You always so bossy, Madam Mayor?" Emma pushed down on her sweats and underwear until they were low enough for her to kick them away. Her body involuntarily shivered when she brushed against Regina's sex, as she leaned over and kissed those delicious, red lips with her hands over her breast, gently pulling on her nipples while sucking the brunette's tongue into her mouth.

The wetness that was brushing on the underside of her dick felt good and she so desperately wanted to be inside of Regina again, but first, she wanted to taste the forbidden fruit of Madam Mayor. Emma sat up once more and moved between Regina's wide-spread legs and got comfortable. Breathing in her arousal, like it was the last of her oxygen, green eyes looked up and found that Regina was looking right back at her, challenging her. "I'm waiting."

Emma spread Regina's nether-lips with her right hand, accepting the challenge quietly, she licked her slit nice and slow. Regina moaned as Emma pressed her face further between her legs and pushed her tongue into her slick opening. Emma could taste the tangy, but sweet nectar and she knew that nothing else could compare to Regina.

Emma released Regina's nether-lips as her thumb hovered over the brunette's throbbing clit and massaged it with firm, leisurely strokes. Regina moaned as her body tensed, feeling a familiar tightness in the pit of her stomach "Oh god Emma..." Emma quickly replaced her tongue with two long fingers that slid easily into her dripping pussy. Regina's hips rose from the bed as Emma pushed her fingers deeper, seeking out her G-spot.

Emma was positive she had found it when Regina's vocals kicked in and her hips began bucking wildly, as she came with her eyes screwed shut, panting Emma's name over and over. Emma kissed her hard clit softly, before stroking the bundle of nerves with the wide portion of her tongue—and she was thankful they were alone in the house because Regina's screams of pleasure were enough to rattle the windows as another orgasm tore through her shuddering body. Emma couldn't get enough of her taste, her smell...the texture...it was so addicting and she had to have more.

Regina's legs had closed around Emma's head tightly, and her thighs literally squeezing over her ears as Emma continue to eat her out, until she had to physically push the blonde away.

Emma sat up with a smirk on her shiny, wet and glistening lips, and Regina shuddered when that talented pink tongue licked it all away. She had worked up quite a bit of sweat and her lungs were burning as she tried to fill them with oxygen. "Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?"

Emma shrugged and leaned to the right to get a condom from the nightstand drawer, "Korea, of all places." Emma sat back on her knees, and tried to open the condom, but her hands were too slick and jittery with anticipation for her to focus. A soft, calm hand covered her own and swiftly took the small package from her hands. Emma took a deep breath, relieved that she wasn't going to embarrass herself with a fucking condom, while she had the most beautiful woman on the earth naked, and ready…in her bed! "Thanks...I um...I'm just excited. I've never been this excited before." she explained lamely and Regina simply chuckled.

"I'm not your average woman, Ms. Swan. You'll do well to remember that." Emma's cock jumped when Regina's small hand gripped it and began to stroke her firmly, hand squeezing every now and then.

"I'm...I'm sure you won't let me forget...shit...faster, I'm gonna come soon..." Emma panted, head dropping forward and her hips beginning to thrust in time with Regina's strokes. "Fuck me...I love your hand..." Emma groaned loudly and unexpectedly when a warm, wet tongue flicked over her nipple. That was what pushed her over the edge. Emma tried to move but Regina held firm, stroking her faster until the last of her seed was painted across the brunette's chest. "Wow..."

"Quite the gusher..." Regina commented as she opened the package and gingerly put the condom on her wife. As Regina did that, something, gleaming in the light from outside, sitting on Regina's back had caught her attention. She reached down and lifted the item and saw that it was a ring...a ring that was very similar to her ring that was sitting in her car. The shock that went through her arm was a bit painful, but not unbearable, yet she couldn't let the damn thing go.

Emma was about to say something, but Regina had pulled them both back down to the bed and Emma felt a sharp pain shoot from her hand, through the length of her arm and directly into her brain. She winced and her entire body went limp for a split second. Regina looked at Emma, concerned. (Noting that she was a lot heavier than she had remembered.) "Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma sat up on her elbows, staring back at Regina with a blank face, but the brunette could see a war of emotions in those beautiful eyes that she had fallen in love with, but one emotion stood out the most...confusion. "I..." Emma's voice cracked, her fist still around the ring that Regina had yet to notice. Emma looked around with her eyes, her face taking on a frown. "Where...oh... _oh._ " she drawled and a slow, wicked grin spread like a wildfire on her face. She looked back at Regina and finally seemed to realize their current situation. "My Queen...you look so beautiful lying beneath me like this."

Regina smiled, unsure as to what the hell was going on with her wife. "Do something about it before I get bored."

"As you wish, my Dark Queen."

Regina's eyes widened in shock, "Your—oh! Oh god Emma, wait— _ohhh yes."_ Regina momentarily lost her train of thought when Emma filled her so nicely, until their hips slammed together.

The back of Emma's mind felt as if someone were peeling away a pound of flesh. As if someone or something were looking for treasure.

The more she exerted her body to please the woman that was moaning beneath her, with her arms and legs wrapped around her own body like a snake would its prey. Emma lowered her entire body down onto Regina's; her thrusts short, and deep and grinding her mound against the woman's clit. The only sounds in the room were their shared moans and groans, and flesh gently slapping as they met each other, thrust for thrust until they came undone together, with Emma's face buried in Regina's hair, breathing deeply. _"I missed you..."_ Emma whispered softly, not sure if Regina heard her or not; she gave no indication that she did.

The exhausted and emotional lovers laid there for minutes, maybe even hours...they didn't care. That was the best sex they'd both had in a very long time.

"Regina?" Emma whispered tiredly, the pain in her head was becoming overwhelming and all she wanted to do was close her eyes.

"Yes?" Regina hummed in response, both hands caressing a strong and slick back—still dazed and in complete bliss.

"I like your short hair..."

Regina chuckled, eyes drifting closed. "Thank you, dear."

"But I loved it long." Emma finished before she succumbed to the darkness—finally able to let go of that ring. Regina smiled in response, welcoming the weight of the sleeping woman above her. As her mind was drifting off to sleep when the last ten minutes came back to her...

 _The confusion and the momentary blackout..._

 _"My Dark Queen..."_

 _"I missed you..."_

 _"Long hair..."_

Obsidian eyes flew open.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **More in smut 7, so don't trip. Lol.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because... this was a moment I've been waiting for since chapter 1!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Monster Galore.**


	7. The Dark Knight pt 2

**I do not own OUAT.**

 **See y'all at the end. TGIF. Enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _ **Previously...**_

" _Regina?" Emma whispered tiredly, the pain in her head becoming so overwhelming that all she wanted to do was to close her eyes._

" _Yes?" Regina hummed in response, both hands caressing a slick, strong back—still dazed and in complete bliss._

" _I like your short hair..."_

 _Regina chuckled, eyes drifting closed. "Thank you, dear."_

" _But I love it long." Emma finished before she succumbed to the darkness—finally able to let go of that ring. Regina smiled in response, welcoming the weight of the sleeping woman above her. As her mind was drifting off to sleep, the last ten minutes came back to her..._

 _The confusion...the momentary blackout..._

" _My Dark Queen..."_

" _I missed you..."_

" _Long hair..."_

 _Obsidian eyes flew open!_

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

With as much strength as she could muster, Regina rolled Emma's lax body off of hers, wincing slightly when the blonde was completely off and out of her. "Emma? Emma baby can you wake up?" Regina hovered over her wife, gently smacking her cheek. "Emma? Please Emma, don't do this to me right now. I need you to wake up!"

Regina huffed in frustration and ran her hand through her disheveled hair. It seemed that whatever that was happening to Emma, it had knocked her out cold. Out of curiosity, she peeled back an eyelid and gasped. She should have believed her son, Max _wasn't_ just seeing things...there _was_ darkness lingering in the corner of Emma's eyes. Regina lay back on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Her hand automatically going to the ring resting comfortably between her breasts, slowing turning it between her fingers around the chain, thoughtfully—wondering why Emma's memories had come back so abruptly. It took her a moment to take notice, but Regina suddenly realized that the fingers that were toying with the ring were actually tingling, as if being stimulated by soft vibrations. She raised the ring so she could see what was happening, and her heart skipped a beat. The pomegranate gem was now humming softly, the small light inside of it fading in and out as the gem droned. She could feel the steady pulse as it vibrated gently in her hand.

"That...that's not—oh Emma." Without thinking, Regina scrambled out of bed, threw on the quickest thing she could find, which happened to be Emma's discarded clothing, and ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, like some madwoman. She stopped in the kitchen, looking around frantically until she found was she was looking for. Then the poor woman practically broke her neck, not once, but twice, while running down the second set of steps that led to the front door.

Any other day, Regina wouldn't be caught _dead_ going outside looking this...disorderly, or as she would have said in the Enchanted Forest, slovenly—but today, she would make an exception. Thankfully, there was nobody walking along the docks at this time and Emma had parked relatively close to her garage. Regina unlocked the powerful muscle car and slid into the driver's seat—taking a moment that take in the strong and natural smell that resided in the car—the faint scent of strong, yet sweet perfume...or cologne that Emma used.

Snapping herself from distraction, Regina carefully removed the purple bonding cord and ring from the rear-view mirror and sprinted back inside.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Regina was straddling Emma's naked thighs, ready to restrain her if this… _theory_ of hers, backfired. Her eyes took in the strong physique and noted the furrowed eyebrows...it was becoming increasingly obvious that Emma's slumber wasn't as peaceful as she originally had thought. With a shaking hand, the anxious woman placed her wedding band back in its rightful place on her left ring finger, but much to her chagrin, nothing happened.

She refused to let that discourage her, she reached for Emma's dominant hand and gently placed the ring on her finger...again, nothing happened, yet her gem was still humming, the light was fading in and out still but it was slower...almost as if it were going to stop at any moment. Regina didn't even know she was crying until she licked her lips and tasted the salty tears.

"Damn you Emma." she whispered, allowing the tears to continue to fall freely. "Why are you doing this to me? I just want my Dark Knight by my side...I've waited nine years for you to come home to me...don't make me wait any longer." She held on tightly to Emma's left hand with her own and laid them down on the blonde's barely moving stomach, just over the bonding cord. As soon as their joined hands touched the seemingly-harmless cord, it snapped to life and wrapped itself around their hands like a boa constrictor.

Regina tried to get it off, because it had literally wrapped itself around their hands and was entirely too tight to be remotely comfortable. She clawed at the damned thing, but she was only harming herself and Emma.

Suddenly, Emma sucked in a deep breath and she started choking. Regina was quick to get off of the blonde and roll her onto her side, horrified to see small, but alarming, amount of blood spilling from her mouth and nose...but it wasn't the blood that kept Regina frozen next to the bed...it was what the blood, oozing onto the soft sheets, was carrying.

" _Oh. My. God."_

Somehow, some way...the rings and the bonding cord were using the small amount of magic it had taken from them both back in the Enchanted Forest—and was expelling the fairy dust from Emma's body. Regina could see how excruciating the pain was as Emma's body was forcefully expelling the magic. They were stuck together until the process was completed, and all she could do to comfort her wife was to hold her close to her own body.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Madeline sighed when Adam pulled out the fairytale book again after they were finished eating their lunch. They had some time to spare since they were let out of class early and they didn't have to stand in the long line that was now forming. Maddi quickly spotted Max and smiled at him, and he smiled back, adding a small wave before one his buddies pushed him from behind and mocked him for it.

Madeline rolled her eyes and looked at Adam, "Tell me something Adam. Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the book, who are you supposed to be?"

Adam ducked his head and shrugged cutely, "It doesn't matter. What is more interesting is that I think I'm close to cracking the Dark Knight mystery."

Maddi narrowed her eyes at him, "Look, if you're gonna go around accusing people's moms of being the Evil Queen and calling your adopted dad some crazy doctor, I think it's only fair if you revealed who you are too. So…who are you? Some poor peasant boy?" Maddi knew she was pushing him, but honestly she couldn't help it. She wanted to know, and patience wasn't something the girl had a lot of. Her mom reminded her of that little fact all the time.

"No!" Adam genuinely sounded offended and Madeline was now more interested than she was before.

"Oh come on...it can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

Adam looked at her, and she returned his stare until he finally caved—like always. With a sigh, Adam flipped halfheartedly through the pages until he came across a commonly known story. Without a word, he slid the book over to Maddi.

She took one glance at it and laughed—out loud. He blushed red and tried to take the book back, but she pushed his hands away. "No way! _A werewolf?_ You are seriously off of your rocker. I thought you said the waitress at the diner was a werewolf?"

"She is! She's my cousin...I think."

"How do you know this?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"What?"

"You know, from 'Beauty and the Beast.'" he explained, exasperated, and pulled his book closer. "The Beast's name was Adam...my name is Adam."

"Coincidence?"

"There _are_ no coincidences in Storybrooke, Maddi." Both Adam and Maddi looked up to see Max sitting down across from them, "Um, can I sit here?"

Maddi shrugged, "I don't mind."

Adam narrowed his eyes at Max, but nodded anyway…moving to put away his book, but Max shook his head quickly. "What?"

"No, don't put it away...I wanna know too."

Adam's frown deepened, "No, you just wanna make fun of me like you always do. Why are you over here?"

"Cause I can...consider me your new friend, punk." Max unwrapped his turkey burger and bit into it.

Maddi rolled her eyes at Max, "Anyway...Adam this 'Dark Curse' why do you wanna break it so bad? Didn't you tell me that people back in 'La-La Land' hunted down beasts like werewolves?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but if the Savior breaks the curse she can save me from Dr. Frankenstein and she can teach me how to tame my wolf before it happens."

"That's stupid." Max scoffed and sadly, Madeline agreed, although the word floating in her mind was 'ridiculous'…

"What do you know?!" Adam all but yelled at him, the tips of his ears heating up.

Max shoved three fries into his mouth with a smug smile. "I know that only two people can help you with the wolf...the Dark Knight and Red Riding Hood. Having a beast inside of you means that you have darkness inside of you. You have to connect with it or something." He noticed the way Adam and Madeline were staring him, though one was very accusing. "Hey, just cause I don't believe in it doesn't mean I don't know the dumb stories."

"How do you know the stories? They aren't even on Google." Maddi asked curiously.

"I saw the book before he did." Max lied easily, and took another bite from his burger. "So...the Savior can't help you punk. What now?"

Adam slouched in his chair and thought about what Max had just told him, he didn't believe him for one minute that he didn't believe in any of this or that he saw the book first, but he didn't call him out on it, because what Max said...made sense. "Will it make me evil?"

Max and Maddi looked at him, "Will what make you evil, mop-head?"

"Connecting with the darkness?"

Max shrugged, not sure why he was even helping the annoying boy, but if his sister liked him...he could try and be nice—it would also be nice to have another wolf on their side. "I don't know...you'll have to ask the Dark Knight or Red Riding Hood."

"But _I_ don't know who the Dark Knight is, and _Ruby_ doesn't know who _she_ is!" his eyes grew wider, and his voice got higher with each word he said. The kid looked like he was going to burst from the frustration.

"If you find the Savior and get her to break the curse, you'll be able to ask them both." Maddi said, polishing off her bottled water with a soft 'ah'.

Max shook his head, when he saw Adam's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "That's not-"

Adam had already stuffed his book back in his bag and stood, "I'll let you guys know if I find something! Thanks Maddi...and um...you too Max. I guess."

"I..." Adam was already gone and Max sighed heavily. _Oh no._ "Great. What?" he asked when he noticed Madeline watching him closely. _"What?"_

"You know who the Dark Knight is, don't you?"

Max shook his head, and laughed nervously. "Nah, I just read the book before he did."

"Max...I wasn't born yesterday."

"Why would you care? You don't even believe in this stuff anyway." Max tried to turn it back on her so she would just drop it, but he really should have known better.

"I believe some of it, but not all of it. I do know that the Mayor looks like a lot like the Evil Queen, and that Miss Blanchard looks like Snow White…and that creepy pimp with the cane seriously looks like the dude with the wrinkly skin. This book is supposed to be super old, so why do people here look like people in there?"

"I...I, man...o-okay." Max stuttered, not wanting to lie to his sister but not wanting to drive her away either. He noticed that cafeteria's noise level was growing as more kids came in. "I'll tell you, but not here."

"So where?" Maddi asked, still looking at him suspiciously.

Max shrugged, stuffing more fries in his mouth—reminding Maddi of her mom. "The school's theatre office. Nobody really uses it, so no one will find us there."

Maddi took a deep breath, and looked at his tray. "Hurry up then."

Max threw some fries on top of his half-eaten burger, then re-wrapped it the best he could and stuffed it in his backpack, along with the bottle of apple juice. "Come on…before the teachers start coming."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

The theatre room was eerily quiet, and way bigger than Madeline had expected for a school of its size. Max smiled and opened the office door, "It's big because the high school down the street uses it too." he closed the door behind them and sat in one of the plush chairs pushed behind a desk, shivering when his body touched the cool leather, but Maddi found it comforting.

Max pulled out his food and began munching, while Maddi looked on with mild curiosity, "Lunch doesn't last all day Max."

He shrugged, "We're gonna be up here all day anyway, so...who cares. I'm a man, and I gotta eat."

Maddi laughed and pulled out her cell phone, "Whatever."

Max was instantly curious when she started smiling and getting more comfortable in her plush leather chair that was sitting against the wall, "Who are you always texting so much?"

"Not that it's any of your business..." Maddi scoffed, not taking her eyes from the bright Samsung screen, "But, my best friend that lives in Boston, Lily."

"Oh...cool."

"Whatever. Can you just tell me whatever it is that you know, this place is really creepy." Maddi asked as she put her phone down in her lap and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets, eyes darting around warily.

Max tried not to smile, but he couldn't contain it. Impatience ran through the family big time. "I don't know where to start though."

"The truth?"

"It's all true."

Maddi looked then sneered at him, unladylike, "Seriously? Yet, you rag on Adam all the time for being weird?"

"I know who the Dark Knight is, but I don't wanna tell you 'cause you'll run. I think it's only fair that you know, so I'm gonna tell you the _real_ story of the Dark Knight and the Evil Queen. Okay?"

Maddi let out another chuckle and sat Indian-style in the chair. "Fine then, make me believe this ' _real'_ story."

Max nodded and drank down half of his apple juice, recalling a story his mom used to tell him when he was younger. "Okay, well. Once Upon A Time, back in the Enchanted Forest, Snow White had a little girl named..."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

"Oh, my Dear Little Swan..." Regina whispered as she kissed Emma's moist forehead and continued to run her fingers through soaked, blonde hair. She crawled into bed, both their left hands resting on Emma's bare abdomen, beneath the dark blue sheets.

The blood had disappeared immediately when Emma had finally stopped coughing it up, the fairy dust expiring and cleaning up the mess it had caused. She had long ago taken the condom off of Emma and put it in the trash bin that was on the other side of the night stand and made sure Emma was comfortable.

Emma's breathing was deep and even, and she looked more peaceful than she did before. The bonding cord still held their hands together, but it had at least loosened its grip once Emma's body was cleansed of the fairy dust. They still had a few hours before the kids got out of school and Regina could only hope that Emma recovered before the clock ran out.

"Please wake up..." the brunette whispered, tightening her hold on Emma and burrowing her face further into the crook of the blonde's neck. She felt exhausted and closed her eyes, vowing to only rest them, but it only took seconds for her fall asleep...just as the bonding cord released them from its grasp and disappeared into thin air.

Emma's eyes opened and she sucked in a deep, quiet breath—eyes darting around wildly. She shifted slightly, and seemed to realize that there was another body in the bed with her. She looked down and smiled softly—she brought their hands up from beneath the sheets and kissed the pomegranate gem before gently extracting herself from Regina's embrace. As much as she wanted to kiss the brunette and pin her to bed until _she_ was positively exhausted—the metallic taste in Emma's mouth was bothersome.

She went into her bathroom ensuite and used everything she had to wash out the disgusting taste, until her mouth was minty fresh and tingly from the mouth wash. When she was done, she closed the bathroom door and Emma stood in front of the full-length mirror, naked as the day she was born. Her eyes were taking in all of the old scars...the new scars, and how her body had changed over the years. The military lived and breathed physical prowess, which is why exercise was a big thing in the military—especially the Army and Marine Corps. Emma saw that her body was a bit heavier than she remembered, but she found that she liked it...a lot.

Oddly enough though, she felt a hell of a lot weaker since she didn't have access to any magic...just her bare hands and the cold steel strategically placed around her home. Suddenly, the bathroom door was pushed open and Emma took a step back to avoid being hit.

Regina, still wearing Emma's lounging clothes, stood in the doorway...face devoid of any mayoral mask, she was just... Regina. A woman who was desperately missing her wife and daughter for the past nine years...on the verge of breaking down with the suspense if the naked woman before her was her Dark Knight, Emma Mills...or Emma Swan. "Emma...Are you...okay?"

Emma didn't immediately answer. She took a moment to look at Regina, to really _look_ at her. Through familiarity, and not just something nagging at the back of her mind screaming 'I know you from somewhere'. It was surreal, and Emma simply wanted to stand there and drink in this new Regina...the short hair, the fullness of her body, those expressive dark eyes... _fuck._ "Regina."

The Mayor swallowed, and forced back the tears. "Emma...Are you okay?" she repeated, she was going to slap Emma if she had to ask a third time.

"I'm here Regina."

"What do you mean 'you're here', Emma? I don't...I don't understand."

Emma frowned. This was not the woman who enjoyed choking her for her own entertainment. This was not the woman who lived to make everyone's life a living, miserable hell. This was not her Dark Queen. This was a woman by the name of Regina Mills, who had a broken heart and an incomplete soul. Emma realized what her actions had done to her wife. She felt...guilty, and she would make it up to her. She swore she would.

Emma took a small step forward and held up her right hand, palm out. "This scar...was my first scar of many. I had to prove my commitment to Dead Man's Land." she brought her hand back and smoothed out her left eyebrow with the scar and smiled fondly, "Lancelot did this during one of our sparring sessions, and you were upset that I did not want to heal my face."

"Emma..." Regina whispered, afraid if she spoke too loudly—she'd wake up and realize that this was all just a dream to torment her, to dangle in her face that she was never meant to love...or be loved. "Please tell me this isn't a dream. That you're real...That you've come home. To me."

Emma closed the space between them and tightly pulled her wife into her arms, and kissed the top of her head when she felt Regina wrap her arms around her bare waist and hug her back, just as tightly. _"May you be forever as one in the passion and fire of you."_ Emma whispered their wedding vows and she felt Regina's body shaking slightly against hers, before she felt the tears on her flesh, and Emma smiled...she was still privileged to see the Evil Queen cry, and to hold her through it all—in spite of the fact that she was the cause of her pain for the past nine years. "I'm sorry Regina...I'll never leave you again."

"Promise me, Emma. Promise that you'll never leave me again."

Emma pursed her lips. That was an impossible promise that she couldn't make—her time spent in the military of this world had taught her that death can happen at any moment and there would be nothing that anyone could do about it. "I can't promise you that Regina. Not in this world...but you and our children are reason enough for me to try my damnedest to come back. Can you accept that?"

Regina nodded and pulled away from Emma, but still holding her wife's waist. Now she truly had her wife back…she was still in quite a state of shock. "That is acceptable..." Emma reached out and wiped away Regina's tears, the mascara she wore, now ruined and staining Emma's thumb. "I'm a mess aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you're a beautiful mess. I've missed you."

"I love you."

"I love you too..." Then Emma grinned, "…and I see that you've grown soft."

Regina ignored the comment and simply stared into Emma's lively green eyes, "I can't help but think that I'm still dreaming. If I blink, I'll find out that you're not real."

"I'm real." Emma dismissed her fears and pulled away from Regina completely, despite the brunette's attempt to hold her still. "But at least you weren't the one that's been having dreams and hallucinations for the past couple of weeks."

"How do you know this isn't a hallucination then, Emma?" She watched Emma turn open the shower door, and turn it on—jumping out before the cold water could hit her.

"Because, I know what's going on this time. The other times...I was just confused and lost. Now I'm not." she opened the shower door wider, "Care for a shower, Your Highness?"

Regina glanced down at Emma's steadily growing erection, "Emma, we need to talk."

"I know, and we will...but right now, I wanna have shower sex with you Mrs. Mills."

"Very well, Mrs. Mills." Regina quipped back. Her heart had fluttered at Emma's words, she wasn't even aware when she started removing her—well Emma's—clothing. She stepped into the shower, and sighed softly when the warm water began washing over her, relaxing her...until a strong body pressed itself against her backside, lips kissing her bare shoulder and a hand snaking its way down between her legs. Before the blonde could reach her goal, Regina spun around in her arms and pulled Emma down for a kiss under the spray.

Regina grunted softly when her back hit the warm shower wall, and she was pleased that Emma was not in a teasing mood, either. She lifted a leg around Emma's waist, and was pleased when the taller woman hooked the back of her knee with the crook of her elbow. Regina gasped loudly and buried both hands into wet blonde hair when Emma's hips shot forward until their hips met, and Regina was coming all over Emma's cock that was buried so deliciously deep inside of her.

Emma adjusted her footing when she felt Regina was ready for more. She pulled out half way and slammed back into Regina. Emma kissed Regina hungrily as she set an exhausting pace, the head of her cock brushing against Regina's erogenous zone. Regina threw her head back and called out to the heavens when Emma began massaging her throbbing clit firmly with her thumb, not caring about the dull ache behind in the back of her head.

Emma felt Regina clamp down around her cock and she leaned forward, nipping at her exposed throat. The brunette's fingernails were digging painfully into her scalp, but Emma dare not say a word. Regina's body began shaking as her hips started grinding roughly into Emma's thrusts until she was spent. Emma gently lowered Regina's leg and moved away from the brunette, leaning back on the shower door, hand wrapped around her cock that was covered with Regina's creamy juices with water cascading down her face.

Regina was positively exhausted, but that didn't stop her from sinking down to her knees in front of her blonde wife anyway. She pushed Emma's hand away and kissed the head of Emma's dick then wrapped her hand around the base and lifted it. Regina leaned forward and took one of Emma's cojones in her mouth and sucked gently. Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her knees buckled, she opened her mouth to say something but as soon as Regina's hand tightened around her member and moved up and down—whatever Emma had to say was lost. A few more tugs on her shaft with Regina's mouth attacking her sensitive stones, Emma gritted her teeth and came with a loud groan.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma was now wearing a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt, while Regina donned her coat once more, her hair semi-dry and as neat as she could get it. Regina sat on a bar stool while Emma was perched on the counter next to the refrigerator with her food, and each woman had a cup of coffee. Neither woman wanted to break the silence—Not knowing what to say…both fatigued. There were so many questions, but their time was slowly running out for the day before their children were released from school, and Regina didn't want to be here when they got home wearing just a robe. She felt so out of character and yet...she didn't mind being 'Just Regina' with Emma.

"I feel strange." Emma finally broke the silence, staring into her coffee cup. "Like weak...this is truly a land without magic, isn't it?"

"You'll get used to it, dear." Regina smiled softly, remembering the first morning she woke up in Storybrooke and tried to use her magic to change her clothes—she had forgotten that this world didn't have magic and everything was done differently. That was a very stressful time.

"It's going to take me some time to get used to seeing our friends, and not being able to call them by their real names...isn't it?"

Regina sighed, and nodded. "Yes."

"Mr. Gold...er, Rumpelstiltskin—does he know who he is?"

"I don't know. Mother seems to think he does at times, but then he just...turns into a creep that can't seem to keep his eyes to himself."

"I see..." Emma sipped her coffee slowly, careful not to burn her tongue. "Um, Regina? You're not gonna choke me in my sleep are you? For...sleeping with other women?"

Regina raised a brow and smirked behind her coffee mug briefly, before schooling her features and setting the cup down. "I'm not pleased that you shared your bed with other women Emma. Yet, I can't truly be mad at you, that honestly wouldn't be fair."

Emma sat back a little; surprised. She was sure that Regina would start throwing knives. "Oh...well, okay then."

"If it happens again, I'll cut it off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Emma answered immediately—it didn't sound like an empty threat, though she'd never cheat on Regina—well, knowingly that is. "So...um, when is this headache going away?"

"Your head still hurts?" Regina frowned, immediately concerned. "For how long?"

Emma shrugged, "It's coming and going, but I still feel like a part of me is...missing. Like it's lagging behind, or something."

"I wish we had more time to talk."

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

"We have many years to catch up on Emma..."

"I...I know, and I'm sorry for that. I understand why you yelled at me now." before Regina could reply, Emma continued on. "Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke?"

"No. Why do you ask, dear?"

"I wanna take you to Boston, soon...if you would be so kind as to accept my offer, Majesty?"

Regina drank the rest of her coffee and stood, "I do...but it is time I take my leave. I am the Mayor of this town, and I need to go home and prepare for tomorrow."

Emma slipped off the counter and took the Mayor's mug and set it in the sink. "I understand...lunch, tomorrow?"

"Granny's at 12. Do not be late Ms. Swan."

"No promises...I love you."

"I love you too, Emma." Regina smiled tightly, this was much harder than she had expected. Leaving Emma when she didn't remember was hard enough, but leaving her now that she had regained her memories—and with so much unsaid—was nearly impossible for her. Emma stood in her kitchen, watching the brunette disappear from her sight. She held onto the edge of the counter tightly, willing herself not to run after Regina and lock them away in her bedroom from the rest of the world.

As much as they both wanted it, they knew it was much more complicated than that now. When the front door clicked soundly behind the Mayor, Emma released a deep breath, and the counter. She looked around her house as though she was seeing it for the first time, it seemed...everything was familiar to her, but she didn't feel like she was at home anymore. Home was at 108 Mifflin Street.

"A world without magic? Hmm, must be Hell."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

"… The End."

Maddi stared at Max for what seemed like the longest 30 seconds of his life. He couldn't tell what she was thinking even though she was staring right at him. Suddenly, Maddi grabbed her phone and answered a message she had gotten not too long ago, before getting out of her chair and collecting her bags.

Max was utterly confused, "W-where are you going?"

"I'm going to class. I'm late...and so are you."

Max nearly tripped over his own two feet while trying to get out of his own chair and blocking her exit, "Wait...you—that's it? You're not gonna say anything?"

"Say what? You tell a good story."

"Did you believe anything I just said?"

Maddi shrugged, "Not really. I'm shocked that you and Adam aren't friends. You two have a lot in common."

"Like what?!" Max made a face as if Madeline said the most offensive thing in the world. "Me and that little dweeb are nothing alike!"

"Could have fooled me." Maddi flipped her hair and brushed past him, leaving him in the theatre office shocked and a bit ticked off. Grumbling… Max flopped back into his chair…wondering if he was still tutoring her after school.

Once out in the hallway, Madeline had taken her phone out again—intending to call her mom and beg her to come pick her up. Unfortunately, before she could even unlock her phone, Madeline ran into another body.

"Madeline Swan. I believe we've talked about cell phone use inside the school building."

"You talked." Madeline shot back, knowing her fate was sealed as soon as she opened her mouth. She and Principal Mayah Faye were not the best of friends when they first met. Mrs. Faye unwittingly admitted to being anti-military. That put a quick end to any future relationship with the Swan family—and add the fact that she and Miss Blanchard seemed to be the best of friends; Madeline made it her personal goal to give them grief whenever possible.

Mrs. Faye sighed in disappointment, "Young lady where are you coming from?"

"The rest room."

"I'll walk you to class, but first give me your cell phone."

"Huh?" Maddi's eyes widened dramatically, as if the woman had asked her for her soul and she quickly stuffed it back in her pocket. "No way, this is my phone."

Suddenly, the theatre doors burst open and Max came running out like there was a fire in the room behind him, Madeline's name rolling off his tongue, before he stopped and saw their Principal. "Uh...whoa. Hi, Principal Faye."

The Principal crossed her arms with narrowed eyes, and looked at Madeline, who sighed in defeat—knowing she was really in trouble now. "Bathroom, hmm? Both of you come with me."

Mrs. Faye turned around indignantly, and began walking back to her office, her heels tapping loudly on the school's tiled floor. Max shot Madeline questioning, wary glances, but she was giving him the cold shoulder and he was starting to feel guilty—all he wanted to do was catch up to her and apologize, not get them both in trouble.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you!" A short-haired brunette wearing an extremely unfashionable, oversized sweater nearly screeched.

"Oh my god..." Madeline groaned as Miss Blanchard stepped out of her classroom, closing the door behind her completely. Max sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, mumbling something about the 'nuthouse'.

"Where have you two been? Class started some time ago!"

"Yes, I found them coming out of the theatre. Now we will take their little impromptu 'field trip' just a bit further, straight to my office for a nice little chat, and we will call their respective mothers. I will also add truancy to the list of their transgressions against school rules. For such a new student, Miss Swan has racked up quite a few tally marks on her record, seeing as how she refuses to conform. It must be the lifestyle her mother has chosen." Maddi was seething and shooting daggers with her eyes at the strict authoritarian before her.

Miss Blanchard nodded, "Of course. Actually, if you wouldn't mind...I would also like to speak to Maddi's mother about her addiction to that cell phone."

Maddi rolled her eyes, "It's Madeline."

"Add to that, her attitude." the disgruntled teacher huffed indignantly, with a frown.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma and Regina were walking side by side down the quiet school hallway, Christian Louboutin high heels click-clacking with determination next to the soft footfalls of all black, ankle-high, steel toe Doc Marten boots that were used by Special Forces, made of genuine leather. Nothing was said between the two women as they made their way to the Principal's office.

If anyone were to come out and see the Mayor and the Mysterious Blonde, they would have thought this was the most odd, yet fitting, power couple they'd ever seen. While Emma was wearing all black, it complimented the Mayor's gray pencil dress. It was as if they belonged together.

Emma admitted that she felt at ease having Regina within arm's reach, and to see the woman so prim and proper with her own eyes, she was excited to play with fire now. She still had a headache but figured that it would just go away in due time. Emma was nervous though, and so was Regina, this would be the first time that Emma would get to really look at their children. It could be a disaster or it could be the most perfect, unrealistic family reunion.

Regina was honestly hoping for the latter.

Emma opened the door with a smile, "Madam Mayor."

Regina nodded politely, the corners of her lips twitching. "Why how kind of you, Ms. Swan."

Emma couldn't stop her eyes from dropping down to Regina's ass in that perfectly-fitted gray dress and she licked her lips, she was definitely getting _that_ in this new land. When she looked up she saw the receptionist looking at her with a frown, Emma closed the door soundly—enjoying the old woman's startled response. Next time maybe she'd keep her opinion to herself.

Mrs. Faye stood when the Mayor of Storybrooke walked in with Emma Swan right behind her, and Miss Blanchard kept her back to the wall next to the bookshelf with her arms crossed, her confidence shattering when she saw the two women who could intimidate a rhino…with one look alone. "Madame Mayor, Miss Swan. Glad you could make it on such short notice, and I do apologize for calling you out of your busy schedule." the last statement was directed at Regina, who waved it off.

"Please Mrs. Faye, pray tell, why we are here so we can get on with our day. Some of us have a town to run."

The Principal acted as if the Mayor's extreme politeness wasn't eating her alive, but it was. "Of course. Please have a seat."

"I'll stand." Emma replied, tearing her eyes from the teacher leaning against the wall. Now that she knew who the woman was, Emma's hands were itching to wring the woman's unprotected neck until she turned blue. Over and over again, until her lungs collapsed.

Regina took the proffered seat next to Max who coward under her scolding eye, but Maddi met Regina's look head-on, before looking down at her lap, her arms folded haughtily across her chest. "Whenever you're ready." Regina prompted, almost impatiently.

"While making my rounds this afternoon, I found Madeline roaming the halls on her cell phone and when I asked where she was coming from, she told me the restroom. I would have believed her, had Maximilian not coming running out shouting her name...from the _theatre room_. I had also asked Madeline to hand over her cell phone and she refused."

"I ask on several occasions during the day for her to turn it off and she refuses, and they are both very disrespectful to me in the classroom." Mary Margaret had continued to talk, but Emma had long since tuned her out.

She took a moment to study her heirs. They were absolutely beautiful. So beautiful. And they were obviously rebellious. She could finally see where all of Madeline's traits had come from. That silky hair and those incredible eyes. Not only was she a spitting-image of Regina, she shared several facial similarities with Maximilian. Max seemed to favor Emma a bit more, not only in looks, but attitude. It suddenly hit her as to why she got along with Max so easily. Kids were not her forte, yet he was just like her, making it effortless to be around him. Both children got 100% of both hers and Regina's attitudes. _Oh shit, watch out world! We have unleashed twin terrors!_ Emma smirked, amused. Those two separated was hard enough to handle, but put them together and there's no telling what trouble they could find. Hence their current situation. Their genetic makeup screamed insubordination. Good thing that she and Regina were very strong women. They would definitely have to figure out how to reign in their kids, as a team, without breaking their spirits…

Emma snapped out of her musings and cleared her throat, ignoring the strange stares she was getting from everyone in the room—particularly the hard one her daughter was giving her, as if she were trying to look through her.

Emma held out her hand with a loud sigh, "Right, right. Give me your phone Madeline." Without so much as a complaint, Madeline handed it over. "I've told you about texting in school haven't I?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And using Google, checking the time, email and twitter. Right?"

"Yes." Maddi grumbled with a frown.

"You'll get it back in a week. If I have to take it again, kid, you can forget about archery or chess...you pick."

"Seriously?!" Madeline cried, and from memory—Emma knew she was about to throw a temper tantrum. "I wouldn't even have to use Google if Miss Blanchard would stop talking about her stupid, ugly birds every five minutes! It's history class, Ma!"

"It's true" Max perked up, in full support of his sister—even if it meant Regina would talk his ears off even more at dinner, "Ms. Blanchard always leaves her windows open and lets the birds fly in. she brought the bird house in when it rained a couple of weeks ago, but never took it out."

Mrs. Faye pursed her lips and sighed deeply—looking questioningly at the sheepish teacher. "Ms. Blanchard is this true? Have you been letting birds into the school building again?"

"The students find them relaxing, especially during the tests."

"Yeah, until one decides to take a crap all over my test."

"Language, young lady." Regina chided gently, out of instinct—but the response was something that surprised everyone.

"You're not my mom, so don't tell me what to do!" Madeline's glare was so full of anger that no one moved to stop her when she jetted out of the office like a bat out of hell, for the second time that day. Emma cleared her throat, making brief eye contact with the Mayor before they both looked at Max who was looking down at the floor as if he were hoping it would swallow him whole.

"Was there anything else Principal Faye?" Regina asked, as she stood. Everything was falling apart and into place simultaneously, and Regina didn't know if she needed a shot of tequila or whiskey—because her apple cider couldn't get her through this mess quickly enough.

"Just that if we continue to have problems with either of these two, in-school suspension is an option...as well the standard three-day suspension. Miss Swan, we understand that you've probably had little opportunity to establish proper discipline techniques with your daughter while you went off to do a man's job. But it's not too late to connect, to ensure that her teen years aren't so...troublesome."

Emma rubbed her chin and with a humorless chortle, pushed off the wall. "Principal Faye. I'm only gonna warn you one time. Stay in your lane when it comes to my family. Are we clear?"

The light-skinned woman leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. "Miss Swan, there is no need to talk to me like I'm one of your idiot soldier grunt. I'm simply concerned."

Emma took a small step forward and Regina tensed, and Max could feel the strain in the room and sank lower in his chair. "Principal Faye, don't flatter yourself. I only see you as an insurgent." Emma offered a cold half-smile and exited the office.

 _Oh it felt good to be back._

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"I do."

"Why?"

Emma sighed and leaned on the hood of her car, looking down at her daughter who was content with sitting on the ground in front of it. "You were kinda rude to the Mayor back there."

"I don't care."

"I thought you liked the Mayor?"

Maddi flicked a pebble, watching it skip a few times. "I don't wanna go to her house on Sunday...or any other Sunday. And I don't want Max to tutor me anymore, or to come over on Sunday's. I don't care about archery or chess anymore. I just wanna go to Disney World for Christmas."

"Why?" Emma folded her arms across her chest, lips pressed into a tight line. She understood her daughter was throwing a temper tantrum, but this was altogether new. Madeline never went back on a deal—especially one that Emma knew the girl desperately wanted to win.

"Everyone in this town is weird."

"Weird how?"

"Did you know the Principal Faye's name is Mayah Faye. That literally means Mother of all fairies. Don't you find that weird?"

Emma rolled her shoulders gently, almost made her wish the Blue Fairy was alive. Almost. "I find it...troublesome. How did you come about that information?"

"Google." Madeline shot her blonde mother a very annoyed look, but Emma tilted her head to the side and smiled softly, though her eyes were dancing with amusement. Madeline rolled her eyes and picked up another pebble. "Can we go to Boston this weekend? Just the two of us?"

"No. You're on restriction, we aren't doing anything remotely fun this weekend. No video games, TV, no phone, no iPod, laptop—"

"How am I supposed to talk to Lily then?! I told her that I would call her this weekend!"

"Good question." Emma spotted Regina and Max walking out of the building, Regina seemed to be talking a mile a minute in Maximilian's ear and he seemed to be taking it all in stride with his head down, and Emma fought back a smile of adoration.

"What is wrong with you?!" Maddi all but shouted in confusion as she got to her feet, with her hands on her hips. "You're not acting like _**you**_."

Emma looked down at the little brunette, eyebrow raised. "How do you mean? Of course I'm me. I'm fine. What's wrong with you?"

"You haven't called me 'Kid' for like, at least ten minutes now, and you're...off. It's just your headaches r-right? You're not...I'm not...this town is just _weird_ right?"

Emma rubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath. _To lie or not to lie. Hmm. Not to lie._ "I don't know kid. Maybe there are a lot of things in this town that are weird. But it's normal. Not for this world, but normal."

"What?" Hazel eyes narrowed in exasperation, "What does that even mean, Ma?"

"Ms. Swan, may I have a private word with you?" Emma and Madeline watched Max stomp past them to the Mercedes parked behind them, his face red. He stole a glance at Madeline, mentally sending out an apology for getting her into trouble—but he wasn't sorry for telling her the truth. Whether she believed him or not...she needed to know. He tossed his backpack in the backseat and turned on the radio—of course being Storybrooke, the music sucked.

Emma nodded and stood straight, then handed her keys to Madeline. "Here, wait in the car."

Madeline looked between the two women before taking the keys from Emma, nearly snatching them. The nine-year-old girl slammed the door shut and when the engine roared to life, rumbling overshadowing the gentle purr of the Mercedes.

"You can't go around threatening people Emma. This is not the Enchanted Forest anymore. This world has a different set of rules."

"But that's not what you wanna talk about...is it?"

Regina granted Emma a small smile, _she knows me so very well._ "No it is not. I'm concerned for you Emma. How is your head?"

To lie or not to lie. Not to lie. Again. "It's a dull ache, but it still hurts. Do you think it's because of the stress my brain has been going through?"

Regina shook her head, "I want to take you the hospital for at CT scan. To make sure you don't have a concussion from roughhousing with Lucy."

"Nah." Emma waved off Regina's concern, she hated hospitals and if she could help it—she wouldn't step foot in one if she didn't necessarily have to. "I um...I do feel better when I'm closer to you though. Your presence calms me, and I've been thinking Regina."

"You? Thinking? I'd rather not think of the catastrophe that could cause." Regina laughed and it was music to Emma's ears, and she smiled. "And what was it, pray tell, that you were thinking dear?"

"That I...that I don't wanna go another night without holding my wife."

"Emma—" Regina swallowed thickly and took a small step forward, desperately wanting to reach out to touch Emma—anywhere...everywhere, but she was well aware of where they were and who was watching. "Emma, I feel the same way but Madeline won't understand, we-"

"I know...and it's frustrating, but Regina. I don't know if I can sleep without you...peacefully, now that I remember."

"I understand, Emma, I do. We also need to talk, as a family...and as a couple."

Emma sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "I know...this might take a little time, can I...call you later tonight?"

Regina nodded, "Yes I would like that very much."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

"Mom?" Max mustered up the courage to ask, watching as the orange Challenger turned off towards the docks with a frown.

"Yes Maximilian?"

The nine-year old-boy winced, yep she's not happy. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Heaps of trouble Maximilian. Skipping class? Talking back in class? Have I not taught you how to act like a young man?"

"Yeah, but...I mean mom! C'mon...it's killing me!"

Regina didn't have to ask what he was talking about—she already knew because it was frustrating to her as well. "Max honey. I know...and there is something you should know. Emma-"

"I told her!" Max blurted out, like word vomit, before he could stop it. Regina was quick to pull over to the side of the road, ignoring the blaring horn speeding past them.

"Excuse me?"

"I told her...I told her...I...and I'm not sorry." Max took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, but he was starting to sweat bullets.

"Told...who, exactly? And what?"

"Maddi. I told her...everything."

"Oh Max..." Regina felt...angry…and even more frustrated than she did before, as she ran both hands through her short hair and rested her forehead against her steering wheel with her eyes closed. "What did she say?"

"Sh-she didn't believe me and she ran from me." Max brushed away the hot tears, voice trembling. "I'm sorry mom. I messed everything up this time, I'm sorry."

Regina reached over and ran her hand through her short and tidy hair, "Oh sweetheart...I don't think you did."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm being honest. Emma..." Regina trailed off, and sat back with a loud sigh—wondering if she should tell him. To lie or not to lie. Regina and Emma were so much alike that they even thought the same thoughts about lying…it wouldn't surprise either of them if they could finish each others' sentences. "Emma regained her memories today..." she held up a hand to stop his string of loaded questions that she was sure were waiting to come out—questions she wouldn't deem appropriate to answer. "It doesn't matter how, just know that she is...here to stay. We still have a lot to work through, but Max darling...we are one step closer to being a family again."

"We should go to Emma's!" he shouted excitedly, eyes shining with excitement, tears still leaking out. "Mom! We should go to Emma's and, and, and—I don't know, talk! Lock ourselves up and talk!"

"Max it's a school night."

"Who cares, Mom! This is like...Patriots vs. Seahawks! We are the Patriots and the Seahawks are the wall between us and being a family again."

"Who won that game again?" Regina asked with a proud smile, obsidian eyes holding the young hazel eyes of her son.

"Patriots, Mom." _Duh._ "Nothing can stop us."

"We can't go empty-handed. What do you think about stopping by your grandmother's and picking up some food?"

"I want something from Granny's though."

"Then we shall stop there as well, my little Prince." Regina put her Benz into gear and her mood felt ten times better than it did before...and Max was practically dancing in his seat.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

As soon as Emma got into the car, she shut off the radio. The drive was quiet and neither felt the need to break the silence. For the first time since moving to Storybrooke Emma parked in the garage. As quickly as she had the car in park—Madeline had grabbed her stuff and jumped out, not even bothering to wait for her mom to shut down the engine.

Emma stared at the steering wheel for a while, eventually going inside as well. The house was quiet, but she could hear the footsteps of the young girl with an attitude, every now and then. Emma fished out a Heineken and sat up on the counter, resuming her position from earlier that day. "Madeline!" she called, popping the cap. "You know the drill, anything that has a screen or removable power cord is off limits until the end of your grounding. Bring it all here, and don't try to keep the _ **old**_ iPods or anything that might hook up to internet or wi-fi."

 _Uggggh_! _She's getting way too good at this_ ,Maddi thought to herself. Any hopes of communicating with Lily were gone now. This was not cool, especially when she was freaking out…"Ugh! Coming..."

Emma nursed her beer, waiting patiently for the little brunette to come storming down—and she made a show of it. She all but slammed the travel backpack on the counter. "If anything is broken, I sure as he- heck, am not replacing it. I hope you know that."

"Whatever. I don't even care."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the girls tone, "Sit down. I wanna talk to you."

Madeline sat down at the stool that Regina had occupied earlier, twiddling her thumbs on the counter nervously. It was obvious that she wasn't gonna talk first. Emma smoothed out her eyebrow with her left pinky without really thinking about the action. "Something else happened at school didn't it?"

"Ma?" Maddi eye's were now honed in on her left hand, and Emma cursed her observation skills. "When did you start wearing that ring?"

"You first." It was childish, but Emma needed to buy time—she didn't know how to answer that question just yet.

Maddi rolled her eyes, "Nothing happened. I told you, everyone is just weird. Your turn."

"Nope. Try again kiddo." Emma sipped her Heineken, ignoring the dull ache behind her head that seemed to spread down the back of her neck like a slow-moving virus.

"Okay fine, if you really wanna know so bad!" Madeline popped her knuckles, something she did when she was nervous—Emma wasn't sure where she got it from, because neither she nor Regina did that. "Max, the little weirdo, thinks that we're some kind of a family."

"Wh—"Emma almost slipped off the counter tragically, and set her bottle down but it fell over in her clumsiness, but it went ignored. "What?!"

Maddi nodded, eyes wide, as if to say 'okay!' "Exactly! He told me this whole crazy fairytale story about Snow White going to war with the Evil Queen and the Dark Knight! He thinks that you're the Dark Knight and his mom is the Evil Queen and that we are their kids, but that all of us got separated when the Evil Queen cast her Dark Curse. He has an imagination like Adam, but they don't even like each other, go figure."

Emma frowned at the mention of Adam Whale's name, but she had much more pressing matters to deal with. "Did you believe him? Max, I mean..." she questioned further, "Did you believe the story he told you?"

Madeline scoffed, "No way. He couldn't even prove it! Besides, I'm a realist. So yeah…it's your turn now."

"If there was proof...would you believe it then?" Emma slid off the counter carefully and leaned on the kitchen island, hands entertained in front of her.

Madeline shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know. Maybe. Like what kind of proof, Ma?" she didn't want to admit to anyone especially herself but she believed most of the things that came out of Adam's mouth...but today with Max, she couldn't...she wouldn't believe him. He had to be lying...he just had to be.

"If I were to say that...it was all true. Everything that Adam has ever told you. Everything that Max...has ever told you. Would you believe me?"

Madeline swallowed thickly, unable to meet her mother's gaze so she focused on the ring sitting on her finger. "I...I don't know. Maybe."

"You know...I've never lied to you, but I've kept secrets from you for your own good. But I've never...lied to you. So ask me Princess."

 _Princess? Evil Queen? Other parent… Ask?_ Her mind was going a million miles an hour now. Oh man, her mom had pulled out the big guns now…Madeline tried her hardest not to, but she sniffled anyway—Emma was right, she had never lied to her daughter—stretched the truth to a fine line, but she'd never intentionally lied. The young Swan forced herself to look into Emma's unguarded verdurous eyes, and saw nothing but honesty. "Is this for real? Is everything that Adam and Max talked about real?"

"Yep."

"The Curse? The Evil Queen, Snow White...the D-Dark Knight?"

"Yep."

"And...that the Dark Knight and the Evil Queen were married and had twins?"

"You and Max, yeah...and we were separated, yeah that's true too."

"And Snow White is...Miss Blanchard who is-"

"No." Emma cut her off vehemently, and startling her. "That woman tried to kill us...she is not worthy to be called your grandmother."

"Oh..." Madeline answered quietly and Emma bit her bottom lip apologetically—for startling her. "Is Cora my grandmother?"

"Yes. Honey...this town is filled with both good and bad fairytale characters...some who favor us and some who don't. We cursed them to get out of a war that we refused to put you and Max through. Don't overwhelm yourself right now. Just know that you aren't crazy...it's all real."

"Oh...um...I just…Oh my god."

Emma got a bottled of water from the fridge and handed it to her Madeline who drained half of the contents in one breath. "Breathe, you're gonna—"

"Can I have my phone back...or use your office computer? Please Mom, please?" Tears were welling in the young girl's eyes.

"Why?"

"I just...I need Google. I can't...deal with this on my own. I know I can talk to you...but I need Google's advice. Please?"

Emma contemplated her answer, weighing the pros and cons of letting Madeline out of her sight, but when the door bell rang, she made her decision—hoping she wouldn't regret it. She fished the Samsung from her back pocket and slid it across the island top to her daughter. "You have until dinner time with it. We still need to talk Madeline."

The little brunette collected her phone and water and nodded; quietly going to the staircase that led to her own room, but she stopped half way up and turned around. "Mom?"

Emma stopped at the top of the stairs going to the front door, ignoring the second doorbell chime. "Yeah, Princess?"

"No matter what...I still love you." Madeline jetted up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Emma smiled and went to answer the door, when the bell chimed for the third and fourth time. She had a slight inkling as to who it was. "Alright, alright dammit!" she swung the door open, ready to tear into little Adam Whale, but it wasn't Adam at all. As soon as the door was open, Max flew forward and hugged Emma around the waist, and Regina didn't bother to stop him. Emma knew that he knew...she wasn't sure how but she just did. She knelt down and gave her son a proper hug that was nine years overdue. She rubbed his back soothingly as he cried in her arms, the back of her shirt balled into his fists, and the emotionally-drained blonde couldn't stop her own tears—and neither could Regina.

"Emma. We need to have that talk. Now…"

Emma nodded into Max's shoulder before standing, with him still clinging to her like a koala. Emma turned and quietly went back up the stairs, while Regina locked the door and quickly followed them up with the food.

It had been a long ass day, but they both knew...that the hardest part was over, but they still had a long weekend of talking ahead of them...and a bumpy road that led into the future. Their future…

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **This chapter was really long and a lot happened, but I don't think you guys mind it all do you...? No. Excellent! hopfully this chapter answered some of those questions you've all been asking, particularly about Adam...but here is another question, Is he right or is he wrong? Stay tuned. Ha! The weekly soaps.**

 **The Dark Knight will have a few more parts but not all back to back, but I am thinking of giving other characters a few parts as well...anyway, thanks for reading and all the love! Makes our day honestly.**

 **Have a great weekend!**

 **Monster Galore.**


	8. Past Decisions, Future Consequences

**Back...please, don't hurt me. Life got in the way, you know how dangerous life is to us Authors...anyway, don't really have anything to say right now, except...**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **For waiting patiently.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _(Still Thursday...)_

 _ **Google search box :**_

 _ **[ I think my mom was drugged...what do I do?!]**_

 _ **Google search results:**_

 _ **[ A few numbers to CPS in the nearest city.]**_

 _ **[Symptoms and long-term effects of roofies and date-rape drugs.]**_

 _ **[I'm 14 and pregnant-]**_

Maddi jerked back and frowned, then deleted her first question... _that_ was definitely not what she had been expecting to see... "Uh, no. Time for a new search."

 _ **Google search box:**_

 _ **[Just found my birth mother.]**_

 _ **Google search results:**_

 _ **[The shady way I found I found my birth parents.]**_ Maddi rolled her eyes. That was close enough.

 _ **[Lost and found ]**_

 _ **[Family re-united after amnesia suffering father 13 years after-]**_ Maddi clicked the link immediately, sitting up a little straighter, now that her curiosity was piqued.

The article was pretty long, but Madeline was actually patient enough to read it all the way down to the comments. After all, she was desperate for answers. Desperate times, desperate measures… It was basically the same as her and her blonde mother...The father went missing 13 years ago after he suffered an accident in Russia, resulting in amnesia. Their family had been separated for 13 years...the father claimed to have been remembering events of his past life such as his real name, his previous occupation...until one fateful day, he ran into his daughter who recognized him—after all those years.

They had a happy ending, and Maddi was confused and disappointed...why couldn't her mom have hers then? She set her phone aside, head bobbing subconsciously to Justin Timberlake's _Amnesia_ beat (how ironic).

Instead, they landed in the town of crazy...

What's even crazier is that she believed most of it...she might only be nine years old, but she wasn't stupid or blind. Her mother had been absolutely fine before they moved to Storybrooke... _They_ were perfectly fine. _Just me and her_ _against the world,_ Maddi thought bitterly. The changes started with the headaches...Maddi had noticed that the aspirin bottle began making a daily appearance in the past month, and she knew that it wasn't PTSD that was bothering her mom. She couldn't figure it out until—until now. Emma had answered all of her questions honestly—Maddi was good at reading and detecting a liar, and a liar her mother was not. That is what scared her the most.

Maddi picked up her phone again, closed the Google tab then opened _Pocket Friends,_ a pen-pal chat box app for all ages. She had discovered the app when they were docked in Korea for two weeks...she actually made a friend there, and wanted to keep in touch. Of course, it was wishful thinking...but Maddi made other friends. She made sure that Emma didn't know about the app—otherwise; she'd kill her, and then permanently deactivate her beloved smart-phone. (AKA her life!)

Maddi logged in and was a bit relieved to see that one of her common chatting buddies, _Lucky_Feather,_ was online. She clicked onto her name and opened a private chat.

 _ **#uglyDuckling: Hey**_

…

 _ **...**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: Hey (:**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: what's up?**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: Pizza and wings**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: u?**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: family drama**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: been there done that LOL**_

Maddi pulled one of her pillows into her lap and got comfortable, debating on whether she should tell her friend or not...and just how much. She didn't want them calling the cops...not that they knew exactly who and where she was, but she didn't want to risk it.

 _ **#uglyDuckling: yea... :(**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather:**_ _ **u**_ _ **wanna talk about it?**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: remember when I told you my mom had amnesia?**_

…

 _ **Lucky_Feather: yeah, what about it?**_

Madeline heard voices downstairs. They weren't loud, but she could only guess who it was...and she was definitely not anywhere near ready to go down there and talk to _them._ She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Not yet, anyway. Her phone buzzed again, grabbing her attention once more.

 _ **Lucky_Feather : had**? Past tense much**_ _ **…**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: she got her memories back this week**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: shit! Congrats!**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: ur not happy tho?**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: I am**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: I have a brother**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: and another mother**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: lesbians...nice. I hate needles but w/e...**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: T_T!**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: what's the prob? I'd be happier than a Justin Bieber fanboy!**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: I dunno what to say or how to act. I want to know them so bad...**_ _ **like,**_ _ **my brother knows about us, and I'm the only one who is a stranger.**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: u could use a drink girl...(emoji of wine glass).**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling:**_ _ **dude,**_ _ **you're not helping. At all. T_T**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: this lady and this boy...they know everything about my moms' past, and my mom doesn't so I don't either...**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: now that she remembers, u feel left out right?**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: yea (**_ _Among_ _other things, Maddi thought bitterly. She found a song by Fall Out Boy, and turned it up loud_ _, hoping it would help drown out her stupid problems_ _._ _ **)**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: U can't worry about the past.**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: the future is all that matters, their past is their past...not urs or ur ''brother''**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: give em a chance, u might be surprised**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: what if their past is cold and dark?**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: mafia? Niiiicce!**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: -_-**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: my past ain't**_ _ **all**_ _ **sunshine n rainbows either. Rents are dead and now it's just lil**_ _ **ol'**_ _ **me. Don't dwell on the past k? Make the most of the future...while ya still got a chance hon. Stop talkin 2 me n go talk 2 them!**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling:**_ _ **Hmm**_ _ **.**_

 _ **#uglyDuckling: you're full of wisdom**_

 _ **Lucky_Feather: drunk n horny sunshine. Gonna go find some fun. (eggplant emoji)**_

….

 _ **Google search box:**_

 _ **[Horny definition]**_

Maddi quickly deleted her history.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Later that night..._

Regina looked down at Max and Emma lovingly, both blondes completely knocked out on the sofa with empty food containers and cups littered all over the coffee table and ESPN commentators still talking amiably in the background about basketball—a sport Regina had little, to no interest in. Max had gotten quite comfortable between Emma and the sofa, and said beauty was wrapped around him as if she were shielding him from the world with her own body.

Regina swallowed, and allowed a tearful smile to break through. She grabbed the faux fur throw blanket that was sitting on the ottoman, set it over her two sleeping loves and kissed both of them on their foreheads. Even in his sleep, Max still managed to wipe away her 'cooties'.

Regina began cleaning up the mess the two had made without a second thought. They hadn't done too much talking, her and Emma. Regina had allowed Max to finally have his time with his long lost mother, while she contently sat in the chair eating her Caesar salad with grilled chicken. Max and Emma were so much alike it was eerily alarming.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Both blondes had yet to touch their greased down cheeseburgers and salty fries, instead they had left Regina in the living room with sports playing on the massive TV, but it went ignored by all three of them. Regina was just fine with watching her son and wife's playful interactions from her comfy spot on the lounger.

Emma bounced the orange basketball a few times before passing it to her son. Emma smiled... _her son_. "You said you suck at basketball, but I think with a little bit of practice...you'll be okay."

Max shook his head, but he couldn't fight off the smile. It was contagious, because both of his mothers returned his excited smile. He passed the ball back to Emma. "Don't tell me the Dark Knight knows how to play basketball?"

"I learned on the carrier. I'm not pro-material, but I can teach you a thing or two." Emma shrugged, then proceeded to make what she made look like an easy 3-point shot. Impressed with her skills, he grinned and returned the ball to her. "So Kid, when you're not playing football, you can be kicking ass on the court...right?"

"Language, Emma...and I do believe that it is Max's choice whether he wants to play basketball or not."

"I know...I was just sayin'." Emma shot Regina a look, but nodded—taking another shot, bouncing on her toes slightly. "I guess I just got a little carried away...doesn't hurt to learn though...right?" She was surprised at how normal this all felt, the only thing missing, or person that is, was Maddi. She would come around soon Emma told herself, and continued to play with her son.

Max easily caught the basketball that was passed to him, and turned it in his hands a few times. He looked up to Emma then turned and attempted to do a layup...he missed...but his form was pretty impressive for a beginner. His cheeks were a little pink when he passed the ball back to Emma. "Right."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Regina closed the trash bin and poured herself another glass of wine, glancing at the stairway that led to Madeline's room. The young girl hadn't even come down to eat, but Emma reassured Regina that she wasn't going to starve, and would eventually come down when she was ready...or hungry—but Regina was still worried. It was late, and she didn't want to close down the house knowing that her daughter still hadn't eaten dinner.

Regina placed some steak fingers and green beans on a plate and put them into the microwave before leaving the kitchen and going up to Madeline's room. The closer she got, the more she realized that Madeline was indeed awake...she could hear music playing, it wasn't blaring, but it was loud enough that Regina could hear it though the wood door. She knocked twice and waited. The music continued to play and if Regina wasn't mistaken—the volume increased.

 _Oh this just will not do..._

Regina opened the door, quite surprised that it was actually unlocked, then entered Madeline's room. It wasn't as...girly as she would have thought, and or hoped. Said nine-year-old was sitting in the middle of her bed on top of her half-made, red and white camouflage sheets and comforter. The walls were littered with posters of various video games, bands and several of Rihanna—Regina would definitely be talking to Emma about _those_ posters. There were also books on the floor next to the desk that was placed in the corner by the window. On the wall next to the door, but across the bed, was a wall-mounted small flat screen TV...but it wasn't plugged in...As a matter of fact, it didn't seem to have a cord at all. Regina found that odd, but had other things on her mind at the moment, and let it go.

Madeline set her phone down and sat up on her bed, watching the woman who was _supposedly_ her mother...she didn't understand how it was possible. "I didn't say come in." she said with snark.

Regina's dark eyes stopped examining the room and went back to her daughter, and closed the door behind her softly. She understood that this situation was delicate and she couldn't deliver a stern hand, so to speak, like Emma. Not just yet, but she could help with a much gentler approach, until they were on the right track. Madeline, the little Queen she was turning out to be, had the exact same rebellious streak that Regina possessed when she herself had been a young girl, and if—No, _when_ Regina got her way, she would nip that one right in the bud. She absolutely refused to grow gray hairs in the next decade.

She wheeled the chair from the desk and closer to the bed before taking a seat, smiling softly. "I understand that you have some skepticism about this entire thing...Emma and I talked about it briefly."

"Yeah, so what about it?"

Regina blinked slowly, "So...firstly, I made you something to eat. Steak fingers and green beans." right on cue, they both heard the microwave timer go off downstairs. "I know that you must have a ton of questions, and Emma and I have a ton of answers."

Madeline shrugged, "You're talking as if I've already accepted you as my mom. My 'other mom'." she corrected. Regina just smiled, in spite of the situation—Madeline was very much like she was as a young child. "For all I know, my mom could've lost her mind and you're just a liar!"

"Madeline. I understand that this is all overwhelming for you, and I can certainly understand that you do not wish to accept me—To accept the truth." Regina amended, "And part of that is fine…But, you _will_ respect me as an adult and authoritative figure of this town, and I expect for you to speak to me accordingly. In return, I will grant you the same respect."

Maddi simply stared at Regina and she was about to respond, but abruptly stopped—her eyes flickering over Regina's shoulder. The brunette didn't have to turn and look to know that Emma was now standing there…she could just feel her presence. The Dark Knight stepped into her daughter's room and closed the door softly behind her. Emma sighed tiredly as she crawled up on the bed and sat down next to the young girl—and not-so-subtly took possession of her phone and powered it down. "This is an awkward situation for us as much as it is for you Madeline...but you won't use that as an excuse to be ugly towards your mother."

"Some 'mother'…" Madeline crossed her arms defiantly, but she did not dare to talk back to Emma and was careful of her tone, "She knew the entire time and she didn't say anything! This whole thing was just some big joke to her! Was it funny, Mayor Mills? Playing with my mom's head, knowing what you know and—and ...and I don't know. Just why would you do that?"

Emma rubbed her chin and met Regina's eyes but she didn't know what to say, Regina sighed. "Would either of you have believed me, had I told you everything outright?"

Maddi looked at Emma, but the blonde simply shrugged, as if to say _'I dunno kid, she's talking to you'._ "I...don't know. No? I guess not."

"I did not lie to either of you, and I did not lead either of you on some wild, goose chase. I simply got to know who both of you were in this world...until Emma regained her memories."

"Oh right." Maddi added with a bit of sarcasm, "The 'Dark Knight and the Evil Queen' " she added the quotations with her fingers, "I don't know if I even wanna believe that you two are... _those_ people."

"You don't have to, that's completely your prerogative." Regina replied almost immediately, "Emma and I don't care if you choose to believe if we were... _are_ the most evil pair from the Enchanted Forest. A fairytale world."

"Oh, I believe you two are from the land of weirdos and stories." Maddi said with a small smile, rolling her eyes slightly. She saw the confusion on Emma and Regina's face, and explained further. "Like, okay...I've seen Adam's stupid book and I've seen the pictures...It's kinda' hard not to believe it when you see all the people in the book who look exactly like the people who live here in this insane town."

"I don't think I understand. You believe that we're fairytale characters, but...wait, what kid?"

Maddi rolled her eyes full force this time, "Mom...you and Mayor Mills...um, Regina?" Maddi looked at the brunette in question, unsure of what she was supposed to call her— it wasn't as if she was ready or willing to call the woman 'mom'. Regina nodded with a patient smile, though Emma saw the sadness behind it. "Well, you guys are good people. You're nice and like...I just don't see you being evil. Mean, yeah…but not evil."

Emma and Regina shared another look, and then back to Madeline. Emma sighed loudly and sat up, "Look, it's getting late kid. Go eat and we can finish this talk in the morning, when we're not so tired, okay?"

Madeline nodded reluctantly, she wanted to keep talking, but she knew her mom was right. "I'm not hungry Mom, I'm just gonna go to bed, okay?"

Emma leaned over and kissed Maddi's forehead, followed by a quick hug before getting off of the girl's bed. Regina silently stood by the door, looking on with slight envy…hoping that one day she and her daughter would be that close. She knew that it would take some time, and she couldn't stop the sadness from seeping into her core. "Alright, we will see you in the morning."

Emma tucked Madeline into her bed and turned off all the lights. Regina closed the door after Emma after told Madeline goodnight. It was softly returned a few moments later.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma directed Regina across the hall to the guest room where she had tucked Max in for the night, the boy was sound asleep with a small and content smile on his face. Emma went and shut down the house as she usually did, no matter how late it was—she never broke that particular routine. Some might call it OCD, but she called it safe, and familiar. It also helped her to sleep better for some reason.

The exhausted woman stripped down to her thin sports bra and underwear then crawled under her cool sheets, finally allowing her body to relax. She no longer felt like she weighed as much as a ton of bricks. The blonde was almost asleep, her arm comfortably positioned behind her head beneath the pillow, when Regina walked into the room. The Mayor was quiet as she stripped out of her own clothes, except her panties, and put on one of Emma's plain white t-shirts that she had snagged from the floor before getting into the bed. She threw one leg over Emma's groin and one arm across her bare stomach, getting comfortable rather quickly. "This shirt is clean isn't it?"

The sleepy response was immediate, "I think so." Or what sounded like sleepy...Emma's headache had gotten worse, despite the two aspirin she had taken before packing Max up to the guest room after the alarm from the microwave had awoken her. It was painful to keep her eyes open, and closing them was the only available relief, since she was seemingly growing immune to the over-the-counter medication. Eventually Emma was able to slip into the land of dreams, but it was nowhere near as peaceful as she had wanted—or hoped for.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _It usually took a lot to startle Emma...and this was one of those rare_ _occasions_ _that startled the_ _living_ _shit out of her._ _She looked around, turning in a slow circle—taking in the scenery. It was so surreal_ _that_ _she wasn't sure to make of it all._

 _Aside from the heavy snow that was falling around her, Dead Man's Land hadn't changed one bit. Emma had forgotten how the heavy_ _,_ _white snow of the Enchanted Forest made this broken and haunted place look so eerily beautiful. But something told Emma that she wasn't in the Enchanted Forest right now...the mountains were missing and there were no surrounding trees like there usually was. The entirety of this small, unoccupied town was_ _shrouded in_ _a mist of darkness that seemed to go on forever._

 _Emma spun around when the silence was broken by the all_ _too_ _familiar sound of home—Rulf's fucking hammer;_ _unceasingly pounding_ _down_ _onto the scorching_ _hot metal_ _of his latest piece of work_ _. Emma took a step forward_ _,_ _with the intention of investigating to see how real and accurate this 'dream' really was_ _,_ _but felt something crunch softly beneath her_ _bare_ _feet. She looked down and saw that she was still half naked—the same state she went to bed in—_ _yet_ _she didn't feel cold or uncomfortable in the least_ _,_ _which was odd_ _…_ _but she didn't question it. This was, after all,_ _only_ _a dream._ _Right?_

 _Emma continued towards the_ _blacksmith's_ _parlor curiously and cautiously. As she approached the steps that led to the porch, she saw something that struck her as odd. Sitting by the left side of the door-less door frame was her sword. It had a particular shine to it, reminding her of the first time Rulf had given it to her_ _,_ _when Dead Man's Land had finally released her to_ _wreak_ _havoc on anyone and anything in her path_ _,_ _with her new skills and focus. Around the hilt of her sword, and carefully draped around the handles was the bonding cord that she and Regina_ _had_ _used during their impromptu_ _,_ _Dark Curse wedding ceremony. Sitting on the wooden floor to the right of the thick, black and deadly blade_ _,_ _were two silver bracelets that looked_ _much_ _too small for anyone to_ _actually_ _wear—they reminded her of the cuffs_ _that_ _Wonder Woman wore in the comic books._

 _The hammer pounding on hot metal brought Emma's eyes from the familiar and unfamiliar objects. Emma walked up the three steps leading to the porch—mindful of the dangers the old wood presented to unguarded feet. This was a dream_ _,_ _but Emma wasn't taking any chances, she knew this wasn't like the other dream/ memory sequences_ _she'd_ _had in the past because this was not a memory, given her association with shadow magic—this was as real as Lucy/ Pocahontas nailing her in the nuts with a_ _well-timed_ _and aimed kick._

 _Emma slowly walked into the small, dark and damp hallway—noting that it still smelled as musty as she_ _had_ _remembered. The clanking slowed down as she approached and_ _only_ _when she finally caught sight of Rulf_ _,_ _in all his dirty, sweaty and intimidating glory_ _,_ _did he stop his_ _fierce_ _hammering and dropped the heavy tool_ _onto_ _the ground—Emma had witnessed him do that_ _exact same action_ _many times and often wondered how the old wood never gave way under_ _its_ _weight. A quick survey around the small room that made up the entire blacksmith's shop_ _verified that the old place_ _was virtually the same._

 _She was confused now. What was this? Why wasn't she dreaming of having_ _mind-blowing_ _sex with her wife? Or planning awesome vacations with her family and crazy_ _mother-in-law_ _?..._ _And_ _then having_ _mind-blowing_ _sex with her wife during those awesome vacations?_

 _Rulf's dark and beady eyes took her in and if Emma_ _had been_ _a prude, she'd be embarrassed to have her mentor see her in such a state of undress. She couldn't read the expression on his face_ _._ _Was_ _he disappointed? Was he happy to see her? Was he-_

" _Yer dying."_

Well, shit. _Emma blinked once. Twice. Three times. "What?" Rulf just stared at her and Emma took a small step forward, "What the hell did you just say?"_

 _Rulf blinked once but he was still quiet. "Yer dying_ _,_ _young one."_

 _Emma swallowed—hard. That is what she had thought he said. "I um..." she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and_ _just_ _shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to believe that he was_ _only_ _messing with her...but Rulf wasn't one to just simply_ joke around. She knew he was being completely serious. _Emma licked her dry lips and willed away the dread that threatened to send her into a heart attack. "W-why? What did I do?"_

 _Rulf tilted his head back, his massive form moving entirely too gracefully across the room to the wall that housed numerous daggers of all shapes and sizes. "It ain't what ya did. It's what ya gon' have to do."_

" _I don't understand. Rulf! I can't die right now...my family needs me_ _!_ _I can't die. Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Emma snapped out of her confusion and anger took over as she strode closer to him_ _,_ _but stopped when she saw that he had a pouch that contained a family of silver throwing daggers. She met his stare with her own, her eyes tingling_ _ever-so-slightly_ _and Rulf's eyebrows furrowed_ _as well_ _._

 _Suddenly_ _,_ _they were no longer having a stare down in the middle of his blacksmith's shop. They were back outside...in the middle of the_ _snow-covered_ _street_ _,_ _but things were not the same as they were_ _before_ _. It was just her, Rulf and the blacksmith's shop behind them. The town that resided on Dead Man's Land's was no longer_ _present_ _,_ _as if it_ _were_ _never there. The mist of darkness had edged closer_ _,_ _but not enough to worry Emm_ _a of_ _its_ _true intentions, yet. She heard growling to her left and looked, and barely contained the gasp that threatened to escape._

 _She found herself looking at_ _…_ _herself. Emma shook her head in confusion...she was staring at her doppelganger—but it was_ _ghost-like_ _and it's aura was emitting shadow magic_ _,_ _as if it contained too much of it and was going to explode. Her doppelganger was held in place by the chains wrapped around_ _its_ _wrist that were sticking out of the soil_ _,_ _like_ _well-groomed_ _plants. Her_ _doppelganger's_ _eyes were green like hers_ _,_ _but they were encased with blackness and sin, no hint of white or green to be found_ _. It wasn't the first time her eyes were black like this, they were_ _just like when Max had seen them, when he was at her house that dreadful afternoon, and she had the flashback incident… It was like déjà-vu. Her "twin"_ _was_ _even_ _wearing the exact same thing Emma was at the moment_ _,_ _but_ _somehow_ _she looked a_ _hell of a_ _lot deadlier._

 _Emma looked at Rulf, a bit spooked. "Wh-what the hell is that?!"_

" _You." was the simple response she got in return._

" _Yeah, I fucking get that_ _,_ _but_ what _is it? I don't understand? You tell me I'm dying_ _,_ _but not why or how—then you...show me that! I don't understand!" Emma screamed at him, her face growing redder as her frustration and fear grew._

" _It's time ya own up to yer responsibilities." Rulf rumbled, eyes drifting to the entity several feet from their position—and if Emma didn't know any better, she'd think he looked...sad? "It is time for ya to become the Empress of all that is_ _Dark_ _and_ _Unholy_ _. The magic ya been wielding is takin'_ _its_ _last toll on_ _yer_ _body. Yer body is too weak to handle it now._ _Yer gonna be_ _dead in a few days time."_

 _Emma forced down a shiver, refusing to show weakness in front of him. But she couldn't shake the fear that was squeezing her heart so hard she feared it would_ _crumble_ _into dust at any moment. "But why?"_

 _Rulf sighed and pulled out a silver throwing knife,_ _and with the speed and agility that_ _a man his size shouldn't have possessed; he threw it at the Emma doppelganger. It went right through it and disappeared into thin air_ _,_ _yet somehow_ _Emma felt something tingling above her belly button. She looked down and saw that the dagger was lodged deep into her_ _abdomen_ _,_ _but_ _she didn't feel anything...and when she tentatively pulled it out, her wound didn't bleed as she expected_ _. It just_ _closed rather quickly_ _,_ _leaving_ _no trace_ _on_ _her pale skin_ _that she had_ _ever_ _even been_ _harmed._

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

In the real world; however, as Emma and Regina slept through the light storm that was happening outside...just beneath Regina's hand that was rest above Emma's navel—an angry red scar, that was about 5 to 6 inches long appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

" _What just happened?" Emma asked tiredly tossing the dagger to the ground, she was sick of the games. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now._

 _Rulf stared down at her, and growled menacingly. "That is how weak you are!"_

 _Emma opened her mouth to voice her confusion_ _,_ _but stopped the words before they came spewing out_ _,_ _when she suddenly caught on to what he meant. She may not have been injured_ _here_ _...but she was going to be feeling_ _the results of the injury_ _in the real world._ _Holy shit._

 _Rulf nodded once, sensing where Emma's thoughts were_ _he_ _aded. "Dead."_

" _But...how does that make me dead in a few days? Are you gonna kill me Rulf? Is this what this is?"_

" _I ain't gonna kill you..._ _It_ _will."_

 _A sharp scream tore_ _through_ _the quietness of the area and it nearly busted Emma's eardrums, but Rulf seemed unfazed. Emma looked at her doppelganger and saw that the mist of darkness that surrounded them_ _,_ _now_ _had a_ _lasso-like_ _rope stemmed from_ _its_ _mass and it was wrapped around the_ _doppelganger's_ _head. It wasn't tugging like it wanted to rip her head off, but it didn't look like fun. Emma felt a tingling behind her head and_ _now_ _understood where her headaches were coming from. She looked at Rulf when the lasso retreated and the screaming stopped._

" _When ya gave yourself to the_ _Darkness_ _...I told ya that you was gon' be the heir of this land. Time is now girl. Yer gonna take responsibility...or die."_

 _Emma rubbed the back of her neck and shuffled her bare feet in the snow, wondering if she was getting frost-bite in the real world. "I remember that_ _,_ _okay? I do. But what exactly would I have to do to avoid dying? And_ _just exactly_ _how much time do I have left?"_

 _Rulf stepped off the side and gestured to the items sitting on his_ _shop's_ _porch. "All ya gotta do it put on those cuffs and let Dead Man's Land handle the rest."_

 _Emma didn't like the sound of that. Those things could very well cut off her circulation. "How long do I have to decide?"_

 _Rulf's dark_ _,_ _beady eyes narrowed and suddenly three more throwing knives were being hurled at her chained doppelganger, and_ _then some more, though_ _he purposely missed a few times until he had_ _run out of weapons,_ _in his fit of anger._

" _Stop that!" Emma snapped_ _,_ _trying to remove the daggers_ _…_ _but too many were popping up for her to keep up. "What was that for?"_

 _Rulf dropped the pouch and grabbed Emma's bare shoulders with_ _his_ _rough and dry hands. "Ya have 5 days to decide." he shoved Emma back so hard_ _that_ _she lost her balance and was falling backwards._

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma jerked and was startled awake. Her eyes darted around frantically before she finally realized that she was really back in Storybrooke…In her warm bed, with Regina and their children all safe and sound across the house. The soft rumbling outside soothed her nerves and she laid her aching head back on the soft pillow, and took a deep breath—hissing immediately. Her freshly acquired scars on her torso had stretched uncomfortably, and she knew she had to tend to them, but she was way too tired to do so at that very moment.

She turned her head slightly and looked at the brunette sleeping next to her, noting the small dribble of drool slipping past those luscious lips, accompanied by the slight snores. She made the split-decision, right then and there, not to tell Regina about her dying in 5 days if she didn't make her decision soon—her decision to accept unimaginable amounts of shadow magic into her being. Not knowing the consequences, or whether it would alter her personality. She needed time to think, because it sure as hell wasn't like she was deciding on cheese or no cheese on her McGriddle. Emma knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, and carefully extracted herself from Regina's surprisingly loose grip.

The drained woman bit back another hiss and groan as she got out of bed...she'd had much, much worse, but it still hurt. She put on a pair of sweats and a long-sleeved shirt and went down to the garage. Emma sat down on the stool in front of her bike, and buried her face in her hands...feeling the tale of another migraine coming along. Saying no meant leaving her family behind in fear of not facing the unknown...the family she and Regina worked so hard to protect, and sacrificed so much to make sure they had a future.

Saying yes...yes to the unknown, wasn't much easier. It could very well destroy her, destroy Regina...and their family.

Nothing was ever fucking easy for villains. Emma held back a howl of rage as she shot up and tossed the stool across the garage and against the garage door. Nothing was ever fucking easy.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Wasn't overly satisfied with this chapter, but I'm back on the ball so that's what counts. Anyway, Lucky_Feather isn't a random person, it's someone we all know and love which you'll find out soon. A nice little surprise actually. And for some of you that complained about Maddi's cell phone usage...you're absolutely right. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Monster Galore**


	9. Countdown

**Do not own OUAT. See you at the end of this very long chapter! Oh and Happy Belated Birthday to Coconutwater93! Sorry this isn't the weekend update you were hoping for buddy,but hey...here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _ **DAY ONE...(Friday)**_

Emma never went to sleep, and as of 6:00 am...she was the only one awake. She stayed in the garage for most of the night, though she wasn't doing anything productive except count every wound Rulf decided to inflict on her. So far, it was just cuts from the throwing knives...and it was now getting to the point that the blonde hardly felt them anymore, and the pulling of the sore skin every time she moved became comforting.

Emma pulled on a tight, white long-sleeved thermal shirt along with a pair of fitted, dark denim jeans. Emma walked out of her closet with her boots in hand. She watched Regina sleep peacefully in the middle of her bed. The shirt her wife wore had risen at some point in the middle of the night, bunched just beneath her full breasts...the sheets and comforter tangled around her legs and tucked beneath her bottom, with her short dark hair fanned across her face.

It was a beautiful sight. And Emma couldn't stand there any longer. She needed to get out...to get some fresh air. Emma checked on their kids before she left, to make sure they were still breathing and comfortable. Of course she had to reposition the bottom half of her son's body back onto the bed.

Soon Emma was outside, taking in the crisp Storybrooke morning air and the light fog that tickled her bare skin. Slipping on her boots and stuffing her hands in the front pockets of her pants, she walked towards town with no real destination in mind.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

As the pensive blonde walked through the quiet streets of Storybrooke she began to notice things about the little shops on every block. She was noticing all the little 'Easter Eggs' that tied this world to the Enchanted Forest, it was things she hadn't noticed before, but now that she knew what to look for—it was now all very obvious to her. Like neon lights glowing in the middle of the night.

Emma sat on bench in front of the small park and allowed herself to really feel the chilliness of the morning. She just wanted to— _ugh._ She leaned forward, placing a firm hand on the top of her thigh as another laceration appeared. "Goddamn it!" she cried, and leaned back into the bench, taking a few calming deep breaths. _"Rulf you sonofabitch!"_

Of course there was the fact that her mentor (former mentor?) was hell bent on trying to force her hand between life or death, literally. She understood his approach...pain usually led to a frantic, desperate mind. A frantic and desperate mind resulted in quick, half thought out decisions. Fortunately, Emma was trained in this world and in the Enchanted Forest to be able sustain pain for an unimaginable amount of time—not that she'd willingly do so, just only if she didn't have a choice. After a few moments of breathing exercises, the new scar on her thigh became a throbbing and dull annoyance...just like the others.

Emma was so focused on herself, she was not aware that a certain...adversary was approaching her, and only becoming aware of his presence when he took an unnecessarily close seat next to her on the bench.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it dearie?"

Emma smiled, mostly to herself, and then sighed. "It was until you limped over here. What can I do for you, Gold?"

If the older man was shocked by Emma's rude tone—well, it was all over his face but he quickly schooled his expression, and it wasn't like Emma was looking at him anyway. "Trouble in paradise with you and the Mayor, I presume?"

Emma gave him a sideways look, and the three piece suited pawnshop owner shrugged nonchalantly, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You'll quickly learn that there's nothing in this town I don't know about."

She laughed without mirth, and crossed her arms (managing not to wince). "You'll quickly learn that I could give a shit about what you know."

"I assure you, Ms. Swan...knowledge is power. If I were you, dearie—I wouldn't make an enemy of me." Mr. Gold chuckled, though it wasn't as carefree and joyous as usual. There was something dark about the blonde now...she was different now than she was a few days ago when they 'bumped' into each other. She was suspicious then...but now she seemed aware. But that couldn't be right...could it?

The blonde turned slightly and looked Mr. Gold in the eye. "Still spinning the same old shit, aren't you old man?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Swan."

Emma gestured towards his cane with her chin, "You're a weakling and a coward. Not an idiot. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Mr. Gold didn't like where this was going...or that knowing look in Emma's green eyes. If—and that was a big if— _if_ Emma Swan had retained her Dark Knight memories, that meant Gold didn't have just two dark sorceress to deal with, but _three._ And none of them were allies. If Regina managed to bring back her Dark True Love without breaking the curse...it was never going to be broken. That did not bode well with Mr. Gold. His son was out there...and he'd be damned if three women and curse were going to stop him now, he had come too far to be stopped. He quickly, with the assistance of his cane, stood and straightened his suit ignoring Emma's smug amusement.

"Ms. Swan. I do hope the next time we meet...it will be far more pleasant."

"What's your real name?"

"Pardon?" Emma didn't repeat herself, she just stared at him silently saying 'you heard me'. Mr. Gold stared right back at her, looking deep into her eyes and something shifted in them...and it was then that he confirmed that he was indeed looking into the Dark Knight's eyes. "That is no concern of yours."

"Of course not, but when you 'remember it'...just know that I'll be ready for you when the time comes. Threatening one's family is price paid by death...as I'm sure you know."

Mr. Gold, despite himself, shivered and swallowed his retort. He was furious that Emma had the gall to threaten him and so casually at that. She was acting as if he weren't a threat to her...but as of right now, he wasn't. He didn't have enough magic to take on the Dark Knight, princess of the Shadow Magic. He wasn't even sure if she was aware that she was _still_ the most powerful sorceress in this world despite her abilities being limited. He wasn't going to tell her, that was for damn sure.

The older man dipped his head slightly, with a tight smile. "Enjoy the rest of your morning, dear."

Emma watched him limp away with a sharp eye until he was far away from her. He was too powerful of a sorcerer to be caught in the effects of the dark curse but she wanted him to know...that she intended to kill him soon, whether it was from her bare hands or haunting him in his dreams from her grave until he had a heart attack.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma didn't stay in the park for too long...that cool, crispy morning was turning into a cool, semi-rainy day. It was fucking depressing, but Emma knew that her family would be waking up soon (if they weren't already awake) and they would be hungry. She didn't even think to grab her phone so she went on a whim and walked into _Cora's Enchanted Bistro_...and of course Sheriff Lochlyn was in there. Emma didn't recognize him then...and she didn't now, she tried not to let that bother her too much. The Sheriff stood from the booth he was sitting in, abandoning his coffee and half eaten bagel.

"Hey Swan, I need a word with you. Outside. Now."

Emma humored him and walked back outside, only because she was curious as to what he wanted...though she had somewhat of an idea. As they were going outside, a familiar brunette squeezed by them and entered the bistro. Emma caught a glimpse of her face and tried not to smile—it was her favorite bookworm, and it seemed that she still favored those impossibly high heels like Regina. _Guess old habits are hard to kick...curse or no curse._

Sheriff Lochlyn crossed his arms and tried to seem intimidating with his height and thick build. "I heard about what happened down at the school, Swan. I don't take kindly to threats being made in _my_ town."

Emma fought back her half-smile, "I see you haven't been talking with Mr. Gold too much, hmm?"

The Sheriff sighed deeply, "Look, I'm only gonna give you this warning once. Start respecting the people of Storybrooke; then me and you...won't have anymore problems. Got that?"

Emma blinked and nodded, "You see that badge on your chest? I risked my life overseas to make sure that jerks like you can wear it and abuse it. I risked my life...so that you can carry that gun every day to feel safe. I risked _my life..._ so that this fantasy world that we are all living in...can continue to exist."

"Hey-", Sheriff Lochlyn started to look uncomfortable, and held up his hands in a placating manner...

"So the next time you come to me with some bullshit intimidation tactic...make sure you have a good reason for it. They disrespected my beliefs and as far as I am concerned, they don't deserve the honor of respect from me." Emma pushed past him and re-entered the bistro...and stopped, _fuck. I am not having a good day._ Emma walked towards the counter, making sure to smile at Belle who was now sitting at a table. _So this is how Regina felt...knowing everything and everyone..._ Emma sat at the counter just as Cora came out of the kitchen... _it feels so weird to know...everything, and they didn't. Well...Cora probably knew._

Cora smiled brightly at Emma, "Good morning dear. Coffee?"

Emma realized that a cheery Cora Mills...was a creepy Cora Mills. It was something she'd probably have to get used to...especially since Regina and Cora seemed to have called a truce over the past nine years; if her memories served her correctly. "Yeah, coffee would be great and...four breakfast platters?"

"What kind of pancakes?"

"Mm, blueberry pancakes for two...and chocolate chip for the other two."

Cora nodded, tucking away her notepad and pen in the front pocket of her apron, glancing around her semi-full shop and leaned forward, speaking more quietly. "It is good to see that mischievous glint back in your eyes."

Emma, regardless of her suspicions, was startled by Cora's bold statement. Quickly shaking off the surprise she answered back just as quietly, "It's...good to be back, Cora. Honestly. I...thank you for...taking care of my son and my wife for so long. I know Regina could make it on her own but knowing that she at least had you..." Emma trailed off with a grateful smile.

A slow but small and appreciative smile graced Cora's features, "I won't have to wait another nine years for more grandchildren will I?"

Emma at least had the decency to blush, her mind immediately going back to her and Regina's 'casual sex' moment in the brunette's office a couple of weeks ago...and the fact they didn't use a condom. "I...maybe? I don't know."

Cora's eyes narrowed and Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Are you ill, dear? You don't look so well."

"Yeah, I'm fine Cora. Just...um, a lot on my mind. Keeps me up at night." Emma nodded and shrugged, not sure if she looked convincing or not.

Cora hummed quietly, and Emma knew the older Mills didn't believe her, but she thankfully let it go (for now) and went back into the kitchen to fill Emma's order. Emma, though, immediately turned in her seat and her eyes landed on Belle. As usual, the young woman had a book in her hand and she was deeply engrossed in whatever it was that she was reading from the plain, brown hardcover book. After a moment's hesitation, Emma slipped off of the bar stool and made her way to Belle's table. She was within a few feet when Belle looked up and smiled.

"Good morning."

Emma was pleasantly surprised by the warm greeting, but honestly...she wasn't sure what she was expecting. "Morning..." she trailed off awkwardly, suddenly realizing that calling Belle by her real name would be weird right now, which was also weird. "I'm Emma...Swan." she finished lamely, almost slipping up and saying 'Mills'. Emma wanted to punch herself in the face...this was hard. _How the fuck did Regina and Cora do it?_ "I thought I'd introduce myself...to make friends, or something?" _Loser._

Belle smiled and set her book aside, gesturing for Emma to take the chair across from her own. "I'm Lacey Hawkins, nice to finally meet you Emma...it is alright if I call you Emma, right?"

Emma nodded, "Yep. So what do you do here in Storybrooke? Do you work in city hall with the Mayor?" Emma gestured at Belle's professional but sexy outfit, though she wasn't on Regina's regal level, Belle could hold her own with the high heels and skirts.

Belle— _Lacey_ smiled sweetly, understanding why Emma (and so many others) thought that. "Oh no, no. I own the town library...you know the building beneath the clock tower?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly, "You own it?" she was about to ask how, but of course...Belle, er—Lacey wouldn't have a clue. The downfall of a Dark Curse, loose ends. "Nice. So I guess you'd be the woman to talk to for legal documents and such?"

Belle, _fuck,_ Lacey raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued. This newcomer was already inquiring about legal documents? _Do tell._ "Legal documents? In trouble already Emma?"

Emma scoffed and waved off _Lacey's_ nosy question. "Nah, I wanna buy Storybrooke's docks for my business...or expand it. Something. I don't know, I just want it. So is there anything helpful in the library for me to use?"

Lacey thought for a moment, "Sure...I think I can find something to help you. I'll give it to my girlfriend so she can give it to you on Monday when you two spar."

Emma nodded leaning back in her chair with a relieved smile, she was worried she'd have to go through the pains of Google—until something Be—Lacey said registered in her mind. "Po...Lucy is... _you're screwing Lucy?!"_ she hissed in disbelief, eyes widening another inch.

Lacey blushed, clearing her throat, "In less crude terms, yes. Lucy and I are together. We have been for a while now. Why?"

Emma bit her bottom lip, _holy shit. Pocahontas and Belle, a couple!...damn. I wish Ruby wasn't cursed right about now...day time TV my ass. Storybrooke is the real 'Young and the Restless'._ "Oh no...I was just shocked. She never really mentioned a girlfriend."

"Maybe you two should hang out more often...off the mat, outside of the gym I mean. You might learn a little more, Emma." Lacey teased with a friendly wink.

Emma flashed Lacey her straight pearly whites, "Yeah, okay. I'll ask her Monday. So you two are serious then?"

"We've been together ever since I can remember." Lacey bit her bottom lip, hiding a smile and blush."So, since you stuck around this long...is it safe to assume you like the quiet town of Storybrooke?"

"Uh..." Emma shifted in her chair, getting comfortable. "Yeah. Yeah, actually. It's nice here...it's home away from home, I guess." _Fuck_. _Pocahontas and Belle? Red is gonna flip her shit._

"Oh?" Lacey sipped some of her hot coffee from her silver and black mug, "Where are you from?"

"Somewhere far from here." Emma offered vaguely and sighed, almost sadly. "It's probably gone by now though, so there's no sense in dwelling in the past. Is there?"

"No, I suppose not..." Lacey looked over Emma's shoulder and smiled.

Cora set the to-go bag with containers full of hot food on the table in front of Emma, and placed a hand on her daughter in-law's shoulder. "Here you go, my dear. I put a little extra in there, on the house."

"Whoa, that was fast."

Cora winked, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, dear. Enjoy." the older Mills woman walked away before Emma could interrogate her about that remark—not that she could say much with Lacey sitting right there.

Emma collected the bag and stood from the table, smiling sheepishly since she just sat down and now she was about to leave but she didn't want the food to get cold. "I guess we'll be seeing each other soon, Lacey. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Emma." Lacey shook Emma's outstretched hand, curious about the scar she felt there...but polite enough not to ask.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma was walking along the docks that led to her own dock house when she saw someone moving around the small dock ports. Too curious for her own good Emma walked over, as she got closer she could hear music playing from the little radio sitting by the blue and white cooler, along with a fishing pole and bait box. The person that had their back to Emma was busy tinkering around with the engine of their dinghy boat, and grumbling quite loudly.

"Do you own this port?"

The person startled slightly and stood, spinning around to face Emma. This woman was around the same height as Emma, who is five foot eight, give or take an inch, she had an impressive build that indicated that she went to the gym regularly. Her faded, dark fauxhawk was a little messed up because of the light rain and the seemingly hard labor she was just doing. Emma eyed the impressive tattoos and she couldn't help but wonder where this woman had come from because she sure as hell hadn't seen her back in the Enchanted Forest...perhaps she was from a different realm?

"This isn't your port is it blondie?"

Emma raised a brow, shaking her head. "Not yet. I'm in the process of buying out Storybrooke docks."

The dark-haired woman's eyes widened slightly, "Gold is giving up these docks? You're kidding!"

"Do I look like the one to play around...?" Emma trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Vincent." she shrugged at Emma's incredulous look, she was used to it by now. "My parents wanted a boy...got me instead. You can just call me Vin."

"Good to meet you Vin, Emma Swan." Emma couldn't wait until she could just flat out say Emma Mills.

"Swan? Oh right...you're the one who brought that little shit home huh? Sheriff Lochlyn has been gunning for you, you know that right?" Vin chuckled, crossing her athletic arms over her chest in amusement.

Green eyes narrowed slightly as they shifted back from the broken dinghy and to it's owner. "Yes, I'm aware. So...besides docking at ports that aren't yours, what do you do around here Vin?"

"Just about everything and anything. Storybrooke really isn't a place of opportunity blondie, as you can tell already. Sometimes I'm a mechanic, sometimes I'm a handy-woman, sometimes I'm a cashier down at the super market and sometimes-"

Emma quickly held up her hand, "Okay, okay I get it. You're like that guy from _The Amazing World of Gumball._ "

Vin looked a bit offended, "Hey, we all can't be Mayor or just flat out loaded like some people."

Emma chose to ignore the jab, "I earned my keep in this world."

"Yeah I guess. You're buying these docks soon right? Are you here to tell me to stay off your soon to be property or something?"

Emma chuckled but she said nothing. This woman had balls, whoever she was.

The soft sounds of the water crashing against the pillars as a thunderstorm rolled in filled the awkward silence between the two powerhouse women, Emma held Vin's eye for a long time...trying to place her somewhere in the fairytale world but she just couldn't. Maybe she was simply a peasant? Though her size and various skill set suggested the woman was once a Blacksmith. Emma smiled and shifted her footing when the thunder rolled across the sky, the food was getting cold. "I'll see you around Vincent. Who knows, I might have a long term job for you."

"What kind of job? I don't do just anything, you know."

"Operating a boat. Can you manage something like that?"

Vin gestured to the dinghy behind her, "I can manage. When do you want me to start this 'long term' job of yours?"

Emma glanced around the small docking area, and shrugged nonchalantly, "Soon...very soon."

Vin scoffed, waving off Emma's answer. "Right. I'll believe it when I'm doing it longer than two weeks."

Emma just laughed, and started to walk away. "Only if you're as good as you _think_ you are."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Of course the kids weren't awake when Emma came back, it was still early and it wasn't like she was gone for too long anyway, just a couple of hours. Regina was up, and thankfully she had the coffee going. Emma set the food on the kitchen counter and kicked off her boots. She fixed herself a cup of coffee before going upstairs to the master bedroom, closing the door behind her. Regina looked at her wife and smiled sleepily at Emma, who was unsure if she'd ever seen her beautiful wife so lazy before.

Emma sat on the bed to the right of the brunette, back resting against the soft headboard with her feet dangling off the side of the bed. "Morning babe."

Regina threw her arm across Emma's lap and snuggled closer into the pillows, "Morning dear. Where did you go?"

She drank her coffee leisurely, "I went for a walk, and then picked up breakfast. A storm is coming..."

"Mm-hmm, I know. How's your head?"

"It's fine." _It's_ _the rest of my body that's being abused now,_ Emma thought sourly as she took another sip of her hot coffee before setting it aside on the nightstand and standing up. She shimmied out of her pants and crawled into bed with her wife before Regina could get a peek at the red mark on her thigh. Emma was still somewhat sitting up against the plush headboard, coffee mug now back in her possession. "I ran into Rumpelstiltskin..."

Regina opened one eye and looked up at Emma, "You didn't kill the imp did you?"

Emma shook her head, "Nah, but he knows I know. So I let him know that I knew that he knew too. He played dumb and ran away."

Regina hummed to herself, pushing up into sitting position and taking Emma's coffee mug, which garnered no protest from her wife. "The curse won't last forever, you are aware of this right?"

"Of course this ignorant bliss bubble must pop soon." Emma sighed again, and let her head fall back on the plush headboard. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew things would have to get worse before they got better. Regina leaned over and kissed her wife's cheek, but Emma turned her head and captured those soft lips she loved so much. Before the kiss could go any further, there was a tentative knock on the bedroom door before it opened.

Maddi stuck her head in, "Um...is that food for us?"

Emma laughed and Regina was smiling behind the coffee mug, "Yeah kid, dig in."

Maddi quickly thanked them and closed the door, and both women could hear both their children running down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"I suppose that's my cue to get up."

Emma kissed Regina's temple as she slipped out of bed (and stealing back her coffee mug), "Take your time babe, I'll go man the monkeys downstairs and save you some food."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _ **DAY TWO...(Saturday)**_

 _Fire._

 _It was so intense and it was everywhere! Everywhere she turned there was fire. It was blazing red and roaring with rage that threatened to take her at any moment. She was so scared because she was all alone and there wasn't a way out. She called out for help. She called out to anyone as loud as she could but the only answer she received was another growl from the flames that wanted to turn her into ashes._

 _Hearing something rumbling behind her, she turned around and screamed as a familiar orange car was coming at her full speed but instead of the world of pain that she was expecting, the car drove straight through her as if she wasn't even there—like she was a ghost. Quickly turning, she saw a light post that wasn't there before and the orange muscle car rammed into the light post head first at full speed._

" _Oh god...oh no! M-" the car exploded, and it was as if that were the tip of the iceberg because the flames began to overtake her and she tried to run. She tried to run as fast as she could, she so out of breath that she couldn't even open her mouth to call for help anymore...but it was too late..._

" _Mommy!"_

Regina burst into Madeline's room, the door leaving a mild dent in the wall but she couldn't take the time to give a damn about that. Her eyes were darting around the room frantically as she flipped on the light. It was two in the morning but something had awoken her. Regina had gone down into the kitchen for a glass of water, until she realized that it wasn't something that had awoken her, but rather _someone_ did—and that someone was her daughter. Unknown to Regina, Emma had heard it as well...and as Regina was racing up to their daughter's room, Emma had zipped down the stairs by the kitchen but stopped short...making the last minute decision to let Regina handle it. She needed it, and so did Madeline.

Regina rushed to Maddi's bed and gently shook her shoulders until she was awake, whispering soothing words to the sobbing girl. Her face was covered in tears, and her shirt was drenched in sweat. Maddi's hazel eyes popped open and Regina was worried because a child should never look _that_ terrified. _Ever._ Especially her child. Maddi launched herself into Regina's willing arms, surprising the older brunette, and her hands grasping the back of Regina's shirt like her life depended on it, sobbing so hard her stomach hurt. Regina held her daughter just as tightly, cradling her head to her chest with one hand as the other rubbed comforting circles on her back, rocking them back and forth gently.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. I'm here. Let it all out. I'm here now. I'm here." Regina felt a few lone tears escape, and closed her eyes.

Madeline nodded and just held on tighter, if that was even possible.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma, still in her red boxer briefs and a long-sleeved gray shirt, was waiting in the kitchen. She had made Regina a cup of a tea...three times, because the last two cups were getting cold...so she dumped them. (Hot tea really wasn't Emma's favorite choice of drink). Regina took the offered mug with a grateful smile, and took a seat on the bar stool.

"What happened?" Emma asked quietly when Regina didn't say anything.

"She had a nightmare but she wouldn't tell me what it was about. Though, it was enough to make her cry herself back to sleep. I stayed with her until I was sure she'd be okay for the rest of the night."

Emma stared down at the kitchen counter...idly wondering if it was her fault that their daughter was having nightmares, hopefully Max wouldn't get them. She was unaware that Regina was eying the cut on her thigh curiously.

"Does she get nightmares often?"

Emma shook her head, "No. Well, nothing this bad. If she got nightmares it's because she and Lily watched scary movies late at night."

"Who is Lily?"

"Oh, her best friend back in Boston."

A comfortable silence fell between the two women, caught up in their own late night (or early morning) thoughts. Once Regina finished her tea, they both went back to bed but neither were particularly tired...well not tired enough to go back to sleep so quickly. Regina was spooning Emma from behind, the younger woman's head tucked beneath her chin and their legs were tangled but not lost. Regina had her hand beneath Emma's shirt just beneath her breasts.

The soft tapping of the rain hitting the window, and the occasional bout of thunder was the only noise that broke the silence in the master bedroom of the Swan dock-house.

"Emma?"

Verdant green eyes slowly opened, she knew that tone too well. It was Regina's _'I'm about to ask you a question you don't want to answer but you are and I dare you to lie to me'_ tone. She thought about just pretending to be asleep because she had no idea what Regina wanted to talk about and she was sure it was something _she_ didn't want to discuss... _at all._ To pretend or not to pretend. Sigh. "Yeah babe?"

"What happened to your leg?"

 _Uh..._ "Huh?"

"That cut on your thigh...what happened?"

Emma closed her eyes and shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh that. It happened this morning. Nothing serious...just me being clumsy and whatever." _Gah..._ Emma hated lying but how the hell was she supposed to tell her wife that she was being abused from another realm and couldn't fight back because she was gonna die in five days anyway...unless she agreed to take over all that's unholy and sinful. This wasn't the same as cutting her own hand and sticking it into the ground, but this was full on embracing the unknown.

Regina hummed softly, "Oh I see." she knew Emma wasn't telling the truth, she didn't know how she knew but she just did. She didn't want to push it, especially at two in the morning so she let it go. For now. Emma was relieved that Regina didn't push the subject while cursing herself for being so careless in the first place. _Well if you just tell the truth..._ Emma rolled her eyes at herself and tried to get some sleep.

Her wife, however, couldn't go to sleep so easily. Shifting slightly, she repositioned her hand on Emma's stomach but stopped short and frowned. _What the hell was that?_ Gently she went back to the thin line of raised skin that was just above Emma's ribs and traced her index finger over it, nail grazing it ever so softly. Emma flinched in her sleep, and tried to move away but she was only pushing back against Regina which cause the brunette's hand to discover more oddities.

Without warning, Regina reached over Emma's sleeping form to turn on the bedside lamp and pushed away the covers. She rolled Emma onto her back roughly and startled the blonde awake but it was too late for Emma to comprehend what was going on—Regina nearly tore her shirt as she ripped it up and let out a horrified gasp at what she saw. "Emma! What the fuck happened to you?!" Regina's eyes honed in a particularly angry scar that was peeking from the waistband of Emma's briefs and she pushed them down far enough for her to see that it was dangerously close to _her Territory._ " _Emma Aeron Marise Mills!_ Explain this. _Now._ What the hell have you been doing to yourself?!"

Emma closed her eyes and groaned inwardly, "Regina..." she whined like a five year old, "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Dark eyes widened slightly, "Can we—Emma! What is going on? Talk to me, please!"

Eyes still screwed shut to avoid those mesmerizing obsidian eyes that could make her do just about any and everything, Emma yanked her shirt out of Regina's grasp and rolled over. She was already busted, she knew this...but she was just trying to stall for time. What for? She didn't even know. She was scared. She didn't want to see that sad, hollow look Regina would inevitably give her when she told her the news...she'd rather deal with angry and confused Regina, for the time being. "I will. In the morning Regina. Go to sleep."

Regina's snide retort died on her lips as she caught sight of her wife's back. It looked as if she got into a knife fight...and lost, badly. Regina took a handful of the long sleeved gray shirt and raised it until she had an unobstructed view of Emma's back while forcefully pushing her onto her stomach and sitting on her wife's butt. With her free hand, Regina gently caressed the fresh wounds that marred the blonde's pale, strong back and whispering, "Oh Emma..."

Emma on the other hand was doing everything she could to avoid being choked to death with her own shirt. Regina's strong grip and the way the shirt twisted around her throat when she was rolled over cut off her air supply. "Regina...get off...I can't breathe!"

Regina barely registered what Emma was trying to tell her, her eyes were following her finger tips as she touched every injury, noting the way Emma shivered every time she touched one. Regina's worry and sadness was slowly being replaced with anger. Angry because Emma didn't have the fucking _balls_ to tell her that she got into a knife fight and lost. Or that she was harming herself. Or whatever the hell this was because Regina sure as hell didn't know. All she could do was speculate and that pissed her off even more, she hated not knowing especially when it came to her family.

She leaned forward, pulling on the shirt as she did. "Oh you can't breathe, hmm? Isn't that unfortunate." she sneered in the blonde's ear, "You're already cut up, what's a little more abuse. You seem to like it, if my memory serves me correctly."

Emma groaned inwardly once more, if she had said something sooner...her wife wouldn't be choking her right now. With her own goddamned shirt. Emma wiggled her fingers between her neck and the collar of her shirt to get some breathing room, but she wasn't comfortable at all. "We can talk in the morning...as a family Regina. Just calm down." Emma tried to roll over, but the extra hundred and twenty or so pounds sitting on her backside and awkward position wasn't doing her any favors.

"Calm down?" The Mayor hissed in disbelief, lividly. "I discover my wife has been tenderized for who knows how long and you want me to _calm down?_ You lied to me Emma, and you're keeping something from me! I can see it those beautiful green eyes of yours. What, or who, did this to you?"

"I wanna tell you. So bad. But I don't know how Gina."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Try."

"I'm..." _gonna be dead in five...well three days now because I'm too scared of accepting the unknown. All_ _because I'm too much of a moron to tell you, my crazy wife, what's going on. I know this affects_ _you too and our kids. And I think I can figure this out on my own._ "I'm sorry." _I'm an asshole too._

This time when Emma tried, Regina allowed her to turn over beneath her but she remained on top of her Dark Knight and quickly regained purchase of her gray shirt. Despite her current mood, Regina was acutely aware that she was sitting on Emma's semi-hard dick and she involuntarily shivered. Even in the midst of a fight...they were still in their honeymoon phase...just like when they first got together. "Okay fine." Regina took a deep, calming breath—whether that worked or not, Emma wasn't too sure. "My question is...were you ever going to tell me about any of this? Whatever it is that you have going on?"

"I..." _That...is a damn good question._ The look on Emma's face...was all the answer Regina needed. "Well yeah, but-"

"No, shut up Swan. Apparently your mouth is only good for one thing tonight. And I, for one, am tired of hearing your sorry excuses." Regina wanted to knock off this sudden tension in her body, but she was _not_ going to give Emma the satisfaction. In fact, it was Emma who was going to give her the satisfaction. The satisfaction of, "Go sleep on the sofa." Regina moved off of Emma, and back onto her side of the bed.

Emma sat up quickly, rubbing her sore throat, and she was confused. "What? Sleep on the sofa? This is my house!"

Regina raised her brow, and crossed her arms. "Come again?"

Emma knew that look. Back in the Enchanted Forest...that look was quickly followed with a fireball thrown her way. Even though this world held no magic (yet), Emma was sure Regina could find something far more deadly to throw than a damn fireball. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, "Nothing. But do I have to? It's kind of cold down there-"

"Now, Emma."

Grumbling, Emma grabbed her pillow and was about to get off the bed but stopped short, "Regina...seriously, the sofa? It's so uncomfortable!" she was whining again, and didn't care.

"Then talk to me Emma! Whatever you're going through, we can go through it together."

Emma tossed her pillow aside and stood from the bed, but she wasn't leaving the room. She needed to feel the cool hardwood floor beneath her bare feet, she needed to stretch her legs...she was pacing. They were fighting but then they weren't. She was upsetting Regina. And for what? For nothing. Regina was right. They've been through hell and back with Snow White in the Enchanted Forest, they were wedded during the big bad Dark Curse with their newborn children, unsure if they were all going to die that night or not. Regina was right, they can get through this together. Regina was always right. _Damn._

Emma stopped pacing and looked at Regina, "I...didn't do this to myself. Rulf did." and then for the next half hour, Emma told Regina everything from the moment she started having headaches.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Neither Regina nor Emma went back to sleep that morning. They both sat in the living room with the TV on, cuddled on the sofa together with the fur throw blanket, but neither were watching the TV. Instead Regina spent her time listening to Emma recall that...'dream' she had in Dead Man's Land. Emma tried her best to mention every last detail she could remember and Regina still had no real solution. Although she could understand Emma's dilemma and reasoning for not immediately accepting her new role in life...she still couldn't help but be selfish. She knew that if she just told Emma to accept it and to simply guilt trip her into it...her wife would do it; just like she was willing to give her heart for the curse to protect her family.

Right now they were having a quiet brunch with their children, gloomy morning light shining into the eating area. Regina had just started cooking whatever breakfast food that Emma had in her kitchen...which wasn't too much, but it was enough. The only person not being completely awkward and moody was Maximilian. He seemed to be having the time of his life talking and shoving pounds of bacon in his mouth, and Regina just didn't have the energy to tell him to slow down (she knew CPR, and she assumed Emma did as well.) Emma was just happy that she didn't have to hide from Regina and that she wasn't mad at her...anymore. Of course the brunette was still sore that Emma tried to hide it and then tried to lie about it...Emma would definitely have to do some groveling later.

Maddi, who was sitting across from Regina, was pushing around her eggs and as subtly as she could, she observed Max and Emma—recalling that night when she told her blonde mother that Max looked like her. She had been seeing signs of similarities between the two for a while now, and she was just now realizing it for what it was. And then there was her and Regina...She remembered Regina coming into her room like the she-hulk, if that small dent in her wall was anything to go by, and she remembered the brunette who was supposedly her second mother singing her to back to sleep. This was the woman she wanted to resent just because but after last night she just couldn't find it in herself to hate her.

Emma cleared her throat, "So kid. Regina said you had a nightmare last night...you okay?"

Maddi glanced at Regina, and the older brunette offered a small smile and it was tentatively returned. "Yeah ma, I'm okay. The Mayor...Regina...she sang me back to sleep." she wasn't comfortable calling Regina 'mom' or any of the sort just yet.

Max had enough manners to at least swallow his food before addressing his sister, "Mom used to sing me to sleep when I had nightmares too! I used to dream about killer squirrels, what did you dream about?"

"Um..." Maddi's eyes shot to Emma and she felt heat spreading down her neck to her chest area. She wasn't blushing...this was heat that resembled the flames from her dream but it was nowhere near as hot as it was then. "To be honest, I can't really remember but I remember being trapped in a room and it was hot. Like an oven or something." it wasn't exactly a lie, but it was better than the truth. She didn't want to worry her parents...er, her mother; the blonde one.

Regina and Emma shared a look, both of them having a feeling that Madeline wasn't telling them everything but they were both simply not in the mood to push the issue. Max, sensing the awkwardness creeping back, quickly picked up where he left off. "Well you know what helps me with nightmares? Video games, we should tag team some online losers and destroy them."

Madeline would like nothing more to be holed up in her room with a book since she wouldn't have her phone back for a while. After her dream last night though...she was starting to rethink some things. She looked up at Emma, "Ma? Is that okay?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Yeah kid." she pushed her chair back and stood, gesturing to the table loosely. "Clean the kitchen first, then you both can play until you pass out."

Regina glared halfheartedly at Emma's retreating back and stood as well, "Take snack breaks every now and then, okay?"

Max nodded obediently as he grabbed the last piece of bacon and after a small moment of hesitation, Maddi nodded as well. Regina followed Emma upstairs and found her in the master bedroom, sitting at the foot of their bed, head low and rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. Closing the door softly, Regina leaned back against it with her arms crossed over her chest. "Emma? Are you alright, love?"

Emma took a deep breath, and stood. "You know the last thing I wanna do is hurt you right?" she walked closer to Regina, "and for the past nine years, that's all I've ever done because of that fucking flute." she continued without waiting for a response, and when Regina was about to protest Emma held up a hand, "Don't try to deny it...my absence has been hurting you and yours has been hurting me."

"Emma-"

"This decision shouldn't even be up for debate, but it is. It should be easy, but it isn't. I don't wanna die Regina, _I can't._ Not now. Not when we..." Emma set her hands against the door on either side of Regina, head dropping slightly. She looked so lost it broke Regina's heart a little and she did not like that one bit; she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Emma's slim waist. "I don't know what saying yes will do to me...but as long as you're by my side...I'll be okay right?"

Regina reached up and kissed Emma's soft, pink lips. "Yes, my love. You'll be fine because I will be with you every step of the way. No matter what. I promise."

Emma's hands slid from the door to cup Regina's beautiful face between her calloused hands, "I love you so fucking much it hurts. I can't believe I considered leaving you...and our beautiful children. I'm an idiot...aren't I?"

"Genetics." Was all Regina said before connecting their lips once more. Their mouths fit together perfectly, as if they were specifically designed for each other. Pulling away slowly, Emma looked into Regina's eyes with burning lust and love that was wholeheartedly returned, and it was felt deep into their souls. The blonde snaked one hand behind Regina's neck, and the other at her hip pulling her body flush against hers. Emma leaned down and began placing soft kisses along Regina's jaw and neck. Regina's hands moved beneath Emma's gray shirt traveling the length of her back, her right moving towards the front and making it's way down the front of her sweats…not surprised to find Emma ready to play. Emma suckled a particularly sensitive spot just beneath her jaw, drawing a moan from those perfect lips.

Tearing her right hand from the inside of Emma's sweats, Regina pulled Emma's shirt off and tossed it aside just as she managed to wiggle herself from between the door and her hungry wife. No words were said as Regina walked towards the bed, stripping out of the clothing she borrowed from Emma's closet (yet again), leaving a trail behind her and slipping beneath the sheets. At Regina's 'come hither' motion Emma shook herself out of her daze and followed after Regina, tossing her own clothes this way and that. As soon as she was in the bed, Emma quickly found herself on her back and Regina straddling her.

Regina pressed her body closer as their lips brushed together briefly as her hands felt along Emma's upper body, her swollen nipples pressing firmly against Emma's. Strong, pale hands crept up behind Regina's thighs to her glorious ass; squeezing firmly eliciting a groan from the woman above her. She ached to be inside of Regina, to be surrounded by that velvet blanket of heat but she dare not challenge Regina's authority right now. She was groveling to her Queen right now by submitting.

Emma moaned when she felt Regina's sex pressing against her taut stomach, it was hot and she was so wet already, she couldn't help but tighten her muscles and Regina bit the side of her neck aggressively, growling "Do you feel that Emma? Do you feel how wet I am? It's all for you, darling. You do this to me." Abruptly, Regina sat up well aware of the eight inch erection now sitting between her luscious thighs. She felt it jumping and throbbing against her skin, begging to be buried inside of her. "Hands behind your head."

Emma hated having her hands behind her head. She had great self control...with anything else, except for this. She looked into Regina's darkened eyes and saw that complaining would only fuel Regina's cruel, teasing side—Emma had to force her hands to release Regina's firm, well rounded ass and put them behind her head. Regina watched as Emma removed her .50 cal Desert Eagle from beneath the pillow and placed it on the nightstand. Just the knowledge of Emma owning such a powerful weapon and knowing how to wield it had her throbbing heavily and gushing.

Regina began to grind her wet pussy against Emma's erection, pressing it down against her stomach—enjoying the sight of those beautiful green eyes flutter ever so slightly. "Oh, god, yes." long arms flexed and Regina moaned, rolling her hips harder and Emma's hips jerked roughly, damn near coming on the spot...a small spurt of come landed on her well defined abs. "Oh Regina, shit...please don't tease me, I can't...Mmm." she groaned, fists clenching so hard her nails were biting in her palms.

Regina chuckled huskily, swiping up the small string of come from Emma's stomach and bringing her finger to her lips. Emma closed her eyes as another spurt escaped and she wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or impressed—only Regina could make her eject prematurely...and string by string at that.

Regina continued to grind down on Emma's rigid shaft, keeping her thrusts unpredictable—to keep Emma right where she wanted her. "Someone is horny. Do you want me to stop teasing you and fuck you? Do you want me to ride you until you-"

"Yes!" Emma gritted, dark green eyes snapping open and meeting nearly black ones, "Yes, yes, yes, oh god, yes, please..." _Jesus, this woman was going to kill her..._

Regina grinned evilly, "No. Not yet." Emma groaned in frustration, dropping her head back on the pillow and trying to control her breathing, counting backwards from ten. Regina forced Emma's legs open with her own body as she kissed her way down Emma's lean body, shifting further down the bed, and beneath the sheets. Emma was disappointed that she couldn't see her gorgeous wife anymore, but damn could she feel her.

She felt those black painted nails grazing the inside of her quivering thighs, warm breath panting against her balls and the underside of her erection. Emma nearly jumped out of her skin and bit her tongue when the tip of Regina's tongue caressed her—and Emma felt like she just died and went to heaven, she opened her legs a little more to give Regina more room to work. Regina moved a little higher and gingerly grasped Emma's cock in her left hand, tongue licking away any traces of come before taking the head into her mouth. Emma couldn't help herself anymore, with her dominant hand she reached down and moved the covers out of the way and was surprised to find dark eyes looking back into her own. Regina took Emma inch by inch, hands holding firm onto her hips to keep them as still as possible; Regina may be able to take all eight inches of Emma down her throat, but even she had limits.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck!"_ Emma chanted as she brought her fist to her mouth, biting down on her knuckles to muffle her groans as her orgasm tore through her body and into Regina's willing and waiting mouth. Regina swallowed every drop Emma had to give her and it still wasn't enough for her. Removing her mouth with a soft 'pop', Regina straddled her wife once more—grabbing a hold of Emma's throbbing cock once again, and she sank down onto Emma before her lover had time to recover. Emma knew what Regina needed and planted her feet into the soft mattress, and her hands once again found their way to Regina's ass...and she was not letting go this time.

They moved together like they were one, their labored breathing and the sound of their hips slamming together resounded through the master bedroom (and the distant sound of engines roaring downstairs from the surround sound). Emma's eyes were glued to Regina's bouncing breasts, they were so mesmerizing and it was everything she could do to keep from drooling. Noticing where her wife's attention was drawn Regina leaned forward, serving Emma one of her breasts. The new angle was perfect for her clit to be rubbed consistently as Emma met her downward thrusts. Burying her hands in wild, blonde locks Regina growled her lovers name over and over through clenched teeth.

They continued rocking until they were both spent, and Regina lifted herself off of Emma's softening member but she was more than content to rest on top of her lover. Emma chuckled sleepily and began rubbing Regina's back soothingly. "That was awesome babe..."

Regina reached up and kissed Emma, humming softly. "It's my turn next dear. Rest up." Emma shared Regina's smile and went to sleep. Thank goodness that the kids were drowned out in their game surround sound and headphones, other wise they would've been scarred for life.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Meanwhile, downstairs..._

Maddi looked at Max with a disgusted look on her face when he came back from the bathroom...he had been gone longer than ten minutes. "I hope you sprayed."

"Yeah, I closed the door." Max shrugged and plopped down on the sofa next to her, picking up the remote control once more. They were playing _Need for_ _Speed: Rivals_...and so far, they were owning it. Max noticed that Maddi had snagged the green headset that he was using—after she had told him earlier she didn't want to use it.

He watched her force her way into first place and she did a little happy dance in her seat, he smiled. "So, are you and mom okay now?"

Maddi looked at him briefly, then she muted the headset. "I don't know...I mean I'm not gonna just call her mom just because she is my mother."

Max looked surprised and his smile grew, though he tried to stop it. "But you do believe now right? I mean...I don't want your head to explode or anything I just...I don't know."

"Why do you care if I believe anything or not?" Maddi crossed the finish line and won the race, she set the controller down on the throw pillow next to her and turned to Max.

"I just...I've been lonely. Mom always talked about you and momma. You had it easy...you didn't know anything. You were an only child and that was it, your family was 'complete'. I was an only child...and I had to listen to mom cry at night because our family wasn't complete."

Maddi looked away, feeling guilty—not just for her poor attitude, but for all the kids she'd met on the carrier that didn't have parents anymore. Those kids would give anything to have their parents back...tucking them in at night, showing them the secret hallways of the aircraft carrier. She looked back at Max and shrugged lightly, "It's still weird for me...but...I'm gonna keep an open mind, I guess."

"What changed your mind?"

Maddi sighed sadly, "I used to know a bunch of war orphans."

Max wanted to ask more about that, but he thought better of it because it sounded like a sad topic...he'd ask later. "Where is the other headset? The blue one? Me and momma were playing online a couple weekends ago." He slid off of the sofa and on his knees in front of the large screen TV. He was looking through the mess of controllers and video games they made in the past half hour.

Maddi rolled her eyes and shrugged, unmuting the headset. Her eyes were once again glued to the screen once more. She didn't even flinch when Max referred to Emma as momma. Just momma. Not 'my momma' but momma. "I don't know. It's probably in her office...ask her before you go in there though."

Max groaned, he didn't want to go back up another flight of stairs but he really wanted that headset. He got to his feet and went to the kitchen staircase, taking two steps at a time. The door to Emma's office was wide open and Max stopped but he didn't go in, his hazel eyes were diligently roaming every inch of the dark office he could see from the light coming in from outside. He spotted the headset sitting on her desk but he didn't want to go in without permission, and so he continued on his way to the master bedroom.

He knocked softly three times and he stood there for what felt like forever but no sound was made from the other side of the door. He knocked again, a little harder. "Moms?" still nothing...Max didn't know what to do. After the last time he went snooping through Emma's stuff, he didn't want to do it again. Tentatively he opened the door, relieved when it was unlocked... as he stepped into the room and he saw clothes everywhere, and his mothers were cuddled together in the middle of the bed, both sound asleep.

He stepped over the clothing like they were lava spots on the floor until he was standing next to the bed. Emma was on her stomach, face turned in his direction and she was snoring every other breath—though he couldn't say the same for his other mom who was somewhere under the covers behind Emma, she was out right snoring. Max reached out to tap Emma's sinewy arm but stopped short...that arm had a lot of red cuts on it in different sizes and angles. He gently poked her shoulder since that was a part of her body that was unharmed—that he could see. When Emma didn't even stir, he poked her again and again and again until one green eye opened...and even then he wasn't even sure if she was aware of anything.

"Wha'id?" she slurred before picking her head up off the pillow and swallowing.

"Can I go in your office and get the blue headset? Please?"

Emma nodded sleepily, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, go ahead." Max kissed her cheek then ran out with a whisper yell of 'thanks!'-at least he didn't slam the door.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _A couple of hours later..._

Emma was downstairs with the kids while Regina was using Emma's office to check her email—and to call Cora. Max and Maddi were watching some TV show on the _Disney Channel..._ it was probably the most ridiculous show Emma has ever seen in her life...the theme song was catchy though...' _you got it, you got it!_ ' ( A.N.T. Farm).

Emma hugged a throw pillow to her chest as she lounged on her side, Maddi was sitting on the floor in front of her with Max sitting in the chair, practically drowning in the fur blanket he wrapped himself in. "How are you feeling kiddo?"

Maddi looked up at Emma with a small smile, "I'm okay...just thinking right now."

Emma raised a brow, she flipped over onto her back to get a little more comfortable. "Yeah? Thinkin' about what?"

"Jason Morris. You remember him?"

Emma frowned slightly, wracking her memories for a Jason Morris. "Oh you mean the little dark-haired kid you went to class with on the carrier right? The one with the glasses? Yeah, I flew recon missions with his dad."

Max turned over in the chair, his attention no longer on the TV when he heard the word 'recon'. He was eavesdropping and didn't care. Maddi nodded, smiling though it was a bit sad. "Yeah him. We always used to talk about having families to go home to...but then he always said if we had a family to go home to...we wouldn't be living on the ocean."

Emma chuckled, she remembered Jason quite clearly now. "That kid was a realist, I liked him. Shame what happened to his dad though."

"What happened to his dad?" Max asked curiously, eyes wide with curiosity. "And who is Jason Morris?"

"He's a war orphan." Maddi offered quietly, shrugging slightly in his direction. When he asked what that meant (as if it weren't self-explanatory), Maddi looked to her blonde mother—throwing the ball in her court.

Emma blinked slowly, sighing deeply. "Well, kid, a war orphan is basically an orphan who lost his or her parent or parents in the war. Jason's father was a single parent in the military with no family in the outside world like us—at the time."

"Was he a pilot like you?"

Emma shook her head, "Special forces."

"Oh...so what happened to Jason?"

"He's...um, I don't know actually. Last I saw of the kid he came back stateside but that's all. Why were thinking about him kiddo? Something you wanna tell me?"

Maddi fidgeted with her fingers, "I could have been a war orphan too...but I'm not. I got to walk away with you unharmed..." Emma tapped her right temple twice, "Mostly unharmed, but that's not the point...I am one of the few lucky military brats that got to have a chance to grow up with at least one parent." Maddi paused, hesitating again. "Then we come here and I discover I have a twin brother and another mom...and I treat them both badly. And like... This is what I've wanted my whole life! To have a brother or sister to roll my eyes at, and for you to have someone your height to watch your back, and I'm just mean to them!"

Emma tilted her head to the side and reached down to pull her daughter up for a tight hug. "It's okay kid, no one expected a perfect family reunion..." Emma murmured, rubbing her daughters back in a calming manner. "If it was, something would be very wrong!" Maddi giggled, squeezing Emma's neck in a silent 'I love you' before letting her go.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and apologize to Regina." Emma nodded, wondering if the kid was ever gonna call Regina 'mom' in the near future...it would sure remove some of the worry lines from her wife's forehead.

"No need, dear." they all turned to see a beaming Regina walking into the living room, "I didn't take it personally. It was to be expected and frankly, I was expecting a lot worse." okay, that might not have been the complete truth—but after what she just heard, Madeline didn't need to know how much her actions had upset the brunette. Max and Emma watched quietly as Regina came to a stop in front of Madeline and accepted her tentative hug—the nine year old was nervous all of a sudden but that was okay. Everything would be okay, and both blondes were trying and failing to hide their smiles and watery eyes.

After they separated, Maddi quickly sat back down on the floor in front of the sofa—awkwardly. Regina lifted Emma's feet and sat down, kicking her own feet up on the coffee table and placing Emma's in her lap. Emma wiggled her toes with a playful smirk, "Foot massage?" Regina raised a brow, but she said nothing and complied to her Dark Knight's request. Max made a sound and turned his attentions back to the silly _Disney_ show, much like his sister had.

The domestic quietness between the Mills family was music to Regina's ears, and it was lulling Emma to sleep...that is until Maddi turned to look at Regina, settling her elbow on Emma's hip...her very _pointy_ elbow, right on top of a new scar Rulf inflicted on her using her doppelganger in another realm. _Damn kids._ "So...am I a Mills or am I a Swan?"

Emma pretended to be asleep, but Regina popped her middle toe and Emma yelped...that actually hurt. "Er...technically, you're a Mills kid."

Regina shot Emma a look, _tactful as ever._ "If that bothers you dear, you may continue using Swan."

Maddi shrugged but she didn't express her opinion on that matter yet...she just had to know first, but she had another question...or a dozen. "So back in the land of weird, you were the Evil Queen right?" Regina licked her lips and nodded, remaining silent because she was unsure where her daughters line of questioning would lead. "You liked being called evil? How come? And why did they call you evil?" Max looked over again...he never asked _those_ kind questions before, and now that Maddi had brought them up...he was curious too.

Regina drew in a very deep breath and released it slowly, idly playing with Emma's toes. "I suppose it would be easier to explain all this from the beginning and from my perspective. Well _our_ perspective..."

Maddi nodded and pulled the pillow from Emma's arms to use it as her own pillow while she laid down on the floor. Emma grumbled but she didn't say anything...though she did miss the warmth, she was now jealous of Max—he had her favorite throw blanket.

"Emma?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Would you like to start or should I?"

Emma chuckled but shook her head, "Nope, you can start _dear._ " that earned her another popped toe.

Regina thought for a moment then smiled, knowing the perfect place to start. "When I was you and your brothers age...my father, Henry, gave me a horse and his name was Rocinante..."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _ **DAY THREE...(Sunday)**_

It was a beautiful day in Storybrooke...the storm had passed by the small town the night before and the sun was shining high in the sky. Emma had moved her car and Regina's, near the sidewalk across the driveway of her dockhouse. She had her garage open and was polishing her bike...she was thinking about taking it out for a ride on Storybrooke's country roads—it'd been awhile since she'd given it a little exercise.

Earlier this morning, Madeline and Regina had gone to the supermarket and cooked a very hearty breakfast...together, and it was nice. Everyone actually participated in the conversation and ate all their food. It was nice...Regina was back in Emma's office using her computer to check her emails again and probably doing mayoral business. Maddi was upstairs reading a book in the living room and Max was sitting at Emma's work bench playing his PSP. It was saddening that this couldn't last forever...

Max and Emma's serenity was broken when a yapping, white Pomeranian came running in with a hot pink leash trailing after it...before Emma or Max could react, a casually dressed, Principal Mayah Faye came running—and out of breath. "Blue! Blue, get over here right now!"

Emma gaze shifted down to the dog trying to nibble at her ankles, thankfully she was wearing her fitted black boots. Principal Faye still hadn't looked at Emma or Max as she scooped her dog _Blue_ into her arms and finally it had stopped barking. Finally Principal Faye looked up, her smile and apology dying quickly.

"I...Miss Swan?"

Emma simply blinked, "Principal Faye."

"Max!" both women looked over at the hazel eyed boy and Principal Faye was now extremely confused.

"Max? What are you doing here? Does your mother know where you are?"

 _I guess she didn't bother to observe the Mayors car...right behind her...behind my orange car. What an idiot._ Suddenly the side door that connected the garage to the main house swung open and Regina came out wearing...a robe. _Oh this should be good._ "Emma, do you—Principal Faye? Odd running into you here, may we help you?"

Regina had switched from wife/mother to Madam Mayor in a split second and in a robe no less, that's impressive. Max, as quickly and quietly as he could, slipped off the stool and went inside while Regina sided up next to Emma. "Her lint ball ran in here, and she came chasing after it."

"Her name is Blue, not 'lint ball'...and as for helping me Madam Mayor, no thank you—though I can see you helped Storybrooke's newest resident settle in. Awfully cozy aren't we?"

Emma didn't like the shorter woman's tone or the look she gave Regina. She made to take a step forward but Regina grabbed her wrist...but they both knew, if Emma _really_ wished it...Mayah Faye would no longer exist—and the gesture was not lost on the mocha skinned woman.

"Our personal lives do not concern you Principal Faye, and furthermore-"

"That's where you're wrong Madam Mayor." Faye interrupted, not caring that Regina was basically her boss. "Both of you are exposing your children to your—your unholy affair, and as the Principal it's my duty to-"

"Get the fuck out of my garage before I-"

Regina pulled on Emma's wrist and forced her to take a step back, but she kept her eyes on the woman cradling the puffy dog, she flashed Faye a sweet and completely fake smile, "Principal Faye, while I do understand your concerns for Maximilian and Madeline. I can assure you that they are fine, Ms. Swan and I made sure of that. Now if you'll be so kind to remove yourself from Ms. Swans property, dear...we do have other things to do than entertain whatever scare tactic you attempt in order to smear my name. Storybrooke knows who is best for Mayor...they have for years now."

Emma raised a brow, _Faye ran for Mayor and lost huh. No wonder the bitch is bitter and gunning for Regina...well us, now._ Though she already disliked Emma for her previous career...this was just a landslide on top of an earthquake.

Principal glanced between Emma and Regina, swallowing whatever backhanded insult she came up with and nodded, "Of course Madam Mayor, I was only concerned for the children's welfare."

Regina nodded stiffly, "Of course, and I admire your diligence."

"Thank you, you two enjoy the rest of your day." Principal Faye glanced at Emma but quickly looked away— _had the blonde always been so intimidating and cold looking?_ No wonder she and the Mayor were so 'friendly'...they were two peas in a pod, and she couldn't wait to tell her best friend, Mary Margaret. Mayah quickly turned on her heel and walked out of the garage...and mentally slapped herself when she caught sight of the Mayor's black Mercedes CLS AMG. Aside from the orange muscle car and Harley, the Mayor had the nicest car in town. Of course she would...she had access to Storybrooke's funds.

Gritting her teeth, Mayah Faye continued to carry her dog and walked brusquely away from the Swan residence.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

As soon as Principal Faye was gone, Regina ran her hands through her short hair and inhaled and exhaled deeply, while Emma rubbed her back soothingly, "I've never been a part of a scandal before."

Regina turned and slapped Emma's sleeve covered arm, "Do grow up dear."

Emma shrugged sheepishly, "So what's up?"

Regina lifted a brow, before remembering what she initially came down for, "I came down to ask if you wanted to do something? It's too beautiful of a day to pass up, don't you think?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about taking Apache out for a ride...wanna come with? I promise not to ride too fast." Emma winked suggestively.

Regina tilted her head to the side, "And our children? Surely you don't expect me to agree to leave them home alone?"

"The responsible ones upstairs? One raised by a decorated officer from the military and the other by the hard-assed Mayor of Storybrooke?" Emma rolled her shoulders, "We were sleeping half the day yesterday and they didn't burn the house down."

If Regina was being honest, she could vouch for Max being quite capable of being left home alone for an hour or two especially when she attended town meetings, and ran errands.

Emma saw Regina slowly caving in and decided to push a little more, "We won't even go that far, babe. C'mon...live a little."

"Alright Mrs. Mills, I'll be dressed in 20 minutes..."

Emma followed Regina inside, planning on setting some ground rules to Max and Maddi while Regina went upstairs to put on some clothes. She found Max and Maddi in the living room, one reading and the other watching ESPN...half-asleep. Emma turned off the TV, "Hey you two listen up."

Maddi sighed, _just getting to the good part,_ she set her book down and Max sat up a bit wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's up momma?"

"Your mother and I are going out for a little while, don't set the house on fire...if you get hungry warm up a Hot Pocket, or make a sandwich. Don't open the door for anyone. Stay out of my office and room, and no parties."

Maddi rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Can we flush the toilet or no?"

"Smart ass. You already know these house rules, he doesn't."

Maddi nodded, and bookmarked her page then stood. "I know mom...I was gonna take a nap anyway." the young brunette stopped suddenly, "You're not taking your car are you?"

Emma shook her head, "Nah, taking the bike out today."

"Aw man! Can I ride with you next time?! Please?" Max had a good pout but it wasn't as effective as Regina's and Maddi's...yet... _yet._

"Yeah kid, put the pout and puppy eyes away already." Emma rolled at him, completely missing her daughter's look of relief.

"Be safe okay ma?"

Emma looked at her daughter again, taking careful note of her odd tone. "Yeah, we will kid. Don't worry."

Max suddenly jumped up, excitement clear in his eyes. "Hey when you guys get back can we play practice football?"

"Like catch? Yeah sure kid, Maddi you wanna join us later?"

Maddi thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "Nah, I have to catch up on my homework later."

At the mention of homework Max visibly deflated—he had totally forgotten about the homework assignments sitting in a dark corner upstairs in the room he was sleeping in, cold and untouched. "If I finish my homework by the time you and mom get home-"

"We can play catch." Emma confirmed with a wink and Max went upstairs to get his discarded backpack with Maddi right behind him, though she was moving much slower—as if she had all the time in the world—and calling after her brother, basically demanding Max help her with her math homework.

Emma continued to stare at the staircase, even after her kids disappeared onto the second level. She truly wished this could last forever...peacefully, but even she wasn't that naïve to really believe that. Villains never caught a break, and nothing was ever easy or peaceful for "the bad guys". Emma heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Regina walk into the living room—in a pair of impossibly tight denim jeans that she probably found in the back of Emma's closet. She was wearing one of Emma's flannel shirts as well, with one of her black leather riding jackets and of course Regina wouldn't be Regina if she wasn't wearing stilettos.

"Well, do you like what you see dear?"

Emma could only nod dumbly, eyes still roaming her wife's body like a woman starved. "I...is that a real question?"

Regina's crimson lips pulled into a half-smile, "Thank you dear, where are our children?"

Emma swallowed and licked her dry lips, struggling to tear her eyes away from Regina's ass in those jeans. "Um...upstairs...doing homework...um...are you ready?"

Regina gestured for Emma to lead the way and the blonde almost _skipped_ her way past her wife and down the stairs to garage, barely listening as Regina yelled out that they were leaving and not to let any strangers in the house and Emma could practically feel Madeline rolling her eyes.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma had already walked the Harley Fatboy out of the garage and had it started by the time Regina finally stopped pestering their kids with house rules. The brunette found Emma leaning back on her bike waiting for her, Emma pressed the button on her garage key-fob to close it.

Dark eyes narrowed as Regina eyed the powerful machine behind Emma cautiously. "You _do_ know how to operate that thing right?"

Emma rolled her eyes slightly but she was amused, "Of course I do Regina, I'm not an idiot and-"

"That's debatable."

"Get on the bike, woman."

Emma mounted her Fatboy first then assisted her wife and helped her get comfortable. Emma felt Regina's arms encircling her waist, loosely, with her hands splayed across her abdomen. When Emma pushed back the kickstand, those arms instantly and instinctively tightened and the older woman's front was flushed against Emma's back, holding on for dear life.

Emma couldn't stop her mischievous grin, "Enjoy riding bitch babe," and before Regina could respond Emma slowly released the clutch and enjoyed the feel of Regina's face being pressed into her shoulder, but she could definitely feels those nails digging through her shirt...promising malice in the future.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

More than quite a few people were shell-shocked to see not only their Mayor...their very bitchy, uptight, reigning Head Bitch in Charge (HBIC) Mayor, wearing jeans tighter than Ruby's leather pants and g-strings, but she was on the back of a motorcycle with the town's new resident; Emma Swan...and if one looked very closely, they could see the Mayor had both her hands under the younger woman's shirt and a very small and very sly smile adorning her face. As soon as the light turned green, the white Harley took off with a roar and it only got louder by the time they hit the country road.

Once Regina had finally gotten somewhat used to being on two wheels at such a speed, she was able to loosen her grip on her wife, if only just slightly. Regina continued to tease her as she allowed herself to enjoy the breeze flowing through her short dark hair and against her face, and through her shirt beneath the protective jacket—she felt as if she were on the top of the world with Emma and she wouldn't have it any other way. A bubble of genuine and excited laughter erupted from her, startling herself and Emma as well.

"What's so funny back there?"

Regina hummed quietly, ignoring Emma's curious question...trying to come up with some sort of answer for her random giddiness but she had nothing, she was just happy. Instead of answering though, Regina inched forward and placed a gentle kiss behind Emma's right ear, fingers dipping past the waistline of Emma's cargo pants, deft fingers managing to unbutton them without much trouble, thankfully Emma wasn't wearing a belt. "I love you."

Emma turned her head slightly, smirking. "You're apparently horny too."

"Well you did invite me for a ride dear." A devious, tanned hand slipped lower into Emma's pants and felt that her lover was semi-hard (like always), but not hard enough—yet. Emma shifted in her seat and sped up unintentionally. "So far, this is the worst ride you've ever given me."

Emma gritted her teeth, knowing that Regina was baiting her to do something stupid and dangerous—and it was working, flawlessly; because she felt herself growing stiffer by the mile. "Regina you're gonna kill us-"

"I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing, Ms. Swan." hot breath caressed a reddened ear despite the high winds surrounding them. "I was under the impression that you'd tamed this beast." Regina was now shamelessly rubbing Emma's through her boxer briefs and pressing her body against Emma's back provocatively. "Seems to me it's _you,_ who is riding bitch my dear."

Emma growled, eyes darting around the road for a spot to pull over—perhaps behind some bushes in case anyone drove by but Emma was feeling particularly hot under the collar herself, and didn't want to wait another minute to enjoy the goddess behind her, that was her wife. "Hey babe, wanna try something fun?"

Regina knew where this was going but had no idea what Emma was truly about to attempt. She knew her wife was kinky and could tell that she was definitely in one of 'those' moods…"What were you thinking, my little Swan?"

Suddenly Regina felt herself being grabbed and was no longer on the back of the seat, but facing Emma. What the hell? She knew her wife was strong, but that was crazy! "Emma, what on Earth was that maneuver? You scared the hell out of me! A little warning next time?"

"Stop whining and just relax baby and enjoy the ride…" With that, Emma proceeded to unbutton the flannel shirt Regina was wearing and freed her voluptuous breasts from the constraints of the bra she was wearing (thanking whatever god that listening the brunette decided to wear one with a front clasp). She then wasted no time in tasting her lover's already hard nipples, causing Regina to moan and lean backwards on the gas tank of the motorcycle. Emma had incredible strength and balance from all of her training in Dead Man's Land with Rulf. _Gah!_ Fucking Rulf, she was NOT going to think about him now. She was going to thoroughly enjoy her wife…with no interruptions.

As they proceeded down the deserted road, Emma continued her assault on Regina's tits and her neck, making sure to pay special attention to one of her particularly _weak spots_ … "So My Queen, does this remind you of anything?"

Regina closed her eyes and was taken back in time, when they were riding in this same exact position, but it wasn't on a motorcycle, it was Emma's horse, Apache (yes, Emma named her bike after her horse… Good memories after all.) They were in the Shadow Realm, after one of their secret visits to the White Kingdom, when they were still looking to assess the best way to take down the palace… Emma had taken Regina and fucked her like there was no tomorrow...

When the brunette opened her eyes she was brought back to the present, and she was getting very aroused. How Emma managed not to crash the bike while pleasuring her was beyond Regina. "Emma,darling. I need you. Now. Please don't tease me any longer."

"Anything for you, Majesty." Emma finally found a spot and pulled the bike off to the side of the road, set the kick-stand and continued her oral assault on her wife. Now that her hands were free she started massaging Regina in all the right places. Emma quickly divested Regina of her pants and discovered just how wet her lover was. "You are so ready…" Emma marveled to herself, but didn't say anymore, she just scooted Regina up a bit higher so that she had easy access to her dripping core. It was the most divine flavor to Emma, nothing could compare to Regina's essence. She devoured her with her mouth and used one hand to enter her with three fingers, causing Regina to arch her back, releasing a guttural moan.

Emma used her free hand to steady her wife so she wouldn't fall. That would be a mood killer. Emma knew exactly what pleased her wife and used her tongue to circle Regina's throbbing clit, while continuing to drive her fingers in and out of her core, bringing her to her first orgasm. Emma steadily pumped her wife until she came down from her high, then she jumped off of the bike and wasted no time removing her own clothes, Emma took a condom out of her bag.

"Until we decide on birth control and future children I apologize in advance for this little inconvenience, babe." Then Emma ripped the small package open and put it on. Regina groaned and rolled her eyes, but knew that they needed to talk before doing something crazy and irresponsible again, like the time in her office...and yesterday.

Emma stood next to the bike and turned Regina to look at her. Regina leaned back, off the bike and put her legs over Emma's shoulders for balance. Emma held onto Regina's ass and lined up her member with her wife's dripping pussy. Regina's natural lubrication made it so easy for her to enter and they wasted no time in finding a perfect rhythm. Regina was leaning so far back that her head was almost to the ground, and with her legs spread like they were, Emma was able to hit her in all the right places. After awhile, Regina needed to change positions and she tapped the side of Emma's thigh. The blonde grunted quietly as she pulled away and helped the brunette back up.

Regina shifted until she was sitting backwards on the seat and laid back on the gas tank, giving Emma perfect access to mount her with her long legs on either side of the Harley and continue where they had left off… Emma was starting to break a sweat, which turned Regina on even more. Their bodies melded together as they continued on in utter bliss, oblivious to the world around them...or the fact they were still on the side of the road. Emma moved her hands from Regina's slippery waist and held onto the handle bars for more leverage.

It was Regina who was ready first and she was not shy as she grazed her nails over Emma's ribs, over old and fresh scars, adding angry red welts to the mix—enjoying the blonde's painful wince. "Emma, fuck me harder! I'm almost there!" Emma picked up the pace a notch and within minutes both women were on the precipice. Thank god they were in an isolated place, their screams of pleasure were definitely not quiet. They continued a little while longer until they were completely spent. Emma held her wife close until they both had come down from their blissful highs. She then quickly removed the annoying condom, tossed it aside and held Regina close once more.

No words were needed between them. They both just basked in each other's embrace. After awhile, Emma got up and grabbed Regina's hand and silently led her towards the edge of the cliff they just so happened to stop in front of. They had a lovely view of the town from where they were, and Emma decided that now would be a perfect time to enjoy it. But something was wrong. Very wrong…Smoke! Billowing from the direction of the docks! "Holy shit! Oh my god! Regina, we need to get home, now!"

Regina was noticing that whenever she and Emma were intimate, she would revert to her Evil Queen persona, possibly due to the fact that the curse was weakening? This time was no different. The Evil Queen was in full-force. She hadn't really thought about it too much, and out of what was most likely muscle memory, Regina raised her hand to magically dress them so that they could hurry up and get home, only to remember that she still didn't have her magic. She silently cursed at herself and decided that it was way past time for this damned curse to break. She made a mental note to discuss this phenomenon with Emma when things had calmed down. She just grabbed their clothes and they got dressed as quickly as humanly possible. Both women jumped onto the bike and headed back home, breaking every speed limit sign posted, causing her poor Apache's engine to whine in protest at the abuse...The beautiful day had turned into a dark and murky sense of dread.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

By the time Emma and Regina sped back into Storybrooke likes two bats out of hell on two wheels, the entire town had gathered at the docks but none of them were running in to help...not that anyone could, none of them were firemen...and the firemen that Storybrooke _did_ have on payroll with their one firetruck were busy trying to put out Chief P's Gym fire.

Emma came to screeching halt in front of her dock-house, the entire right side of the home was being consumed by the angry fire that was spreading across Storybrooke docks like a fast moving disease. Regina was the first one off of the Harley, staring up at the house in complete terror—she was frozen in a state of fear and shock. There were so many questions and thoughts going through her mind but one kept pushing her heart into the pit of her stomach... _where were her babies?_

The sound of shattered glass startled her right out of her anxious thoughts and she heard screaming from inside of the burning dockhouse, that forced Regina's feet to finally move. The Mayor didn't think twice as she broke down the door with her shoulder, trying to ignore the searing pain that vibrated down her arm. The near-black smoke that hit her in the face was enough to steal half her oxygen but not enough to keep her out.

Emma swore under her breath and finally pulled the small fire extinguisher free of it's confines from her trunk and followed after her wife, raising her arm to her mouth and nose to avoid inhaling too much smoke, but her eyes were burning and watering from the abuse.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Madeline was terrified and she was alone. She was confused and her room was filling with black smoke despite her door being closed. The nine-year-old girl was sitting in the corner of her room with her knees pulled up to her chest, blind from the salty tears and the black smoke that continued to assault her eyes. The wall she had her back pressed against was hot, and uncomfortably so; but she was too scared to move. She couldn't hear the smoke detectors anymore, but they did save her life...being so loud and annoying—they snatched the young brunette right of her out of her nap. This was just like her dream...this was all just like that stupid nightmare!

Maddi pulled the collar of her shirt over her face, just below her red eyes. The smoke billowing in her room was so dense she couldn't even see her hands and feet in front of her. Her skin was starting to feel tingly especially her back and Maddi shot away from the wall when she realized that the flames were starting to come up through the walls and it wouldn't be long until it got to her...just like it did in her nightmare.

It was starting to become harder and harder to breath and with the lack of fresh air going into her little body, Maddi felt like she going to pass out. She couldn't even find the energy to call out for help or even scream anymore as she sat in the middle of her room, on her knees and leaning against the bed. She was staring straight ahead with droopy eyes, wondering if this is what it felt like for all those kids she knew who lost their parents to the war. Alone and choking on the darkness that surrounded them until it squeezed out every ounce of life it found.

In the haze of darkness, Maddi saw a bright orange light flickering in front of her...she watched with tiredly as the black fog became disturbed by frantic energy. Maddi felt hands on her face...they were soft, and urgent. Something heavy was placed around her shoulders and over her head before she was lifted into strong arms. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore, but she knew she was safe in the arms of her mother. Maddi wrapped her arms around a slim neck, whimpering as more glass shattered as she was rushed out of the room, just as the door frame collapsed behind them, and she held on tighter, closing her eyes.

With her daughter safely in her arms, Regina ran across the half court that miraculously hadn't been burned into oblivion yet like the rest of the living room, but she was careful to avoid the burning debris and quick enough to avoid being trapped under the aflame rafters that were on the verge of falling and destroying the entire house. She paused at the top of the stairway, looking for any sign of her wife and son but it was too dark and too hot for her and when Maddi went limp in her arms...Regina could only hope that her wife and son were outside waiting for them...

They weren't.

Emma and Max were both lying on the kitchen floor behind the kitchen island in front of the open refrigerator with the flickering light and a burning rafter hovering above them, unable to go any further because it was trapped on top of the two counters. Emma had found their son unconscious in the kitchen in the fetal position. She had set her fire extinguisher down in order to pick him up when the unsuspecting board came down on the back of her head…it didn't quite knock her out, but she was a little more than dazed. Emma used the cabinets to roll herself onto her back, she stared up at what looked like the pits of hell...and...falling...snowflakes? They were everywhere...falling all around her but as soon as they touched the flames, nothing happened. Emma turned her head and realized that there was a sizable amount of snow piling around the floor... _oh god...this is not the time for hallucinations!? This cannot be happening right now!_

"I have five days! _Five!"_ she wasn't sure who she was talking to, but Emma knew that someone or something was listening and could hear her. "I accept damnit! I accept, just let me get my son out of here."

She scrambled onto her hands and knees, ignoring the searing pain digging into the back of her skull and pulled her son into her arms and over her shoulders easily into a fireman's carry. She stood and ran out of the kitchen, forgetting all about the fire extinguisher. The house was groaning and the heat was unbearable. The further Emma moved, the heavier her body became and she was getting glimpses of the Dead Man's Land town...it was like flipping the light switch on and off between alternate universe and reality. Halfway down the stairs to the open front door, Emma stopped...and turned. _Regina? Madeline? Were they safe?_ She took a step up but stopped when all the rafters above the living room collapsed simultaneously and she saw Rulf standing at the foot of the stairs for a split second before he was gone.

Urgent hands gripped her shirt and pulled her down the rest of the stairs and Emma barely managed not to trip and land on her son. Once she was outside, she turned and saw that it was Regina who pulled her out of the house. She began to look around in a daze...the firemen were there along with an ambulance and paramedics...but Emma couldn't hear anything they were telling her, or asking her? She didn't know. Someone gently pried Max's unconscious body off her shoulders—it was a paramedic.

She made to follow but stopped cold when she saw that the docks were still burning . At least there was no more snow...but she was still so lost and she did not like it. Why had she seen Rulf? She had five days right? She hadn't realized she was turning in circles until Regina caught her face and looked into her eyes, their soot covered faces now inches from each other.

Regina was calling her name...Regina was talking but all Emma was hearing now was the sound of howling wind, but she didn't feel it...she looked off to the side, _where were her kids? Why couldn't anyone hear the wind?! Why couldn't she-_ Regina forced Emma's attention back on her, she was talking again.

Regina saw the faraway look in Emma's green eyes and she was a hair away from slapping the blonde in front of everyone to get her to snap out of it. She had been worried sick and was fighting the firemen to go in and get them, going as far as to threatening their jobs! They were too scared...the house was on the verge of collapsing, it was too much of a risk...The Mayor of Storybrooke had been beyond herself, and not for the first time she wished she still had magic because there would have been more than burning buildings on the docks today.

She had managed to slip past the idiots guarding the general entrance to make sure she didn't get in, and thankfully she spotted Emma standing on the stairs with their son—staring up at nothing. Regina figured she was feeling the loss of her home, the loss of security—she could feel lost later, Regina had dragged her out just in the nick of time.

"Regina...I can't...I...I said yes..." Emma collapsed and Regina nearly went down with her as she caught the taller woman in her arms, crying out her lovers name and alerting the paramedics who came running over with their emergency kit. Regina allowed them to take Emma out of her arms and lay her down, and she took a step back. She knew things had to get worse before they got better...but how much worse can it get? Did fate really hate them this much?

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _ **DAY FOUR (Monday)**_

Half of Storybrooke was closed including the schools. There were more people hurt yesterday in the fire than Mayor Mills had thought, including her own family...all three of them. Her mother, Cora, closed down her own shop for the time being just to be in her daughter's corner for moral support (that and Regina needed clothes)—and Regina, though she hardly wanted to admit it, appreciated and needed her mother to be there with her, and for her. It was difficult to put on the mask of Madam Mayor of Storybrooke and act as if she was just fine, handling the press ( mainly Sidney Glass) and alarmed residents in the waiting room while her wife and son shared the same room, both still unconscious but stable. The amount of smoke they inhaled should have been fatal— and Regina's knees went weak every time she replayed Dr. Nolan's words over and over in her head, and her daughter...oh god, her baby girl was also unconscious on the top floor in the burn center with her grandmother who refused to leave her granddaughter's side.

Madeline had varying first degree and second degree burns along the right side of her back from her hip to the top of her shoulder and part of her upper right arm was burned as well. Regina had been hounding the fire Chief all hours of the night for him to figure how that fire started, when and where. There were a lot of questions going around from the cause of the fire to why was Madam Mayor's son in Emma Swan's house and gossip about Emma Swan and Regina Mills. This was honestly the most excitement Storybrooke has had in _years._

"Madam Mayor, are you alright?" Sidney asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Regina nearly rolled her eyes, _what kind of ignorant question was that?_ Of course she wasn't alright! Her family needed her right now. But of course, Regina put on her best and phoniest politician's smile that she could muster. "Yes dear, I'm fine. But I believe this conversation is over until another time when I have more information to provide." Regina stood and straightened out the navy blue silk shirt beneath her black blazer. Without waiting for anyone's response, or just simply ignoring them, Mayor Mills made a bee-line for the elevator.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Emma wasn't exactly sure how long she and Rulf had stood twenty feet from each other in the middle of the field behind Dead Man's Land. Emma wasn't in her underwear this time—thank goodness. She was in her Dark Knight armor...the Dark Kingdom version of it, the one her wife created specifically for her...but Emma was unarmed, and so was Rulf, but that didn't mean Emma was powerless. She could feel her shadow magic crawling through her bloodstream from head to toe and she felt so alive._

 _The wind was strong and it was whistling so loud that she could hardly hear herself think. The snow was nearing the top of her boots, threatening to creep inside and give her toes frostbite despite the wool socks she was wearing. Emma took a half step forward. "I had five days."_

 _Rulf continued to stare at her, still as a statue...he didn't even seem to be breathing. Emma took another step forward, she wasn't afraid of his silent treatment...he had done it plenty of times before. "I had five days, I haven't made my decision yet." Emma continued to rant and stalk towards her mentor until she was practically invading his personal space. "What the hell is wrong with you? You bring me here when I have better things to do, like take care of my fucking family! And you're here, not saying shit! Hey!" she used both hands to push against his wide and solid chest but it was like pushing against a brick wall. Without warning, Rulf reached out with the grace and speed of a snake; taking a firm hold of Emma's upper arms, effectively trapping them at her side. "Whoa! What the fu—"_

 _Suddenly the entire scenario changed, and it startled Emma. She struggled in Rulf's grasp but he held onto her arms tightly with inhumane strength, his dark, beady eyes drilling holes into her skull as he stared down at her. The world around them was a blur of colors and noise, it was like they were traveling into another world—and Emma wanted to puke. This was nothing like transportation or moving through the shadow realm at impressive speed...this was an honestly dizzying and unpleasant way to travel—especially without much warning._

 _Just as she was about lose everything she's eaten in the past two months...they came to a stop. It was a lot colder in their new location and darker. The air was still and that made the cold even worse in Emma's opinion, it was so cold she couldn't even shiver but her spine felt like it was freezing over agonizingly slow. Emma pushed her hair out of her face, when Rulf finally released her, and got her bearings back by being on solid ground once again. She looked around the darkness (well it would be considered dark to someone who couldn't see in the dark) and noted that they weren't alone. Three other beings were standing only a few feet away from them, watching them carefully._

 _Emma recognized two of them by default thanks to the stories in this world and back in the Enchanted Forest, except she didn't expect Medusa's hair, er, snakes...lock of snakes to be down past her shoulders, and for her entire upper-body to be bare and it seemed that the Greek Goddess had no shame when showing her assets, her lower half—however-was a completely different tale. It was literally a tail. Emma couldn't be sure how long it was since it was curled but the end resembled that of a rattlesnake, and it was very, very thick. Her skin was of an ashen green hue with scales here and there, and her eyes –and the eyes of her snakes— were a deep lustrous yellow that made even Emma, the gallant Dark Knight, uncomfortable._

 _The creature next to her was no other than the Chernabog, he was a bit bigger than his pictures and a little bit more detailed, but the descriptions of him in both realms were spot on...at least the fur on his lower half was right, Emma didn't really need to see his leathery junk._

 _The male next to him had a little more... Queen about him with his fine white hair pulled behind his head, and pure gold hoop earrings hanging from his ears. The blood red blouse that was open down to his belly button tucked into his too tight leather pants, plus his rich fur coat that was draped around his shoulders like a cape and pooled around his leather boot clad feet on the floor seriously had Emma wondering about the man's sexuality._

 _She looked back at Rulf, confused, it was clear the three beings were from different realms but why were they here with them? "Am I on trial? I said yes!"_

 _Rulf shook his head, but he offered no other response and Emma resisted the urge to punch him in the face. She turned back to the other three watching her, "Uh okay. Medusa, Chernabog and...who the fuck are you? The prima-donna vampire?" She honestly didn't have time for this, whatever this was._

 _The man with the fur coat out right laughed as if Emma told the funniest joke, his sharp eye teeth gleaming from his saliva—and that just proved Emma right. He was definitely a vampire. "Oh how it is a pleasure to meet the infamous Dark Knight in person. Please, let me introduce myself..." he stepped forward dramatically, with his hand on his puffed out chest. "Count Vlad Dracula, ruler of the bloodless and blood thirsty." he chuckled, bright vermilion eyes shining with deadly mirth._

 _Chernabog offered nothing but a slight overlook of Emma's character with a grunt and a nod, it was when Medusa uncurled her tail and slithered forward that Emma tensed. This woman was a seductress and a deadly one at that. The scaly green, albeit beautiful, snake-haired woman wrapped her tail around Emma's legs but not tight enough to trip her but to trap her. Medusa was a mere few inches from Emma's body and the blonde was anything but comfortable._

 _Medusa pushed back Emma's hood, and a few strands of blonde hair in the process, smiling when she felt rather than saw the blonde shiver—whether it was from desire, disgust or fear, she did not know or care. "My, my you are a beautiful one aren't you. I won't lie and say that I'm not jealous that the Evil Queen got her claws on you first...the things I would have done with your talents..." she trailed off and leaned forward, licking the shell of Emma's right ear with her lizard like forked tongue, "I am Medusa, Guardian of the valley that leads to the gates of hell, mother of all those that follow my leadership." The Goddess then pulled away, giving Emma some breathing room, "When you tire of your Evil Queen, you may come warm my bed."_

 _Medusa finally unwrapped herself from Emma and went back to her original place next to Chernabog, and Emma could honestly say that was the most uncomfortable moment of her life...and that she was somewhat resistant of the pheromones that were oozing out of Medusa's pores. Dracula chuckled at the Goddess' antics, "Medusa, my dear, you cannot break the bond of a Dark True Love. Leave our Queen be...you have plenty of other at your thrall to bed and turn to stone."_

" _Oh" Medusa purred, yellow eyes flashing, "I have no desire to turn her into stone."_

" _Okay wait hold on...what's going on here? Am I dead? I said yes Rulf!"_

" _Ya ain't dead, far from it...I brought ya here to meet yer advisers." he shifted and crossed his massive arms, "Dead Man's Land is givin' everything to you now...it's yer responsibility to handle all that's unholy. When yer done here, yer goin' back."_

" _But I must warn you Majesty, the amount of darkness bestowed upon you will break your dark curse." Dracula rolled his wide shoulders. "We would also like to come to this new world...with your permission of course."_

 _Emma blinked, "What? You want to do what?!" she rubbed her mouth with her right hand while the other was on her hip, if Rulf didn't know better...he'd guess that Emma was about to have a heart attack, it made him smile. She was perfect for this._

" _We have our own homes of course, Medusa has her...grotto valley of two mountains. I have my own rock that supports my extraordinary palace, you must come visit me sometime and I shall show you how we immortals lives and of course Chernabog has his village of peasants and his own cave and mountain. We won't be in you and your wife's way, we simply wish to be close with our source of power. The Storybrooke bay is perfect."_

 _Rulf caught Emma's eye and smirked, "Aye...what did ya think was beyond the valley of the mountains back home?"_

 _Emma made the 'oh' face and then laughed, "Holy shit. This is happening isn't it?"_

 _Medusa licked her lips, "I can pinch you if you like?"_

 _Emma made a quiet vow to never be in a room alone with that woman. Ever. "If the curse is gonna be broken when I wake up, then there are going to be a shit load of people wanting revenge so...um...yeah, whatever sure. Welcome to Storybrooke." Queen's don't say 'whatever sure' do they? Emma tried not to think about the long road ahead of her, because taking it day by day was already stressful enough. Chernabog grunted again and stretched out his wings before pushing off the ground and flying away, his massive wings creating a gust of wind so strong it made the others sway. "Where is he going?"_

" _To prepare for a move." Medusa answered, she slithered past Emma—a little closer than necessary. "I will be seeing you very soon, Majesty." With a faint howl of the wind, Medusa was moving twice the speed she originally was and disappeared. That just left Dracula, Rulf and Emma._

 _Dracula flicked some dirt from his nails and smiled at Emma, it startled her how friendly this guy was... Dracula friendly, go figure. "I'm afraid I must be on my way as well. We shall see each other very soon, Majesty. I look forward to your visit...just send a carrier, so my bloodless can tidy things up."_

 _Emma was slowly coming to a conclusion about his sexuality, but found herself starting to like him. "Sure...or you can get a cell phone and I'll text you."_

" _A...what? I do not know what a cell phone is...is it one of the perks of this new world?"_

" _It is, yeah. You can communicate faster with it than you can with a bird."_

" _You must teach me everything!" The linebacker-sized vampire was suddenly in front of Emma, eyes dancing with excitement before he seemed to realize where and who he was and quickly backed off. "My apologies. After centuries of being immortal, I sometimes forget myself...it is very easy to get excited."_

 _Emma patted his silk-covered arm awkwardly, and noting that he wasn't hard like rock, but squishy like a normal human and warm. "It's cool dude...um, I guess I'll see you around?"_

 _He bowed slightly, then suddenly turned into a fucking bat and Emma's heart skipped a beat as he flew away into the darkness. "Well at least that part isn't a myth. So what now Rulf? Any more advisers you wanna hijack me to meet?"_

 _Rulf stared down at her with those dark beady eyes of his, then he smirked. It was tiny, very tiny but he was smirking. "Yer not weak anymore." Emma wasn't sure what to do with that... Rulf wasn't the one to give out heavy compliments like that, and the blonde was floored and then her jaw dropped through the concrete ground when Rulf kneeled at her feet._

" _I hereby give you, Dark Knight Emma Mills of the Dark Kingdom ruled by the Evil Queen, sole tutelage of all that Dead Man's Land has to offer you; everything. You are now prime guardian of every dark being past, present, and future. Should you fall from your throne, you're next heir will take responsibility. Have you have accepted this responsibility?"_

" _Yes." then something registered in Emma's mind, next heir? She opened her mouth to ask, but the giant man was on his feet and his hands were on her shoulders in an instant, whatever Emma had to say was quickly driven out of her mind as the world around her began to fade away._

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma ripped away the medical patches on her chest beneath the hospital gown she vowed to burn once she got it off, and yanked the IV out of her arm and threw it on the ground with the patches. She tossed the covers away from her bed just as the nurses came rushing in with a defibrillator, but when they realized that it was a false alarm, they were trying to get the blonde back in the bed but they were no real match for her newfound strength and to her credit, Emma wasn't trying to hurt them she just wanted the damn time. She caught sight of the wall clock just as one of them got both of her arms secure but Emma didn't care about that...it read 11:59 pm...the second hand kept ticking, and ticking, and ticking...Emma was aware that they were putting the IV back in her arm and were preparing a sedative, but her eyes were glued to the clock. The second hand hit 12 and Emma's eyes were no longer green, they were pure abyss and the nurse who was about to administer the sedative saw it first and gasped in horror, jumping back and knocking over the equipment they rushed in, and falling with it.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _ **DAY FIVE (Tuesday)**_

The peaceful and sleeping town of Storybrooke was abruptly disturbed as an earthquake tore through it with a vengeance, there was no magical cloud of purple or black, no gust of wind with a hint of rainbow in it signaling that a curse had been broken. It simply was. Though if had happened later in the day when the sun was out, and everyone could see...they would have seen that Storybrooke was expanding, that Storybrooke was no longer a little crumb hanging off the end of Maine...but now it's own island.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **First of all, thank you for being (not) so patient with this update, the length surprised us as well but hey, sometimes there isn't a right place to stop a chapter is there, so the writing kept going and going until we were both satisfied. The length of this chapter wasn't what took so long. I, MG, was honestly being super slow about everything. Lol, so...sorry. Please forgive me.**

 **Second, yes...this chapter packed a mega punch with a lot of stuff, but a lot of it needed to happen now and not later so we could move forward into the next phase. There is a theme that is being set up, two actually but right now...we are still doing the SQ fluff and family time, and bringing in the new and unfamiliar characters. I am not entirely sure if Medusa and Dracula are Disney characters, but who gives a damn. I don't. Uh...that's all for now, I think. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **PS- The next chapter won't be this long. Seriously...none of them will. I don't think. Can't wait to see what response this chapter gets. Goodnight.**

 **Monster Galore**


	10. The Dark Veil Lifts

**Well good morning. Ugh, it's 5am...I don't have anything to say except I don't own OUAT and thank you** **for the 2-5am beta session, both of us are fucking tired omg. And you guys should go check out "A Diamond is Forever" by Josey78 over on AO3, it's fresh and you'll like it!**

 **Enjoy. All mistakes...blame it on the time.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _ **Previously...**_

 _The peaceful and sleeping town of Storybrooke was abruptly disturbed as an earthquake tore through it with a vengeance, there was no magical cloud of purple or black, no gust of wind with a hint of rainbow in it signaling that a curse had been broken. It simply was. Though if had happened later in the day when the sun was out, and everyone could see...they would have seen that Storybrooke was expanding, that Storybrooke was no longer a little crumb hanging off the end of Maine...but now it's own island._

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Solid, jet black eyes blinked rapidly as Emma regained consciousness. The cool air on her backside was one of the first things she noticed and it quickly dawned on Emma that she was still in Storybrooke memorial, and in that damned ugly, green paper dress they force their patients into. Emma jumped to her feet and looked around her hospital room, the lights were off but the yellow emergency light sitting above the door was flashing rapidly. Emma took note that the nurses that were previously trying—and failing—to sedate her ran out of the room, but left the turned over cart and defibrillator in their haste. _What the hell happened?_

" _But I must warn you Dark Knight, the amount of darkness bestowed upon you will break your dark curse."_ Dracula's warning echoed in the corner of her mind and Emma guessed that Storybrooke couldn't handle the amount of dark magic she brought back with her. She could feel it in her veins, and she felt stronger—stronger than she's ever felt before, and it was thrilling. She felt bigger, and badder than ever and Emma couldn't wait to test her new found abilities to their limits. The first thing Emma did, however, was get rid of the hospital green paper dress and into something more fitting like her Dark Knight armor but instead of the the hooded sleeveless vest and varying throwing knives— Emma replaced it with her dark red short sleeved v-neck and her single shoulder holster, armed with her .50 cal Desert Eagle.

Emma walked over to her sons bed, surprised—and relieved—that it hadn't tilted over during the brief magical earthquake. The heart monitor he was hooked up to still worked but Emma took notice of the flashing low battery sign at the bottom right corner of the small screen and she wondered just how long she'd been unconscious.

Emma quickly but carefully removed the patches from his small chest and the IV from his arm. With a quick flutter of her fingers over his body, Max was now wearing a pair of basketball shorts and hoodie, and Emma pulled him into her arms and left the hospital room to go search for the rest of her family and to get some answers.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Storybrooke was in a state of absolute panic, there was no power, there was no sun, and the Storybrooke residents were regaining their previous memories by the minute-with the town only having one sheriff and the fire department being out of commission, it was chaos. There was a dark, ominous cloud hovering over the town of Storybrooke, it was unlike any storm cloud anyone has ever seen; magical being or not. The cloud held a massive amount of dark presence that even the Dark One was cautious and retreated back into his pawnshop like the coward he was.

Snow White stared at the hair-raising cloud from the window of her loft with a mixture of horror and anger...the past nine years of her life have been robbed from her...her son was murdered in cold blood, her husband was murdered in cold blood, and so her best friend, the Blue Fairy, was murdered in cold blood by her ex-friend Red Riding Hood. Snow was truly alone in this new world and that scared her—to be so alone and surrounded by enemies far more powerful than she could ever hope to be. Sure her alter ego, Mary Margaret, was best friends with the Mother of all fairies but the amount of evil residing in Storybrooke overwhelmed the amount of good, and it was terrifying.

Frantic knocking startled the short haired brunette from her musings and she jumped away from the window like she'd seen a ghost. Warily Snow moved through her loft towards the door, making a last minute decision to pick up her rolling pin. Since she didn't have a peep hole, Snow took a deep breath as she flung her door open like a mad woman, rolling pin reared back ready to attack.

Until she realized it was Principal Faye, the Fairy Queen, and her husband...well her cursed Storybrooke husband Jim, or Frederick in the Enchanted Forest. Snow stepped aside and allowed her friends and allies into her home before closing and locking the door firmly behind them.

"The curse is broken." was the first thing out of Snow's mouth, at least she had waited long enough for them to sit down.

The Fairy Queen nodded, lips pursed in deep thought. "Yes, I am sure everyone is aware of this Snow but we have more pressing matters to deal with-"

"Yes, like where is Abigail! We have to find her right now," Frederick scooted forward to the edge of the chair he was now occupying, "We all know she is... _was_ friends with the Evil Queen, who knows what danger she's in now! We need to-"

"We need to make a plan." The Fairy Queen interrupted Frederick this time with a brief glare, the curly haired woman sighed deeply. "We can't focus on the Evil Queen and the Dark Knight right now... _right now_ Snow," she repeated and emphasized those two words purposely, cutting off Snow's protest that no doubt was on the tip of the former Queen's tongue. "That cloud hovering in the sky is not a cloud but a portal, a portal of nothing but pure evil."

"Fine." Snow growled as she leaned back against the door, arms crossed but she was still holding on to her rolling pin like her life dependent on it. "How can you be sure? About the cloud?"

"I know evil when I see it...and I can feel it in my bones, Snow . Something big is happening...but I don't know what." Frederick grumbled under his breath but he said nothing else, he didn't care about anything other than finding his fiance but he wasn't about to be a fool and go parading around Storybrooke without backup.

Snow shook her head, pushing off the door. "We shouldn't just be sitting here! We should be out there hunting down the two witches that put us here!" Snow might as well have been foaming at the mouth to match the wild, angry glint in her eyes.

Frederick nodded and got to his feet, "I agree with Queen Snow, the cloud can wait...the Evil Queen and her Dark Knight need to face the consequences of their actions, and the longer we wait to hunt them down...the more time we give them to hide!"

The Fairy Queen opened her mouth to talk down both Snow and Frederick's angry and irrational thinking but the sound of people yelling and glass breaking outside caught her attention. Curiously, all three quickly moved to the window of Snow's loft that had the perfect view of Main street and saw that there was chaos. Property was being destroyed and people were fighting each other in the middle of the street.

Confused, Snow shook her head. "Why are they fighting each other?! They should be looking for the Evil Queen."

Mayah Faye sighed, and placed a calming hand on Snow's arm. "Snow-"

But the former Queen snatched her arm away and made a bee-line for the door without a word or a backward glance, it was clear that Snow's priorities weren't straight. She had a one track mind that was fueled by revenge. Frederick spared a glance to the Fairy Queen from the door that Snow left wide open in her haste, he shrugged apologetically and jogged after the short haired brunette. The Fairy Queen turned back to the window but she wasn't interested in the mayhem down below, but rather the danger that was hovering above them. She knew that there wasn't enough light magic in all of Storybrooke that would be enough to oppose the dangers that would arise in the future from the billow,no, they'd need a Savior to pull off that miracle.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Snow and Frederick stepped out onto the sidewalk of main street and for Snow, it was like she was reliving the battle in the Dark Kingdom...the night her son was murdered and the Dark Curse was enacted. The memories were too fresh for her to handle, she couldn't...she felt as if she couldn't breath because she had lost _everything_ to Regina and her...her _spawn of Satan._ Emma was not family to Snow White...she was a monster just like Regina and they both needed to be put down, and if their children put up a fight...Snow faltered for a moment, then shook herself of those _soft_ feelings that got her tricked into the sleeping spell in the first place. If Maximilian and Madeline put up a fight, they'll be dealt with accordingly.

Frederick watched, curiously and cautiously, as Snow argued with herself quietly in the midst of a riot. "Do you have a plan?"

Snow turned to him sharply, she had forgotten that he was even there. "I do but I need your help."

Frederick inclined his head slightly, "As long as you promise to help me find my fiance...I am in your service."

Snow's grin was unbalanced and very unsettling.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

The hospital wasn't nearly as empty as Emma had thought, and hoped, it to be. Nurses and doctors were running around the dark hallways with flashlights like chickens with their heads cut off, but when they spotted Emma—they froze, and just stared at her as she walked right past them with her son in her arms, and some just simply ducked inside of a room and waited until she was gone.

Emma enjoyed their fear; their fear stroked her ego. Since Storybrooke's power was out, cell phones were out as well, and Emma had resorted to transporting to every floor in the hospital until she found who she was looking for. She was confused when she didn't find them on the same floor as her and Max—and the more time she spent looking for them, the more frustrated she felt.

On the fifth floor Emma stopped a nurse in green scrubs who didn't even bother to run off in the opposite direction, which was a nice surprise. The older womans face was familiar and Emma knew from that thought and her actions alone this woman was Dark Kingdom personnel.

"Dark Knight, it is good to see you again."

Emma nodded slightly, shifting Max in her arms (kid was heavy). If Emma wasn't confident about the curse being broken earlier, she was now—and damn it felt good to be recognized. Emma thought about correcting the woman and informing her of her new title, but she had more pressing matters than something so trivial—she will rectify that later. "It is good to be back, but I did not stop you to exchange pleasantries. Where is the rest of my family?"

The shorter woman stepped to the side, and turned to point down the hall she just walked out of. "The last I saw of the Dark Queen, she was down there through those double doors."

Emma's dark eyes narrowed, "The sign says burn center...why are they in the burn center? Who was burned?" Emma didn't mean to sound so panicked but her previous career left her with many images of burned victims from bombings and soldiers who survived a Blackhawk crash but never walked away from it—or looked the same. "Who was hurt?"

The nurse began to look nervous, not sure how she should deliver the news without putting her own life in danger. She knew how irrational the Dark Knight and Evil Queen could be when unpleasant news was delivered to them—and with the Dark Knight's eyes so dark and harrowed like they were now, she could only imagine what the taller womans reaction would be.

"It was your daughter." The shorter woman avoided Emma's intense gaze by looking down the hallway towards the burn center, and straightening her shoulders with confidence she didn't feel. "It was nothing serious!" she quickly added when she noted Emma's frown deepening from the corner of her eye, despite the hospitals lack of good lighting. "That's all I know on your daughter condition, I swear! I don't work in the burn center."

Emma took the womans word for it, though she had no choice but to take information in segments until things calmed down...Emma had no way of knowing what was happening outside, for all she knew—there could be a mob of angry peasants waiting to lynch her and her family with Snow ready to give the orders. "Do you know anything about the fire? How it started?"

"No, Lady Swan, I'm sorry...no one really knows how that fire was started but..." she hesitated, unsure or maybe unwilling to go on, but Emma took a step forward into the nurses personal space—even with a child in her arms, the ex- military officer can be intimidating. "B-but I heard it wasn't an accident...one of the firefighters found a punctured gas line and..."

Emma had tuned the shorter woman out... _it wasn't an accident?_ So somebody _did_ intentionally try to harm her family. If it wasn't for the fact the curse was still intact when it happened, Emma would have a long list of who did it and why...but right now, she didn't have a clue and that pissed her off even more. She wasn't aware that she had walked away from the nurse, her mind was far away...in a dark place. _It wasn't an accident. It wasn't a fucking accident._ Something shifted deep inside of the blonde, something murderous and suddenly the gun sitting on her side felt a lot heavier than it ever has before—but she wouldn't need a gun when she found this arsonist...no, her bare hands would be more appropriate.

She shifted Max in her arms once more, once again wondering how a kid his size could be so heavy...her arms were starting to go numb, and if he didn't wake up soon—she'd toss him over her shoulder, it was less of a strain that way. Finally they reached the end of the hall and pushed through the double doors that led into the burn center which wasn't huge, and it was empty—Emma was thankful for that, the less time spent in one unfamiliar place the better. She was careful not to slip on the paper that was scattered all over the tiled floor as she walked door to door looking for her family. It was surprising that all the rooms were occupied and not a nurse or doctor in sight...something wasn't right.

"Emma?"

Pivoting around quickly, Emma found herself face to face with Lacey—well Belle. "Lacey...er, Belle? Belle. What are you doing here?"

"I was here with Lucy, I mean P-Pocahontas and...and...and...oh my god! Emma!" Wide eyes looked up at Emma in fear, one hand reaching out to grasp Emma's shoulder, to steady herself. "The Curse" she whispered as if it was taboo to say, "It's broken...but...but how? Oh god...oh my god, what have I done?" Belle's other hand covered her mouth, hiding her quivering bottom lip from Emma's view.

Emma finally noticed the giant knot on Belle's forehead and figured the woman just regained consciousness...and if she was here in the burn center that only meant one thing. "Where is Pocahontas? How badly was she hurt?"

Belle shook her head, her mind reeling from the memories of the last nine years of her cursed life. "R-Red...she knows. Oh my god...Emma what do I do?"

Emma shifted her son her over shoulder gently and put her now free and tingling hand on Belle's shoulder, and shook her gently. "Belle, calm down!"

"I can't Emma, Ruby is going to kill her!" Belle all but shouted.

 _Yeah she is,_ Emma inwardly agreed, "You don't know that! The Curse wasn't what we all expected but we don't have time to do this now. Where is-"

"Emma?"

Both Belle and Emma turned to find the source of the tired voice that called out, it was Cora with Regina standing right behind her. Cora and Regina looked disoriented and their clothes were covered in a light layer of plaster but they were otherwise unharmed. With a relieved smile and seemingly forgetting all about Belle, Emma strode over to her family and it was at that same time that Max began squirming as he came back into consciousness.

Emma pulled Regina in for a tight hug, as Cora took Max off of her shoulders and set him down on his feet. "Emma what was that? Was that the curse breaking?" Regina could feel Emma's magic humming through her body, she could practically feel her own awakening deep down inside but it was out of her reach—for now. She pulled back and took a closer look at her wife and gasped silently. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing...I just...this is a side effect of a magic overload I guess, I don't know. It'll go away...you don't think it's weird or ugly...do you?"

Even though she couldn't read the blondes eyes like she normally could, Regina felt Emma's insecurity more than she heard it. Taking Emma's face in her hands, Regina brought her wife down for a kiss. She didn't need to use words because everything she was thinking was conveyed through that small, but loving kiss. Emma simply smiled and pulled away, as much as she would love to stand there and hold Regina—they had to get to safety first.

"How badly is Madeline hurt?"

Regina took a shuddering deep breath but Cora answered Emma first, "It's not as bad as you think it is, dear, I promise..."

But Emma wasn't that easily convinced, easing her way between Regina and the half-opened door behind the brunette, Emma's sight honed in on the small, yet recognizable form of her daughter in the hospital bed in the middle of the room. She wasn't hooked up to any heavy machinery thankfully, but her torso and part of her right arm was carefully wrapped heavy white cotton cloth like material. As Emma inched further into the room, she was barely aware of Max asking his other mother about his sister and the curse, and whatever murderous thoughts she'd been tempted to entertain was now completely extinguished when she reached her daughter.

Hazel eyes fluttered open, tired but relieved to see her mother and her _other_ mother was also alive and well. It only took Madeline a few seconds to register that Emma was not the Emma she was familiar with. Emma recognized the flash of emotion in those small hazel eyes; fear. It was an emotion that she loved to instill into anyone she deemed deserving, but right now Emma felt hurt that her daughter was scared of her. Of all things and people she should be afraid of Emma should not have been one of them, or Regina.

Tentatively, Emma set both of her hands on the guard rails—and for her part, Madeline didn't flinch but her unnerving gaze didn't waver. Emma was starting to feel awkward and not in a good way, but when was awkward ever good? She and Madeline were having an unintentional stare down, until Emma just couldn't take it anymore and yielded first—the Dark Knight, yielding to a child but it wasn't to just any child. If she had looked for a while longer, she would have seen Madeline's fear melt away into genuine curiosity. "I...um, hi kid. It's good to see you awake and okay..."

Maddi smiled at her blonde mothers awkwardness, "Are you okay ma?"

"I'm good, I think...a lot going on outside, I don't know. I'm just glad you're okay, I was so scared that something happened to you and Max. I just..." Emma trailed of, staring down at her hands, touched by her daughters concern for her well being (like always). "I know I look kind of scary right now but it's not permanent okay?" Emma looked up worriedly, not even noticing that Madeline didn't even flinch this time, "You know I'm not gonna to hurt you right? I'll never hurt my family."

Madeline set her good hand on top of Emma's and squeezed it as tightly as she could in her weakened state, "I know ma, it's just kinda weird seeing your eyes like that...you really are this evil Dark Knight that everyone is scared of?"

"Technically I'm a Queen, kid." Emma shuffled her feet, and shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. Madeline's eyes lit up with excitement but before she could utter a word, the lights flickered back on and it blinded everyone who was conscious in the building. Emma looked over her shoulder to see Regina and the others coming into the room, and Pocahontas was amongst the group—she didn't look too bad, not really. The Native Warrior had a neck gauze taped to the side of her neck and both of her arms were wrapped in the same cloth that Madeline had. She was still walking and breathing, so she was just fine in Emma's mind.

Pocahontas smiled when she saw her best friend but they both knew that this was not the time for pleasantries, Cora looked at Emma curiously—it was obvious that, like Regina, the older Mills was picking up on Emma's shadow magic which was a hell of a lot stronger than it was a few days ago and stable. While Regina began helping Madeline out of the bed with Belle's assistance, Emma took notice of Cora's studious gaze. "What?"

"You have your magic."

Pocahontas rolled her eyes behind Cora and mouthed _Captain Obvious_ to Emma, and Regina shot the Native Warrior a glare. Emma nodded, willing away her smile. "Yeah, so what? You don't?"

"Not exactly dear, dark magic works a bit differently than shadow magic. Right now you're our only sword and shield." Cora sighed loudly, looking at Emma as if she should know this by now. Emma simply shrugged, not getting what Cora was trying to tell her and why the older woman was glaring at her.

Just as Cora opened her mouth, no doubt she was going to reprimand Emma's inescapable Charming genetics, Regina came to her wife's rescue. "Emma, dear, you're the only one with magic strong enough to transport a group of people."

Cora sidled up to Emma once Madeline was out of the hospital bed and secure in Regina's arms, much like Max was now glued to Emma's side. "Yes, now take us to my home in the forest Emma. Not many people know where I live, and we will be safe there for the time being."

Emma agreed and thought it would have been a great idea but there was on problem with that plan, "I have no idea where you live Cora so we're going to have to settle for Regina's house."

"We'll be sitting ducks, open for attacks from all sides!" Cora exclaimed as if that would make Emma change her mind, but by the time Cora stopped talking—she realized that they were no longer in the hospital but standing in Regina's foyer.

While all the adults, except for Emma, were perplexed how Emma transported them so fast and without their knowledge—Max and Madeline looked up at Emma with awe, "Whoa..."

 _Whoa indeed_ , Emma agreed silently...it felt damn good to use her magic again, and it was clawing beneath the surface of her skin to get free.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

The Fairy Queen walked back into the house she shared with her revenge crazed cursed husband, Frederick. Not bothering with anything inside her home, the dark skinned woman walked through her house all the way to her back porch where she grew her own vegetables and herbs, it was a cursed habit of hers that she favored but now that she was aware. She realized that the curse may have suppressed memories, but it didn't change who a person was on the inside, gardening was her favorite past time back in the Enchanted Forest.

The Fairy Queen knew it would take her longer to familiarize herself with the herbs she's been tending for the last nine years, but that is not why she was here. Mayah pulled a pen out of her purse and ripped a small blank strip of paper from a print-out in her purse as she approached the pigeon coop Mary Margaret, er, Snow White had gotten for her and paused, of course Snow would have given her the coop _._ She didn't understand the womans fascination with anything that flew or scampered about at the time, but she was grateful for the coop now.

She wrote three words. Three words were all that was needed. After Mayah rolled the small piece of paper, she searched more a small piece of spring. If she had her magic, she would have attached it to her bird of choice and be done with her task, but eventually she snatched a piece of thread from her blouse, and ultimately ruining the shirt.

Mayah carried the pigeon carefully in both her hands, silently praying over it as she walked towards the middle of her backyard. With a kiss on it's tiny gray feathered head, and a silent "amen". The Fairy Queen released the bird into the air and watched as it climbed higher and higher into the sky moments before it entered the ominous cloud. She could only hope that the message gets through safely.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _ **Mills Residence...**_

"Emma, how could you forget the healing spells I taught you?!" Regina could choke Emma sometimes, especially when she showed evidence of being Snow and Charmings offspring.

"It's been nine years Regina. At least I remembered the protection spell!" Emma simply shrugged, embarrassed. They were all sitting in Regina's spacious living room, Cora was standing by the window watching for signs of trouble with Belle (who was really just avoiding being close to Pocahontas), Pocahontas was sitting in the chair near the fireplace—watching Belle like a starving hawk, and it was a bit unsettling in Regina's opinion but she and Emma had to take care of their children before handling the drama between their friends, and the inevitable fight that was sure to be coming their way.

"I feel okay Regina, I'm just tired." Maddi tried to reassure the worried older brunette and ease the pressure from Emma but it was a futile attempt because Max felt the need to mention the obvious. Of course she was still feeling the effects of the morphine, the effects of feeling no pain, and being tired. They were all aware that once it wore off, Madeline would be in more pain that she would be able to bear before passing out, again. Regina didn't want to see her baby-girl like that again, she didn't want to hear her crying like that again and as much as she loved when Madeline clung to her like she was her last lifeline, Regina didn't want to go through that again.

"Emma, what do you know about that cloud? Is it dangerous?" Belle glanced over her shoulder, managing to avoid looking in Pocahontas' direction and the Native Warrior offered a small knowing smile and it held a hint of smugness.

"Don't you remember the burning of the White Kingdom, Belle? It's a cloud that promises death and-"

Regina's glare stopped Pocahontas mid-reminiscence and Emma bowed her head to hide her amusement, "Captain, I would appreciate it very much if you could refrain from mentioning such morbid acts of cruelty in front of my children."

Pocahontas looked down with a slight nod, "Yes Your Highness, my apologies."

"I hope you have a better apology than that dear," Cora turned from the window with crossed arms and Belle looked worried, "The wolf is here, and she looks quite upset." Cora chuckled and eyed Pocahontas, "You poked the fire this time, my dear."

"Poor choice of words _mother."_ Regina growled when Maddi frowned down at her damaged arm and then the brunette swiveled around to her wife, "Take care of it."

Emma nodded, getting to her feet swiftly. She kissed Max and Maddi on the top of their heads with promises that she'd be safe and back before they knew it.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Ruby had broken away from the angry, violent crowd that was forming near downtown Storybrooke near the bridge that led to the shopping center. The creepy cloud hovering over the town shielded them from the outside world but it also made them blind to what was happening around them. Everyone was losing their minds, and they were after two people; the Dark Queen and her Dark Champion.

Ruby could care less about any of it, she was after one person; Belle. Red snuck away from the sights of the crowd and went searching for Belle. It may have been nine years, but she would never forget Belle's aroma. The young wolf was well aware that she would most likely find Bella and Pocahontas together, but she quelled her anger by constantly reminding herself that it was the curses fault...she wanted to give Pocahontas the benefit of not being a back stabbing bitch and touching what did not belong to her.

Ruby didn't exactly have a true claim over Belle back in the Enchanted Forest but it was quite obvious they belonged to each other and no one else.

 _I'll kill that bitch!_ Red growled viciously before she could stop herself, she couldn't think like that. No matter how much she wanted to give into her blood thirsty temptation. Pocahontas was a friend...she was family and it was the curse, not Pocahontas and not Belle. Ruby pushed open Regina's front gate but stopped short when Emma suddenly transported herself between Red and the Mayor's front door.

With her memories intact, Red couldn't help but compare the Enchanted Forest Dark Knight to this new world Dark Knight—and she wasn't sure which was more intimidating. Red knew Belle was inside, she could smell her, hell she could _see_ her standing in the window next to Cora, both of them were watching. Fighting her wolfs urge to rush past Emma and re-claim what she's apparently lost, Red forced a smile. "Emma...it's good to see you, though I'm disappointed I found you all so easily."

Emma shrugged, bringing Red's attention to the powerful weapon tucked into her side...the release unclasped. "It's good to see you too old friend...any news from town worthy of sharing?"

"Snow and Knight Frederick are gathering an angry mob. They want your head, and Regina's head on a spike." Red spared Belle another glance, but the older brunette simply looked down— and Red felt a piece of her heart beginning to break, more than it was already broken. "Emma-"

"You're not going inside Red." furious brown eyes met unreadable black ones. "Not until you calm down."

Red took a small step forward but Emma did not move an inch, she wasn't even scared...and there was something off about her smell Red was beginning to notice. She smelled... _better_ than she did before, and Red liked it. "Emma, please...you don't understand how badly I need to see her! I need to see her and smell her and touch her...I...I'm calm I swear I am!"

Emma could hear the desperation in Red's voice but she could also see the young womans wolf waiting for the right moment to burst free of it's confines. She knew as soon as Red's eyes landed on Pocahontas it would all be over with. Pocahontas' scent was all over Belle and vice versa...Red was in a fragile state of mind, she wouldn't be able to handle it, not right now.

"I'm sorry Red but-"

"That's not fair! You had no memories when you got here and you got your wife back! Why can't...ugh, why can't I have my Belle back?!" the harsh growling got deeper and Red was starting to loose her control just as Emma predicted and this time, she did take a step back remembering how much it hurt to be tackled by a beast triple a grown mans weight. But to her utter surprise, Red stopped mid shift...she still looked like her human self, but her wolf was showing, her nails were sharper than they were before and her canine teeth were elongated.

Emma held up her hands in a placating manner, and firmly planted her feet, "Red, I'm not trying to keep Belle from you or you from her! But look at you right now, you're not in control...look at Belle, look at her!" Red's brown eyes shifted back to the window and realized that Emma was right, Belle looked scared but for what she didn't know. Didn't Belle know her enough to know that she'd never hurt her? Has she forgotten already? Was...was Belle unsure with who she really wanted to be with?

"What's the matter pup, can't handle rejection?" both Emma and Red turned to the porch so fast they could have given themselves whiplash. Pocahontas was leaning against the pillar to Emma's left, with cloth covered arms crossed over her chest.

"Pocahontas..." Emma cautioned with a slight glare, "I don't need your help with this."

Pocahontas ignored her sister in arms, "Lemme tell you something pup...it was fun parading around with Belle knowing you couldn't remember a damn thing. Nine years is a long time to play dumb but seeing your pitiful puppy eyes was worth it."

"W...what?" Red hissed, shocked and confused.

"You were aware for the past nine years?!" Emma scoffed in disbelief, dropping her head back and looking up at the depressing sky. "But how is that even possible?"

Pocahontas' smirk grew, "I killed Robin Hood back in the Enchanted Forest. Gruesome fight with that bastard I'll admit, but I beat him to death with my bare hands. I left him there to come help you and the Dark Queen but before I could reach the throne room, I ran into the curse head on. I don't know how the hell I got here, I was knocked unconscious...but when I woke up, I remembered everything...and I found a white _Rukh_ feather in bed with me. It's been my lucky feather ever since."

Emma picked up her head with wide black eyes, "A _Rukh_ feather? Holy shit...it protected you from the Dark Curses amnesia spell but...why play dumb? And why Belle?"

"With the Dark One, the Queen of Hearts and the Dark Queen running around with active memories...I figured I'd be better off." Emma couldn't argue with that logic, honestly if she was in Pocahontas' situation she'd have done the same thing.

"Why Belle?! Why not anyone else?" Ruby demanded taking another step forward threateningly, and she and Emma could hear the angry shouts of various people coming their way, along with Snow White's annoying screeching trying to rile up her ignorant followers.

Pocahontas met the wolf's angry eyes bravely, "Because she was mine first."

Emma was prepared for the werewolf's charge, and for Red it felt like she had just charged right into a brick wall. Red was snarling in her face and trying to toss her aside, her sights were set on Pocahontas who was still leaning on the pillar casually but this time Regina was standing there as well, with a displeased frown. Red was trying to throw all her weight into pushing Emma back but the Dark Knight was far stronger than that. Emma grabbed the back of Ruby's thighs and took the wolf down.

From the porch Regina's dark eyes narrowed dangerously as Emma straddled Red to press all her weight down onto the wolf to keep her down and Pocahontas was starting to feel uncomfortable. It was no secret how possessive and crazy the Dark Queen could get over Emma, and being in a different world didn't change that at all.

Emma was completely oblivious to her wife's growing agitation behind her, she was using magic to force Red back into her human form and rendering the brunette unconscious with a quick wave of her hand over Red's face. When the wolf fell limp on the sidewalk beneath her, Emma stood up and dusted off her hands. "Well that was easy. Regina, can I poof her to the living room? She'll be out for a couple of hours. Regina? Whats wrong babe?"

From behind her, Emma heard Snow's irritatingly high pitched voice call out, "Get away from her Emma!"

Emma closed her eyes, annoyed, as she slowly turning back to the entrance of the gate. When she opened her eyes, hoping it was just her imagination but, no, Snow was there. Behind Snow White was what looked like the entire town, and they were all armed with baseball bats, crowbars and other various household weapons and Granny had her crossbow cocked and aimed right at Regina.

"Snow White." Regina spat the former Queens name with a sneer, "I see you're still recruiting idiots to fight your battles."

"I don't think so girl." Granny said from behind Snow White, "You cursed all of us to this realm and corrupted my granddaughter. Your problem isn't just with Snow." several of peasants hollered out their agreements, and a few obscene phrases.

Emma reached for her gun (not that she really needed it) and froze when she couldn't find it there, then cursed her obliviousness when she spotted it laying in the grass near the gate, next to Snow. It must have fallen from her holster when she brought Red down and knocked her out. She could have simply used magic to bring it back to her...or brought back one of her tactical shotguns to make an example of someone.

But instead of doing any of those things, Emma crossed her arms calmly with her head tilted to side curiously as she watched Snow White pick up her .50 cal pistol with two shaky, untrained hands, "Oh come on, _mommy._ You're not still upset about Henry, are you? It was just business."

Snow stared hard a Emma, so hard if she had the power to do so, Emma would be ashes at her feet along with Regina and Cora. "You're the Devil."

"Perhaps." A slow, and amused shit eating grin stretched across the Dark Knights face. "Better the Devil you know than the Devil you don't. Right?" Snow aimed the gun at Emma's torso and pulled the trigger. Three times.

Regina and Pocahontas alarmed yells were barely heard over the three booming shots fired from the Magnum made weapon. Snow wasn't prepared for the amount of recoil from three shots and she flew back into the group behind her. All three shots hit their intended target but no damage was done. Emma's shadow magic absorbed all three explosive shots with ease, almost like they weren't even there. When Snow pulled the trigger, Emma's body and magic acted out of pure instinct—instinct she didn't know she possessed. Emma was cocooned in her shadow and it became a transparent armor of steel, her skin still pinched and tingled but she felt absolutely fine. Had she'd not been 'upgraded', Snow would have killed her on the spot.

Regina rushed down the steps to her wife, frantically checking over body for holes and found none. Emma was perfectly fine. "You idiot! Why didn't you use your magic to take that damned thing away from her Emma?! Of all the people in control of their magic, and you don't use yours!"

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, "My Queen, you should know by now...nothing can kill me."

"But...But how?!" Snow cried in disbelief, and for once Regina agreed with her as did Pocahontas, they wanted to know how the hell Emma took those shots and survived. Emma was confused, did they not see her shadow protect her? Was it for her eyes only? She probably needed to talk to Rulf...or Dracula about this.

Emma didn't answer, she wanted to try something...she turned to the crowd that was once brave and confident, now they looked ready to run. Emma reached out in mid-air like she was trying to catch a fly, when she closed her fist...everyone dropped dead, or at least it seemed that way. Pocahontas took a step back in shock, and inside of the house. Cora snapped out of her musings and ushered her grandchildren from the window, ignoring their protests. Belle stayed by the window, staring at the horrifying scene before her...it looked like Emma created a massacre with a sweep of her hand and she didn't know how she felt about the amount of power Emma was displaying. She wondered if that's what she did to her little wolf.

Upon closer inspection, Regina saw that the people were still breathing and conscious but they were paralyzed and couldn't speak. She looked at her wife in aberrant fascination, "My love, what did you do?"

Emma opened the palm of her hand with a terrifying grin, "I took their souls." Sitting in the palm of her hand was a medium sized ball of black swirling dark silhouettes.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _ **Somewhere in New York City...**_

An older woman, with straight pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes sat in the windowsill of her one bedroom apartment smoking a cigarette. She knew it was bad for her health...but she didn't care, cigarettes have been her friend for the past nine years. She flicked away the still burning bud down into the rotten alley five floors down and blew out the last of the poison from her lungs. A pale hand reached for another...her last suicide stick for the night when fluttering caught her attention. Sure, New York had plenty of pigeons on every street corner and they flocked to everyone out of curiosity or stupidity..but she knew that this time was different. She felt that this was no ordinary pigeon flying to her.

She tentatively held out her hand, offering it as a perch which was gladly accepted. Judging by the ruffled feathers and labored breathing, this bird has been flying none stop. She didn't open the message tied to his talon but took him inside and set him on her dining table. Moving quickly with excitement and anxiousness, the woman in the white night gown set a bowl of warm water in front of the pigeon and crumbled crackers all around it, and grabbing the message from his talon before it got wet .

 _It is time._

For the past nine years, she's been waiting oh so patiently for this very moment...she had been waiting for those three little words for nine whole years. She went to pick up the single ornament that decorated the mantle above her fireplace...a single, silver urn. She hugged it close to her chest with a content sigh. "It is time, my loves."

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Well, started off a little slow...picked up towards the end. Exciting stuff huh? Birds, the Savior is coming, Soul snatching, werewolf trying to move Emma to get to Pocahontas who had her memories all this time! Oooh snap!**

 **Next chapter we'll address the more things, this day isn't done yet...and did you guys see how possessive Regina was when Emma took down Ruby? Makes you wonder what's really gonna happen when Medusa drops in...**

 **Also, I posted a new story "Miracle on Wall Street" it's not GP, but check it out anyway. When I'm not here, I'm there. And vice versa.**

 **MonsterGalore.**


	11. Empress of Darkness

**So...it's been entirely too long right? I know, I know I'm sorry..if you're a fb friend or follow me on Tumblr...you'd probably be even more crossed...but regardless, here I am with this super boring chapter...gotta get my groove back...got it in the end, but hey...so yeah. Enjoy.**

 **Mistakes are all mine. Will be fixed when I'm not dead tired. I'm so not bothered with it right now.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Emma didn't answer, she wanted to try something...she turned to the crowd that was once brave and confident, now they looked ready to run. Emma reached out in mid-air like she was trying to catch a fly, when she closed her fist...everyone dropped dead, or at least it seemed that way. Pocahontas took a step back in shock, and inside of the house. Cora snapped out of her musings and ushered her grandchildren from the window, ignoring their protests. Belle stayed by the window, staring at the horrifying scene before her...it looked like Emma created a massacre with a sweep of her hand and she didn't know how she felt about the amount of power Emma was displaying. She wondered if that's what she did to her little wolf._

 _Upon closer inspection, Regina saw that the people were still breathing and conscious but they were paralyzed and couldn't speak. She looked at her wife in aberrant fascination, "My love, what did you do?"_

 _Emma opened the palm of her hand with a terrifying grin, "I took their souls." Sitting in the palm of her hand was a medium sized ball of black swirling dark silhouettes._

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Holding a little more than two dozen souls in the palm of her hand was heavier than Emma initially expected but then again she wasn't really sure _what_ she was expecting when she did what she did. She just imagined taking control of the crowd but nothing this extreme. The Empress of Darkness wasn't exactly sure where to go from here so she decided to just wing it.

She took a few small steps forward, enjoying the whimpers of her victims who still had her in their sights—Snow White being the loudest. "Well, well. How the tables have turned on you Snow...again."

Low rumbling from the cloud in the sky had all eyes looking up in a mixture of wonderment and fear. The ominous cloud seemed to be receding back to whatever black hole it originated from and allowing the light from the sun and clear blue sky to shine down on Storybrooke once again. Emma turned her attention back to Snow White and her followers.

"None of you would be in this situation if you were smart enough to open your eyes and see Snow for the ignorant and selfish person she really is. She can't do anything for herself, so she hides behind all of you..."

Emma made her way to the street, shuffling her way through the limp bodies that were watching her warily though if she really wanted to do something to them who was going to stop her? Their glares and whimpers? Emma looked up and took notice of something beautiful. She looked back at Regina and Pocahontas who were still watching her but Regina's expression was no longer excited but unreadable. That didn't settle well with Emma but now was not the time to dissect Regina's thoughts and emotions. The blonde looked down at the bundle of lives in her hand, switching hands again (who knew souls could be so heavy?).

"Stand up." To her and everyone elses utter surprise the once confident mob rose to their feet and stood there looking at Emma with their backs straight and arms tight at their sides. The former military officer stirred in the recesses of Emma's mind—besides the hatred and fear in their eyes, they moved like soldiers and stood awaiting their next command. "Face the bay..." she could feel their hesitance and resistance in the palm of her right hand, but their bodies followed her command flawlessly. She could get used to this, and in her growing power trip Emma was oblivious of a pair of brown eyes scrutinizing her warily.

Regina and Pocahontas walked out of the safety of the Evil Queen's front yard and through the obedient soulless mob until they were both flanking Emma, finally seeing what she and the others were gazing at.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Emma grinned, eyes shining with excitement.

Pocahontas glanced at her best friend then back at the bay, "What are those?"

"Let me introduce you to Dracula. He's right over there," Emma pointed to the isle to the far left of Storybrooke Bay, even from a distance Dracula's elaborate five story mansion sitting in the middle of his island could be seen. Just below his large outmoded home, a small city and forest occupied the rest of the island. "He is my second adviser, my right hand if you will. He comes from a different realm...I believe Dr. Frankenstein is very familiar with the tale of Dracula since they do come from the same world." Emma looked to her left and met Dr. Whale's terrified gaze, she wasn't exactly sure where all this information was coming from because Emma was sure she didn't know Dr. Whale even existed if it wasn't for Adam. Yet here she was, taunting the man with a dangerous myth from his world.

Emma shifted towards the large alp near the middle of the bay but furthest away and even she had to squint to see it. There wasn't a mansion to be seen, or a village or city at the base of the mountain. It simply was. "That is Chernabog Mountain...I'm sure you all know who and what occupies that region so I don't think I have to warn anyone not to go there but in case some of you share Snow's low IQ...do not go near Chernabog Mountain. I am not responsible for what happens to you once you are within five miles of that place. Chernabog is my third adviser and...enforcer." Emma frowned slightly, how the hell did she know that? It was never discussed when she met the beast back in the shadow realm...in fact, introductions were only made. It was like someone had just imprinted this information in her mind without permission. Was this part of being the new ruler of darkness?

Regina and Pocahontas noticed Emma's pause, and Regina cupped Emma's jaw with one hand and turned those dark eyes towards her. "Emma? Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with her Queenie, she is simply going through an information overload. From the looks of things around here, I can already tell she's a natural."

Everyone's eyes snapped to the new comer, if it was possible some of the soulless men would have had their mouths wide open at the gorgeous sight before them. A woman was standing in a dark green snake skin dress that stopped mid-thigh around five foot seven with light ashen green skin. Her dark curly hair fell past her bare shoulders, her eyes were the same deep lustrous yellow that Emma would never feel comfortable looking into for long periods of time. The Empress had to admit that without the scales, the head full of hissing snakes and actually having legs instead of a rattling tail—Medusa looked sexy, not Evil Queen sexy, but sexy. Of course Emma was biased.

"And just who the hell are you?" Regina narrowed her eyes at the newcomer, surely she would have remembered this woman being in her town for the past nine years...there was no possibility that the Evil Queen missed a woman that was literally sex on legs. However...Regina was damned certain about one thing—if this woman continued to gaze at her wife like she was something to be conquered she will be incinerated alive.

Medusa tore her gaze away from Emma to look at Regina, the lust dying away to nothing short of contempt and mischief. "I'm a bit offended that you don't know who I am, _dear._ "

Regina's eyes narrowed even more and Emma wasn't sure if Medusa should get any closer when she felt Regina's magic rousing once more but it was stronger this time. Magic _is_ emotion _._ "I'm afraid that you'll have to introduce yourself dear—I don't keep track of third class sovereigns." Emma and Pocahontas glanced at each other, both women trying and failing to hide their smirks but Medusa was undeterred and offered Regina a sly grin of her own as she stopped just a few feet from the three women.

"Medusa, Guardian of the valley that leads to the gates of hell..." Medusa's yellow gaze shifted towards Emma, "And Majesty's first adviser...her right hand if you will or her left, which ever she prefers, I'm good with both." Medusa eyed Emma's crotch suggestively for a moment before winking at Regina.

Emma's dark eyes narrowed in Medusa's direction, "Medusa...I suggest you mind your manners. Regina and I are married therefore...she is also your Queen." Regina glanced at Emma from the corner of her eye, impressed and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't turned on. Regina felt her panties dampening with her arousal at the mere thought of Emma talking to her like that in their bedroom, telling her what to do and how to do it.

"Of course, Empress." Medusa's irritated voice brought Regina back to reality.

"And if I'm not mistaken, discourtesy can and will result in death if continued after the first and final warning. It's our law, dear." Regina triumphed as she quickly recovered, silently daring Medusa to challenge her recently made up law.

Pocahontas didn't remember the Evil Queen having laws like that back in the Enchanted Forest it was simply common sense not to fuck with the Dark Kingdom's royalty. Medusa didn't like the fact that Regina bested her but she wasn't going to let the unworthy Queen know it. She could play along for now... "Of course Majesty, it seems I have forgotten my place."

Regina waved off Medusa's apology, "No need to apologize dear, you can't forget your place if you didn't know where it was to begin with but consider this one step closer to understanding it."

Medusa swallowed whatever remark that was sitting on the tip of her forked tongue, she could not and would not risk the wrath of disrespecting Emma, so soon that is. The Guardian of the Gates of Hell would allow the Evil Queen to have victory this time around but she had better watch her back when Emma wasn't around to step in.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Madeline and Max were upstairs sitting in Max's room doing nothing but sitting on his bed and reading comics—well he was, Maddi was leaning back against the horde of pillows he collected for her and was staring down her hands. She shifted and whimpered quietly but Max was close enough to hear his sister and the first thought that came to mind was to scream for Cora but he stopped himself at the last minute.

"Maddi, what's wrong?"

"My arm is really starting to hurt." The nine year old tried to hold her tears at bay but they rolled down her cheeks despite her efforts. She didn't want Max to see her cry but with the morphine wearing off, the pain was starting to go from a aching throb to something much worse. "I just want my mom."

Max wasn't sure what to do, Cora had told them not to leave the room until she or one of their mothers came to get them. Deciding to do the best he could since he was sitting on her good side he scooted closer to Madeline and wrapped his arm around her, making sure not to touch anything that was covered on her right side. It was an awkward position for him but Madeline seemed to appreciate it so he stayed still and eased his sister's pain the best way he could. Maximilian looked towards the single window in his room and he silently begged for both his mothers to come back and help Maddi.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma moved around Medusa to face her insipid mother while Pocahontas moved closer to the Dark Queen not trusting Medusa just yet—and probably never will. "Snow, I have a proposition for you. And before you even _think_ to decline let me remind you that I have over two dozen souls of _your_ loyal followers in the palm of my hand. Their chances of seeing tomorrow and the next day, and the next...are entirely up to you. So I suggest you listen carefully."

Emma granted Snow's soul access to the owners body and everyone curiously watched as Snow fell to her knees at Emma's feet, gasping for much need oxygen.

"I like her down there." Regina purred behind Emma, still titillated with her wife's new-found power and her admirable control. "Tell me dear, was her precious Charming in the same position when you took his life?" Emma smirked, meeting Regina's stare knowingly as Snow stood on shaky legs, refusing to be seen as week in front of her enemies and her subjects.

"You two are just sick! And if you think I am going to stand here and—"

Emma tossed the orb of souls into her other hand, effectively shutting Snow up. "I don't think, Snow, I know. You're going to stand there and listen to what I have to say because you really don't want your loyal followers to perish because you couldn't keep your mouth shut...do you?"

Snow into those dark eyes that were now fading back into the the green eyes that mirrored her late husbands and it almost physically hurt to be so close to Emma—seeing so much of David in this spawn they created. Emma's green eyes were cold, calculating and unfamiliar to Snow—this was not the precious little girl she raised and once loved. No that little girl is dead and gone, and Snow would rather be burned alive than admit that this savage in front of her was of any blood relation to the White Kingdom Royals.

"I'm going to make you a deal...Queen to...well, leader to...hmm..." Emma was thoughtful as she regarded the former Queen trying to come up with an appropriate title to call the shorter brunette. Medusa rolled her eyes, but she kept her comment about playing with the prey to herself lest she be handed another embarrassing verbal informal spout about her place in this world. "Whatever, here's the deal...I promise to return everyone's souls _and_ safely return them home if you promise to resist creating any more mobs to kill me and my family."

"A truce?" Snow cried incredulously, "After everything you people put us through, you expect me to just give in and let you get away with this?!"

"Pretty much, yeah." Pocahontas shrugged, arms folded over her chest.

Emma sighed deeply, shooting her best friend a glare to keep quiet and Medusa sneered at the warrior,but she did agree...the former Queen was stuck between a rock and a hard place, her choices were slim to none.

Snow has never actually seen Emma in action up close, though she has heard the stories through the grapevine back in the Enchanted Forest. Many of those stories were from the survivors, a rarity, that survived being hunted down by the infamous Dark Knight—they claimed that the Dark Knight showed them mercy for a price, of course. The price paid was never revealed but if it was worth their life—Snow sighed and stared down at the orb in Emma's hand.

Suddenly Snow realized that Emma was holding souls that she had taken with a quick swipe of her hand like it was nothing at all and Emma's number one adviser had access to Hades. Snow stepped closer to Emma, not willing to risk being overheard by her subjects and Emma peered down at Snow curiously. "I wish to make a better deal with you, Empress."

The Empress of Darkness' eyebrow rose in surprise, "I'm listening...?" A few moments later, Emma quickly returned the souls to their rightful bodies and sent them all home...including Snow after she and Emma finished discussing the 'Good vs Evil truce'.

"Your Majesty, may I ask what just happened?"

Emma barely spared Medusa a glance as she rejoined Regina and took the older womans hand in her own and Regina immediately noticed that Emma's hand was shaking. "Medusa, I will explain to you later but right now I need to be with my family. Give me a couple of days and we will all get together and talk."

Medusa licked her lips as she looked Emma up and down slowly, but she didn't argue. She simply bowed and a dull yellow ring appeared on the ground around her feet before it slowly rose up along her body until Medusa disappeared completely and the ring poofed away.

"I've never seen that before." Pocahontas commented, "So what now?"

"We go inside and wait this out." Regina sighed deeply, feeling exhausted and in dire need of a nice hot shower...preferably with Emma. They got as far as the front door when Emma squeezed Regina's hand before letting go. Regina looked between Emma and Pocahontas completely understanding and closing the door behind her.

Emma turned on Pocahontas, the warrior didn't have time to defend herself. Emma's fist felt like lead against the Captains jaw and she had barely managed to catch her footing. Emma was on Pocahontas faster than humanly possibly, grabbing the collar of her shirt as she brought them face to face not giving a damn about the warriors injuries. "If you ever put my family in danger like that again, I will personally escort your soul to Hades. Sister or not, got it?"

Pocahontas swallowed and quickly nodded her understanding. Her jaw was hurting like hell but it didn't feel broken. She deserved this...she purposely provoked an unstable wolf and put Emma's family...her family in danger. She felt ashamed for that but nothing else, "I understand Emma, it won't happen again...I promise."

Emma exhaled slowly and loudly, holding Pocahontas gaze a little longer to make sure she understood before releasing her and turning to walk into Regina's home. Pocahontas winced as she adjusted her collar and followed her Queen inside the house.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Walking into the living room, Emma saw that Ruby was starting to wake up and Belle gently rubbing the wolfs back, whispering soothing words in her ear. Regina was no where in sight but she could hear noise and talking coming from the kitchen. Pocahontas tried to move around Emma but the blonde held out her arm to stop her but the taller of the two forced her arm away and stormed past Emma. Belle was on her feet faster than Red could even register what was even happening, Emma managed to avoid Bella's fist as she transported herself between the two women before they had a chance to destroy Regina's living room.

"Whoa, whoa—Look, you two don't have to go home but you can't stay here if you're gonna fight! It's bad enough that half the town wants us dead, but we don't need this right now!"

Belle looked at the blonde in disbelief, "How can you even say that Emma?! Do you have any idea what she has done to me? To Red?"

Pocahontas scoffed, pressing against her best friends side when she leaned forward to get into Belle's personal space, almost menacingly. Red growled weakly, still feeling the effects of Emma's shadow magic from earlier—but she was ignored by the three woman standing in the middle of the living room. "You weren't exactly saying no. I remember you be—"

Pocahontas' lips were still moving but her voice seemed to be stolen from her, and she looked at Emma accusingly. The Empress shrugged, just as confused. "I didn't do it."

"No, I did." Everyone turned around to see Cora standing in the doorway, frowning deeply with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Cool! How'd-" Emma started but those furious brown eyes made her stop whatever was about to come out of her mouth and further irritate the Matriarch more than she already was.

"I don't care what love triangle you three have going on but I will not stand for it. Shut up or get out my daughter's home. Pick one. Now." Cora returned Pocahontas' voice just as quickly as she took it.

Pocahontas blinked but kept her mouth shut because she wouldn't wish the wrath of Cora Mills on anyone—probably Red, but she'd keep that thought to herself. The Native Warrior turned back to Belle, "Look, I know you hate my guts right now—" Belle scoffed, "But we need to talk...in private." Pocahontas' unreadable gaze traveled over to the seething wolf who was now becoming fully aware of everything happening around her... Emma was just relived she wasn't trying to call out to her wolf again. For now.

"Like hell I'm gonna let Belle be left alone with you bitch!" Ruby stood on shaky legs, coming up behind the shorter brunette, basking in Belle's floral essence and allowing it to quell her anger. "She's coming home with me. Right Belle?"

Emma, however, saw Belle's conflicted expression just as Cora and Pocahontas did before the younger woman schooled it away much like Regina usually did when she was unsure of her own emotions but didn't want anyone to witness it. Belle turned around slowly to face red, and took the wolf's rough hands in her own soft ones, "Red...I—she's right. We do need to talk _but.._." Belle hissed urgently when growl erupted from Ruby's chest, "But...I will come find you late. This I promise you. Alright?"

 _Yeah right,_ Pocahontas wanted to say but with Emma and Cora glaring at her warningly, her smug smirk would have to suffice. Red forced her eyes away from her competition, "I don't like it but I understand. Don't take too long okay? It's been nine years since we last talked.. _really_ talked."

Smiling sadly, Belle simply nodded. "I know. Emma? Would you mind-?"

"Good luck." Was all the Empress offered before sending the 'happy couple' back to their apartment across town. Satisfied that the drama was out of the mansion, Cora quietly went back to the kitchen and Emma let out a deep breath—she didn't even realize she was holding her breath the entire time. "Would you like to go too, pup? Or do you wish to stay here?"

Red shrugged sadly, "I don't really have anywhere else to go... the curse gave me and Granny a good relationship but as soon as if broke, she tried to kill me."

"Ah." the blondes head tilted back in understanding, "I'll go ask Regina if she can spare you a guest room so you don't have to sleep on the sofa...I know how bad it is for your back, trust me." Emma winked playfully before she transported herself out of the living room and upstairs to Regina's master bedroom—or what she thought was Regina's master bedroom. Emma was about to question Max's chose of wallpaper but unpleasant whimpering behind her caught her attention, whirling around...she saw Regina sitting on a twin bed with Madeline in her arms and holding a wet dark blue towel to the girls forehead. Max was looking on worriedly from the other side of the room by his desk, scared and unsure what to do.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on—Madeline's pain medication had worn off. She wondered why Regina didn't haul her up here as soon as she found out but with their son literally frozen in a damn corner while cradling their daughter and trying to comfort her the best she could without magic to help—Emma understood why. But Cora had someone regained use of her magic so why didn't Regina?

Emma went over to Regina and Madeline first, looking down at the pair while Madeline continued to whimper in her mothers arms. Emma could see the redness of her daughters skin around the edges of the bandages—bandages that needed to be changed immediately. "How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know. I came up here to check on them and...and I don't know Emma, I don't know...but we have to help her. Our daughter can't not stay like this." Regina growled, tear filled obsidian eyes looked up into Emma's. "I need you to remember the spell, _Empress!_ Think Charming, _think!"_

"Goddamn it!" Emma was frustrated—how can she take the souls from nearly two dozen people but unable to remember a fucking spell?! She wanted to hit something. She wanted to kill someone. She wanted to kill the one who fucking did this to her family and she knows...she _knows_ that they can and will be flushed out quite easily—Storybrooke belonged to the Mills clan now, and no one was escaping unless they said so. And they don't...and won't for a very long time.

Finally gaining courage now that both his mothers were in the room to help with Madeline, Max sided next to Emma and took her bigger hand in his smaller one. "Ma? Is Madeline gonna be okay soon?"

Emma looked down into curious and frightened hazel eyes and had to force her frustrations down again, she was going to skin whoever was responsible for this. The Empress of Darkness knelt down so that she was at eye level with Maximilian, trying to smile but she was sure it was more of a grimace. "Yeah kid, your sister is gonna be alright...but I need you to do something for me okay?"

Max glanced at Regina and Madeline then back to his blonde mother, "Okay, what is it?"

"Go downstairs and help your grandma cook...I think if you ask nicely kid, she'll give you some of the chocolate your mom stashes in the pantry but everyone knows about it."

"Emma!"

"Okay!" Max almost knocked Emma over as he reached over to kiss her cheek and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Now that their son was out of the room to avoid further trauma, Emma stood almost too gracefully—even for her. "We should get those bandages off of her, Regina...her shirt too...I have an idea."

Regina carefully shifted Madeline out of her arms and gently laid her against the pillows, "Should I be worried?"

"Not really, I don't know—I mean no! No you shouldn't be worried!" Emma quickly amended, mentally smacking herself on the forehead.

"I'm even more worried now, care to enlighten me about this idea of yours?" Regina asked while she undressed Madeline's wounds and carefully but quickly whisked away her shirt before it could irritate her daughter's skin and tossed it at the end of the bed.

Emma came up behind her wife to examine Madeline's burns better and winced noticeably. It was worse than either of them had expected. Coming around to her side from her back and down her right arm was peeling dead skin that was redder than a tomato. Some portions of the damaged skin was darker than the others, and along the front of Madeline's arm was so pink it looked tender—almost as if someone had just ripped a pound of flesh off their baby girl.

Madeline reached up with her burned arm, ignoring the painfully tightening of her skin and took Regina's hand in her own, "Mom it hurts really bad right now..."

"I know sweetheart, I know...but we're going to fix it right now...right Emma?"

"Yeah kid, we're gonna make it stop." Emma cleared her throat, and blinked away her tears—she didn't want Madeline or Regina to worry too much because not even she knew what she was about to do. The Empress gently pushed Regina aside and rolled her neck, popping out the kinks. "You ready, Maddi?"

"I'm a soldier, I was born ready remember?"

"Yeah," Emma cracked a nervous smile. "This might tickle a little, kid."

Madeline nodded as she turned her head to stare at the wall, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks—she was terrified but she trusted her mom...both of them. Madeline flinch when Emma gingerly placed hers hands over her sensitive skin. Before Emma could call forth her dark magic, Regina put a hand on her forearm—still looking worried.

"Emma, just how exactly do you plan to heal our daughter if you can't remember a simple healing spell?"

"I have a theory."

"A theory? Please, dear, save the mystery for our rivals. Tell me what you're about to do to our child."

Emma laughed softly, but sobered up quickly when Madeline whimpered and trembled under her grasp when dark magic began pouring into her burns—it was doing more than tickling her but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Think about it Regina...I was able to snatch the souls out of Snow's mob just like that but unable to remember a simple spell?"

"Okay and?"

"And so I have a theory that maybe..." Emma paused momentarily when she felt her own skin on her right arm and on her right side beneath her shirt starting to get redder and warmer. "Maybe my magic is too dark for a healing spell...remember when Snow tried to shoot me and my magic protected me?"

Regina simply nodded, offering no words of understanding as she watched Emma's normally pale, smooth skin turn red then dark red until it began to blister and peel—just like Madeline's own burned skin, but Madeline's skin...was slowly but surely, healing. "Emma...how?" Regina has never witnessed magic so carefully constructed—and she never would have thought Emma would be the one wielding such powerful and ancient magic so skillfully.

"It's...It's a theory Regina but I think it's—ow,ow,ow!" Emma's jaw was clenched so tightly, the blonde was certain she was going to force her teeth straight into her brain. "I think...I found a way around it...by taking away damaged armor and replacing it with my own—like an exchange...it'll heal the other person while my magic simply helps me recover."

"Like self regeneration?" Regina mused out-loud, fascinated. She reached out and ran her hand over Emma's mending skin, "Emma...your genius is showing, dear."

"I..um..thank you Regina. I learned from the best after all." Emma couldn't help but feel proud at hearing Regina call her a genius—of course Regina didn't think she was unintelligent but it just made Emma feel five inches taller hearing her wife say it out-loud and so sincerely. The Empress finally released their daughter, who was now unconscious—but she was perfectly fine. Her body was too small and weak to receive that amount of magic—no matter how much of it Emma took upon herself, Madeline was still knocked out but at least she would wake up without pain and soon, everything will just be a bad memory and a lesson learned. Villains, even the innocent children of villains, will never have peace.

Emma sighed to herself, stepping away from the bed as Regina collected one of Max's shirts to put on Madeline before tucking her in. Emma stared at the loving scene tiredly, the emotional and physical turmoil of the past few days were finally starting to catch up to the Empress of Darkness and all she wanted to do now was hibernate—but of course with her three advisers arriving, with their own people and issues, things were going to get far more complicated before anything calmed down.

However, with Storybrooke being expanded Emma knew that there was a new wave of people and monsters just waiting to be discovered in the forest and mountains of Storybrooke Island. She put it on her mental to-do list to contact Colonel Davis about her damn boats...seeing as both her vehicles were destroyed in the fire, she needed a new way of transport...and with a large body of water separating Storybrooke from the rest of the world—a boat would be very useful.

And then there was Snow...the White Kingdom's selfish _former_ Queen would sell out her own people—sell out their trust, loyalty, honor—and for what? No, not for _what..._ but for _who._ Emma would be humiliated to follow a leader like Snow. She thought of no-one but herself...like a common ruler but a great ruler treats his or her subjects like they matter to ensure their loyalty. Offer fairness and gifts to receive trust, and never bow down to build honor. That is why the Dark Kingdom flourished and the White Kingdom did not.

Emma was barely aware when Regina lead her out of Max's bedroom and into her master bedroom—locking the door behind them. She was still lost in her own little world while Regina started the shower and began to undress them both as steam filled the bathroom suite. Emma jolted 'awake' when the hot water hit her back—she quickly forgot all about her troubles as her curious gaze turned to lust when she laid eyes on her beautiful and very much naked wife standing just a hair away. Emma was always amazed how much her mind, body and soul craved the love and touch of this woman and her heart always soared with the knowledge that the sentiment was returned wholeheartedly.

"Stop thinking and come back to me." Regina murmured, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck with one of her hands tangling itself in wet golden tresses and bringing those thin pink lips to her own plump ones. "I love you Emma."

The Dark Knight slide her arms around Regina's waist, hands on her ample ass. "I love you too Mrs. Mills." with that, Emma lifted Regina into her arms while simultaneously reversing their positions so that it was the brunette under the hot spray with her back against the wall.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _ **Somewhere in New York City...**_

Ingrid placed her precious silver urn in the passengers seat of her Ford Excursion and placed the seat-belt over it casually as if it were a normal occurrence—but in New York, it may be the case. Ingrid had nothing of importance in the apartment she was renting—nothing but the urn and her cigarettes. She left the door wide open with the key on the table for the apartment landlord to find, which would be soon since she was three days late with the rent.

Starting her truck and pulling out into traffic, Ingrid was a woman on a mission—she was going to make the Evil Queen and her Dark Knight pay for forcing her hand for allegiance and destroying Arendelle in the process.

"The Evil Queen has gotten away with far too much, far too long. It is time she answers for her sins, my loves...and I promise you that she will. As the Ice Queen of Arendelle, it is my...no...it is _our_ duty to avenge our fallen kingdom." As soon as she was on the highway, Ingrid quickly maneuvered into the fast lane and pressed her foot down harder on the accelerator.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Lol, almost smut scene but not quite...hate me, I know I know...and I harp on my friends for not giving more smut lol.**

 **I wonder what Snow asked Emma in return for a (temporary) truce, not hard to figure out though hahaha. Also...SHOTS FIRED. Medusa 0, Regina 1. Lol. Anyway, I had a long day...thought I had to work tonight, I don't thankfully...soo goodnight. And thanks for the continued supports awesome nerds.**

 **MonsterGalore**


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**I don't own OUAT. If I did, there would be a party every Sunday. Lol.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Storybrooke was asleep or at least it was supposed to be, few people were walking the streets at the twilight hour but none of them dared to venture down Mifflin street much less look in it's direction. The street lamps weren't on like they usually were and it made the street even more forbidden than it already was. Snow had made sure, much to everyone's surprise, that the Mills clan was not to be bothered unless she gave the word that the truce had been broken. Of course the former Queen had an ulterior motive—and the Queen of Fairies knew she did, she just didn't know _what._ Hence, the two women having tea in the middle of the night in Snow's apartment. The Fairy Queen had to wait until she was sure that she wouldn't be spotted as she wasn't sure who she could trust and who she could not just yet. Good and evil were scattered in Storybrooke and despite a truce being put in place—evil will always be evil.

"Honestly, Mayah, you could have called. There was no need to make a house visit so late at night."

"This could not be done over the phone Snow."

Snow sighed tiredly, not feeling up to arguing with the Fairy Queen. She figured the quicker she answer the fairies questions, the quicker she would leave and let her sleep—to dream of wish that was soon to come true. "Fine."

"What is this truce standing on Snow? You marched over there with a mob and the intent to kill the Dark Knight and the Evil Queen, what happened?"

"You heard the stories—about Emma taking our souls and commanding us like she had our hearts?" the Fairy Queen nodded urging Snow to get to the point, "It was worse than that. I've had my heart taken before but this was nothing compared to that. I've never felt so _dead_ in my life Mayah. I was tired and weak but when Emma told us to stand, it was like my body was suddenly full of adrenaline and it felt...even worse. It was hell."

The Fairy Queen frowned, she's never heard of such magic that could do such a thing—not even dark magic. "We are truly in more trouble than I had imagined. I am bringing in the Ice Queen but even she won't stand fair against the Dark Knight and the Evil Queen together."

"She's not a knight anymore. She's an Empress of Darkness...I didn't believe it at first either." Snow chuckled into her tea cup when Mayah looked at her in shocked, "But I saw her eyes...they were pure evil."

"Empress of...Darkness?" Mayah swallowed and felt the pit of her stomach twist uncomfortably, "That sounds very familiar, I will have to look through my library later but Snow you need to tell me how this truce came to be?"

The short haired brunette rolled her eyes and set her tea cup down rather aggressively on her coffee table, hinting at her growing annoyance, "Does it matter? Just be grateful I saved the town for the time being single-handedly."

"Saved us?" Mayah hissed angrily, "You could have very well sentenced us all to our deaths Snow White! Need I remind you what happened to your kingdom?"

Snow's eyes flashed in anger as she jumped to her feet, "How _dare_ you use such a tragic event to—"

"No Snow! How dare _you!_ You put this town in danger and for what? What did you offer that demon!?"

The Fairy Queen was unaware when she got out of her chair and stormed into Snow's personal space but she was very much aware when Snow raised her hand to strike her. The Fairy Queen put a stop to that with a simple wave of her hand to immobilize the powerless woman, "Do not make me the enemy Snow. I am only trying to keep the people of Storybrooke alive and free...I don't know what you have done, but I will undo it...I will make a new truce, an _honest_ truce with that demon—even if it costs you everything."

Mayah Faye turned on her heels and stormed out of Snow White's loft in frustration and disappointment. When the Queen of Fairies was outside the building, her magic had worn off and Snow fell back in her chair with a huff. She wasn't worried however...she knew Emma and Regina lived on power, Mayah Faye had nothing, _nothing,_ to offer that could trump her offer—she was sure of it.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Across the town..._

Emma Swan was wide awake as well while everyone in the Mills Manor was sound asleep. Not thinking much of it, she didn't bother to put on any pants over her gray boxer briefs since she was the only one awake. Emma shuffled downstairs to the kitchen, yawning quietly and scratching her side beneath her white t-shirt. Emma opened the refrigerator and pulled out the entire Oreo cheesecake dish that Cora had made for dessert, and the gallon of milk. It was already half-eaten, thanks to Red and her bottomless pit. Setting both items on the counter, Emma turned and grabbed a tall glass out of the cabinet.

With her mind a million miles away in deep thought, the milk nearly overflowed but Emma caught it in time and the gallon down...the silence was getting to her. She had never stayed the night in Regina's home—Emma always went back home after their intimate moments they stole during the day for an hour or two...or three. Emma put the milk away and grabbed a fork out of one of the drawers—she was sure Regina was going to kill her in the morning for making a mess, but she didn't exactly care.

Once Emma was settled upstairs in the game room on the leather sofa with the cheesecake in the seat next to hers and the glass of milk on the floor next to her bare feet—she felt her body relax and start to sink into the sofa. Fiddling with the controller as _Call of Duty_ loaded up, Emma closed her eyes for a moment...

 _SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ_

 _Five years old and Madeline Swan was bossier than Helmsman Fusaro—and that woman literally commanded the US Navy Carrier. Mini Swan was no doubt the princess amongst the other children who were fortunate enough to stay with their parent(s) during their service. They were mostly pilot kids—some of them were Orphans of War before the cycle was up. Captain Emma Swan did her damnedest to make sure her daughter wasn't an Orphan of War and made sure she was happy—and to make a five year old Madeline Swan happy, required something a bit more fancier than hugs and kisses._

" _You want a what kid?" Emma was exhausted, she had just gotten back from a very long and pointless night mission and all she wanted to do was sleep. Emma plopped down on her bed ungracefully and began untying her boots lazily, she glanced at PFC Belle who was still in the room, standing near the door. "What is she talking about Private?"_

 _PFC Bell shrugged uselessly, "I don't know Commander, she's been talking about it since I picked her up from class this morning. It might have been what some of the other kids were talking about because she definitely wasn't talking about it last night."_

 _Emma pulled off her black socks and tossed them on the cold floor next to her worn boots and sat back on her bed, letting her feet get some fresh air. When Madeline had finished getting dressed for school, she ran over to her mom's bed with a magazine that had seen better day._

" _This is what I want mom!"_

 _The officer took the magazine out of her daughter's hands before she could literally shove it in her face, "A Playstation 3 call of duty bundle, rated M for mature...four hundred bucks...right. Okay, " Emma set the magazine down on the nightstand and pulled her daughter into her lap, "Where did you get this from kid?"_

 _Hesitant hazel eyes met patient green ones, "I got it from Damien Ramirez...he said his dad has books delivered to the ship but he can't read all of them because he's too little."_

 _Emma scoffed, no doubt what kind of 'books' Chief Ramirez was ordering. The fact that his son knew about them meant it was a matter of time before he found them and brought those to class too, "I get that you want something because you're bored Maddi but can I get you another game like a—a barbie game or something do they have those, Bell?"_

 _The short blonde shrugged, "I don't think so,but I'll be outside when she's ready to go to class—I have to call my section leader and tell her I'm gonna be late to formation."_

 _Emma turned her attention back to her little girl, she really didn't wanna talk about this right now—all she she wanted to do was shower and sleep. "Don't you think you're a little too young for war games girl?"_

 _Maddi smiled, "I just wanna help you mom..."_

" _Help me?"_

 _The five year old nodded vigorously, leaning back to reach for the magazine and Emma had to steady her before she fell onto the hard concrete floor—they didn't need that again. Madeline brought the magazine back and flipped through the pages, not caring that she was tearing some of them. When she finally found what she was looking for, she really did shove it in Emma's face this time._

" _Ow, Jesus kid!" snatching the book of her kids eager hands, Emma finally saw what the hyper child was so excited about...it was a complete war zone, and Emma could see the appeal of it—this is what her kid thought she saw on a daily basis. It wasn't exactly accurate but, "You're definitely too young to be playing this...but I appreciate the thought sweetie."_

" _But mom...we 'posed to look out for each other." Maddi's pout was quickly turning into the water works that could last for hours, and Emma Swan did not want a crying child in her lap while she was running on fumes._

" _Tell you what baby. I'll get you the Playstation 3 at the next port stop_ only _if you find a game for little kids to play. Deal?"_

 _Maddi looked away, her bottom lip jutting out even more as that dreadful first tear rolled down her chubby cheek. "No."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes up to the ceiling briefly, "Okay, then you won't get anything other than your favorite snacks and food."_

 _Maddi scooted off Emma's lap with her little arms folded across her chest trying to look intimidating—she looked so damn cute that Emma almost laughed, "That's not fair! Damien's daddy is getting him a BB gun! Why can't I have a stupid video game!"_

" _Oh so it's stupid now..." Emma stood and walked around her angry five year old, taking off her uniform jacket. "I don't care what Damien's dad is getting him, that's not my child. You are...and if said no, I mean no." Emma checked her watch and sighed, "You're gonna be late for class...wipe your face-"_

" _I hate you."_

 _Back still turned to her daughter, Emma rolled her eyes. Five year old girls were extremely dramatic and sassy—especially hers. "Yeah? Today's opposite day, hate you too. Now go to class before you're late."_

 _Emma chuckled when Maddi growled under her breath but she didn't sass back—the mini Swan grabbed her stuff and stormed towards the door, pausing for a moment then slammed the door shut behind her._

 _Emma sighed as she nearly ripped her shirt off of her body, "Damn kid...whoever your mother is, she must be a real piece of work."_

 _SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ_

Emma came out of her flashback when she began to notice that someone was eating her cheesecake _and_ drinking her milk. When the wolf noticed that Emma was watching her curiously and annoyed, the tall brunette offered a warm but halfhearted smile. "Sorry Emma, you were zoned out and I was hungry."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck and set the controller aside, "It's fine...I don't think I was really hungry for cake anyway." _not for that type of cake anyway,_ she mused subconsciously licking her lips—faint traces of her wife still lingering. Ruby went back to devouring the cheesecake, pretending not to notice the strong smell of sex practically oozing out of the blondes pores. "What are you doing up so late pup?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ruby and Emma shared a quick smile but Red's heavy heart wouldn't allow that smile to last—sighing deeply, she shoved another forkful of Oreo cheesecake in her mouth. "I couldn't sleep...I keep thinking about Belle. She was supposed to come back to me but she didn't, and all I can think about is them... _together._ "

"Well...At least you know she's safe and warm." Ruby glared and growled low in her throat and Emma suddenly wished she stayed in bed, she did not do sympathy well—she had no real experience with this sort of thing. "Right, sorry...that was bad." The Empress turned her body towards the distraught wolf as she sat up a little bit more, "Listen Red...those two, they have a lot of history. They were, um, somewhat together long before me and you came along."

Ruby set the cheesecake down on the coffee table in front of them, "I know, I know. I guess this just takes the cake doesn't it?" The wolf rubbed her eyes with her hands, "My own flesh and blood tried to kill me today...my supposed True Love is shacked up with someone else, and I don't have anywhere to go. Pathetic right?"

Emma placed her hand on Red's shoulder in a supportive manner, "Red, we're not flesh and blood—but we're family, and you'll always have somewhere to go when you have family, right?"

"Yeah, but your wife hates me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be sleeping outside right now—not that I wouldn't have minded, but a bed is nicer than the forest floor...and with Storybrooke getting bigger, who knows what's out there."

Emma sat back, silently agreeing with that. They were going to have to explore this island sooner rather than later and with the Mills Clan currently being the most powerful in this realm, and possibly all the realms were darkness was concerned, they were going to have to rule this land like they did back in the Enchanted Forest. "We'll handle the new mysteries of Storybrooke when the time comes, but for now...if you're truly looking for something to preoccupy your mind pup, I have a job for you. If you're interested?"

Ruby eagerly looked away from the large TV to Emma but she was confused, "Why are you asking me? I thought Pocahontas was your, I don't know, your go to person?"

"Pocahontas is too distracted right now, I can't trust her to handle this."

"Right. And I _need_ to be distracted...alright, what do you need me to do Em?"

"That fire, it was no accident." Emma ignored her friends surprised and outraged snarl, "I need you to find who started it, I need a name and address. Do you think you can do that?"

"It's going to take me a little longer than usual because everything is going to be burnt down ashes, but I will try my best for you Emma."

"That's all I'm asking for, pup."

Ruby nodded in understanding, "When can I start?"

"You can start now, Red." Emma was surprised when Red reached over and pulled her into a tight hug, but she didn't sit there like a log—she hugged Ruby back just as tightly. She rubbed Red's back with a small smile, "Happy hunting."

Red smiled wide as she pulled away and got to her feet. "Thank you...for trusting me with this, Emma. It means a lot." Emma said nothing but she watched Red move across the room towards the door but the brunette paused before opening the door, turning to address Emma over her shoulder once more. "You've always looked out for me Emma, now it's time I return the favor." The wolf opened the door and slipped out of the room, though Emma just smiled. Just because you're a villain didn't mean you couldn't have friends.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Using magic to clean up the small mess in the game room and powering off the TV, Emma decided to just go back to bed to get some sleep but she had so much on her mind, she doubted that she would be successful this time around. Emma closed the door behind her and just stood there—it was a moonless night, but she didn't need the light to see how stunning her wife looked unguarded and untroubled. The comforter resting at the foot of the bed while the sheet was between the brunette's parted thighs. Emma quickly pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside as she crept further into the room towards the bed, it never ceased to amaze her that a simple thought about Regina alone could excite her. Now standing at the foot of the bed Emma reached down and pulled away the sheet, revealing what's been on her mind since they stopped a few hours ago.

After pulling off her boxer briefs to free her semi-hard cock, Emma climbed onto the bed gingerly, using one hand to balance herself and the other to caress Regina's smooth tanned leg as she placed it over her right shoulder. Emma hovered inches away from her desired goal, and watched Regina sleep peacefully for a few seconds longer. She truly was, and still is, the most beautiful woman Emma has ever laid eyes on in her life—and Regina was hers, like she was Regina's.

Eyes still drawn to Regina's face, Emma lowered her mouth down to Regina's pussy and licked the full length of her slit, lubricating it as much as she could with her tongue. Emma soon set her own rhythm, occasionally delving her tongue inside of Regina to draw out more of her juices—above her Regina stirred slightly, moaning softly but she was still asleep—for now.

The Empress slid her hands from Regina's thighs to her ass, lifting her hips so she could go deeper. Emma pulled back slightly to get some much needed air back into her lungs before diving back in. Emma swallowed every ounce of wetness Regina had to offer her and she wanted more, pressing her nose into the brunette's hard clit, Emma nibbled and suck with everything she had.

" _Oh god yes..."_

Veridian eyes looked up slowly, meeting lust fill obsidian eyes. Regina combed her fingers through blonde locks, and gripping them almost painfully when she felt the tips of Emma's fingers tickling her back entrance curiously.

Regina's essence was filling her senses and it made Emma feel intoxicated—her body was hot with need and her cock was now fully awake and ready. The Empress sucked the brunette's clit roughly and held on tightly when Regina began rolling her hips against her face, head thrown back against the pillows with her hair going in every direction—the pure ecstasy on her wife's face was nearly enough to make her come on the spot. Emma grunted as she held off on her own orgasm while helping Regina ride out her own.

When she was sure Regina was done, Emma slowly released her hold on her and sat up between the brunette's trembling thighs. "Hi."

Regina simpered quietly, staring down at Emma's erection that twitched the moment she laid eyes on it. "Hi yourself soldier." Regina's voice was raspy from sleep and desire, and Emma knew that one day Regina's sexual prowess was going to kill her. "What are you waiting for?"

Emma smiled softly, remembering when Regina asked her that very same question when she took the older woman took her virginity. "We used the last condom earlier."

"And?"

"And...we've already established that my pull out game isn't that strong."

Regina rolled her eyes then grabbed both of Emma's wrists and pulled her wife down on top of her, grunting when twenty-five extra pounds landed on top of her, but she welcomed that weight and the hard cock pressed against her mound. Emma moved to sit up but Regina quickly wrapped her legs and arms around the lithe body, preventing escape. "And we've already established that you're a straight shooter. Besides, I don't like the condoms. I like to feel _all_ of you dear..."

Emma moaned and buried her face in the crook of Regina's next when the brunette reached down and lined her cock with her sopping entrance. "Regina," Emma stopped, sitting up on her elbows, "Are we ready for another kid?"

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes, worried that the blonde might not want anymore children but all she saw was pure love and desire staring back at her, "Well, we might not have a choice..." they both looked down the small space between their bodies at Regina's still flat stomach. Regina looked back at her wife, a new wave of lust hitting her. "Emma, please..."

A swirl of black smoke surrounded the bed unexpectedly and when it cleared, Regina found herself on her right side, facing the window with Emma tightly pressed behind her. A strong pale leg shifted over her own legs and without warning, all eight inches of Emma's cock was engulfed in her heat and Regina groaned loudly before she could stop it. Emma reached around Regina grasping one of her breasts, squeezing and pinching a hard brown nipple between her nimble fingers. She didn't give Regina time to recover, Emma began thrusting and once again buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck, in her soft hair.

"Shit 'Gina, you're so wet..." Emma gasped, completely throwing her leg over Regina's to fuck her wife as deep and hard as possible, Regina's legs were pressed together, making her tighter than she already was and it drove Emma crazy. She wanted Regina to come with her, but she didn't know if she was going to last long this time. Emma's lips brushed against Regina's ear, "G-Gina..." Emma's breath hitched and she lost her rhythm for a moment, her brain short-circuiting.

Reaching back with her hand and digging her nails into Emma's pale thigh, Regina turned her head to bury her face into the pillows when she couldn't hold back the sounds of her pleasure. It was too much—it felt too good. Emma's first and Regina second orgasm hit them both like a semi simultaneously. The blonde jerky hips stopped after a moment before she pulled out and rolled onto her back, panting heavily.

"Holy shit...that was awesome..."

Regina rolled over onto her left side and placed her head on Emma's chest, just beneath her chin with a leg thrown over her lovers softening shaft. "Indeed it was dear..." she could hear and feel Emma's rapidly beating heart nearly matching her own. Regina kissed the sweaty skin beneath her lovingly. "I love you Swan."

Emma smiled, pecking the top of the brunette's head. "That good huh?" that earned her a sharp slap on her stomach, "Abuse..."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Trust me, that's nothing compared to what I can do to you."

"Oh? You mean...throwing me in a dungeon for a week and then complaining that I smell bad?" Emma laughed as she stared up at the ceiling, using magic to pull the sheets and comforter around their cooling bodies. The silence that stretched between the two lovers was comfortable, minds in two different directions... "Do you miss it?"

Regina exhaled deeply, "Occasionally, yes. Do you, my love?"

"Sometimes...the rules were simpler there. No one ever questioned us...and it was easier to hide bodies."

They both shared a quick but hearty laugh, knowing how true Emma's words were. Regina did in fact miss their old home but their new home was an improvement and it was safer for their children and she'd never regret the sacrifices she and Emma made and forced others to make to get them here.

"Emma..." Emma knew that tone, she knew it all too well—The Dark Queen was about to open a topic Emma didn't want to deal with at the moment. When Regina felt her wife stiffen beneath her and she was immediately suspicious. "What did Snow say to you today to seal the truce?"

"Um...well, she offered her crown in exchange for something else."

Regina was tempted to bite the rosy nipple in front of her just to get Emma to stop beating around the bush. "Something else...meaning what exactly?"

Emma shifted beneath Regina slightly, putting one arm behind her head while her free hand traced random lines on Regina's upper arm. "She wants me to bring her husband back from the dead."

The Dark Queen frowned, "That's against the rules of magic, she knows this—why would she..." Regina trailed off, her mind reverting back to Emma and the soul snatching and it made sense, but it was still impossible...wasn't it? "Emma, tell me that it is impossible..."

"It's not...if you access to the Land of the Dead, you can bring back a dead soul. There's a rule though...you can't bring just anyone back, you can only bring back the person you've killed personally...I killed Charming so only I can bring him back. Just like you killed Henry, only you can bring back his soul...but I wouldn't recommend it."

Regina snorted, "Wasn't considering it." the brunette sat up slightly and looked down at Emma, "It's amazing how much you know about darkness..."

Emma shrugged lazily, smiling shyly. "I know but you'll always be my teacher."

Regina's heart soared, and she kissed those sweet talking pink lips. "I love you my Dark Knight."

"And I love you my Dark Queen." Emma whispered back, stealing another kiss before pulling Regina back down into her arms. She contemplated telling her about the fire and sending Red to investigate who did it—it would ruin the moment, yeah, but Regina would ruin her if she found out later than sooner. "Regina..." no answer, "Regina?" she got a soft, cute snore in response. _Guess it can wait until morning,_ Emma mused...she just hoped Red worked fast. She was itching to kill something with her bare hands and she had no doubt Regina would as well. This time, Emma was able to join her lover in the land of dreams...and for a moment, she heard an infant cooing softly in her ear.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **All mistakes are my own, even if they're awkward..still mine, lol. Um, well...the hunt for the arsonist is a go! Who do you think did it? Lol, and now you know what Snow offered and for who...but the reason** ** _why_** **Emma accepted that offer, is gonna be explained in the next chapter...and some one is gonna get a power boost, you know who. ;)**

 **Though I do wonder what Pocahontas and Belle were up to. Red may have a new boo after all, who knows. Lol, I don't know...I just tell the story. Anyway, have a good night or a good morning :)**

 **Monster Galore**

 **PS-Maddi was a mouthy little girl wasn't she? Still is...gets it from her Mama.**


	13. The Storm pt 1

**Sorry about that wait, had writers block. Happens. Oh well, enjoy to those of you still here lol.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Max threw down his controller after winning another race for the fifth time in a row, and a well rested and healed Madeline looked up from the tablet she found in Regina's office. She didn't exactly have Regina's permission to use it but neither Regina or Emma were awake two hours ago and Cora, their grandmother, said it was okay—but she was busy watching TV dramas. While Maximilian was playing video games for most of the morning after breakfast, Maddi had gotten quite comfortable in the recliner with a throw blanket—content being on Facebook, messaging Lily and catching up with all her friends she left behind in Boston and other parts of the world.

Max turned and looked back at his sister curiously, who raised her brow in return. "What?"

"I'm bored."

"Sounds like a personal problem." she replied, going back to the tablet with no intention to move. To her, it felt like forever since she last got to enjoy the perks a touch screen device and she wasn't about to give it up anytime soon.

"We should go to the park, the sun is out and I'm tired of being inside."

Maddi looked at her twin like he just grew a second head, "Go _outside?_ Uh, hello? Newsflash, there was a mob of psycho's here yesterday trying to hurt us! Why would I go outside?"

Max laid back on the sofa with a loud groan, staring up at the ceiling. "C'mon!" he whined, "We can go to the park, it's not that far...we can take my bike, I have pegs on it now."

Maddi rolled her eyes, "No."

"You're gonna let me go by myself? What if I get beat up?"

"Not. My. Problem...Dweeb."

Max turned his head to glare at his sister before he smiled slyly, "Fine...but I don't think mom would be too happy when she finds out that you're using her _work_ tablet _without_ her permission" He paused, sitting up a little as he feigned thoughtfulness, "Wait...aren't you grounded too? Mama won't be happy either."

Madeline's narrowed hazel eyes zoomed in on her smug brother across the room, "You wouldn't dare."

Max grinned mischievously, "Try me."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Maddi pulled her red scarf higher to cover her entire neck against the soft but chilly wind, the one she 'borrowed' from Max's closet. Sneaking past Cora in the living room was all too easy—getting Max's bike out of the garage was an entirely different story. They couldn't risk waking up their mothers, who were uncharacteristically sleeping in, by opening the garage—so Max did the unthinkable...he walked his bike out of the garage and into Regina's foyer over her precious wood floor and out the front door.

Madeline observed quietly but she said nothing, if her brother wasn't against blackmail then neither was she, she just wasn't going to brag about it.

"This isn't a good idea." even as she said the words, Madeline was holding onto Max's shoulders as she stepped onto the pegs of his bike behind him.

"The bad ideas are the best ideas." Max began to peddle, grunting lightly when he realized he would have to put in more leg work because of the extra weight.

"How long are we staying out? They're gonna kill us! Oh my god turn around!"

Max rolled his eyes,then a bright idea came to him. "Chill out, we can't go back now...we're committed."

Madeline sighed loudly, _committed. Right. Committed to being grounded for the rest of their lives._ She knew she should have just taken the risk of Regina's wrath for using her work tablet.

"Okay so what are we doing then? Might as well have some fun before we die from eternal punishment."

"We're gonna get that stupid book from your little boyfriend...and I know exactly where he is."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Ruby was growing frustrated as she continued to rummage through the ashes that was once considered the docks of Storybrooke. She couldn't pick up a solid scent at all near Emma's previous place of residence—it was as if no one was there and the smell of burnt wood and rubber was starting to irritate her nose.

The wolf moved further along the ruined docks carefully, mindful of the groaning wood beneath her weight. Ruby picked up on a new scent as she came up Pocahontas' gym that was now partially burned down to the ground. It took Ruby only a second to recognize the smell of gasoline—it was faint but it was there and it led away from the docks, which was a start.

"You lost wolf?"

Ruby turned to her left spotting Storybrooke's well known handy-woman, Vin. Red didn't know the blacksmith well, but she saw the dark haired woman from the time to time in the villa around the Dark Kingdom—but as far as the wolf was concerned, she didn't know Vin's previous name. Vin was standing near some broken rails, holding a fishing pole in her hand that had a line ready to be cast out.

Ruby stole a quick glance around to make sure that they were alone and that this wasn't a trap from the less than honorable fighters who call themselves the good guys. "You shouldn't be on these docks blacksmith...it's dangerous."

Vin grinned, threading her fingers through her faded fauxhawk that was starting to grow out. "I could say the same for you. I saw you sniffing around by the Dark Knight's old house...?"

Ruby's gaze narrowed, the hair on the back of her neck beginning to rise steadily. "Who are you?"

"You mean who _was_ I?" Vin chuckled as she turned her back to the wolf in a rather arrogant manner and cast her line out. "I was the best damn blacksmith in the Enchanted Forest that's who I was." Ruby held back a snort, that was debatable considered the weapons Emma wielded. "I forged the Dark Kingdom's armor and weapons for every soldier worthy of wearing them—except the Dark Knight herself of course."

"You sound bitter?" Ruby noted, taking a few cautious steps towards the mysterious woman.

"No not at all, I envied her armor and weapons. Often wondered who tailored such magnificence." Vin looked over her shoulder at the brunette, noting happily that she had moved closer. "Quite the opposite in fact, but that's in the past. This is the future and it's time I show everyone how great I can be...how great I _will_ be."

To Ruby... Vin sounded a tad too arrogant for her taste, but those brilliant blue eyes, much like Belle's, were drawing her in and for a split moment in time—All thoughts of Belle had vanished from her mind completely. That revelation startled Ruby back into reality and she took a small, conscious step away from the taller woman. "Um...right, how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I plan on making myself apart of the Empress' personal guard. It's the talk of the town." Vin didn't even have to turn around to know that Ruby was surprised that she knew about Emma's rise in the ranks of power. Snow White could never keep anything to herself for too long but it was only a matter of time before the entire town knew anyway. "I won't stray from her side as her trusted _friend_ has just to fuck the woman who was already claimed back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Don't talk about Belle like that!" Red growled warningly, eyes flashing in jealous rage she fought to contain.

"Even with the knowledge that she spreads her warm thighs for another...you still love her?"

"You don't know Belle like I do, she wouldn't do that to me! She has her memories back and she would never hurt me like that! So shut your mouth before I shut it for you blacksmith." Ruby spat the womans previous title out harshly, figuratively salivating at the mouth. "Belle wouldn't do that to me."

Vin turned around with a cocky smirk, holding her fishing rod in one hand now. "I live in the apartment across from them wolf...I know more than you think."

" _What?"_ All the anger that was wracking through Ruby's body left her body and was immediately replaced with hurt that weighed down on her heart and mind like a pound of bricks. She didn't want to believe the blacksmith standing before her, Red wanted to push the bitch into Storybrooke's bay and forget this interaction ever happened...but the openness of those striking blue eyes and the arrogant half smile held truth.

"I want a better life and you want Pocahontas head on a silver platter...I can't get where I want to be with her in the way, and you can't get what you want while she's under the protection of the Empress. As far as I see it wolf...we have a common enemy."

Ruby was tempted, to hell and back was she tempted but Emma has done so much for her...but for Ruby to spit on the hand that cared for her so easily and for what? Revenge? "No. I won't betray my friendship with Emma for this. There's a better way."

Vin laughed and shook her head, "I'm not asking you to lie, I just want you to put in a good word for me. I'll take care of the rest...I do have to prove myself you know."

Ruby swallowed, looking off to the side of the destroyed docks thoughtfully. _Put in a good word...that's all._ It wouldn't be lying...it would just be a favor she did for this woman, and the favor would be repaid with Pocahontas demotion. _Was it worth a shot?_ Yes. _Was it worth risking Emma and Regina's friendship for?_ Ruby looked back at the woman who was waiting patiently, that irritating cocksure smirk still in place. "Who are you? Really."

Vin held out a calloused hand, and Ruby stared down at it as she worried her bottom lip. "The name is Gastine... Gastine LeGume. Now...do we have a deal?"

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Regina couldn't recall the last time she woke up after nine in the morning, she wasn't even sure if she ever has before. The red numbers were glaring her in the face and she was thankful that Emma closed the curtains the night before—though she was annoyed for waking up so late, Regina was curious as to what woke her up in the first place.

Jerky movements and bouncing behind her caught her attention almost immediately and the Mayor turned over onto her back somewhat. The sight that greeted her worried her just as much as it angered her—her wife was curled up into a ball clutching onto her pillow like it was a lifeline and she was sniffling softly. Emma's tall frame was bunched so tightly, Regina was afraid she would snap her spine in half. "Emma, dear?"

" _No...hold your fire Lieutenant...No...Mayday...Mayday...going down...down..."_ Emma mumbled into her pillow, her nails threatening to tear through the material and Regina could feel Emma's magic waking up as well.

 _Oh God...she's having a nightmare._ Regina wasn't sure what she should do—she's never seen this part of her wife, at least not while she was sleeping but she has noticed Emma's mind wandering a few times during the day.

Sitting up, Regina pushed some of her hair out of her face nervously. "Emma? Emma! Wake up!"

" _60 seconds to impact...Lieutenant Ryder is not responding...I'm losing...our compass is out...Insurgents...waiting."_

Regina reached out with a trembling hand and place it gently on Emma's clammy, bare shoulder to at least help soothe her during her nightmare but the response she got instead was one she would never forget. She was forced flat on her on her back with Emma straddling her naked body with her own but Emma was still so far gone in her own mind and her usually sharp green eyes were wildly unfocused. The Empress moved faster than a shadow ninja and Regina barely had time to react but the two strong hands wrapped around her throat brought her out of her shock immediately—but as quickly as it started it ended. Emma jerked out of her dream so suddenly she fell off the side of the bed with a loud thud—staring up at her wife with wide, horrified eyes.

Regina pushed aside the covers slowly and slid out of the bed onto the floor next to Emma who was still staring at her with those wide eyes. "Emma?"

"I—"The Empress swallowed harshly and tried again, "Regina I—" two fingers on her lips made her pause momentarily before she pulled, and tried to apologize again. "Baby I'm so—"

Regina leaned forward and quieted Emma's unnecessary apology with a soft peck on her pink lips, "Emma, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Regina I just tried to kill you and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?"

Regina scoffed, "Hardly Emma it was an accident...do you want to talk about it?"'

The blonde shook her head, placing her trembling hands on top of her bent knees—unsure of what to do with herself. She's never had a PTSD dream while in the bed with another person and when she does it's with her wife and she tries to choke her? Emma quickly got to her feet, nearly tripping over herself and damn near ran into the bathroom with Regina hot on her heels. The Dark Queen refused to let Emma out of her sight until she was sure her lover was okay.

"Emma..." Regina kneeled in front of Emma who was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with the water running behind them. "Emma, you didn't hurt me baby—I'm fine, see? Look."

The Dark Knight scanned Regina's neck for any signs of stress caused by her hands but she found none though she didn't feel any better. "I didn't mean to Regina...I was just...my dreams are always so real."

"Are they dreams or memories?"

"Um...both. A little bit of both. I haven't had a nightmare since I got my memories back...is this a sign?"

Regina sighed deeply, resenting the fact that she did not know and with Emma looking at her like some lost little puppy; Regina's heart was aching for her wife even more. "You need to talk to someone about this...you have too much going on in your mind to be bottled in—you'll only serve to drive yourself insane Emma." Regina chided softly rubbing Emma's bare legs soothingly as the younger woman closed her eyes, relaxing while listening to the sound of the running water. "I'm going to give you some space baby and go check on the kids...and my house."

The Evil Queen saw Emma smile but it didn't reach her eyes but Regina knew that her wife just needed time to pull herself together. Closing the bathroom door behind her, Regina sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes tiredly. The brunette put on her silk robe before she walked out of the master bedroom and the quietness of her home hit her like a freight train. The past few days that she's woken up in the same house with Max and Madeline—there was noise.

Regina heard the TV going on downstairs but she doubted her children would be watching Spanish soap operas with her mother. Trying not to make a big deal of the silence, Regina casually checked all the rooms on the second floor, including her upstairs office and the game room and there was no sign of the twins. The Dark Queen nearly called out for her wife in panic but she held her tongue and walked downstairs. She checked the kitchen and the back yard but like the rest of the house, it was empty.

"Mother?"

Regina walked into the living room slowly, hoping that her kids were in there—but they weren't and her heart skipped a beat. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Cora took immediate notice of her daughters overly sweet tone and looked up, but did a double take—her dark eyes landing on Regina's chest with a smirk. "I see you and your knight have been busy lately."

Regina crossed her arms with her lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed, "Where are my children, mother?"

Cora looked at Regina like she was slow, "They're upstairs playing with the TV like they always are dear."

"I was just up there, Cora Mills. They weren't there!" Regina didn't mean to raise her voice but her babies were no where to be found and her mother was just sitting there watching soap operas like nothing was amiss. And with the town in the middle of a power fight between light and dark—Regina wouldn't put it past those peasants to hold Maximilian and Madeline hostage to get her and Emma to bend to their demands.

"What do you mean they aren't up there? I just checked on them and they were fine!" Cora jumped to her feet, worry in her eyes but it was no where near the raging panic that was swimming in her daughters eyes.

"When was that?!"

Cora gestured towards the TV warily, unsure if she should just transport herself home and out of her daughter's sight for a few days. "A few episodes ago but I fed them!"

" **EMMA!"** Regina stormed back upstairs like a woman possessed and Cora made herself scarce.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Madeline wasn't entirely surprised when they arrived to the park that was placed on the edge of the town. From the park, there was a clear view of the three new additions of Storybrooke bay and Maddi liked the view of the mansion the best. Despite the trauma Storybrooke has suffered the past two days, there were other kids playing at the park as well. Max stopped the bike near the swings as he and his sister scanned the playground for the familiar mass of messy brown hair.

Maddi gripped Max's shoulders tighter, "I have a bad feeling about this Max. I think we should leave."

"Yeah I feel it too but we need that book, Maddi."

"Oh my god, why? Whats so important about that stupid thing?"

Max looked over his shoulder at her, "It's a magic book doofus, haven't you figured that out yet? It changes over time to keep up with our stories. But we need the book to see who the Savior is because she's coming and I want our parents prepared!"

Maddi couldn't argue that point if she wanted to because as weird as everything was, and no matter what her parents did...they were her family and she was going to hold onto them the best she could, even if that meant kicking a seven year old boys butt for a stupid magic book. "There he is." she knew better than to point, if there was anything she learned from being an army brat—it was to always be inconspicuous so you could sneak up on the enemy better. "He's by the castle...and he's alone."

Max turned his head, spotting Adam. "So what now?"

Maddi shrugged, "We can go over there and just act normal, then take the book."

"Well, well, well..."

The twins turned around to see Mr. Gold standing behind them with a creepy smile on his face, hands in his pockets. Maddi looked at him up and down for a moment, "Um...Hi?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked around casually, "You know, it's shocking that your mothers let you this far out of their sights. Considering their vast amount of enemies in this town."

Max narrowed his eyes at Rumpelstiltskin, "We're not scared of you."

"Ah but you should be, because your mothers owe me a great debt and I think it's time that they pay for all the trouble they've cause me by doing me...one little favor. Just one...and you're going to help me convince them to do it."

"You're just some creepy old man. Why should we be scared of you and why would we help you?"

"Do you know who I am dearie?"

"Yeah, you're Rumpelstiltskin the Dark One." Max answered for his sister, "But do you know who our parents are? The Evil Queen and the Dark Knight...and they don't take kindly to threats."

Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward, and sneered at the two nine year old's. "Neither do I, boy."

Screeching tires behind them caused them and everyone within hearing distance to stop and turn to watch Regina and Emma damn near jump out of the Mayor's all black Mercedes Benz which was still running and parked in the middle of the street. The kids at the park, Adam included, ran in the opposite direction.

"Get away from them imp!" Regina growled angrily, her hair sticking this way and that and she still managed to look like pure royalty. Emma on the other hand looked like she just rolled out of bed in a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt but her eyes were black as the nights sky and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't suppress the shudder that nearly wrecked his spine.

Regina got right in his face and grabbed the labels of his jacket, "If you ever so much as look at my children again you black hearted coward I will make sure Hades himself will never find your soul."

Emma stood back with her arms crossed, watching as her wife tore the Dark One a new one. She didn't even have to say anything to Max or Madeline because they both knew that whatever they were planning on doing was a bust. Emma magicked Maximilian's bike back to the Mills manor where it belonged and made sure they were secured in the back seat.

"Regina, babe...lets go."

The Evil Queen pushed the Dark One away from her and he quickly caught his balance, sneer deepening into something hateful and dark. "You will both pay your dues to me dearies, you may be powerful now but a fair warning to you both; I am not your only enemy and I will be waiting." with a simple yet high pitched chuckle, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in cloud of smoke. Regina and Emma quickly got back in the car, with Emma driving this time. She didn't want to die because Regina refused to look at the road while she fussed—and she was right.

Regina didn't even have her seat belt on because she was practically sitting on her knees facing the twins who were sulking in the backseat and Emma had suddenly decided that she wanted to take the scenic route home. "What were you two _thinking?!_ Do you you know what could have happened to you had he taken you?"

Max folded his arms across his chest stubbornly, and slouched down further in the seat with hot tears rolling down his face while his sister sat up straight and stared out the window defiantly. "I dunno..we were tired of being locked inside and we just wanted to help you guys!"

Maddi nearly ratted him out that it was his idea and that there was no we but she remembered the dirt he had on her already and she figured it was best to keep quiet for now. Regina shook her head in exasperation, "You two should have known better! After everything we've been through for the past two days—these peasants will do anything to hurt us, and they are not above hurting children to do it."

Maddi swallowed the lump in her throat, "We're sorry okay? We're sorry but we were bored...and we just wanted to help."

"Help with what kid?" Emma glanced in the rear view mirror, her eyes back to normal.

"We were trying to find Adam so we could take the book from him. The book is magic and it's always updating the stories...we just wanted you to know who the Savior was before they got here."

"Oh god..." Regina sank down into her seat correctly, sighing audibly. She an Emma shared a look but what could they do? Punish them for trying to help them? It would hardly seem right. Emma shook her head and focused on the road—she would let her wife deal with that today. "That was a noble thought my little knights, but please don't ever leave the house without telling either of us. Your magic has yet to manifest and tracking you isn't very easy. If we hadn't been driving near the park—" Regina stopped mid-sentence, leaning forward in her seat and rolling her window down all the way. "Stop."

"What?"

"Stop the car Emma, right now." Max and Maddi looked at each other in confusion, and looked at what their mom was looking at too and gasped.

Thinking that morning sickness was about to kick in, Emma quickly pulled over but Regina didn't jump out like she expected instead kept her eyes trained on something that was slightly behind them over the bay. Emma put the car in park, demanding to know what the hell they were looking at but no one was saying anything.

The Empress exited the car in irritation but stopped short when she saw just what they were looking at and wondering how the hell she missed _that._ Just a few miles away from Storybrooke...was a bridge made of _ice_ being created _._ From where she was standing, it didn't look so big and intimating but she knew otherwise—and the giant fog trailing behind the bridge wasn't airy and light as it should have been. There was an SUV driving at high speeds on the ice bridge, heading straight for Storybrooke and it didn't take a genius to know who was coming to break down their door.

Regina got out of the car as well, and joined her wife. "We need to go home and regroup."

The Evil Queen disagreed, "No, we go back to town and find out what she wants. If we don't like the answer, kill her. I've been wanting to spill her blood since the first time I met her."

Emma chuckled, but she sobered up quickly. "Maybe the kids were on to something babe...maybe we do need that fucking book. It's been 9 years and we have no idea who's in this town and who isn't."

Regina kicked a rock with the tip of her boot, "Well we certainly can't do both at the same time. We either get the book or confront the Ice bitch."

Emma looked back towards the car, seeing two pairs of hazel eyes looking back at her—eyes full of love, trust and fear. Not fear of her, but of the unknown. Emma snapped her fingers and was immediately engulfed in black smoke and when it cleared she and Regina were now matching and complimenting each others clothing—her desert eagle safely tucked behind her back, the cool metal refreshing against her hot flesh.

"We have a few hours before she gets here...and I'm betting she isn't alone so me and you should probably stick together right now, and keep our kids close."

"And the book?"

"Uh..."Emma rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, knowing that her neck plan of action wouldn't go so well with her wife. "Well, yeah...we could send Max and—"

"No."

"You didn't let me—"

"I. Said. No."

Emma knew that tone well enough to know when to back off and this was a time she wasn't going to ignore it and press on, they've had enough stress to deal with anyway. "Okay fine, whatever...but one day they're gonna get their hands dirty woman."

"But not today. Lets go, I don't want to be caught stranded in this snow storm."

Emma lingered a little while longer, knowing she could intercept that bridge if she really wanted to...she had the power to do so and, through extension, so did Regina—but she wanted to know what the Ice Queen wanted before her fate could be officially sealed. Emma was fairly positive that the older monarch was a dead woman regardless by her wife's standards...and she was perfectly fine with that. The less figurative bleeding hearts and the more literal bleeding hearts, the better.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **I'm not sure if this sucks or not, if it does oh well...this is the getting back into my groove moment for this story. Anyway, thanks for being patient...some of you, the other lot of you...lol, thanks for the steady kicks in the ass. I needed that.**

 **Sooooooo Rumple is coming for blood, big surprise there but what does he want? No surprise, his son...but you'd be surprised where that poor bastard is. It's bad enough that Rumple approached the Mills Twins, that's for sure.**

 **And finally! The first arc of this story is here, the frozen arc...yayyy. somebody might die, yayyy some more. Maybe Regina will discover that she got a magic boost along with Emma sometime soon, yeah?**

 **The book isn't of great importance like it was in the show, not how they did it anyway...but it's more like a living encyclopedia, and wouldn't you like that to have that when half the town hates you?**

 **OH! Right! Female Gaston, I totally did that! I mean come on, the irony of it...with Ruby? No? Okay well, their gonna be a thing until Belle gets her shit together. #RedBeauty is endgame. Don't worry. Hope y'all enjoyed and sorry for the long A/N.**

 **Monster Galore**


	14. The Storm pt 2

**Enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Regina and Emma sat next to each other in the living of the Mills mansion contemplating their next plan of action while their kids lay on the floor watching and listening to them argue back and forth. The snow storm hit Storybrooke harder and faster than either woman could have ever predicated—they weren't inside the house for twenty minutes when the storm alarm at town hall went off.

The howling wind was so loud Emma wondered if a person could possibly go deaf if they went outside without something to protect their ears. The power was flickering on and off but Storybrooke's generators were holding strong this time—last thing they really needed was a power outage and for all the non-magical beings in town to be frozen to death. Emma and Regina could care less, but they didn't have a lot of room at the cemetery—and some of those people were loyal followers of the Dark Royals.

Emma slumped down in her seat, rubbing her eyebrows in frustration. "I think we underestimated how close she was...and how angry."

Regina huffed and crossed her legs at the knee, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was worried. Emma was right, they _did_ underestimate the Ice Queen's rage. And now the entire town was paying a very dear price—Regina and Emma heard stories that the Ice Queen's storms were a vicious force that even Mother Nature herself couldn't fathom.

Knocking on the front door had Emma on her feet in seconds with her desert eagle cocked and ready to kill. Regina looked at her kids, "Stay right here and stay quiet."

Max and Maddi quickly nodded, watching as the brunette moved towards the entrance of the living room before stopping and igniting her infamous fireballs in both hands, thoroughly impressing the twins.

Emma walked towards the front door with the swagger of a cocky fighter, she peeled back the curtain that covered the window by the door—Emma slowly lowered her gun and put it away as she looked over her shoulder to her wife. "Friends." Regina closed her hands, shoulders visibly relaxing but not by much.

The Empress opened the door cautiously, careful to keep a firm grip on it so the wind wouldn't tear it off it's hinges...or put a hole in Regina's wall. Amused vermillion eyes stared into Emma's confused but relieved green ones for a moment before the vampire sovereign spoke. "Well, are you just going to stand there or will you let me in?"

"Oh right...vampires need permission don't they?"

Vlad Dracula nodded eagerly, bringing his black fur coat tighter around his neck as if he were really cold. "Of course, some traditions are true you know? Dreadful honestly..."

"Oh right, well come—"

"Swan, don't you dare!"

Emma and Vlad turned to see Regina approaching with her best Evil Queen mask pulled on, and her arms crossed. Emma sighed inaudibly, shivering so hard her spine was starting to hurt. "C'mon Regina, he's a friend and I trust him."

"That may be, dear, but _I_ don't. What do you want Dracula?"

The white haired creature of the night shrugged, "I was exploring your lovely town when the storm hit...I was simply wondering if I may seek refuge in your beautiful mansion—though it's not as grand as my own." Dracula chuckled smugly, eyes dancing around the Mayor's foyer. "But it'll do. You must come see my mansion, I insist! It's simply _marvelous;_ I've hosted the grandest balls there and—"

Emma moved behind her wife to block the wind from hitting her—this was definitely worse than what she had to go through during her training on Dead Man's Land. Regina narrowed her eyes at Dracula who was still rambling on and on about his mansion and talking down on hers like she wasn't standing right there. "If you're mansion is as great as you say it is, then you won't have a problem flying back now would you?"

Dracula seemed taken back by her tone and he looked at Emma, then back to Regina. The vampire pushed his fur coat back some and placed his hand on his chest gently, "Let me introduce myself, I am—"

"About to get fried, if you don't get off my porch. You're not coming inside of this house, my children and idiot wife are my top priority—and letting a vampire inside of my house, is not on the top of my to-do list."

Dracula paused for a moment before he released a gut wrenching laugh, " _Now_ I understand why Medusa is in such a mood, Empress! Your wife is quite feisty! Though I am a bit offended, I can understand her...worry...I suppose. Would you mind terribly if I took shelter in your apple tree then, your majesty?"

Regina looked at Emma who just shrugged, "It's your tree babe...but I don't see the harm in it."

Dracula huffed, crossing his arms. "It's a tree, you can't honestly be—" Vlad was engulfed in a thick cloud of purple smoke and before it cleared, Regina had slammed the door with a satisfied grin.

"I forgot how good it felt to do that...what?"

"That was one of my advisers Regina..and that was kinda rude don't ya think?"

"No. I don't. Because I don't know him, and quite frankly neither do you. Unknown vampires shall never step foot in our home until we are _both_ sure it's safe. Got it?"

Emma struggled to wrack her brain to argue that but they both knew Regina was right—Regina was always right. And if she were being honest, Emma felt guilty for not thinking her invitation through. "Yeah, okay. We're a team...always have been, always will be. Communication is key. Got it babe. So what now?"

"We spend time with our family while we wait for the Ice Queen to stop throwing a fit...then we kill her."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

"This is ridiculous! I thought you she was here to help us, not destroy half the town!" Frederick cried in outrage as he took off his burly navy blue winter coat and hung it up on the coat rack—getting snow all over Snow's floor much to her annoyance but she simply made another mug of tea. The Fairy Queen rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Calm down Frederick. I'm sure the Ice Queen is only making an entrance..."

He plopped down on the sofa next to her, taking Snow's offered tea without so much as a thank you or a smile, "An entrance? Yeah right, she has her own agenda and we're not apart of it."

"Frederick may be right Mayah. Alerting the Ice Queen of the broken curse was a bad idea. I mean, I single-handedly saved the town and now you and your 'back up plan' are going to destroy it."

Mayah Faye glared at Snow over the rim of her mug, "You were going to put us in the grave Snow. I refused to let the fate of this town rest solely in your hands— _especially_ after the fall of your kingdom."

"Fall?" Frederick made a noise low in his throat, "It did more than fall...it was burned down to the ground. It was completely obliterated. I'm sure the smell of death still lingers."

Mary Margaret glared at him, "I'm sorry but why are you here again?"

Frederick shrugged, "It was lonely at my house. My supposed True Love is having fun being shacked up with that douche she's married to. I think it's the curse and as long as the evil duo remains alive, we'll never be free of that curse."

Mayah shook her head at Mary Margaret to just ignore him, "Snow I understand that you think you're helping this town by striking a deal with Emma and Regina but please understand that I'm only trying to do the same if that deal falls short."

"You're wasting your time and the Ice Queen's time. I have something Emma wants and she has something I want. It's a win win situation."

Frederick laughed bitterly into his mug, "Yes but for whom I wonder."

Mayah leaned back in her chair, breaking eye contact with Snow. Nothing good would come of that she was sure, and she was standing strong by her decision to bring the Ice Queen to Storybrooke even if they risk losing a few businesses in the process...it was a better alternative than losing their souls for all eternity.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Regina was curled up in the corner of the sofa in her study reading a book while the fireplace crackled a few feet away, keeping her warm and distracting her from the violent howling wind outside. Emma was in the kitchen making their children something to eat...it wasn't weird for Regina to be out of the kitchen, it was actually relaxing for her—knowing Emma had enough control over her Charming genes to avoid burning her entire house down making a grilled cheese sandwich.

Regina wasn't sure how much time passed when the sound of footsteps brought her attention from the book, she looked up and saw Emma holding a bowl of salad for her...it even had grilled chicken in it, cut just the way she liked it. Regina set the book aside and took the bowl gratefully from her wife.

"I thought I told you I wasn't hungry." Regina scolded, but her twinkling eyes gave her away and Emma sat down on the other end of the sofa, pulling her bare feet into her lap gently.

"I remember you saying that yes, but...you're carrying my child and if memory serves me right and I believe it does. You were never not hungry." Emma's calloused hands began massaging the gentle soles of Regina's feet, and the brunette wiggled her toes in delight. Emma gave the _best_ foot massages.

Regina laughed lightly around her fork, shaking her head. "Do you remember those late night cravings?"

Emma raised a brow, "Which ones? You had two types of late night cravings baby."

"All of them dear." Regina moaned, eyes rolling slightly when Emma cracked her pinky toe. It _always_ felt good when she did that, and Regina adored Emma every-time she did it. "The night you cried however, is my most found memory of the night cravings."

The Empress's hands stilled, looking at her wife from under her long lashes. "I was not crying, Regina."

"Oh you were." Regina stabbed a piece of chicken and spinach leaf before eating it savagely—Emma's seen her do far worse. "Crying like a little baby."

"I was not! You woke me up at the ass crack of down wanting a chicken! My eyes were burning and when your eyes burn you-"

"Cry."

"Y-you...no! You don't cry, my eyes were trying to...um, they were trying to...I don't know what the fuck they were trying to do but I wasn't crying." Emma switched feet and Regina was trying to hold back her laughter because Emma's pout was cute.

"Dear, I vividly remember you begging me not to force you to go hunt down that chicken that kept me up all night. Tears fell. Deny it all you want sweetheart, but I know the truth."

Emma ignored Regina's last comment, "I still don't understand how that chicken kept you up all night...we weren't anywhere near an egg farm."

Regina simply shrugged, setting the bowl aside. "Does it matter now? You did it for me."

"Only because I love you and I'll do anything you ask me to."

Regina pulled her foot from Emma's hands and spread her legs slightly, "Come here."

Emma crawled in between Regina's legs until they were face to face with her hands on either side of the brunette's head. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her down until there was nothing but body heat between them. Max and Maddi came out of the kitchen to come hang out with their parents in hopes to get another story but what they found was beyond gross in their minds.

"Eww! Can't you guys get a room?" Max said, covering his eyes and Maddi was just making a face.

Regina and Emma were startled out of their kiss and Regina removed her hands from Emma's hair. Being caught making out like a pair of horny teenagers by their own children wasn't as mortifying as they thought it would be—it could have been worse because Emma and Regina weren't exactly vanilla type of lovers.

Emma got off of Regina wiping her mouth free of lipstick while Regina sat up and fixed her hair, both red in the face. "Uh...how was lunch?"

Maddi plopped down in the chair, slouching heavily. "Better going down than it will be coming up. I'm never going to unsee that am I?"

Emma laughed, wrapping her arm around her son who planted himself right between her and Regina. "Probably not kid. Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm sure it could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah. Wait...what?"

"Hey!" Suddenly Max perked up with a goofy smile on his face, and Regina was worried that the Charming genes were finally taking over one of her blondes. "The howling stopped!"

The Evil Queen frowned, "Howling? What...oh. _Oh._ The wind, Emma. The wind stopped, the storm passed. She's here...somewhere."

Emma sighed deeply, "So, what? Do we look for her or what for her to come to us?"

"She's going to be looking for both of us. We wait here for her...it's a better strategy to protect them too." she noticed that Emma was thinking hard about something, "What is it?"

"My shield...it's...well it's not a permanent thing. It can only take so many hits before it shatters figuratively speaking and it takes time to build again. If the Ice Queen is coming for a fight, the shield isn't going to do me any good if it can't do more than stop three bullets."

"So what are you saying Emma? I don't have the darkness magic spell book sitting in my head like you do."

Emma shifted slightly and Max cuddled into her side more, Maddi was practically asleep in the chair her belly full and the fireplace warming her right into the land of dreams. "Well, okay...as an extra precaution...I'd like to give it to the twins...and to you. We can take more damage from magic than they can and well...I want you to have a part of it to make sure that you stay pregnant."

Maddi's eyes popped open, "You're pregnant?"

Regina glared at Emma over Max's head, that's not how she wanted to break the news to them especially since neither of them were really certain of it either. "Um, yes dear. I am. Not exactly how I wanted to deliver the news but..."

"Congrats, you two are getting a new punching bag."

"Emma!"

The Empress laughed jokingly, "What? C'mon I was kidding...oh c'mon...see you two got me in trouble."

"Nah."

"You did that by yourself. Must be a blonde thing."

"Hey!" Emma and Max cried in mock offense—at least Emma was.

The doorbell rang for the second time that day and Emma was the first one up, gun drawn. The twins didn't need to be told to stay put in the study but that didn't stop them from sitting on their knees in the doorway, heads peeking out. Emma reached the door first again, and opened it without checking the window. She didn't need to. She could could sense Ruby's wolf on the other side of the door...what she didn't expect was to see Ruby unconscious on their welcome mat. She didn't appear to be beaten up badly but it was clear that she was in scuffle with someone.

"Emma."

Regina's cold tone had Emma looking up and the grip on her gun tightened. Elsa was standing on the side walk with her hands tucked inside of her red leather jacket, platinum blonde hair hanging over her shoulder in a long braid. The rest of her family standing on the side walk behind her across the street, including the Ice Queen herself.

"Well we didn't have to wait long." Emma murmured, waving her hand over Ruby's body and placing her in the bed upstairs in one of the guest rooms. Emma also got rid of her shield and placed them around her family—they would need it more than she would apparently. Elsa looked pissed and she looked ready for a fight. Emma slowly handed her gun to Regina, never breaking eye contact with the other blonde. Regina took the gun and set it on the foyer table before helping Emma out of her jacket and holster, ignoring the shiver she felt from the bitter cold that awaited them.

Regina looked over her shoulder, catching the twins being nosy red-handed but she didn't blame them. "Stay inside this house, no matter what happens. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison, the seriousness of the situation was not lost on either 9 year old but as soon as the front door closed they ran to the living room and to the closest window possible.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

As Emma and Regina got closer, Elsa moved back and joined her family across the street...it was two against four but quickly turned into three against four when Dracula popped up on Emma's right side. Regina still didn't trust him but she knew more hands on deck was better than nothing. With the street between the two groups, it looked like the perfect standoff during white Christmas. The fact that there was hardly any snow or ice on the street was a clear indicator that things weren't going to be left alone without bloodshed and a life taken from this world...but whose life was the question of the day.

"Was the storm really necessary dear? You could have just called. I'm local."

"Still think everything is a joke Regina?"

"Did you really think someone would take you serious with the dramatics? Please, I hardly give props a second glance."

Emma wondered if provoking either ice witch was a good idea, but she was aware that a fight was going to happen no matter what was said and how it was said. A soul _was_ leaving it's body today and she was damn sure it wasn't going to be hers.

"I told you that you will rue the day you forced my hand Regina. That all of you will. And now that time has come."

"Who's gonna deliver? You?"Emma laughed, shoving her hands in her pocket with her shoulders hunched playfully. "Or you gonna send shy little Elsa over here to kick my ass?"

The Ice Queen glanced at her niece smugly, her little pep talk on the way to Storybrooke was doing it's deed...that a little bit influence from her part. "Yes, I am actually."

Anna glanced at her fiance then at her sister worriedly, "Elsa you don't have to fight! We don't have to fight! Look, they're way over there talking to us! If they wanted to fight wouldn't they be attacking us already? Please snap out of it please Elsa please! You're the only good family I have left, please don't get yourself killed over something stupid." Anna paused briefly, "Well not stupid, but something that doesn't exist anymore! _Please Elsa please!"_

Elsa looked down at her sister with a grim expression, "Anna I have too. That _something_ that doesn't exist anymore is because of them! They took our home and they have to pay their debt for it."

"By fighting?! Since when do you know about fighting Elsa?!" Anna cried and Kristoff took her shoulders, pulling her away from her sister until she shook him off...or tried to.

"Aunt Ingrid has had me in training since the day they forced Arendelle's alliance."

"Well seeing as you don't seem generally interested in talking this through...how about we just get this over with once and for all, hm?"

The Ice Queen nodded, and it was probably the only thing the two Queens would ever agree on. "I present to you the Princess and Champion of Arendelle...Elsa."

Regina snorted, "What's left of Arendelle you mean dear."

Dracula chuckled as he pushed a lock of white hair over his shoulder one of his gold earrings shimmering lightly. Dracula placed his hand on Emma' shoulder, clearing his throat dramatically. "And I present to you the Dark Knight, Champion and Queen of the Dark Kingdom and the Empress of darkness...Emma Mills."

Emma stepped off the curve to meet Elsa in the middle of the street. Regina looked at Dracula, "That was quite an introduction."

Vlad chuckled and looked down at the short brunette, "I'm quite the vampire."

"So I've gathered. I look forward to seeing more."

"And I look forward to earning your trust your majesty. Through marriage, you're both ruling two kingdoms and you have my highest respects." he bowed slightly and Regina just smirked, she had it made. "And if you can get that yapping redhead to shut up...I'll build you a mansion, free of charge."

"Deal."

Emma and Elsa stared at each other eye to eye, Emma was thinking of ways to kill her with magic but she honestly wanted to fight her first because it's been so long since she was about to throw down. "Is your blood red like the rest of us?"

"What?"

Emma transported herself directly behind Elsa and had the woman in a choke-hold from behind. Elsa choked on the breath she was taking as Emma's bicep crushed her throat...the Empress was far stronger and sturdier than she appeared to be but Elsa had magic too. Reaching back Elsa placed one hand on Emma's stomach and forced her back with a rush of cold air. It was hard enough that Emma was airborne and Elsa made sure Emma had a nice patch of ice to land on that shattered upon impact.

Elsa ignored her sisters cries for to stop as she and Emma stopped playing games and went at each other head to head. It was Champion vs Champion in an impromptu street fight. Elsa's fist were frozen over up to her elbows making her punches and blocks more painful than they would have normally been but she was having a hard time delivering a blow since Emma hardly stayed in one spot and her shadow smoke made it incredibly hard to see her.

From inside the house the twins were watching with avid interest, Maddi knew her mom was a skilled combative fighter—she would always go to her training sessions her mom taught for soldiers who were interested during their down time. But her mom was using moves she's never seen before and both of them literally had their faces pressed against the cool glass.

The turning point happened when Elsa put a sheet of ice beneath Emma's feet at the last minute when the Dark Knight summoned her sword while Elsa was flat on her back. Emma lost her footing and fell back, her head cracking the ice beneath her and her vision went black. Elsa stood and wiped the blood from her lip, and picked up Emma's fallen sword. It was clear the woman was knocked out for the time being and this was Elsa's chance to finish it.

"Do it Elsa. Avenge our fallen kingdom! Avenge all of the kingdoms and innocents that fell victim to the Dark Kingdom."

Elsa looked at her Aunt then at her sister, conflicted as she stood over Emma. "I...Is this really the right thing to do? Fighting is one thing but t-this is murder. Good people don't kill other people, no matter how much they deserve it."

"And that's why you people will never get ahead! This game is over." Regina snarled and she was prepared to melt Elsa on the spot but the Ice Queen saw it coming and acted quickly. She sent a blanket of strong, icy wind towards Regina and Dracula, knocking both of them back into Regina's front yard but their fall was softened by the pillow soft snow.

"Elsa do it, do it now!"

Elsa swallowed hard and raised the sword high above her head and Regina struggled to get to her feet but the snow was actively keeping her and Dracula in place and no amount of magic was getting them free. "No...no, Emma get up!" she yelled, and distinctively she could hear the twins yelling from inside the house for Emma to get up as well but she wasn't moving.

 _ **Swnkt!**_

Elsa grunted and looked down at her torso...there was an arrow sticking out of her sternum.

"Oh my god, Elsa? Elsa!" Anna finally broke free of her fiances grip and ran to her sister, catching her before she fell over, the sword falling the ground with a loud clatter. Everyone looked at the newcomer and Pocahontas placed her compact bow on her back and smiled. She was covered head to toe in snow but looked somewhat warm in her fur boots and winter jacket.

"Sorry I'm late...the weather man didn't say anything about a snow storm."

She walked over to Emma and pulled the Dark Knight to her feet as she was finally coming to and the Ice Queen stood over Anna and Elsa protectively but Emma was already making her next move, she ripped Anna's soul from her body and held it in her hand gingerly.

"Oh god Anna! Anna? Anna are you okay? Anna...?" Kristoff looked at the Ice Queen, "She's not breathing."

"What did you do?"

Emma stopped leaning on Pocahontas and stood straight. Her head was killing her, but she didn't regret removing her shield. "You came looking for a fight and you got more than you bargained for. Your Champion is probably going to die and you're about to lose your blabbering niece. Is this how you planned for this to go?"

"I don't understand how you people always win but one day you will fall."

"One day but not today Ice Queen. Now gather what's left of your lot and leave." Regina said as she walked through her front gate, Vlad right behind her looking annoyed that he was bested by snow.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without Anna."

Pocahontas snorted and pointed to Elsa, "You should worry more about saving her. Anna's a goner."

Elsa pulled the arrow out of her chest, tossing it aside before passing out completely. Unbeknownst to anyone, Ingrid knew that Elsa's ice powers had a regenerating kick it was just slow—she wasn't worried about her oldest niece dying, she's taking far worse hits. "I'm not going anywhere without Anna."

Regina laughed and caught her wife's eye, it was agreed early on that the Ice Queen was going to die today but this was far better than what they had hoped for. Anna and Elsa were all that was left of Ingrid's family and to an extent her sanity.

"You wanna give your life for Anna's?" Emma asked head tilted to the side with false curiosity, playing on the desperation that was so clear in those light blue eyes of the Ice Queen.

"Yes! Yes, I will do anything. Take my life but please just spare my sweet girl. Anna does not deserve such a death, and I will gladly take her place."

"How did you know the curse was broken?" Pocahontas asked, she was truly curious and she was sure everyone else was thinking the same thing. "It wasn't exactly a world wide news flash."

"The Fairy Queen sent for me." Ingrid had no loyalty except to her own family and if meant getting Anna back, she would tell them whatever they wanted to know within reason.

Emma licked her lips, thinking. "Normally I'd take your life and be done with it but I don't want your soul. Not anymore. I have something better for you to do." Ingrid's eyes narrowed but she stayed quiet, "Good and evil need to meet on sacred ground before we tear this land apart with petty battles and a never ending war. Tell the Fairy Queen we are willing to meet on sacred ground to create a truce between our affiliations. Do that and you'll get your Anna back."

"No, I want you to promise me Anna's safe return if I do this for you. Promise me Anna's safe return."

The Empress held eye contact with Ingrid, "I promise Anna's safe return once the truce is complete, no matter how it turns out."

Ingrid looked over her shoulder and saw Kristoff standing tall with Elsa over his shoulder and his fiance in his arms, eyes red with unshed tears. She moved her attention back to Emma and nodded, "Fine."

Emma grinned sinfully and closed her fists and Kristoff felt Anna's body grow colder in his arms...Anna was gone, and at last one tear escaped.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Across town_...

Rumpelstiltskin stood behind his glass counter looking down at his crystal globe grimly. His magic had fully come back to him the moment the Ice Queen made her dramatic entrance but he didn't care about her and what was going on outside of his pawn shop. His first action was to look for his Baelfire, but what he found was not what he was expecting...it was far worse than what he was expecting. He tried it over and over and over again—but he continued to torture himself with the same image for the past hour. He knew logically raw magic never lied, but in his heart...he refused to believe it. He refused to believe that he out lived his son.

Rumpelstiltskin picked up the crystal globe and threw it across his shop in a fit of agony and rage. The shattering glass giving him little satisfaction. His mind began combing through every spell he has ever collected, looking for ways to bring back the dead but he knew it wasn't possible. Even for the Dark One. It wasn't possible unless...unless...

 _Yes._

Rumpelstiltskin's leg twitched with joy and hope, "Of course." he whispered gleefully, eyes growing wide with realization however it quickly disappeared as the events of today replayed in his mind. He knew he had some groveling and sweet deals to make with the evil couple and he decided to pay his secret vault a little visit. Surely there was something in there, that both Regina _and_ Emma wanted.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _ **Here Lies**_

 _ **Neal Baelfire Cassidy**_

 _ **loving friend that is gone but forever missed**_

 _ **and never forgotten.**_

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. At first I wasn't sure cause things felt rushed somewhere, but then it all just fell into place so I left it how it was.**

 **Also, I know the Frozen arc may have disappointed some of y'all but it's not my main focus. Going to hell is. LOL. The show is not going to do it justice, I just know it. I barely even watching it past season 2 or 3, and I like season 4...just...certain episodes. Anyway.**

 **Red is back at the house, I wonder if she found anything. And Pocahontas is back, but where is Belle? Ayye. My girl is back on the scene, there's a lot of shit happening but I'm in the process of closing some of those which means leaving storybrooke for a while so I'm creating a guest list for the one's who are going to Hell. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked it. Peace.**

 **Oh and before I forget, I wrote a WickedSwan GP story with Zelena as GP...It's called Fast Lane, you guys should check it out. It's kinda fresh yo. Lol, I fucked up the upload so give it like ten minutes.**

 **Monster**


	15. At Your Best

**I lost muse for this story, been writing too much fluffy. Lol. Enjoy.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Emma was sitting on the edge of their shared bed when Regina walked in, closing and locking the door behind her. She saw that Emma had gotten out of her wet clothing but didn't bother to put on anymore and while seeing her lover's body uncovered, the look of despair in Emma's eyes curved Regina's libido. She had initially came upstairs to check on Emma because she had been gone longer than ten minutes, and the Dark Queen was getting worried. She had taken noticed that Emma was becoming superior when it came to her new found magic but it was far different from the shadow magic the blonde was used to in the Enchanted Forest—Regina could see Emma's internal struggle whenever she thought Regina wasn't looking and although the Evil Queen was worried for her Dark True Love, she wasn't going to push Emma.

Regina went and sat next to Emma, placing her hand on the blondes bare thigh just beneath her dark blue briefs, "What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" Emma scoffed, putting both hands over her face and falling back on the bed, bouncing a little. Regina couldn't help her roaming eyes, or sliding her hand over Emma's soft member towards her smooth six pack. Emma took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Regina didn't have to ask Emma what she meant by that because she expressed the same sentiments—nothing was going their way and they were barely maintaining control of their town. "We should have killed your mother when we had her right where we wanted her."

Emma shrugged, "We should have."

The Dark Queen looked down at her lover, smiling softly. "Dear, tell me what's bothering you."

"Regina, when we cast the dark curse...we had a plan!" Emma got to her feet and began pacing in front of the bed her wife was currently sitting on, "The plan was to come here and live in peace—to raise our kids _in peace._ We aren't doing that...we're doing the complete fuckin' opposite of living in peace as villains. We're _not_ living our happy ending right now Regina! Don't you see that?!"

"Of course I'm aware of this persisting issue, Swan." Regina shot back with narrowed eyes, "And while I would normally suggest another curse to these deserving pests...we have a family to think of now, and given the results of the first dark curse; I am not willing to try for a second. Are you?" A dark brow arched questioningly but they both knew the answer to that question already.

"I just..." Emma took a calming deep breath, rubbing her forehead—Emma felt a surge of dark energy go through her veins and she wouldn't dare admit that it hurt to resist the urge to set it free. Emma was so tense Regina was concerned that she might combust—with all the dark magic that was recently forced into her body and the everlasting stress of Snow White and the rest of the heroes, the brunette was positive Emma was finally starting to crack. Regina knew what Emma was going through all too well, but she also had better control than Emma,no matter what training and knowledge the blonde possessed—Regina was undoubtedly Emma's rock as Emma was undoubtedly her rock.

"You just what, Emma? Tell me what's _really_ bothering you, dear. I can't help you if you won't let me in." Regina was trying to be sweet-tempered towards Emma, being considerate of what they've been through in less than a week—but her patience had been stretched nine years and she wasn't sure she had anymore to give.

"I'm...fine, Regina. I'm just tired." Emma hissed, trying to will away the urges that were getting stronger by the second and staying with reality.

When Emma felt able enough to move without putting a massive hole in Regina's house, she lowered herself to the floor at high heeled feet with her own bare feet positioned on either side—it was a position that was eerily familiar to when Regina told Emma she was pregnant and Regina finally opened up to Emma. "Emma, stop holding back and _talk_ to me."

Emma stared up at Regina who was staring back at her openly, "I'm not holding back Regina, I'm fine. I told you I'm just tired." Emma couldn't even convince herself of that bold faced lie but she refused to admit weakness to Regina, especially now of all times. If her losing that fight to that pathetic ice sorceresses was anything to go by, Emma was certainly losing herself along with everything else and she was desperate to hold onto everything she held dear in her heart—even if it required lying about her own well being.

The Dark Queen, however, did not share that same sentiment and she smelled the lie before Emma even opened her mouth. She uncrossed her legs, forcing Emma to release them and scoot back on the wood floor a few inches as the brunette leaned forward, and Emma found it difficult to maintain eye contact with Regina—whether it was her own guilt for lying about being okay and holding back or the fact that Regina's held malice that she no doubt would carry out; bringing back memories from their time in the Enchanted Forest.

"Lady Swan." Regina drawled lazily, her voice held a distinctive timbre that Emma knew to be a warning that she would not heed. "Did we or did we not discuss fabrication some years ago."

Emma rolled her eyes yet again, popping her knuckles nervously. "Yeah but—"

"Emma we took vows." Regina continued on, ignoring whatever feeble excuse Emma was attempting to sell her. "We took vows for each other, we are forever as one in our passion and fire. Does that not mean anything to you anymore?"

Green eyes snapped up to Regina's, "That's not fair. We can't use our vows against each other!"

Despite her anger, concern and hurt; a slight smirk appeared on the corner of the Evil Queen's lips. "It's also unfair to lie to the woman who knows you best—but that's exactly what you did, Swan. And don't bother denying it, I'll know. I will _always_ know."

"I know..." Emma sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumping. "I know...and I apologize but...I really am tired Regina."

"Are you worried about Underworld?"

The Empress cocked her head to the side with mild curiosity—Underworld. It was a strange thing that that was becoming a focal point of their lives but Emma has yet to give _that_ particular situation a second thought. And now that she was, she discovered that she was hardly worried about Underworld at all, though she knew she needed to be.

Emma chuckled drily, sliding both hands over her face as she laid back on the cool floor once again staring up at the ceiling while Regina had eyes on more interesting places, feeling very much like a horny teenage virgin—and felt no shame for it.

"I'm not as worried about Underworld as I should be but I have more pressing shit right now."

"And what, pray tell my dear, is more pressing than preparing to jump into another realm that may not let us return with souls in tow without much of a fight?"

Emma sighed deeply, "I'm losing my mind." there she said it...and it didn't make her feel any better than she thought it would. In fact it made her feel worse, and the blonde wasn't sure what to do with that feeling but at least Regina knew now—maybe she'd stop pestering her. Emma scoffed, eyes rolling closed—she was sounding more like a Charming and it was starting to terrify her. "I'm losing my mind and my Charming genes are taking over."

"If they become unbearable, I'll be more than delighted to beat them out of you." Regina said flippantly before turning serious instantly, "Emma, talk to me _please..._ " if anyone else had been around to hear Regina use the word 'please' so desperately and genuinely, they would have never lived to tell another living soul but with Emma, it came so easily that it still frightened a small part of her. Nine years had cracked her security that she was loved and that person who loved her wasn't dead, but they had forever to fix it. To reach another mountain peak. Emma being unwell or bothered made _Regina_ unwell and bothered, and she be damned if she lose Emma to Storybrooke and it's never ending peasants.

Regina would sooner flatten everyone and everything before she allowed anything to happen to Emma or her family. She would kill every last breathing creature on the planet if she had to...or die trying.

" _Emma..."_

"I can't control it." Emma popped her knuckles again, ignoring the brief but searing pain that followed. "Sometimes I can but then it just pushes harder...I feel crazy sometimes because I'm so...bloodthirsty Regina. I want to kill _all of them._ " Emma hissed angrily, eyes still closed. Images of bodies strung around Storybrooke, images of burning buildings and cars all around her...death floating up the blue skies under the guise of black smoke from the fires she set. It was beau—settling weight on her lap forced Emma to open her eyes. Regina was straddling her waist, naked except for the black lace lingerie she wore—and Emma was startled that she did not hear Regina get up, much less get undressed but she was not complaining and Regina could feel that Emma was happy with her last minute decision but that wasn't why Regina chose to level with her wife physically.

The Dark Queen immediately noticed when Emma was slipping into the recesses of the darkness that she obviously didn't want or need to be trapped under. Regina wanted to be close to Emma as much as possible, and so she laid on top of her knight, faces inches from each other. Upon closer inspection, the brunette saw flecks of black in Emma's eyes...and they were starting to look crazed.

"Where did you go darling?"

"I don't know."

Regina and Emma stared at each other tensely for a moment, then Regina surged forward and pressed a chaste but loving kiss on those pink lips she loved so much, eyes never leaving the Empress's. "I love you."

Emma's scarred and calloused right hand came up to caress Regina's hair, gently brushing it away from her eyes. "Regina..." Emma's voice was nothing but a soft whisper but Regina was close enough to hear her perfectly fine, and she didn't like the wavering gaze staring back at her—and she was fairly positive she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear either. "You and I both know my head is beyond fucked up...between my parents, Dead Man's Land, the PTSD and now this...I'm losing my sanity, and I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep holding on."

Emma broke eye contact as Regina sat up somewhat, obsidian eyes hardening. She seized the blondes jaw firmly and forced Emma's head back, forcing the Empress to look into her eyes once again. "You listen to me and listen well my dear because I am only going to say this _one time._ You are not weak, you are _not_ 'fucked up', and you are _**not giving up.**_ " The Dark Queen growled, edging closer again until they were nose to nose, and Emma saw purple taking over the intense brown, and the magic surging through Regina's hand was starting to painfully irritate Emma's jaw, "I lost you once and I will be damned if I lose you again!"

"Regina..."

Regina's other hand hand came up to caress the side of Emma's neck lovingly just before it tightened menacingly, her thumb pressing down on Emma's throat in warning to be quiet. "The fact that you'd even consider giving up and think I'd be okay with it, makes me want to choke you until you turn blue. Luckily for you, blue isn't your color dear." The Evil Queen chuckled darkly, nipping at Emma's bottom lip playfully yet still managing to draw a drop of blood which she licked away coquettishly. "If I have I have force my way inside that thick skull of yours, I will Emma...but you're not going anyway. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded, but Regina wasn't satisfied with that answer, she removed her hand to allow Emma to speak. " _Tell me._ Tell me you understand."

Emma placed her hands on the back of Regina's thighs firmly, and nodded again. "I love you my Queen."

Emma kissed Regina slow and deep, trying to reassure her that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Emma's hand slid up, kneading Regina's luscious ass causing the older woman groaned and Emma's cock twitched inside her briefs. _One day she was going to take Regina from behind, one day soon._ Emma broke their kiss, filling her lungs with much needed oxygen though Regina peppered kisses along Emma's jaw and neck. The brunette's hips rotated gently over Emma's and the blonde encouraged her.

Reaching between their gentle grinding bodies, Regina's hand disappeared beneath her black lace panties and due to their closeness, Emma could feel the back of the brunette's hand moving against her, her skin prickling with anticipation. It wasn't long before those quick nimble fingers found their way inside of Emma's briefs, wet digits wrapping themselves around her erection; twisting and pulling. Just before Regina and Emma could go any further, heavy footsteps on the other side of the door broke their bubble right before heavy knocking followed.

"Hey guys!" Ruby called from the other side, nervously—as she should be, because if Regina could somehow suddenly acquire x-ray vision and kill with a single glare, the werewolf would be dead...nine years ago. "I'm _really_ sorry to interrupt but the Ice Bitch sent a message, the meeting is happening in about an hour and a half."

Emma swallowed hungrily, staring at Regina who refused to stop glaring at the door, wishing for the wolf's demise—the Evil Queen was stunning when she was pissed and sexually frustrated.

"Um, guys? Emma?"

Regina sneered down at her wife as she sat up, ignoring the fact that she was sitting on her hard cock, the only thing separating them was two thin pieces of fabric that could easily be ripped away. "Your _mutt_ is calling for you dear, don't be rude."

 _She's hot when she's jealous too,_ Emma added with a inside smirk. She tilted her head back to look at the door as if Ruby could see her, and she could see Ruby. "Yeah Rubes we heard you. We'll be down in a, _oh my gah..._ "

When Emma wasn't looking, Regina waved her hand and removed the rest of their clothing and roughly sank down onto Emma's cock all in one downward thrust, her hiss morphing into a deep, throaty moan that had Emma's insides igniting. Taking great satisfaction that she caught her Empress off guard with the wolf standing less than ten feet away, Regina began marking her territory and the red faced wolf practically flew back downstairs.

Despite the wood floor painfully digging into Emma's shoulders, she latched onto Regina's hips and pulled her down harder, everything else around them fading out. Emma sat up quickly, pulling Regina's body flush against hers as she wrapped her legs around the blondes waist. They were a tangle of limps and Regina was wantonly and bashfully rocking against Emma, hands pulling golden locks silently pleading and Emma delivered, hands splayed across Regina's lower back firmly she made sure the older womans throbbing clit was pressed against her lowers abs and swallowed her cries of ecstasy until they were both drained.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma and Regina, freshly showered and recharged, walked downstairs together. They found their family sitting in the living room playing monopoly and Ruby was the only one who couldn't bring herself to look at Regina directly and the Dark Queen felt a secretly—or not so secretly if her smirk was anything to analyze—sense of accomplishment.

Cora eyed her daughter as she took a seat next to her on the sofa while Emma went to sit with her kids on the floor, close to Pocahontas' chair. "Was everything alright dear?"

Regina glanced at Emma, unable to hide the worry in her eyes. But Emma wasn't paying attention, but instead interacting with the twins...and if Regina was paying any attention—she would have recognized that they were up to no good. The Evil Queen sighed deeply, "For now mother, yes, everything is alright."

Pocahontas picked up the dice Max had recently rolled, "So what's the plan? Are we going in guns blazing or what?"

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, "Regina and I have a set contract...and if they do not like it."

"We will kill them all." Regina finished with a deep sigh, she did not like discussing such harsh plans in front of her children but she knew better than most that they'd eventually pick it up somewhere else and that's something she would not tolerate. She'd rather her children here it from herself or Emma before anyone else—but she did not have to like it.

Pocahontas nodded, and finally rolled the dice. "Lucky number seven."

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Hmm, so Emma's mind is probably overwhelmed with a lot of stuff but who knows...I found a new magic trick I can't wait to show you guys! Eee!**

 **I decided to give Swen a little private time to gather themselves, be together for a little while...get their emotions in check I think.**

 **I just wanted them to connect again, and I wanted to get in Emma's head a bit more. And later, we will be getting into Emma AND Regina's head quite soon before the field trip to the Underworld.**

 **And all mistakes are my own, and this chapter is rather short but I wanted to give you all some reassurance that I am still here and still writing for this piece...I've just lost the spirit for a moment. I honestly don't know how I feel about this one, which has been happening a lot lately but I feel good enough to put it out so I hope you enjoyed. Later awesome nerds.**

 **Monster Galore**


	16. This is a warning, not yet an update

**This isn't an update...this is a warning. I am really going through it right now, I haven't quit anything but if i do update it'll be like slower than usual. Because of personal reasons within the family death, drama, etc. It's been a trying ass time clearly.**

 **Now with school, I'm damn near finished and I've no financial aid because I couldn't make up my mind and now...I'm stuck like chuck. So I'm more concerned with hustling than anything else.**

 **If you're mad, disappointed or overall sick of me (lol) I can not blame you, I completely understand. And I'm apologizing a thousand times over to you guys. All the documents are up and half way finished, but as I've said...I'm working my ass off to put myself through school for a semester. So that's my main concern as of right now.**

 **You guys, please take care of yourselves. Don't be like me. Procrastinate until it kicks you in the ass when you decide that you want to be someone or at least try to.**

 **Monster!**


	17. One Step Closer

**SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Recap of the last few chapters because it's been so long since I've updated this fic, again...I apologize for the wait, even though you guys aren't too upset I'm still thankful that you guys are totally patient with me. I'm still gaining my footing with my writing again because it's been so long, and I still feel a bit disconnected however the break from it has done wonders for me. I've opened my eyes to stuff that's going on around me so to speak, but anyways...let's get this ball rolling, yeah?**

 **So far everything that has happened...**

 **Emma has found her way to Storybrooke with Madeline, her and Regina's 9 year old daughter. They also have a 9 year old son, Maximilian. Max and Maddi are twins, sneaky...devious, sassy twins that take after their parents.**

 **Cora isn't dead.**

 **Early in the story Emma regained her memories with the help of Regina, and their family reconnected with a few minor bumps. And a house fire that nearly took them all out.**

 **Snow is the prime suspect.**

 **Pocahontas/ Lucy had her memories the entire time, and continued a relationship with Belle. Totally disregarding the fact that she just lost her husband. On the bright side, she did kill Robin so okay.**

 **Poor Ruby. Ruby has a new friend though...though, the term 'friend' is still in the wind. This friend is the female version of Gaston...Storybrooke name, Vin. Real name, Gastine.**

 **Emma took her place as the new ruler of darkness, earning the title of 'Empress' (she was forced, but minor details. Ahem.) Her magic is no longer considered Shadow Magic but it's a mix of every dark magic in existence and then some if she should ever decide to blend them all together.**

 **Emma is** ** _really_** **good at magic.**

 **Since she and Regina are DTL (Dark True Love's) it's been implied that Regina inherited some of Emma's new found power, and they both rule over two Kingdoms. Three, if you count Storybrooke.**

 **Emma has three powerful subjects at her disposal, not counting her mentor Rulf. Emma is Emma though, they might as well be Regina's subjects.**

 **The Ice Queen needs to sit her ass down somewhere, causing snow storms and shit. #NotToday**

 **Emma straight up killed Anna, poor Arendelle crew. Emma might be going through a power overload and going slightly crazy.**

 **Hades road trip is still a go. I've no idea what the show has done with it, but whatever. I know what I'm about to do.**

 **As of now, The Mills Clan Matriarchs (and Cora, because Cora refuses to be left behind), Arendelle crew, Snow (insert eye roll) the Fairy Queen and a (not so) surprise guest are meeting in a cemetery for a new truce meeting.**

 **Oh and Regina is preggo.**

 **Haha, those are literally my notes you guys. It's how I work, lol. Enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Emma and Pocahontas stood at the end of the drive way of Mills manor waiting for Regina and Cora to come out. The two brunettes were laying down the rules for the evening for both the twins and Ruby, since she was stuck as the babysitter for the evening and probably well into the early morning depending on how the meeting at the graveyard went.

Emma adjusted the black scarf around her neck and adjusted her black leather jacket so it was sitting more comfortably on her shoulders and the hood wasn't inside out. Pocahontas watched her friend, amused. "You know, there was a time when you didn't care about fashion. Now look at you, Swan. You can make half the women in this town swoon."

"Yeah so can you, but you chose to stick it to wrong one now you have a wolf gunning for your throat."

Pocahontas scoffed, stuffing her hands in her pockets to warm them up. "Oh please, that wolf can try but I've hunted down mightier beasts than that pup. You saw, Emma. That Giant Cobra was formidable right?"

Emma shrugged, hiding a smile. "All I remember is you falling out of that damned tree, and going straight into survival mode. It was a lucky shot, is all I'm sayin on that topic."

"Whatever, Emma, I know what I've done."

"Yeah, well...I know whats gonna happen if you keep underestimating Ruby. She may be a pup still, but she's angry, hurt and determined. It's a dangerous combination."

Pocahontas turned to the blonde, eyes narrowed. "So you're taking her side then?"

Emma shook her head, sighing deeply—the cold air making it visible. "I'm not taking either side. She's my friend, yes, but you're my sister and I really just want you two to get along. I don't want to pick sides, and I'm not going to." Emma's gaze met Pocahontas', "There may or may not be a war coming our way again, and it won't be unavoidable this time. I just want everyone on the same side to be on the same page, it avoids unnecessary death and confusion."

"I understand, Swan. But you know I do not regret my actions, right?"

"Yeah, right. I know. You're an asshole for that still, but try not to rub the salt into the wound anymore than you already have alright?"

The didn't respond verbally, just nodded and Emma would take what she could get from that point when it came to the love triangle her three friends were tangled in. It wasn't her place to step in and fix it nor was she going to make it so, that mess was on them and them alone. The front of the manor opened, and both warriors turned around and watched as Regina and Cora strode towards them regally and looking ready for a brawl.

Cora was the first to speak, gesturing towards Regina's Mercedes. "We're all not going to fit inside that thing."

"I have an idea." Emma smiled and Regina was instantly worried, it was the same smile her parents had when they thought of some hairbrained scheme. Before either Regina or Cora could voice their concerns, Emma had already went through with her plan. The black smoke covered all four adults but by the time it cleared away, sitting at the end of the drive way, on and ready to go was a bright yellow four door Jeep Rubicon. It was decked out with two sets of fog lights on the bumper and on the roof, the lights were bright enough to light the entire block, the tires were made for off road adventures and all black that matched the windows and it was something only Emma would drive.

Regina, though impressed with her wife's creativeness and further demonstration of how powerful her magic was and how in control she was—would have picked a far different color and vehicle. Cora tsk'd, "Impressive dear, very impressive. Perhaps next time in red or black."

Pocahontas and Emma shared a look, _Cora likes Jeeps? That's new._ "I'll um...remember that next time." Emma knew what to get Cora for Mother's Day, at least.

The four piled into the Jeep, with Emma and Regina up front. Pocahontas set her compact bow in her lap and tried not to look awkward sitting next to Cora. As far as she knew, the older woman was still upset with her with what she had done to Belle and Ruby. Pocahontas would rather have walked than crammed in the back with the older Mills woman, despite there being an entire space between them.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Max and Maddi watched their moms new Jeep pull away from the curb from their parents bedroom. Once the Jeep was out of sight, the twins settled back down onto the floor just beneath the window, both pouting.

"I thought they were gonna leave grandma here with us." Max said, pulling his knees to his chest.

Maddi rolled her eyes, the one time she wanted to break the rules—and they get a super nanny. "Well, do you have any ideas on how to sneak past a werewolf? We need that book, like yesterday."

Max shook his head, "I know, but I don't know how to sneak past a wolf. Check on Google?"

Maddi suddenly smiled—one that matched her blonde mothers—she got to her feet and pulling Max to his. "Make sure to keep Ruby downstairs okay, for at least five minutes. I'll give a signal but make sure you stay downstairs, okay?"

Max looked at his sister oddly but he trusted her enough to not ask questions about that creepy smile on her face—it reminded him too much of his brunette mother when she was up to no good. He left her in their parents room and went running downstairs. Maddi closed the door behind him and locked it, she made a beeline for the bathroom suite.

Max nearly ran into Ruby just as she was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water and some crackers, Ruby smiled down at him. "Hey kiddo, whats the rush?"

"Nothin'. Just checking on you."

Ruby raised a brow, her senses tingling, and Max cringed...knowing he was already messing up. "Checking on me? For what? Where's your sister?" Ruby remembered Cora's warning, _"If you only see one, the other is bound to be causing trouble."_

"Uh...upstairs."

"Upstairs doing what?"

"Sleeping."

Ruby's other eyebrow rose, the silence stretching for a good thirty seconds. "Right. I'm just gonna go check anyway, alright?"

Max sidestepped her, blocking her path up the stairs. "You can't."

 _this kid really sucks at lying,_ Ruby thought with a smirk, "And why not?"

"Because she has diarrhea." _Madeline is going to kill me. I suck at this._

"Wait, what? Ew, I thought you just said she was sleeping? Look kid, if you're gonna lie, stick to the story alright?"

"No seriously, she's asleep but on the toilet. It was a big one." Max's eyes got wide, trying not to laugh but the look on Ruby's face was priceless. He was sure she'd never get stuck babysitting them again.

Before Ruby could even think of a proper response to that, they heard a glass breaking upstairs. Ruby set her items down on a small decorative table as she pushed past the nine year old boy and jetted up the stairs.

" _INCOMING!"_ Max yelled after her, trying to warn his sister and Ruby swore under her breath. She'd make sure she never babysit these two again...her nerves were already on edge. Ruby used her nose to sniff the girl out, well aware that Max remained downstairs but in her panicked state—she didn't think much about it. There was a strange smell in the air, something similar to bleach...and a lot of it, coming from Regina and Emma's bedroom. The door was ajar and it was dark but Ruby didn't hesitate to barge in.

The room was empty but she could hear small footsteps in the bathroom and the light was on in there, Ruby quickly opened the door—but the last thing she expected was to have something fall and crack on top of her head. Bleach filled her senses and something else she couldn't place, Ruby swayed but caught herself on the counter but the wolf's legs gave out. The last thing she caught sight of was Madeline stepping out of the shower stall with a large towel wrapped around her face.

Maddi waited until the thin white vapor cleared before unwrapping the towel and dropping it next to Ruby's prone body, she felt another presence behind her but she knew it was just Max. "I heard another crash what...whoa! What the heck did you do?!"

Maddi shot him a dirty but smug look, "I knocked her out using some bleach, nail polish remover and hot water."

"But...how did you know...what?"

Maddi rolled her shoulders softly, looking back at Ruby—making sure the woman was still alive more than anything, her math was way off. "I learned it at school. Military school when mom was still in the military I mean. They wanted to make sure army kids were prepared to use everything in our homes as a weapon in case something happened to our parents and we had to protect ourselves. I was always more interested in the science than the actual blunt force type of weapons like a bat or something."

"You just suck at math." Max commented with a sly smirk

"Exactly. I had many, many accidents because that flaw. Anyway, we should go...she'll be awake in an hour...I think."

"You think? How much of that voodoo science stuff did you use?"

"Well...she's not really human? So I kinda doubled the dosage for a human...?" now Maddi was sounding unsure, not quite liking the look her brother was giving her.

"You could have killed Ruby!"

"Well I didn't and besides! It's not like you had any better ideas either, stupid!"

Max frowned at her, but bit his tongue to keep from arguing with her. They had a mission to complete and parents to make proud, "Don't call me stupid, stupid. Lets go before Ruby wakes up."

Maddi rolled her eyes and huffed, "That's _exactly_ what I just said five minutes ago...stupid."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma parked directly behind Ingrid's SUV and cut the engine, the others could be spotted watching near a angel shaped headstone, standing in an incomplete semi circle. Quiet as a mouse, Cora was the first one to exit the Jeep with Pocahontas right behind her, bow armed and ready. Emma reached over the console to take Regina's hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "Everything will work out fine, baby. Trust me, if I have to kill them all and rebuild this town with my bare hands...I will."

"I'm not comfortable with the discussion of Hades, Emma. I don't like it and I don't think we should travel down there, disturbing death in Death's back yard."

Emma sighed deeply, looking out the window thoughtfully. "Me either, but the topic is up and we have to see it through now. It's a mess, but not a mess I will allow to destroy our family again. Okay?"

Regina squeezed Emma's hand once more, nodding. Emma lifted their hands and kissed the brunette's knuckles lovingly before letting it go and exiting the vehicle. They walked side by side towards the group that was waiting impatiently for them—Emma and Regina showed none of the vulnerable emotions they were feeling, but instead had their chins raised and backs straight. The epitome of royalty—and Cora couldn't be prouder.

Snow White crossed her arms, leaning back against the statue as if she owned the thing, "Well it's about time you two showed up, some of us—"

"Snow." the Fairy Queen cut in softly, but firmly...sending Snow a glare that clearly ordered the former Queen to shut her mouth. The last thing Mayah Faye wanted was a brutal war, especially with the amount of power behind the Mills and their followers. They simply would not win, and everyone knew that except for Snow seemingly. "Ahem, Emma, Regina...Cora." Mayah greeted with a small polite smile, accompanied with a nod, "Thank you for setting up this meeting. I assure you that this is not to be a war of words that will inevitably lead to unnecessary bloodshed."

Regina nodded, "I agree. There is a lot at stake, and negations for peace should be constructed around those circumstances rather than our own personal stake with all of this. That is how wars begin." Regina directed her cold gaze towards Snow and the Ice Queen briefly.

However, the Ice Queen did not heed her verbal and non-verbal warning, "We're not here to negotiate terms of peace with the Evil Queen and her trigger happy _pets,"_ Ingrid's fiery gaze was directed at Emma and Pocahontas, "They nearly killed the Savior and murdered our Anna—we had a deal, Devil."

The Empress' eyes cut towards Ingrid, not overly fond of the insulting nickname. "Call me that again, and I'll make sure Anna's soul is _never_ recovered."

The temperature around the small group dropped drastically, but this time it was Snow who stepped in. "We can't get to Hades if she's dead, Ice Queen."

Cora smiled coolly, "Of course you can, my dear. Trust me. You can."

The Fairy Queen and the Evil Queen saw the situation deteriorating quickly, though at least the Evil Queen's group had a bit more restraint than Snow and Ingrid who seemed intent on provoking the situation more than necessary, and Mayah regretted inviting them two to sit in. At the time she was fearful of meeting with the Empress and the Evil Queen, and simply wanted some back up for a sense of security—but seeing as how the two Dark Rulers wanted for the same goals as she...bringing Snow and the Ice Queen was a horrible idea. It's no wonder Snow lost her kingdom and family the way she did, her priorities weren't in order, if there at all. She was probably too selfish for even herself.

The Fairy Queen cleared her throat loudly, catching everyone's attention successfully. "Might I remind you all that we are standing on sacred ground. Any unbalance caused by magic will be Storybrooke's greatest tragedy if you all keep this up. Ingrid, Snow...please! I am trying to ensure that we all walk out here alive and satisfied. Shut your mouths or leave."

Emma couldn't help but grin but it was quickly wiped off by the unimpressed glares she received from her wife and mother-in-law. Pocahontas snorted under her breath, mumbling something along the lines of, "being whipped." but Emma didn't catch all of it.

Regina brought her leather gloved hands from her pockets and magicked up a scroll that had a few key topics that needed to be discussed. She wanted to leave the cemetery as quickly as possible, she could feel the unwelcoming earth-bound souls all around her. And by the way her mother and Emma were fidgeting, eyes darting around ever so often—they could feel them too.

"I believe the first topic we should discuss is Storybrooke's expansion. We were all here when the curse broke and some of us arrived after, but caught a glimpse of everything I assume?" Ingrid nodded in agreement and Regina continued, "Good. Then I will lay out our first bargaining piece." and that's when Emma used her magic to create a 3D version map of the new Storybrooke, and everyone except her family was amazed and alarmed at how creative and advanced Emma was with her magical abilities, but everyone in the group was essentially curious to Storybrooke's extended land as this was the first time any of them as ever seen it.

"This is the Storybrooke we all know." Emma pointed out, waiting as the rest of the women stepped in closer to get a better look—ignoring the tension that rose from them all being so damn close.

"It's...not much." Snow concluded with a frown.

Emma bit back her original retort and simply nodded, "Yep. Now this part, the mountains and the forest area surrounding it...is full of beasts and unknown poisons. That's our land." Emma shaded that area in red, and began shading another areas on the map at a seemingly random order, but the green in her selected was noticeably thicker than the other areas, just like the forest around the mountains. "All the highlighted areas are our claimed territory. It's equal as you can see."

"Why the hell do you get the mountains? That's an unfair advantage point."

Emma blinked and Regina huffed loudly and snapped, "Unless you want to be in charge of managing the dragons, Snow White, then by all means." Snow looked down at the ground, not taking into account that there would be actual dragons there. She had honestly forgot about them...one in particular. And she had sincerely hoped that dragon wasn't here.

"They're scattered, the land I mean..." the Fairy Queen pointed out breaking the awkward silence, her voice clear of anything to avoid another argument. "I can see that the lighter parts, the plains and half the beaches belong to the light side but how do you propose we get there? We have to get through your territory first."

Emma nodded, she had already thought through this, and Regina allowed a small smile of pride to break through her mask, for a second but Emma caught it. "The rivers and the roads, you see? Highlighted in blue...these are neutral territory. Safe passages will be ensured, as long as your people don't stop in our areas...and ours don't stop in yours."

"And how will we ensure this goes smoothly, evil isn't known for it's good word." Snow commented suspiciously, and Mayah had to admit it was well placed. This seemed too good to be true and the meeting was no where near being finished.

Emma looked at Cora, and the older woman took over easily. "Check points, dear. Each territory will have one at it's border so to speak. Every Storybrooke resident, including ourselves, will carry something equivalent to a passport. I'm sure with technology and magic combined, we will be able to track everyone's whereabouts within reason of course." Cora added flippantly when Snow looked ready to protest about invasion of privacy and freedom—the fool didn't see that this was a small price to ensure peace and safety. "City hall will remain in control of the Dark Queen, but if you are in agreement...which I'm sure you will, we have agreed to bring the Fairy Queen on as co-mayor to ensure fairness, and ease any concerns with the peasants. I mean, citizens. Of course you both won't be in the same office. One will be in Storybrooke and the other shall be built on whatever land you decided to use as a mainland for the light side."

Ingrid crossed her arms, she had been quiet through the whole ordeal..mostly agreeing and admitting that while they were evil, they were intelligent and could be fair when it benefited them as well. "And what if _we_ wanted Storybrooke?"

Regina rolled her scrolled slowly, "If you wish to stay, you're more than welcomed. Storybrooke will be considered neutral since everything is here anyway. Unless the subjects choose to harvest and live in solitude. We have yet to work out the legislation of it all."

The Fairy Queen considered everything, staring hard at the map that was still rotating slowly in the center of their circle. "Okay."

"Okay?" Emma asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Okay."

"Good. Now that we've come to a consensus on that topic, lets move on. Hades."

"Finally! I thought you'd all drone on and on about territory and what not!" the group startled slightly, and turned to see Medusa leaning against a tree, filing her sharp nails. She wasn't wearing a dress this time, but a black pants suit that complimented her ashen green skin.

"And just who the hell are you?" Ingrid inquired, ice pike already formed in her hand ignoring the fact that Regina extinguished the fireball that she conjured up in her hand.

"Medusa. Guardian of the valley that leads to the gates of hell..." the light green woman strode forward with a sly grin, snake fangs pressing down gently on her full bottom lip, "And the Empress' first adviser. And I must say I'm a bit disappointed that she didn't inform me of this little field trip, seeing as she can't get there without my expertise." Medusa pouted at Emma in mock disappointment.

"Uh..."

"Listen." Medusa cut in seriously, "And listen closely. This trip, is not a walk in the park. Getting there just might kill you alone. You can't just magic your way down there and out. It could very well take weeks depending on how old the soul is."

Snow pushed through the map, shattering the image much to the Fairy Queen's annoyance and Pocahontas amusement even though she was a bit distracted by Medusa's...assets. "What about nine years? How long will that take?"

Emma and Regina shared a look that spoke volumes, but neither said a word. It was their own personal little secret plan that Cora didn't even know about. Medusa tapped her chin, pretending to thing. "Nine years you say, hm. Three to six weeks, minimal. If the soul is less than a week old, then two weeks, max."

Mayah looked at her friend with concern, "That's an awfully long time Snow, we cannot afford to leave Storybrooke unprotected that long."

"What do we need to do? I have to find my Anna!" Ingrid asked desperately—not giving a damn about Snow's lost soul hunt. And playing right into Medusa's game. Emma and Regina stepped aside, oddly quiet. Pocahontas set her bow on her back and crossed her arms, watching the scene play out in front of her.

"You need transportation, preferably a boat. Make sure it's protect by magic...there are spirits in my valley that will try to sink it...and be sure to have weapons ready. The undead also reside in that valley...they will try to board your vessel and kill you all. The valley is two miles long, be prepared. It will be the longest two miles of your short lives." Medusa warned seriously, though her eyes glowing with excitement. It's been so long since she's had visitors in her backyard. "At the end of the valley...is a portal to the Underworld, but we won't yet be in Hades. That is a two day journey. We will be in the red sea...it's vast ocean that's mostly blood and other unmentionables. That's all you need to know for now." Medusa concluded with a deadly grin, and Mayah thought the entire trip sounded like a death trap.

The Fairy Queen looked at Snow and Ingrid incredulously, but the look of identical determination had her biting her tongue. She swallowed and looked back towards the Empress and the Dark Queen, "I don't feel comfortable leaving Storybrooke alone."

Cora nodded her agreement, "Neither do we. It's why I shall be staying behind to watch over the peasants and my grandchildren for three weeks. That is the allotted time and no it's not negotiable. Snow if you don't find your beheaded husband in that time frame you will be left behind. I assure you, you won't be missed."

No one had anything to say to that, not even Snow. Cora's words stung but the short haired woman was sure she'd find her King before hand—regardless of what Medusa warned.

"Be sure to let us know who will be accompanying you Mayah, I assume you're coming along to make sure we don't murder anyone." Regina chuckled, because that's exactly what was going to happen regardless of the fairies company or not if Regina and Emma Mills had anything to do with it.

"Of course. I will limit the number to five, myself included."

"How noble of you, dear." Regina drawled and Emma laughed turning to go back to her Jeep with Pocahontas while Medusa concluded that her job was done and disappeared in thin air. "Seeing as we held up our end of the deal, and then some...is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Mayah shook her head, "No, Regina. You and your family have done everything and we agree."

"Of course...I'm used to doing others jobs for them. isn't that right, Snow?"

"I hate them." Snow growled when Regina and Cora walked away and were out of ear shot, and Ingrid looked at Snow with a lack of admiration. She wondered if Snow ever looked in the mirror and simply looked. The Ice Queen offered the Fairy Queen a small nod of appreciation and took her own leave, leaving the two women alone.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Across town..._

Maddi and Max were crouched behind a medium sized bush, looking at the dark house a few feet away. They had managed to get into the backyard without much trouble...there was a hole in the fence that was big enough for them to squeeze through.

"Did the military teach you how to break into someone's house?" Max asked sarcastically and Madeline punched his arm, and he hissed in pain. " _Ow!_ I was just kidding, geez!"

"I wasn't." Maddi shot back seriously, she hated when people talked down on the military—and she'd hit them for it or verbally strip them down for it, including her own brother. Insulting the military was like insulting her mom, and Madeline wouldn't stand for it. "Don't mock the military."

Max rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Why?"

"Because." Maddi broke her assessment of the house in front of them, and looked her brother in the eyes, "Insulting the military is low-key insulting our mother."

Realization slowly dawned on Max and his smirk faded away into a grimace. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as your gonna be when I get you back to your parents." Ruby snarled angrily behind them, covering their mouths before they could even breath in to scream.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **So yeah...this is a filler...idk...Idfk know what that even means...but this was me getting back into the groove of things. It was surprisingly easy...I still feel off, but I couldn't leave y'all hanging anymore with this one.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **So like I said earlier, Hades is still on. But the journey is gonna be hard, deadly and I'm thinking some Major character deaths coming soon. The kind you want, and don't want. It's coming soon, so be prepared for that. Two or three people will be dying, that's all I'm saying...you all know I'm not scared to whack off characters.**

 **Anyway, Maddi...is something fierce ain't she? But the twins meant well here, but this adventure isn't done. Trust me, I'll finish it in the next chapter. A lot of y'all wanted them to have a bigger role, and you have no idea how big a role they will have in the upcoming chapters. Operation Twin Terror has officially launched in this chapter if you haven't noticed. Lol. Anyway, until the next chapter!**

 **Monster!**


	18. Addicted To Trouble

**This is a short chapter, it's really kinda boring lol but some of this ties up loose ends and moves it forward even more. Hope you enjoy.**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 _ **Previously...**_

" _I wasn't." Maddi shot back seriously, she hated when people talked down on the military—and she'd hit them for it or verbally strip them down for it, including her own brother. Insulting the military was like insulting her mom, and Madeline wouldn't stand for it. "Don't mock the military."_

 _Max rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Why?"_

" _Because." Maddi broke her assessment of the house in front of them, and looked her brother in the eyes, "Insulting the military is low-key insulting our mother."_

 _Realization slowly dawned on Max and his smirk faded away into a grimace. "I'm sorry."_

" _Not as sorry as your gonna be when I get you back to your parents." Ruby snarled angrily behind them, covering their mouths before they could even breath in to scream._

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

"What in the world were you two _thinking?"_ Regina cried out in frustration, fear and exhaustion all rolled into one once Ruby finished recounting the events of what happened earlier that evening shortly after they left for the meeting on sacred ground.

While the twins stumbled for an answer, trying to get their story straight under Regina's heavy glare, Emma gestured for Ruby to follow her out of the room. While Emma was perfectly capable of delivering a rightful punishment to her wayward children, Regina's anger was nothing to be touched and she was positive her wife wouldn't go overboard. But it will definitely have Max and Madeline rethinking their next scheme that involved near homicide, breaking and entering and playing with chemicals. The Empress was proud that her kids weren't wimps, but she'd never let that thought stray outside her mind...last thing she wanted was Regina lecturing her ear off about proper behavior. She didn't want a sore bottom... _well, maybe._

Ruby raised a brow at her friends smirk, "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not...you sure you're okay though, Red?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Ruby waved off Emma's concern, "Your kids are brats, Swan. I don't wanna be put on babysitting duty again. Ever."

Emma laughed, and held up her hands. "I understand, and again, I'm sorry for their behavior. Trust me, Regina is definitely going to make them regret it."

Ruby followed the blonde downstairs, "How did the meeting go? I don't smell any blood, so I take everyone made it out alive."

Emma scoffed, walking into the kitchen where Pocahontas was eating a fruit cup at the breakfast table, "Snow was determined to die, like always, but it's not yet her time. we've come up with a sufficient plan to get to Hades and back, along with a time-line."

As Emma rummaged through the refrigerator for a couple of beers, Ruby and Pocahontas were eying each other—the werewolf resisting the urge to tear out the native woman's throat while Emma's back was turned and wouldn't be able to save her. But Ruby remembered what Vin told her, and reigned in her anger. She sat at the kitchen counter, and took the offered beer from Emma.

"So anyway, this won't take more than three weeks, at most. Cora has offered to stay behind to hold the fort to ensure that the heroes don't try to advantage of our kindness."

Pocahontas snorted, "Wouldn't be very heroic of them, now would it?"

"Of course not." Emma said, popping the lid from her bottle and tossing it in the trash as she began going over all the important details to the werewolf, even bringing up the map she showed the others earlier. "Storybrooke is a smaller version of the Enchanted Forest but with modern technology, we can avoid an all out war. The laws will be modified, but Regina and I have agreed to keep our laws stricter than the heroes."

"Meaning, death first...questions later." Pocahontas supplied with a small smirk, "It'll keep those bleeding hearts out of our territory, after the first couple of dozen idiots or so get made examples of."

"Exactly, but while we're gone...we won't be able to maintain control of it, and I wouldn't put it past the heroes to create a conflict over territory. Some back door for expansion for their peasants that will fight over a silly tree for being on the property land. I'm leaving the development to you and Cora."

Ruby tilted her head to the side, "You don't want me in Hades with you?"

"I do, actually, but you'll be far more useful up here watching my mother-in-law's back and your nose is the best in town, Red. If anyone can get the word spread about all of this, it's you. I trust you that you can handle this...Regina and I have already gone over what needs to be done by the time we come back with Cora. She'll explain to you either tomorrow or later this week."

"Fine, alright...but there's something else." Ruby paused, unsure of how to proceed though she decided to just get out with it, "I've met someone who is interested in joining ranks."

"Oh, this I gotta hear." Pocahontas chuckled behind them, "The pup has a friend."

Ruby ignored the native, counting backwards from five. "You know Vin, right?"

"Vin..." Emma frowned, browsing through her memories to put a face to the name, "Oh, uh, yeah...I met her once on the docks. Interesting character...she from the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yeah, she was a local blacksmith around the Dark Kingdom. I've seen her a few times but I didn't know her personally...her real name is, Gastine."

Emma blinked, then started laughing...she was laughing so hard that she shed a tear, "Oh that's just priceless!"

The Native Warrior and the wolf stared at their mutual friend, confused. "What's so funny, Em?"

"There's a fairytale story out in the world without magic about the Beauty and The Beast, but Gastine is actually a dude in the story and instead of Gastine it's Gaston...and he's a jerk, and the beast actually kills him and takes the girl, who is Belle. Fairy tale Belle, not the real Belle. It's just ironic and fucked up at the same time."

"It's certainly weird."

"Red, I trust you. So if you trust her, I do too."

"Thank you Emma. Speaking of trust..." she shot Pocahontas a look over her shoulder, "Do you mind if we have a moment? There's something I'd like to discuss with you pertaining to a certain...investigation."

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously, immediately catching on to what Ruby was hinting at. Instead of excusing Pocahontas from the room, the Empress transported them outside, near the garage door that was on the side of the house.

"What have you discovered?"

Ruby shoved her hands in her back pockets of her short shorts nervously, "Well...I initially lost the trail when the Ice Bitch came through with the store, but I caught up to Vin and asked if she knew if anyone lived on the edge of the woods, near the...well, where Storybrooke's town line _used_ to be. She led me there...and I managed to get a good look inside, and I found three empty gas cans and discarded clothing that smelled like smoke...the cabin was 200 yards from my location before I lost it."

" _Who was it?"_ Emma growled, eyes fighting away the darkness that was threatening to take over.

Ruby swallowed nervously, and took one hand out of her pocket and held out something for Emma. The Empress stared at it for a moment, then took the brown leather wallet that had seen better days. She opened it slowly and rifled through the petty cash sitting there, until she found an ID. Emma tensed noticeably, and Ruby immediately came to the conclusion that Vin was right with the rumor.

The blonde dropped the wallet on the ground between them and stared at the license as if it were made of gold...gold she intended to melt down to it's core, "Prince Neal. We meet again...I guess he's still not over the fact that I never married him." The license in Emma's hand fizzled away into black ashes that floated up towards the sky, and it smelled like evil. "If Regina comes looking, tell her I had an errand to run."

"W-wait, what? You're not going after him alone are you? I should go with you!"

Emma walked around the wolf as she went to the drivers side of her new Jeep, and opened the door. "Red, this is something I have to do alone. He tried to kill my family, and now it's time I repay the favor...but this time I will succeed. Regina is...under enough stress and her body can't handle that right now. I'll handle it, you just keep her off my trail until I come back. Please?"

The leggy brunette sighed heavily, and nodded. "Okay, try not to get hurt alright? Last thing I need is a pregnant Evil Queen beating _my_ ass for not watching _yours._ What?" Ruby shrugged off Emma's shocked look, "I'm a wolf, Swan. I smelled it before either of you figured it out."

Emma smiled at the brunette, "Thank you Ruby, I owe you one."

"Yeah, Swan. You owe me a lot, good luck."

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma turned off the main road onto the narrow dirt road that led to the cabin. She had used her magic as a GPS to guide her to the cabin in the woods. It was a little ways from the main road and it was very bumpy, and dark as hell but none of that bothered Emma much. She had a one tracked mind and there was nothing was going to keep her from executing her mission. Literally. The Empress smirked to herself and flicked on the fog lights on the roof as she parked her Jeep in the front yard. Making sure there was endless light on the front end of the cabin. It was a little run down, but it was otherwise cozy and the lights were on.

Emma waited patiently for the front door to open, before getting out of her Jeep—leaving it running. She ignored the mans calls for her to shut off the lights so he could see, she ignored his pathetic attempts to seem intimidating with the shotgun. He still sounded like the pathetic creep that tried to marry her all those years ago...she wanted him dead then.

It wasn't until Emma was on the porch standing directly in front of him did he get a good look at the trespasser—Emma loved the fear in his eyes.

" _You!"_ he snarled, anger now lurking beneath his initial fear, "What the hell are you doing here, _Princess?_ This is my property and I have every right to shoot you dead."

Emma scoffed, "Oh how the mighty have a fallen. You've gone from a polished kingdom to a run down cracker Jack in the woods, Prince Neal? Tell me, how's that father of yours?"

"He's dead! That curse you and your bitch cast sent him straight into a heart attack!"

"Too bad." Emma tsked, "But enough with with the pleasantries, you and I both know why I'm here. You started the fire...and don't even think about denying it. It'll only serve to piss me off...tell me the truth and I'll spare your brother and wife hiding in the living room closet." Emma smirked, "I promise."

"Shit. I knew I seen wolf tracks around here." he dropped his shotgun, and held out his arms. "Fine, I did it. But can you blame me, Princess? You embarrassed my entire kingdom. My father and my future crown, we lost currency because of you...we struggled to move past the scandal but it ate the kingdom alive. Then you had to go and kill my father..." he breathed in deeply, angrily, but he knew there wasn't much he could do to the Queen of Darkness..."So there you have it, I started the fire and tried to kill your family. You're here for revenge so take it...and keep your promise. _Please._ Don't make them pay for my mistake."

Emma tilted her head back thoughtfully, staring the broken man down. She would have felt sorry for him...had she not almost died. She would have felt sorry for him...had her nine year old daughter not been severely burned and suffered. She would have felt sorry for him...had he not put both of her children in the hospital. And she would have kept her halfhearted promise...had he not endangered her unborn child and wife. Emma took his soul from his body swiftly, like breathing air—it was simple, and so natural.

She saw the fear, and hatred in his eyes. But what could he do? He made it entirely too easy and Emma was going to end it, tonight. She was done with loose ends...starting with Prince Neal. "This is your own fault, Prince Neal. Had you thought about your family...you wouldn't be in this situation. A man with _true_ revenge on his mind would have made sure the job was secure and complete. You're an amateur and now you're paying the price for being stupid. Your wife, and your brother will also pay...by association, I see them as...what's the word?" Emma pretended to think, "Oh...accomplices...three gas cans, three occupants. Three counts of guilty."

The Prince grunted painfully, tears of hate and sorrow spilling over his cheeks as he began to load his shotgun against his will while Emma watched with a evil, twisted smirk on her face.

"You're issue was with me, really, Prince Neal. You chose to attack my family. And failed. I'm simply returning the favor...and succeeding. You have your orders."

Prince Neal tried to fight Emma's willpower, but he couldn't...so much evil couldn't be fought by a mere mortal such as himself...he had no control over his body. He could only watch in horror.

Emma was walking back to her Jeep by the time the first shot echoed through the forest, a woman screaming could be heard and Emma jumped into her Jeep. The second shot came shortly after. Emma opened her hand and allowed Prince Neal's soul to reenter his body...his anguished cry could be heard over the roar of her engine. He sounded like a dying cat in Emma's opinion, but she wasn't one to judge too harshly...the man had just killed his family after all. Emma shook her head, _people were just crazy._ Prince Neal came stumbling out of his cabin, the front of his plaid shirt and denim jeans were stained with blood as if he had been laying in it.

He used the shotgun to get to his feet, screaming something at the blonde sitting in the Jeep but she couldn't make it out. He fired off a few shots but they all bounced the Jeep's exterior as if he were just throwing rocks. He edged closer but grief had taken hold of his heart and he fell to his knees in the middle of the front yard. Snot, blood and heavy tears were all that was left of this man...and Emma had a hard time feeling for him. This was the mess _she_ would have been if he had succeeded in killing her family.

Emma listened as he begged her to kill him, to put him out of his misery but the blonde was patience. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long...she watched and listened as the third and final shot rang out into the night before driving away.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Instead of returning home, Emma drove to the docks—once again leaving the lights and engine, though she really didn't need the lights to see at night. She tore away the yellow tape, smiling somewhat when she heard sirens in the distance heading towards the woods at breakneck speed.

The Empress walked towards the center of the damaged dock, where the wood was still strong enough to support her weight...a short distance ahead, she could see her old car. No longer orange or as beautiful as it once was. Of course she could restore it, but that's not why she was here. Shrugging off her jacket and setting it on a small pillar, Emma cracked her neck and closed her eyes.

From a distance, greedy wide eyes watched with fascination from behind a window as the Empress stood in the middle of the destroyed docks, and began to restore it...piece by piece. Not to it's previous state... _oh no..._ it was clear Emma had other plans. A gate was created at the entrance, with a private security office with the Dark Kingdom's insignia sitting proudly on top, and the Dark One rolled his eyes at the arrogant gesture. Of course the Evil Queen and her pet would boast their updated status, he preferred subtly.

What happened next, was a small testament to Emma's amount of power and control. The dock was completely fixed with new wood and reinforced pillars to hold it up and it was wider than before, but instead of buildings with the previous businesses that occupied it...there were multiple luxurious boat houses lined up. Four on either side, and Rumpelstiltskin could only guess what was in them. However, that is not what caught his attention as well as the on lookers who came to witness the Empress at work...no...it wasn't the boat houses, or gates and security measures. It was the super-yacht sitting at the very end of the dock, imposing and black as it could be. The letters in white seemed to be glowing and anyone with eyes could clearly see what it read; _"The Fairest of Them All"._

The Dark One chuckled and closed his blinds, getting to Hades wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be. Not with his ride sitting right there. The Mills clan may be powerful, but they would never outsmart the Dark One.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **I always thought expanding the realm of magic like this would be fun, so I guess I'm taking full "unrealistic" advantage of it. Honestly, who cares? It's cool asf.**

 **I was gonna give The Mills clan a ship like Hooks, but we're better than Hook. So I went luxury...cause we fancy up in here. Lol.**

 **And the others boats will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **There will be people who die on this voyage, and there will be people brought back from Hades. I ain't gonna tell you who, but I need to balance it...so balance it I though none of us want them back. Though I will give y'all a pick between Robin Hood and Will Scarlett coming back from the dead. But that's the only character hint I'll give lol**

 **See y'all next time!**

 **MonsterG**


	19. Sovereigns Day Off pt 1

**Will Scarlett won, lmfao. Of course he did. Enjoy!**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Regina grumbled into her pillow as she rolled over to get away from the morning sun that was peering through her blinds. Of course the morning sun wasn't what woke her up, the persistent knocking downstairs on her front door did. Regina nudged her wife, trying to wake the blonde so she wouldn't have to go downstairs but Emma was snoring away and sleeping like the dead. She wasn't drooling this time, but when Regina opened one eye she could see the dark, almost purple, circles under her eyes.

Regina nudged Emma with her elbow again, but all she got back was an unintelligent grunt in return. Regina sighed loudly when the door bell chimed multiple times, and she swore if whatever fool with a death wish woke up her demon children, she'd flay them on her front porch without remorse. Pushing the covers aside, the naked brunette strode towards her closed bedroom door as purple smoke surrounded her body. By the time she was downstairs and yanking her front door open, she was wearing one of her black silk pants pajamas with a robe over her shoulders and barefoot.

The Evil Queen was aware that the werewolf sleeping upstairs had been covering for Emma the night before, but she didn't think too much of it...but now she was slapping herself internally for not pushing the subject further. But now seeing Sheriff Lochlyn standing on her front porch with a permanent frown, Regina sighed and closed her robe even tighter to protect her from the morning chill.

"You better have a good reason for trespassing on my property at such an ungodly hour, Sheriff."

Sheriff Lochlyn had the nerve to look sheepish as he averted his eyes, he's never seen the Evil Queen dress...not so intimidatingly but even with her bedhead, the woman could still strike fear into his heart with a single glare. He vowed to get himself some deputies to do his dirty work but everyone was too scared of the power unbalance between good and evil.

"Apologies Madam Mayor, but there was a disturbance last night on the edge of town. Prince Neal and his family were murdered last night."

The Evil Queen raised a single brow, completely unimpressed. "Yes, and what does this have to do with me?"

The bulky man returned her look, they both knew where he was going with this but the Sheriff was aware that he would never get anywhere but they were the only known _villains_ in Storybrooke who were 'registered' murders, it only made sense to go knocking on the Mills' door at six in the morning for some answers. "Listen, Madam Mayor...let's cut the shit. The Empress' Jeep, that one over there..." he tilted his head towards the vehicle in question that was parked on the curb...behind a newly restored orange Dodge Challenger (Regina made a note to ask Emma just what the hell she was doing last night), "Was spotted leaving town and coming back like a bat out of hell half an hour later. There were off tire tracks in front of the Prince's cabin and there is dirt on Swan's tires. I need to talk to her."

Regina smiled, it was cute when peasants thought they had some sort of authority. "Do you have a warrant Sheriff? No? I didn't think so, but you're more than welcomed to come back later at a decent hour to talk to my wife. I'm sure she'd be willingly to answer any and all of your questions honestly."

The burly man shifted uncomfortably, looking irritated as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "With all due respect Madam Mayor, you and I both know..." he trailed off, eyes staring over Regina's shoulder and the brunette couldn't stop herself from smiling smugly.

"Know what, Sheriff?" Emma asked at the tail end of a yawn, wearing nothing but a sleeveless gray work out shirt that was cut open on the sides and her red boxer briefs that Regina wanted to just peel off with her teeth. The tired blonde wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders from behind, looking at the man from beneath her long lashes—but it was anything but seductive, it was terrifying...the promises those green eyes held.

The Sheriff exhaled deeply and tried to find confidence that they wouldn't hurt a police official on their front porch. He wasn't very convincing but false confidence was better than none in his position, "Prince Neal and his family were murdered last night, Empress and your Jeep was the last seen vehicle going in and out of that lone road."

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what you're hinting at, Sheriff."

"But you were there weren't you?"

Emma tilted her head to the side, "Where?"

"Sheriff do you have any solid proof to arrest my wife or are you just playing the guessing game from dirt and 'witnesses'?" Regina asked tiredly, shifting so that she could wrap her arm around Emma's waist.

Sheriff Lochlyn hated how smug they were, he knew Emma was guilty...he could feel it at the pit of his stomach. However, the Evil Queen was, as always, right—he was playing the guessing game. He didn't have any witnesses that saw Emma's Jeep, but she was high on his suspect list and he only just happened to see the dirt on her Jeep. It made perfect sense. But perfect sense in Storybrooke didn't mean anything unless you had solid and often magical proof of anything. He needed more help in the office, the economy of Storybrooke was too big for one mortal Sheriff.

"I'll be watching you, Swan. Empress or not, you're not above the law. I'll be watching you, all of you. Step out of line, and you're going to jail."

Emma smirked, "We'll see about that, Sheriff. Good luck with your investigation, I hope you catch the killer."

With that Regina slammed the door shut in his face and pulled out of Emma's embrace, "What the hell were you doing last night?"

"Playing with magic. I restored my car, did you see it? It's better than before! I was on the docks last night, preparing for our little field trip down under—and what? Why are you looking at me like that, babe?"

"Did you kill them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I...well, I tasked Ruby to finding the culprit who tried to burn our entire legacy down to the ground. Turns out that Prince Neal had a bone to pick with us...not only for killing his father with the curse but me for not marrying him and shaming his crown. I took his soul and forced him to kill the remainder of his family, then returned his soul...he couldn't handle it."

The brunette sauntered up to her wife, arms sliding through the wide openings on the side of her shirt, "That's absolutely devious, dear. How long did he suffer before finishing the job?"

"Five minutes." Emma walked the Dark Queen backwards until her back hit the door, however before their cat and mouse game could even start, there was a creak behind them on the stairwell. They both turned and saw Max there with a serious birds nest on his head and his shorts were twisted to the side and his shirt was missing. "Nice timing, kid. Really, you couldn't have waited for ten minutes?"

"Sorry mama...I heard-" he yawned loudly, similar to Emma's own yawn earlier, "I'm hungry."

Regina pinched Emma's side, though she secretly agreed, and moved from between the Empress and the door...she had might as well start breakfast—a Swan's stomach waited for no one and she would rather avoid Emma and their starving son in her kitchen unsupervised. She kissed Max's forehead with a smile as she passed while Emma made her way to the living room to see what was on TV. Of course Max followed her and plopped down next to her, snuggling into her side to get more warmth so Emma wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer.

"You should really do something about this hair, it's...it's a little wild kid."

Max snorted, peeking up at her own birds nest, "Kettle. Pot."

"Smart ass...anyway, how'd you sleep after you're mom punished you?"

Max shrugged, rolling his eyes inwardly when Emma settled on _Syfy_. "I slept alright...mom said it hurt her more than it hurt us, but I think she was just trying to make us feel better or something."

Emma snickered under her breath, putting her feet up on the table. "Did it work?"

"Nope."

It wasn't long when Maddi and Ruby came downstairs together, looking more put together than Emma or Max. Madeline said her good mornings, but opted to go help her mother in the kitchen—and to hopefully steal a few pieces of bacon.

"Hey Em, I'm meeting up with Vin at the docks. Apparently something huge is going on down there. I'll call you when I find out what it is."

Emma smirked, "You do that, Red."

The wolf eyed her friend suspiciously, "What did you do last night, Swan?"

"Now _that_...is the million dollar question isn't it? You can take my car if you want, keys are already in the ignition."

Ruby wasn't sure how to answer that, so she just left the house to go see what the hell was going on near downtown Storybrooke.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

By the time Ruby reached downtown Storybrooke, all the original residents were there along with other people who were oddly dressed—it was clear that they had come from another dimension after the Dark Curse broke, it was a matter of which of the four dimensions they came from. Ruby parked the brightly colored muscle car as close as she could and hopped out. Ruby didn't really have to push herself through the crowd, because they parted like the Red Sea for her. The werewolf wasn't exactly sure with what was going on but she was relieved to see Vin, Belle, Cora and even Pocahontas standing behind the security booth that held the Dark Kingdom's insignia proudly.

But the amount of work that was put into fixing the docks was astounding. It was something that was only seen in a luxurious magazine that was taken on some remote island in the Bermuda Triangle. There were four boating houses, not sheds...but boating _houses_ that contained four mini yachts that were probably better than half the houses in Storybrooke and Ruby was insanely impressed because none of them were the same type, but varied in sizes but none were compared to the massive beast at the end of the port. On the other side of the widely improved and obviously private marina—were fishing boats. Not as fancy or fast, but fishing boats. If Emma was looking to make profit from the truce, she was making damn sure she had control of the harbor from the very start. Because from what Ruby has concluded, the fastest and safest way to travel for a majority of the 'good' people, was by water.

Vin broke away from the group to approach her friend before Belle had a chance to when she spotted the brunette. The muscular woman could see the wheels turning in Ruby's head and smiled. "Genius isn't it?"

Ruby nodded, still in awe. "Yeah, it's almost scary."

"Gotta say, the Empress is a lot of things...impressive things, but at least being an idiot is not one of them."

"Of course not, my dear. My daughter would not marry a fool." Cora commented as she joined them, despite the chilly air that was a result of the Ice Queen's storm, the tail end of it still lingering over the town, the Queen of Hearts was dressed as if it was summer time with her huge sun hat and water-bug sunglasses. "We have to stay ahead of the heroes on way or the other. This is still _our_ town."

"How come everyone is still out there? I'd think they'd try to mob this place already."

"There's a magic ward up. Kinda like a guest list, I don't know." Vin shrugged, looking back at the crowd that was slowly getting bigger—peasants never seen such luxury in one spot it would seem, despite the dark magic oozing out it's pores. It was magnificent to everyone. "I think Swan made a guest list of who could come and go. Speaking of Swan, where the hell is she? This is her show."

"I think she's taking a family day or something. I wouldn't bother her if I were you, she looked pretty tired."

Pocahontas and Belle strolled over to complete the circle, one of the two looking completely smug while the other found her shoes more interesting. Ruby found herself with conflicting emotions as she looked at Belle for the first time in days since the older woman promised to come back to her...part of Ruby wanted to be angry, wanted to lash out and say something hurtful. Something to wipe that smug look from Pocahontas' face—but instead, Ruby felt sad. She felt sorry for the both of them...they were both caught in a web of lies, and unhealthy sex.

Instead Ruby looked away from the pair. Whatever she felt for Belle was slowly diminishing but the promise broken still hurt and angered her, but with Vin's help, Ruby knew she could find it again...there was a thin line between infatuation and love. What she and Belle had could have been love, but it wasn't True Love. The werewolf was beginning to see that...the more she stopped pining after the book-smart brunette and focused on herself. She truly hoped that one of them could get over themselves long enough to see what they were doing to each other—but the wolf still wanted Pocahontas head on a stick. That would _never_ change.

While Cora was discussing something with the other two, Ruby pulled the muscular blacksmith away so they could talk. "What's up, pup?"

"I spoke to Emma about bringing you in to the fold."

Vin's smile dropped, and she actually looked nervous but that expression quickly faded into something neutral. "And what did she say?"

"She trusts my judgment. You're in, right now...but Emma's trust isn't to be taken lightly Gastine. You understand what I'm saying?"

Vincent nodded, "Of course, young one. I won't make you look bad...I know how hard you worked to gain the respect of your peers regarding your past loyalties to Snow White. I appreciate you keeping your word."

"You helped me, and so I returned the favor. It's not big deal."

Vin reached out and grabbed Ruby's wrist before the brunette could walk away. "It's a big deal to me, pup...keepin' one's word it's...it's a big deal, no matter how small. Um..." Vin couldn't hide her nervousness this time as she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, "I'm goin' hunting tonight and well, if you wanted to come along...I'll be startin' near the toll bridge around ten."

Ruby took notice of Vin's rosy cheeks and her nervous body language and smiled softly. "I'll bring some extra clothes...cause I kinda shred through them when I shift."

Vin felt familiar stirrings in her pants as she chuckled, trying to will away her blush. Thoughts of Ruby's bare skin beneath the full moon, covered in dirt and sweat after a long hard run, "Do whatever makes you comfortable, pup. I won't mind one bit."

Ruby's smile broadened, however as she opened her mouth to tease the taller woman her cell phone rang. She excused herself and Vin let her go so she could answer the call in private, catching Emma's name on the screen. Vin shamelessly watched Ruby walk away with those jeans that were practically painted on. When she looked back towards the other three women, Belle was glaring so hard at her she could feel the heat several feet away. The blacksmith paid the smaller woman no mind...she missed her chance and now it was her turn. She vowed not to abuse the wolf's love and trust, she deserved better and Vin was going to do everything in her power to treat Ruby like a Queen.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

 _Across town..._

Emma handed the phone over to Regina so she could finish going over some last minute planning with Ruby while she got dressed. Emma was wearing a pair of dark denim Levi's, her black boots she wore when she rode her Harley and a hot pink polo shirt.

"You look positively evil, dear." Regina commented sarcastically, slipping Emma's phone into her back pocket and fluffed her hair from beneath her blazer and silk gray button up shirt.

"And you look positively gorgeous baby, but don't hate on the pink. Women love...um..."Emma stopped at Regina's unamused glare, and smiled sweetly. "Well, pink is nice. It's just nice. I'm gonna go see if the kids are ready." Emma winked and closed the door behind her. She heard knocking on the front door downstairs, she sighed deeply and spun around and jogged down the stairs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm comin'!"

Emma swung open the door, not sure what she was expecting but two men standing six foot six who appeared to be twins. Both imposing men had short fiery red hair, baby blue eyes that seemed to pierce through unguarded souls. Their noses were a little on the large side but it fit well with their strong jaws and body builder type bodies. Both giant men had scars underneath their down-turned mouths though the one without the left eye-patch, had a scar that was slightly curved under his chin and down his neck that disappeared beneath his shirt.

Both men were carrying travel sacks made from deerskin, and had various sized knives on their belt but the one with the sideburns had a sword hanging off his back. It was clear they came through the second curse, but from where Emma couldn't tell.

"Can I help you boys?"

The one with the side burns eyes Emma curiously, "We were told we could find work here...that true?"

"Depends. Who the hell are you and how do we know each other?"

The one with the eye-patch stepped forward, pushing his brother aside. "We're the Stabbington brothers. I'm Brock and this be my brother Braeden. You don't know us, Dark Knight, but we know you...we've heard the rumors of your adventures and we want in."

"Flattering really. You two look the part, but do you qualify? I need enforcers, not idiots."

Braeden scowled at Emma, "We're no idiots. Our backgrounds may be a bit prissy to start but our ledgers are as red as yours."

"Aye." Brock crossed his massive arms over his chest, an feat that didn't look easy and made him look even bigger. "Gives us a job to prove us worth our salt if that's what it takes."

"Best thieves in the Enchanted Forest. Better than that fruit cake Robin Hood." Braeden added sourly, but the Empress wouldn't touch that subject on a bad day.

Emma eyed them both once more, she could use more muscle behind her driving agenda. The more bloodthirsty soldiers she and Regina had in their ranks...the better, foot soldiers were expendable. These two men purposely sought them out...her in particular. It was clear they weren't just any ol' foot soldiers and were resourceful enough to make their way across an entire island the size of Texas to her front door.

"Okay, if you insist." Emma stepped outside, closing the door behind herself and forcing the two men to take a step back...she may be smaller than them, but even they could feel the power the blonde held within. "I want a book...not just any old book, it's a...magic book of sorts. I know some people who went through a lot of trouble to get it but have yet to be successful. Perhaps you might?"

Brock and Braeden looked at each other, confused, then back to the Empress. "You want us to...steal a magic book?"

"Yes. It will make...some of us very happy."

"And this is our test to join your ranks?"

"Yep."

"Will it kill us?"

"Not that I know of, no."

Braeden straightened his spin, and pushed back his shoulders. "Where do we find this magic book then?"

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Emma watched the burly men disappear down the street with a curious smile, wondering what else...or _who_ else was out there. Suddenly the front door behind her opened, Max and Maddi running out of the house laughing and arguing about what sort of puppy they were going to get as they raced towards her Jeep. The Empress whirled around to her wife was locking the front door, confused. "A puppy? I thought we were just going to see a movie and have lunch at your mom's later?"

"My wife is a suspect for murder, surprise surprise and our children almost committed homicide last night, and our unborn child likes to flutter non-stop when something exciting happens. I think a puppy will be a relief around here, don't you think?"

Emma shrugged, following Regina down the steps, "But why? Why can't we just get them a bird or something?"

"A bird? You want to get _them_ a _bird?_ That bird will never survive Cora Mills much less our twins. I think a puppy will keep them distracted long enough until we get back from this dreadful trip to the Underworld, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah but a puppy? I'd feel more comfortable if we got them a watch dog or something. Two of them. One for each kid."

"You're paying for it, dear. Do what you like, but we're still going to see the movie." Regina climbed into the passengers seat and closed the door, with a self satisfied smile. The pregnancy magical flutters have started kicking in and Regina figured it was time to punch in her card. Emma was going to be doing full time work dealing with peasants while pampering her wife.

The Empress was brought out of her thoughts when Maddi rolled down the back window and stuck her head out, "Come _on,_ mom! _Finding Dory_ waits for no one!"

Emma scoffed, but she hurried along to the drivers side. Eager to spend the rest of the day with her family. Emma winked at the Sheriff who was sitting in his patrol car parked several houses down as she closed her door and took off.

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **Hope you enjoyed, I'm going to do a family day chapter next. Break time before the real plot happens. You know...it must be nice being all powerful and personable (in this evil sort of way that appeals to dark hearts) and shit...get other people to do the small work for you lol.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Sovereigns Day Off pt 2

**I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic...**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

Spending time with her family without worry about a random mob of angry peasants lurking in the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity for revenge was quite the relief for Regina. Knowing that Emma was paranoid for the both of them—and the blondes new-found power practically installed the, what's the term? _Oh_ right...The Fear of God into a majority of Storybrooke's citizens. Magical and non-magical alike. Regina often wondered how calm and accepting they would be if they realized that she alone was the only grounding factor that kept the Empress from going on a massive power tantrum and slaughtering them all where they stood.

Regina hung back, watching the loves of her life browse around the local pet shop excitedly—though Emma was trying to hide her joy, and appear bored and detached. Regina could her lover like a book, fortunately, she knew that like herself, Emma was thoroughly enjoying spending time with their children—almost like a normal family that didn't have nasty secrets and enemies in every chapter of their lives. It was a rare day and the two Matriarch's were determined to enjoy it. For once their journey to the Underworld begins, there is no foreseeing what could happen once they commit.

Brown eyes observed her son walking up to his blonde mother, and taking her hand with a bright smile on his face. A smile that hasn't been present for some time now, and Regina hadn't realized how much she missed seeing it until now—or how little it's been shown, until that moment as well. Emma ran her hands through his hair lovingly and apparently gave him permission for whatever it is he conned out of her. He delivered the news to his sister and they both went running towards the front of the pet shop to (no doubt) harass the shop keeper, and Regina didn't have the heart to fuss over them running in the store. She would let them have this. Obsidian eyes met vibrant green ones, and Emma's gaze dropped down to Regina's stomach before meeting her gaze once more, grin wider now.

Despite being across the room from each other, the love whispered between their shared look was enough to satisfy them for the moment. Feeling a smaller hand slipping into her hand, Regina looked down to see Maddi smiling up at her and asking (more like demanding) Regina to follow her to the back of the shop where Max and the shop keeper were waiting. Looking back at Emma, the blonde just smiled and shrugged as if she didn't have a clue—Regina didn't buy that for one second, and suddenly she felt as if she was being set up. Knowing her family, she most likely was—but she knew her life was safe, so she allowed her daughter to drag her to the back of the pet shop, as fast as she dared in her stilettos.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

"What do you think, mom? Can we keep her? Please?" Max asked, with wide hazel eyes and a pouty lip, his sister doing the same—and in that exact moment, Regina knew why Emma chose to stay in the main part of the shop—she sent them to her instead of doing it herself. Regina wasn't all that surprised, but what _did_ surprise her was that the local pet shop kept tiger in it's back room—and she wanted to know why, and how the hell her children knew about it.

The nervous shop keeper saw the wheels turning in the Mayor's head and he quickly jumped in the explain, "It isn't what you think, Madam Mayor! When the second curse hit the town, a lot of things changed and we had more stray animals than before... _from all over_!" his eyes were wide when he mentioned that last part, as if trying to will the brunette into understanding so he didn't have to elaborate in front of the twins. Fortunately, Regina did understand him. The second curse was a second 'clean sweep' through out the entire Enchanted Forest—anything or anyone that survived the first curse was surely dead now, and the remaining creatures that managed to survive and got carried over to Storybrooke were the last of the Enchanted Forest. There really was no turning back now.

The Dark Queen nodded her understanding and looked towards her two children that were fawning all over the young tiger that was pacing it's cage excitedly with bright screen eyes. The brunette looked at the shopkeeper, "How old is it?"

" _She,"_ the young man corrected gently, "is only two years old. When we found her, she was covered in tons of sand—judging by the color and rich texture of it she came from _Agrabah._ "

Regina blinked slowly, "I see. Anything else I should know?"

"Um...she was severely injured when we found her, but it had nothing to do with the curse. There were non-fatal sword wounds and burns on various parts of her body. I think the palace from which she came was under siege when the curse went through it's second purge." he looked back at the cage where the young tiger was interacting with the twins gently through the cage, "She's wild but she's social...leading me to believe she's been living with King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine. I've had the pleasure of meeting them once...as well as Rajah. I think this cub, is Rajah's offspring but she's the last of his line."

"I see." Regina repeated, unsure of what she _should_ be saying exactly. Her children wanted to take home a young tiger that looked fully grown already and Emma seemed perfectly fine with it. Max and Maddi seemed attached already and if she were being honest, they never looked happier. "I'm unsure if I want such a wild beast in my home or backyard."

"Look at them though, Regina." Emma said from behind them, making them both jump when she stepped out from the shadows, eyes glued to her children as she wrapped her arm around her wife. "This could be another great addition to the family, I've been...visiting the shop often and this is the first time I've seen her playing around like that, and she's so gently." the shopkeeper bowed his head respectively and gave the two women their privacy.

"Animals have tempers, Emma. And those two like to drag that out of everything that breathes. I don't think it's safe to take home a tiger."

"Well, no you're right...it's not entirely safe to give two nine year old's a tiger. But...if I made her an extension of myself, would that make you feel any better, babe?"

"You mean like another Apache?"

" them with two guard dogs is a sound idea, but it's not enough for them. I would feel better if we left them with a guardian that had both teeth and claws...that used them. Plus, giving those two some responsibility might be a good thing for everyone."

Regina sighed deeply, rubbing her stomach idly—watching her two oldest closely. After what felt like forever to Emma, her wife sighed deeply again and she fought back her smile. She kissed the brunette's temple before moving towards the cage and kneeling in front of it so she was at eye level with the tiger; green meeting green. "How do you feel about the name _Rajah?_ "

The tiger's ear's twitched in recognition, it took a small step forward and carved something into the floor of the cage. The twins looked over Emma's shoulder, Max scratched his head. "She likes the name, two?" Maddi rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Rajah _the second._ " she explained, rolling her eyes yet again and Emma warned her they would get stuck if she kept doing that. Regina mumbled something about paperwork and left the backroom.

SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ

Close to an hour and half later...Emma was helping Rajah into the backseat of her Jeep, idly thinking she might have to invest in something... _bigger._ Regina would kill her if she turned their driveway into a parking lot, so she just tucked that thought away for another time. It wasn't long before Regina came out holding a folder that contained Rajah's adoption paperwork, with Max and Maddi behind her struggling with the bags. Emma opened the trunk but made no move to help them out—they needed a little more muscle.

 _Later that night..._

Emma was sitting on the sofa, messing around with Regina's Ipad while Maddi was on the floor sitting next to a snoozing Rajah The Second (Rajah for short), typing away on her recently acquired _Iphone 6s_ that Emma broke down and purchased for her at Best Buy and Max as well—though he wasn't as excited about having a cell phone as his sister was, he just wanted more video games. Hence, him sitting on the floor in front of the TV, tapping away at the buttons on his controller as if he were possessed and mumbling to himself.

Regina, however, was the only Mills in the Mills manor that was truly being productive—she was upstairs packing a suitcase, or three, for the trip to the Underworld. The Dark Queen wasn't exactly sure what to expect, so she decided to just pack for everything. Regina would never admit it to anyone but her Dark True Love—but she was nervous, scared even, but she refused to show that fear outside of the sanctuary of her bedroom, of her home. Her children, and her subjects, needed to see that their Queen was strong, fearless and could walk through the literal Pits of Hell without flinching. She knew Emma had her own reservations about going to the Underworld, more so for her own sanity than anything else—and Regina couldn't blame her lover. They were both overwhelmed, under-appreciated and their to-do list was entirely too long to be bothered with. In Regina's utmost opinion—killing Snow White would cut that list in half, and maybe... _maybe_ they could get a decent week without a mob, or a treaty meeting in a cemetery before midnight...and perhaps Emma would stop having small break downs and have a big one. That is what Regina could deal with...that is what the brunette wanted to deal with.

Sometime in the middle of her packing spree, Rajah came upstairs to the bedroom she and Emma shared and sat down near the door—green eyes watching her curiously. Now in tune with shadow magic through her link with the Empress, Regina wasn't at all startled to see Rajah sitting there when she came out the closet with her third suitcase that was barely holding it together, and it only contained bra's and panties.

"What are you looking at?" Regina mumbled to Rajah as she placed her suitcase with the other two, "I can't believe I let that idiot talk me into letting you into my house." Regina paused for a moment, hands on her hips as she glanced around her bedroom as if she missed something. Suddenly, the Dark Queen conjured up another suitcase and began to magically pack everything she thought Emma would need and want, which took two suitcases but Regina figured Emma wouldn't care one way or the other.

Rajah rolled her eyes when Regina turned around and laid down, she liked this family. It was more functional than the other family in the desert where she came from. The children didn't pull on her tail or her fur, and she was fed...she had a yard to play in, and she smelled no fear from the Mills clan. Rajah could truly relax and perhaps maybe find her place in this new world that she could call her own.

Closing her eyes, Rajah decided to catch up on a little bit of sleep that she could never get while trapped in the cage in that building with other animals that Rajah wouldn't have minded for dinner—just to shut them up. The smell wasn't all that great either, the building nor her cage did much for her keen sense of smell. The Mills household was much better. Rajah especially liked when Emma bathed her and stroked her fur so gently it almost lulled the young tiger to sleep—it was almost as if the Empress' fingers were like magic. As the tiger allowed herself to be pulled into the land of dreams, she was unaware of the shadow's behind the door reaching out to stroke her fur but Regina noticed with narrowed eyes and a small smile. Their family was always going to be protected, whether they were there or not.

Regina turned away and walked into her bathroom suite, and began running a hot bath as she stripped naked—staring at herself in the mirror as she did so, mostly at her stomach. The bathroom door suddenly opening startled Regina but she instantly relaxed when she saw it was just Emma. The Empress paused momentarily, taking in the scene before her—her plans for going to the bathroom initially have completely disappeared. Slowly shutting the door behind her, and setting the Ipad on the counter gently...Emma just smiled, and covered Regina's hand with her own. "We will get through this."

"Will we?",Regina met Emma's gaze via mirror, unable and unwilling to stop the tears, "Will we, Emma?"

"Yes."

Regina's hand turned beneath Emma's and squeezed the blonde's hand tightly, and Emma felt as if Regina's gaze seemed to burn hotter and she was unable to look away. "Promise me you won't be an idiot this time? Promise me...promise me that our family will be complete when we come home."

"Regina—"

"Emma."

The Empress swallowed roughly, that was a heavy promise to make—a promise she has learned not to make through her extensive time in the non-magical world, risking her life daily. But...Emma had to constantly remind herself that she was now in a world where magic existed, unspeakable acts created with magic that could save a life or two—where it was dark or light. This was one of those moments where Emma knew she was the Empress of Darkness, and she would steal the souls of millions to save four. Her wife, twins and unborn child. The blonde turned the naked brunette slightly as she kneeled until her knee's where resting on the cool tile floor, eye level with Regina's stomach. Emma leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss there, feeling a flutter of magic beneath Regina's skin briefly.

"I promise you both. We will come home safely."

Regina turned off the faucet with a flick of her wrist using her free hand, then placing her hand behind Emma's hand, "Promise me one more thing, Swan..."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me Snow White's head...on a sword. Just like her precious Huntsman and her idiot husband, Charming."

Pink lips curved slowly into a smile, matching Regina's mischievous grin... "Just like old times...this I promise as well, my Queen."

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **SQ :: SWAN QUEEN :: SQ**

 **All mistakes are my own. Yes I'm moving hella slow. Life...it sucks. ugh, does it suck but food...food is still my best friend. lol**

 **MG**


End file.
